Une fangirl, un Potter et un prince mystérieux
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Elizabeth est de retour! Elle joue pas mal de mauvais tours, mais surtout à elle que ceux-ci arrivent : après une escapade mouvementée au ministère, Elizabeth rentre chez elle et présente son copain à son père et son petit am...meilleur ami. Le monde sorcier s'agite, la guerre approche, et Sherlock et John continuent les enquêtes, pour le meilleur .. et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : visite chez les jumeaux**

 **Bonsooooir!**

 **Je viens d'étudier 8h de suite, autant vous dire que je suis less-i-vée. J'espère que vous allez bien, je sais que je répons pas aux reviews mais sachez que je réponds toujours aux mps (avec du retard parfois, je le reconnais). Donc si vous avez des questions ou suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message.**

 **De gros bisous, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je continue d'écrire, merci beaucoup.**

 **Oh, et j'ai une suite au OS Sherbeth si ça vous intéresse ;) Vous la voulez ?**

* * *

Si vous pensez que le débat concernant George s'est conclu sur une entente père/fille et Holmes/Watson adorable, autant vous prévenir que vous avez tort. Sherlock me regarde toujours avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux avant de me parler. Papa continue de me demander si c'est le bon, si c'est lui que j'aime ect ect. Finalement, un soir, il a relevé la tête gravement et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux,. Lentement, il m'a demandé si j'auras présenté George à ma mère. C'était une excellente question.

J'ai attendu plusieurs secondes, ai décidé de peser mes mots. J'ai dis que oui, je l'aurais présenté, mais au même moment que je l'ai présenté à Papa : après un an. Il a été satisfait et a cessé son interrogatoire.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons au magasin. J'ai mis ma salopette et un débardeur, le soleil est plus clément que l'atmosphère générale. Le retour des mangemorts n'est plus un secret et Londres semble aussi noir et mauvais que dans un roman de Dickens. Néanmoins, tout le monde va venir, même Sherlock. Je lui montré une boite à flemme et ça lui a largement suffit pour le convaincre que mon petit ami n'était pas un parfait demeuré.

Mary a l'air de ne pas pouvoir cacher son impatience, je crois qu'elle a encore plus hâte que moi (ce qui est quand même un exploit). Papa a l'air du gars qui va casser des gueules, il n'ignore pas que George m'a "volé" ma fleur virginale. Voyons Papa la virginité est une construction patriarcale et ce qui l'entoure n'est qu'une illusion.

Héhé.

Nous allons vers le chemin de traverse. Nous sommes en début juillet donc ça ne me surprend pas qu'il soit remplis que d'habitude mais ces rues vides et sombres n'ont rien à voir avec l'endroit où je prends plaisir à faire les magasins avant la rentrée.

\- C'est quel magasin ? me demande Papa. C'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener Sherlock, il veut déjà aller partout.

Sherlock, tel l'enfant hyperactif qu'il est naturellement, regarde partout avec des yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant que Mycroft était allé à Poudlard. Les Holmes sont étranges. Je les aime fort, hein.

Mais ils sont chelous.

Et là, nichée entre les façades ternes, un bâtiment aux couleurs criardes, c'est sans doute celui qui attire le plus de clients. Une réplique de l'un des jumeaux est sur la vitrine, relevant son chapeau et une fois sur deux un lapin apparaît sous ce lui. Rosamund regarde avec de grands yeux. Je souris doucement, la voilà ma surprise.

\- C'est George.

\- Ridicule, grogne Sherlock.

\- Choisis bien ce que tu veux, Sherlock, je t'offrirais qu'un seul truc, je préviens avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

Je suis aussitôt happée par une foule de consommateurs, je reconnais certains visages de Poudlard. Ils sont tous entrain d'acheter, refaisant sans doute leur stock avant la reprise des cours. Je souris doucement et regarde Sherlock qui observe les fioles de rêves éveillés.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça marche sur des moldus. Mais les baguettes farceuses oui, les boites à flemme aussi et les philtres d'amour.

Sans me regarder, Sherlock me prévient :

\- John va frapper ton petit ami

Je me tourne et vois Papa en grande "discussion" avec un Weasley. Fred, évidemment. Et ce dernier utilise bien l'ignorance de mon père à son propre avantage. Je les rejoins difficilement et entends Fred se vanter :

\- Elle est exceptionnelle, bien sûr. Par exemple, pour mon départ, elle voulait le rendre inoubliable. On est allé derrière le terrain de quidditch et elle m'a fait la plus belle...

Mais Papa, rouge de colère, ne l'a pas laissé terminer. Il a attrapé Fred par le col et lève son poing. Je me crispe et me mets entre deux.

\- Hey !

\- Laisse, Elizabeth, dit John Watson entre ses dents. C'est entre lui et moi.

\- Lui qui ? je demande en roulant des yeux. C'est le jumeau de George, Papa. Il s'appelle Fred.

Je me tourne vers Fred qui me sourit, angélique.

\- Voyons, El.. Et si on repartait sur de bonnes bases..? Il l'avait un peu mérité, non ?

\- Oui, mais je suis désolé, je dois le faire, question de principe.

Je lui frappe donc l'épaule, pas très fort, juste assez pour me réjouir de sa légère grimace de douleur. Papa nous regarde, sans comprendre.

\- C'est Fred, Papa. Le jumeau de George, je répète, plus lentement cette fois. J'imagine que Fred et George n'ont pas apprécié le fait que tu insinues que George n'était avec moi que pour mon corps.

\- Mais je.. Je .. comment tu ?!

\- Une paire d'oreilles à rallonges, Mr Watson, dit George en nous rejoignant.

Il porte un costume ligné, le même que son frère sauf que le gilet du sien est mauve. J'arque un sourcil appréciateur. il le remarque. il pose sa main sur ma taille en souriant en coin.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Ça te va très bien, je souris, posant ma main sur le haut de son torse avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Quand nous rompons le baiser, George se tourne vers Papa.

\- Fred et moi on vous fera un prix, pour nous excuser du petit.. Accrochage, susurre-t-il, un poil amusé.

\- J'ai encore une question en fait, m'annonce Papa avec l'air du sale gamin qui s'apprête à lâcher une horreur. Tu le présenterai à tes grands parents ?

Je serre les mâchoires. C'est vicieux de sa part et il le sait très bien. George fronce les sourcils.

\- Tes grands parents ? Quels grands parents ?

Papa regarde George puis moi puis revient à George, faussement choqué.

\- Elle ne vous a pas parlé d'eux ? Etrange..

\- Dés que j'ai 17 ans je reviens à la maison pour te lancer un incendio dans ton sommeil, je siffle entre mes dents.

Mais Papa fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre et regarde George, comme si tout à coup ils étaient grands copains.

\- Ses grands parents, les parents de sa mère. ils vivent au Maroc.. Où ça, ma chérie ?

\- Casablanca, j'articule froidement.

George baisse les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es..?

\- Marocaine, oui.

\- Et elle est même bilingue, sourit "fièrement" Papa.

\- Ça va, t'as finis mon CV ?

Je serre les dents et décide de conclure cette mascarade.

\- Papa, va aider Sherlock à choisir son jouet, je demande d'un ton autoritaire.

Il se tourne vers moi, prêt à discuter. J'invoque l'argument ultime.

\- Ou je raconte à Mrs Hudson la façon dont tu comportes avec l'élu de mon coeur. Et comment tu es avec moi en sa compagnie.

Il ferme aussitôt la bouche et rejoint sagement Sherlock. Je souris et regarde George, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il me regarde, arquant un sourcil, toujours aussi riant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Demande-t-il, simplement curieux.

\- Parce qu'on en a jamais parlé.

\- Tu pourras me chuchoter des cochonneries en arabe ?

J'éclate de rire et me tourne vers lui.

\- Sinon, ça va chez vous ?

Tu vas avoir une surprise en allant rendre visite à Maman. Fleur vit là avec Bill, désormais.

\- Fleur ? Je répète, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Du tournois des trois sorciers, répond-il avec amusement.

Je prends doucement sa main, levant les yeux vers lui en demandant l'air de rien :

\- Et Percy ?

\- Ça ne manque pas, son regard se durcit et il serre les dents. Je me crispe et pose ma main sur sa joue.

\- Rien. Tant mieux. Dumbledore dit qu'il est plus facile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui a tort que quelqu'un qui a raison.

Je fais la moue.

\- Faux. Tu ne n'as pas à pardonner à quelqu'un qui a raison.

\- C'est-ce que je me suis dis, approuve-t-il.

Sherlock s'approche, glacial, les mains dans le dos. Fred nous glisse à l'oreille.

\- Il fait penser à Rogue quand il allait inspecter nos potions, tu trouves pas, Georgie ?

\- C'est vrai que ça me rappelait un truc !

Je pousse un grognement pour témoigner de mon mécontentement. Sherlock regarde les jumeaux.

\- Vous vendez au ministère. Je veux voir.

Fred et George échangent un regard.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit qu'au stade du prototype, Mr Holmes. Nous avons en effet reçu une commande mais elle n'est pas encore fignolée, susurre Fred.

\- Revenez dans une semaine et vous aurez un exemplaire gratuitement, ajoute George.

\- En quel honneur ? S'offusque son frère.

George baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Elizabeth n'acceptera pas des exemplaires gratuits. Mr Holmes pourra prendre sa part, non ? Gagnant gagnant ?

Je souris un peu plus et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue à nouveau.

\- Mon préféré, je souris.

Sherlock semble tirailler : accepter un cadeau de la part du méchant George mais ne pas payer et disposer d'un exemplaire en exclusivité, ou refuser et devoir payer de sa poche.

\- Très bien, répond Sherlock du bout des lèvres. Mais je prendrais aussi un exemplaire de vos bonbons qui rendent malade.

\- 5 gallions, disent-ils à l'unisson.

Je souris, et les sors de ma poche, les glissant dans celle de George.

\- Ravi d'avoir fait marché avec vous, Mr Holmes, dit Fred toujours sur ton jovial.

Sherlock grogne et s'éloigne. je souris doucement et regarde les jumeaux. On dirait Mr Scrooges.

\- Vous verrez, quand on le connait il est très attachant.

\- Il a l'air, ironise Fred.

\- Ce sourire, renchérit George.

\- Ces yeux pétillant de joie de vivre.

\- Et cette envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent !

Je grogne, les fusille du regard et retrouve les Watson qui regardent les baguettes farceuses. Rosamund a les yeux gros comme des soucoupes et Mary éclate de rire. Je souris à Papa.

\- Alors, ils sont doués ?

\- J'ai vu un kit de magie moldue avec ton nom, me sourit Mary. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je les bassine sur le fait que le monde moldu est bien meilleur que celui sorcier à longueur de temps.

Papa me regarde en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne parviens pas à voir si tu es ironique ou..

\- Papa, je parle de Sherlock, Mycroft et toi tous le temps. Parfois je ressemble à Drago Malefoy c'est horrible.

Mary est partie allée voir les philtres d'amour. Papa regarde le magasin, les gens, les répliques d'Ombrage hurlant "retenue ! Retenue ! retenue ! AH UN CENTAURE !" Sur les escaliers, les démonstrations des boite à flemme puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Ils ont tout fait seuls ?

\- Et bien, leur inspiration leur vient sans doute de Poudlard, Peeves et les maraudeurs. Mais sinon, oui. Et l'aide de Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami.

\- C'est impressionnant, reconnait-il.

Je souris et pose mon bras sur son épaule, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est de la belle magie. Elle fait rire les gens. Il y a d'autres belles magies : les sombrals, et autres créatures. La magie des maraudeurs. Mais honnêtement, j'aurais été du genre à me trouver un né moldu si je n'avais pas rencontré George.

\- Comment tu fais pour le reconnaître ? Demande-t-il avec curiosité. Déduction ?

\- Désolé, mais c'est vachement plus niais, je réplique en faisant la moue. Je suis amoureuse.

On aperçoit Mary. Elle regarde George qui a prit Rosamund dans ses bras et lui fait des tours de passe passe élémentaire, faisant jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette. Elle agite les mains, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Je rougis.

Qui aurait-cru que je trouverais ça adorable à ce point ?

Pas moi.

Papa semble remarquer ma confusion. Il sourit et me frotte doucement le dos.

\- Je vais continuer à désapprouver un peu, pour la forme. Mais je m'y ferais. Je veux m'assurer que tu aies le meilleur.

Je rougis et roule des yeux. Et après c'est moi qui suis niaise. Je baisse le regard vers lui puis inspire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Papa il supporte mes conneries et moi les siennes.

\- Jamais de disputes ?

\- Là, tu es intrusif.

Il fronce les sourcils, je m'éloigne et il essaye de me rattraper.

\- Ça c'est un oui ! Reviens je... Sherlock ! Viens ! J'ai des questions à lui poser !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Un peu plus tard, George me supplie presque de prendre une photo magique de nous deux devant le magasin. Sur la photo, nous regardons l'objectif en souriant puis je me tourne vers lui, sourit un peu plus et embrasse sa joue longuement.

Encore et encore.

Elle est magnifique. George semble voir à quel point elle me plait car il en fait un deuxième exemplaire qu'il m'offre avec un clin d'oeil. Quand nous partons, Rosamund pleure en tendant les bras vers les jumeaux.

Sherlock a un reniflement dédaigneux et Papa la regarde, horrifié.

\- Ils m'auront volés mes deux filles.

\- "volés" ? je répète, outrée. Tu veux quoi aussi ? Qu'ils me payent ?

\- Pour le dédommagement, marmonne Sherlock.

\- toi si tu râles encore je te fais bouffer tous le côté malade de chaque bonbon sans te laisser l'occasion de manger l'antidote. Tu fais sur qui tu veux sauf Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock a un mauvais sourire mais hoche la tête, satisfait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : petite enquête**

 **Boooonsoir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et me motive encore plus ! Vous aurez un OS Sherbeth en fin de chapitre ;)**

* * *

Je suis posée à la maison, dans mon canapé entrain de regarder Bridget Jones, je ne regarde pas assez ce film. Définitivement pas assez en comparaison à ce que je voudrais. Je m'étire comme un chat, baillant bruyamment. Mary est partie avec Rose voir des amies à elle. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de solitude, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je sens mon portable vibrer et je fronce les sourcils, je lis le message et le fixe longuement, surprise.

 _"Millennium Bridge. Maintenant. -SH"_

Le grand Sherlock Holmes va-t-il enfin faire des enquêtes avec son héritière ? On dirait bien. Surprise mais enchantée, j'enfile une veste et cours prendre de quoi payer le métro. Quand j'arrive sur place, c'est l'horreur, la panique totale.

Le pont est détruit, il a coulé dans l'eau. Le Yard a déjà délimité une zone pour eux travailler et j'entends Sherlock se disputer avec Lestrade.

\- Des vents forts, Sherlock ! Je sais que vous vous ennuyez mais ce n'est rien d'autre que des vents forts ! S'écrie Greg.

Je fronce les sourcils, les rejoignant. Sherlock a un petit sourire satisfait en me voyant.

\- Parfait ! Elizabeth, viens avec moi.

\- Que fait-elle là ? s'exclame Lestrade.

\- Wow, bonjour à vous aussi, je réponds d'un ton pincé.

Il se radoucit aussitôt. Mon petit Greg.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, ce n'est pas ce que..

\- Elle est mon blogger pour cette affaire, coupe Sherlock avec agacement.

Sherlock m'emmène là où se trouvait jadis l'entrée du pont. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde, lui murmurant.

\- Tu penses que c'est de la magie ?

\- Des familles disparaissent, m'explique-t-il. Et ils n'auraient pas détruit ce pont juste pour le faire, ils viennent de faire quelque chose. D'important, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et j'ai besoin de confirmation.

\- Je reviens dans vingt minutes, et je pourrais te confirmer ça, j'affirme en me levant.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Siffle Papa, revenant de je ne sais où.

\- Arrange toi avec Sherlock, je réponds d'une petite voix avant de m'éclipser.

Je me lève sur mes pieds et retourne à la maison. Sur le chemin, Anderson et Lestrade me dévisagent, essayant sans doute de deviner de quoi Sherlock et moi parlions. Ravie d'être aussi mystérieuse, et dans un geste déplacé vu la situation, je laisse un sourire fleurir mon visage. Je refais le chemin en sens inverse et pénètre dans la baraque. Je fouille dans ma malle et y trouve un scrutoscope que j'avais piqué dans la salle sur demande.

Il s'emballe vite et siffle assez régulièrement quand je suis avec George mais peu importe. Je retourne sur la scène du crime. Je vois que Lestrade veut commencer à remballer les affaires mais Sherlock négocie pour l'en empêcher. Papa fusille Sherlock du regard.

\- Sherlock ! J'appelle en me dirigeant vers l'ex entrée du pont.

Comme un enfant face à un magasin de jouets, il me rejoint ravi. Le scrutoscope se met à siffler et tourner sur lui-même. J'inspire et me tourne gravement vers lui. Papa fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça détecte la magie noire ou les personnes dont il ne faut pas se fier, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas sifflé en présence de Sherlock.

Papa éclate de rire et Sherlock grogne. Je lève gravement les yeux vers eux.

\- Mangemort. Ils se déplacent étrangement, en espèce de forces et nuages noirs. Au département des mystères, ils nous rattrapaient comme ça.

\- De quoi diable parlez vous ? Rugit Lestrade, nous rejoignant.

J'échange un regard avec Sherlock.

\- On doit aller au chemin de traverse, on vérifie d'abord si y'a de nouvelles disparations. Sinon c'est peut être là bas.

\- Oui, reconnait-il.

\- On devrait lui parler ?

Il ne répond pas. J'insiste.

\- Sherlock, il faudra bien que l'un du Yard le sache. Autant que ce soit lui. Tu ne penses pas Papa ?

\- Tu penses que c'est pour le mieux ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Il fait partie de la famille.. En tout cas pour moi, je renchéris.

\- De quoi parlez vous ?

\- Bon, Lestrade, je souris en me levant. Sherlock, Papa et moi on a des trucs à annoncer. On prend votre voiture mais c'est Papa qui conduit.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusque-t-il, outré.

\- Parce que vous ne serez peut être plus en état de conduire, répond simplement Sherlock avant de se diriger vers la bagnole de Lestrade.

Nous pénétrons dans celle-ci. Greg nous regarde un à un avec une impatience qu'il ne prend pas la peine de dissimuler.

\- Alors ?!

\- Bon. Lestrade, que savez-vous de mon école?

\- Tu fais ça comme ça ? S'étonne Sherlock.

\- Tais toi, je grogne avant de regarder Lestrade qui réfléchit.

\- Et bien.. Pas grand-chose, avoue-t-il.

\- Et pour cause. Il s'avère que j'y apprends des trucs de malade : potions, métamorphose, sortilèges et même balais. Avant de rire ou de croire à une blague, laissez moi vous expliquer quelque chose : vous vous souvenez de mon petit ami ?

Sherlock et Papa poussent un grognement synchronisé. Greg fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête. Je sors une crème canari de mon sac et la lui tends.

\- C'est une petite invention qu'il a fait lui-même. Avec son frère.

Il prend la crème canari en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui souris.

\- Crème caramel.

Il la renifle, rassuré, il la mange sans soucis. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il me fixe.

\- Et bien ?

Comptez jusque trente.

Septique mais adorable, Lestrade obéit. Et au bout de ce temps, un bon gros canari jaune poussin est assis près de mon père qui a du mal à se concentrer sur la route tant il rigole. Sherlock aussi est prit d'un fou rire.

Je les regarde et bientôt, je dois moi aussi essuyer des larmes d'hilarité. Bien rapidement, Lestrade est redevenu humain. Il nous regarde, horrifié.

\- C-Co..-C-..

\- Magie, je souris doucement. Je serais majeure en tant que sorcière cette année, à Noël je pourrais vous montrer ce que je sais faire. Malheureusement c'est illégal pour moi de le faire pour le moment, et vu comment le ministère m'a dans le collimateur on va éviter de les provoquer.

Même si Fudge a démissionné, désormais c'est Rufus Scrimgeour alias "le vieux lion". Je l'aime bien, il a une bonne tête.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Il y a un ministère moldu et magique. Moldu veut dire "non sorcier". Ils ont une police et une brigade plus.. Entraînée, les aurors. Vous avez déjà rencontré Kingsley, il est le garde du corps du premier ministre.

\- Mais je.. Je..

\- Il est sorcier. Et membre de l'Ordre de Phénix. Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre ?

Et on est partit. Je parle un peu de la première guerre, je présente brièvement Voldemort, les mangemorts et leur optique. J'explique qui ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent et ce qu'ils font pour l'obtenir. Je parle de Harry, un peu. Je parle brièvement des événements de juin, parlant de Sirius Black en large, en long et en travers. Je parle enfin de l'AD et de l'Ordre.

Greg a la bouche ouverte tout le long de mon récit, me regardant comme si c'était moi l'illuminée. Il finit par hocher la tête, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autres puis articule d'une voix faible.

\- On va pas au Yard..

\- Non. Je vais au chemin de traverse, et j'irais seule, je précise froidement.

Ça ne manque pas, Papa et Sherlock réagissent au quart de tour. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur Sherlock.

\- C'est dangereux. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger tous les deux. Mais je peux me protéger, et Mycroft ne me laissera pas être renvoyée de Poudlard. Surtout en cas de légitime défense. Je me charge de savoir les dégâts, si il y a des disparus et je suis à nouveau dans cette voiture dans un quart d'heure.

John pince les lèvres et sort quelque chose de sa poche, me tendant son browing. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Papa je ne sais pas me servir de ça..

\- Pas plus qu'un mangemort. Ils penseront que c'est un jouet. Ce n'est pas difficile, tu enlèves la sécurité et tu tires.

\- Quinze minutes Papa ce n'est pas.., je commence.

Mais le regard de Papa m'empêche de continuer, je prends la bête et la glisse dans mon sac. Je vais donc dans le Chaudron Baveur et remarque que celui-ci est vide. Et pour cause ? Tous sont devant la devanture d'Ollivanders : les vitres sont explosées et apparemment les aurors font leur travail.

Je constate avec effarement qu'en quelques jours à peine l'atmosphère s'est dégradée ici. Pas mal de magasins ont miss clef sous porte et le Chemin de Traverse est juste lugubre et sombre. Ça me rend un peu.. Mélancolique.

Tonks discute avec les jumeaux. Je profite de l'agitation, et demande d'une voix bien assurée de "dégager le passage". Les gens trop surpris et n'osant pas arrêter une potentielle figure d'autorité s'écartent pour me laisser la voie libre. J'arrive devant le magasin, baisse la tête et entre dans la boutique. Je fronce les sourcils. Un auror m'attrape par le bras, sèchement.

\- Qui es tu ?

\- Envoyée par Mycroft Holmes, je m'exclame.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mycroft Holmes en a à faire ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix teintée d'impatience.

Je me dégage, arquant un sourcil.

\- Le millennium bridge s'est effondré. Œuvre des mangemorts. Il avait une simple question : quelque chose a été volé ?

\- Non, rien.

Je le remercie et sors avant qu'il ne vérifie si oui ou non le Holmes m'a envoyé faire l'enquête à sa place.

Je retourne en vitesse vers la voiture mais George se met devant moi, bras croisés, sourcil arqué.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Je lui souris.

\- Enquête.

\- Ah oui ? Sherlock Holmes s'intéresse au monde sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je réponds en roulant des yeux. Sherlock Holmes s'intéresse aux mystères.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là seule.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Tu as peur de Voldemort ?

Il plisse des yeux, réfléchissant, puis hoche la tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Il m'embrasse la joue. Je lui explique que Papa m'attend et que si je n'arrive pas dans la minute il va venir avec une ceinture d'explosifs et tout faire péter. Il comprend et me laisse le rejoindre. Dés que j'entre dans la voiture, je rends le flingue à Papa, pas du tout à l'aise d'avoir la chose sur moi. Sherlock, Papa et Lestrade me regardent fixement.

\- Ils ont kidnappés Ollivanders, le faiseur et vendeur de baguettes. Ils n'ont rien volé, j'explique.

Je fronce les sourcils et sors ma baguette, la caressant du bout des doigts. Sherlock hoche la tête.

\- Voldemort voudrait une autre baguette ?

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il avait encore la sienne. Leur baguette sont liées. Toutes les deux contiennent la plume d'un Phénix, celui de Dumbledore, Fumseck.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, enregistrant cette information avant de me regarder.

\- Quelles propriétés ça donne ? Leur baguette jumelle ?

\- Elles réagissent, entre elles. Elles sont.. Sœurs, c'est comme ça que dit Dumbledore. Faut savoir que les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier, elles n'ont pas de conscience propre mais sont des objets magiques.

Sherlock et Lestrade hochent la tête, en même temps.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il un faiseur de baguette ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas le côté vendeur qui l'intéresse, dit Lestrade.

\- En effet, réplique Papa.

\- Comment fait-on des baguettes ? Demande Lestrade avec intérêt.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Je ne fais pas des baguettes. La mienne contient un crin de sombral. Il y a écaille de dragon, crins de licorne, plume de phénix et je sais qu'une fille avec des cheveux de Vélane.

Ils me regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je roule des yeux.

\- Une créature semi humaine : d'apparence et d'intelligence. Mais elle a des pouvoirs d'attirance presque mortel.

\- Comme les sirènes dans l'Odyssé, remarque Papa.

\- Exact, sauf qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de chanter.

\- Peut être que Voldemort ne veut pas de nouvelles baguettes mais du savoir de cet homme, fait remarquer Sherlock après une pause.

Je remarque que Papa nous amène à Baker Street. Il n'aura finalement pas trop râler du fait que je fasse partie de l'aventure. Je regarde Sherlock.

\- Ollivanders doit avoir une connaissance immense dans son métier, je te rappelle que l'espérance de vie sorcière est de 120 ans. Ollivanders doit en avoir que 80, il a accumulé un savoir exceptionnel.

\- Que cherche Voldemort ? Demande Sherlock à haute voix.

\- Vaincre Harry, j'imagine, je réponds sans certitude.

\- Peut être veut-il résoudre ce mystère de baguettes sœurs, remarque Lestrade, d'un ton plutôt léger

Sherlock le regarde, outré et insulté. Je fronce les sourcils en hochant la tête.

\- En effet. C'est une piste intéressante.

* * *

 **OS Sherbeth**

 **Disclaimer, dans ce OS, Sirius est en vie**

Le mariage de Ron et Hermione approche à grand pas, j'ai dû m'impliquer plus que je ne le voulais : je suis demoiselle d'honneur après tout. J'ai eu un droit de veto sur les robes du coup et rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup. On a optée pour des robes de la même couleur mais avec des modèles différents. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le fait est que j'ai reçu une invitation de la part de Molly Weasley pour un gros barbecue une semaine avant le mariage, histoire de fêter dans un cercle un peu plus fermé. J'ai reçu une invitation, mais je ne suis pas la seule : Sherlock en a une aussi… enfin, Hermione m'a dit que Molly comptait lui envoyer.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime très fort mais franchement je ne sais pas si je l'aime assez pour l'inviter au Terrier. L'idée qu'ils fassent des déductions sur la vie sexuelle de Molly et Arthur me fait frissonner de dégoût. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sherlock/Ron, Sherlock/Sirius… Sherlock/N'importe Quel Gryffondor ne m'a pas l'air d'être une super idée.

J'arrive à Baker Street après ma journée de travail, ayant été faire les courses avant. Je rentre à Baker Street et dépose le sac de courses sur la table, Sherlock est dans son fauteuil, penché sur son ordinateur.

\- Bonsoir…

Je m'approche de lui, il lève la tête vers moi, me souriant doucement avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Bonsoir.

Je me mords la lèvre, réfléchissant un peu : peut être Sherlock n'a-t-il pas encore reçu la lettre, dans ce cas pourquoi lui poser la question ? Juste intercepter la lettre ? Peut être l'a-t-il jeté ? Peut être Mrs Hudson l'a jeté ?

Je vais attendre qu'il m'en parle lui-même.

\- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ?

Je baisse les yeux vers lui et souris.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? continue-t-il en se relevant.

\- A .. ce qu'on va manger ? je suggère, faisant de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas avec les courses que tu fais qu'on pourra survivre.

\- J'ai reçu l'invitation et j'y ai répondu, m'annonce Sherlock avec arrogance.

Je souris avec soulagement et embrasse sa joue, me relevant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Oh ça va.

Je vais ranger les courses. Sherlock m'observe puis me rejoint dans la cuisine.

\- Que penses-tu que j'ai répondu au juste ?

Je relève un sourcil.

\- Non. Quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai répondu « oui », répond-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je me crispe totalement et lui fais face.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils, me regardant de son air un peu offensé.

\- J'ai envie d'y aller, ajoute-t-il fièrement.

\- Menteur, je susurre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

Il le demande défensivement, essayant de faire de moi la méchante. Bon, j'imagine que j'ai une part de tort dans l'affaire. Mais MINUSCULE.

\- Parce que ça ne t'avait jamais intéressé avant, je réponds en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça m'intéresse maintenant, réplique-t-il fermement.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas t'entendre avec tout le monde, je commence à expliquer en essayant d'y mettre le plus de pincettes possibles.

Il fronce les sourcils, je le force à m'aider en mettant des courses à ranger dans les étagères du haut dans ses mains. Il obéit en râlant.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre tes amis ? devine-t-il finalement quand nous avons finis de ranger les courses.

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça se passera bien. Et j'ai envie de passer un bon moment, pas de devoir gérer tes déductions et les conséquences qu'elles peuvent avoir. Ou juste tes remarques.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre tes amis, conclue Sherlock, piqué au vif, se fermant complétement.

\- Non. Je veux que tu rencontres mes amis. Mais je veux passer un bon moment quand tu le fais, pas ramasser les pots cassés de ce que tu dis et du fait que certains de mes amis ont une trop grosse impulsivité pour leur bien.

Il pince les lèvres et va attraper son violon, jouant « quelque chose » de strident. Je ne pourrais même pas dire qu'il s'agit d'une mélodie, c'est juste une horreur. Il se venge, je fais des pâtes aussi vite que possible puis vais m'enfermer dans la chambre avec un bouquin.

De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui à ce moment là. Mrs Hudson viendra sans doute l'engueuler en espérant que ça change quelque chose à son comportement d'abruti. Je serre les dents un peu plus fort. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il s'arrête et frappe à la porte.

\- Elizabeth ?

J'ouvre d'un coup de baguette, sans me lever, retirant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne ferais pas de déductions.

Il a presque l'air d'un enfant innocent, il est très bon en manipulation et je le soupçonne d'utiliser ce ton un peu repentis pour arriver à ses fins. Et ça marche.

\- Promis ?

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promet-il.

Je souris un peu plus et ouvre mes bras. Il s'y blottis, se laissant tomber dans le lit.

\- Que faisais-tu ?

\- Je regardais un film.

\- Ennuyeux, soupire-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais même pas quel film, je grogne.

\- Comme si j'en avais besoin.

Il referme mon ordinateur, le pousse sur le côté et m'embrasse longuement, me serrant contre lui.

Mmh… je vois…

ooOOoo

On est le jour J. Sherlock et moi comptons nous y rendre par voiture, il en a loué une. Je sais que Sherlock a son permis mais c'est toujours bizarre de le voir au volant. Je branche mon téléphone, mettant du classique la plus grosse partie du voyage. Au bout d'un moment cependant, je mets la comédie musicale Hamilton

\- I AM NOT THROWING AWAY

\- Elizabeth.

\- MA

\- Elizabeth.

\- SHOT

Je chante à pleins poumons. Sherlock fins par éteindre la radio en grognant. J'éclate de rire et embrasse sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

\- J'espère bien, s'amuse-t-il. Mais si tu chantes encore comme ça, je nous ramène à Baker Street.

\- Crois moi, tu préfères une heure de trajet avec moi qui chante plutôt que la colère de Mrs Weasley.

Nous nous garons. Sherlock porte une chemise bleu foncée, il a pris son manteau et relève le col de celui-ci avec appréhension. Moi-même je porte un pantalon large noir, une chemise blanche et un collier doré.

Je prends sa main avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant et il serre celle-ci. Il inspire puis me demande :

\- Tu leur as déjà parlé de moi ?

\- Oui. Tout le temps, je souris en coin. Même quand j'étais encore à Poudlard je leur parlais sans arrêt de toi. Ça se passera bien.

Il hoche la tête.

Nous arrivons au Terrier, une grande tente, comme pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, est installée. Il y a de grandes tables et une bonne odeur de barbecue qui se fait sentir. Je souris doucement, un peu nerveuse en voyant que la majorité de l'Ordre est là.

Sirius s'approche de nous, sous sa forme d'animagus. Teddy et Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, aiment beaucoup jouer avec lui comme ça. Je souris.

\- Hey.

Sherlock perd son expression fermée et se baisse vers Sirius en souriant, se mettant à le caresser.

\- Bon chien. C'est un bon chien, gagate-t-il.

J'évite de lui dire que Sirius n'est pas vraiment un chien, espérant que ce dernier évite de le dire à Sherlock aussi.

\- Oh ma chérie ! s'écrie Molly Weasley en s'approchant avec un grand sourire.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et s'approche de Sherlock.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Molly Weasley.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock a repris son ton froid et détaché. Tous les autres Weasley et compagnie viennent le saluer, j'attrape les bonbons que George et Ron voulaient lui donner, les fusillant du regard. Hermione a déjà rencontré Sherlock plusieurs fois, tout comme Neville. Et je pense que Sherlock est content de revoir des gens qu'il connait.

Sirius finalement se change en homme, un peu plus loin, et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Ravi de le rencontrer, me sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock qui a parlé derrière moi. Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

\- Oui mon cœur ?

Sherlock observe Sirius avec un sérieux dégoût. Alors que bon, y'a pas de raisons : Sirius porte un joli costume trois pièces dans les tons vert forêts, ses cheveux sont mi longs et fraîchement coupés et bien entretenus.

Je suis certaine qu'il investit des milliers de gallion ses cheveux.

\- C'est… lui le chien ?

\- Oui, Sirius, vous grattez magnifiquement bien derrière les oreilles, sourit Sirius en tendant la main en direction de Sherlock.

Aïe. Il ne peut pas se taire.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dis ? me reproche Sherlock en ignorant la main de Sirius.

\- Dis quoi ? je demande, aussi innocemment que je peux.

\- Que je caressais… _quelqu'un_!

\- Il était sous forme de Patmol, j'explique comme si Sherlock ne s'était pas rendu compte. C'était donc un chien à ce moment là.

Sherlock me fusille du regard. Sirius a un petit rire.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, siffle-t-il.

\- Il a vraiment de grosses ressemblances avec Severus, remarque Sirius, aussitôt approuvé par Ron qui hoche la tête.

Sherlock pince les lèvres et s'éloigne à grands pas, rapidement rejoint par Arthur Weasley et Molly. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne vers Sirius.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai oublié de lui dire, susurre-t-il. Et puis, ça aurait été plus étrange que je me change en homme quand il me caressait.

Je grogne. Un point pour lui j'imagine.

Je rejoins Sherlock qui discute aimablement avec les Weasley. Il a même son sourire faux cul, quand il essaye de devenir le préférer de Mrs Hudson.

\- Tiens Elizabeth ! s'exclame Molly. Sherlock nous disait que tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne au barbecue.

Je me crispe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Je ne pense pas…

\- Oh si, renchérit Sherlock. Tu m'as même dis que tu avais peur que je ne m'entende pas avec eux… chérie.

Il a ajouté ce dernier mot en me regardant droit dans les yeux, son sourire de vainqueur étalé sur son visage d'idiot.

\- Voyons ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? s'outrage Molly. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour lesquelles on ne serait pas entendu avec ton petit ami !

\- Et puis, on l'aurait éventuellement rencontré au mariage, s'amuse Arthur.

Je souris en coin et m'apprête à déblatérer le discours de Sherlock (en précisant que c'est son point de vue) mais Sherlock annonce :

\- Elizabeth ne croit pas au mariage.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! c'est lui !

\- Donc tu veux bien te marier ? sourit Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? mais ça va pas ?!

\- Elizabeth, ne parle pas comme ça à Sherlock, s'écrie Molly.

Je me fais réprimander une bonne fois puis Hermione et Ginny me sauvent, prétextant qu'elles ont quelque chose d'urgent à me montrer. Je m'éloigne en poussant un grognement. Je comprends pourquoi Mycroft dit que Sherlock est le préféré, surtout le mec passe sa vie à manipuler les vieux couples naïfs.

Outrée.

Je vais un peu jouer avec les enfants, Rose aime beaucoup s'occuper de Victoire. J'ai personnellement un coup de cœur pour Teddy, pas parce que Remus est son père mais juste que cet enfant est d'une gentillesse remarquable. Et il me rappelle cruellement Neville.

Neville qui quitte enfin Luna pour me rejoindre, souriant en coin.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Sherlock ?

\- Impeccable, je marmonne. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Parce que vu ta tête c'est un miracle qu'on ait pas assumé que ton père soit mort, s'amuse Neville.

Il s'amuse à mes dépends. Meilleur ami à deux balles.

Je vois Sirius approché Sherlock, je vais négocier une N'oreille auprès de George et vais les espionner.

\- Elizabeth a souvent parlé de vous, commence Sirius d'un ton neutre.

\- Je sais, répond sèchement Sherlock.

Il ajoute assez rapidement :

\- De vous aussi. Trop même.

Je peux voir d'ici le sourire un peu arrogant de Sirius.

\- Elle préférait Remus.

\- Je me souviens de lui, je l'avais vu à King's Cross.

En début de cinquième année, quand il était venu me dire au revoir avec Papa. Je souris un peu plus.

\- Vous aimez les chiens ? interroge Sirius.

Ça passe ou ça casse.

\- Oui. J'en avais un quand j'étais enfant. Un cocker.

\- Je vois. Mon animagus est un berger allemand noir.

Ils parlent de chien pendant des heures. J'exagère, mais j'ignorais que Sherlock aimait tant les chiens. J'imagine que ça se tient. Il n'empêche que c'est incroyable que Sirius et lui se soient entendus grâce à leur passion des chiens. Et ça me fait plaisir que Sirius ait fait un effort pour retourner voir Sherlock et que Sherlock n'ait pas fait sa mauvaise tête.

Quand Sherlock est débarrassé, au bout de pas mal de dizaine de minutes, de Sirius, je le rejoins.

\- Bonjour mon amour, me salue-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Grosse dindasse que je suis, j'ai juste envie de l'embrasser. Mais je serre les dents.

\- N'essaye pas de devenir le préféré.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je m'offusque :

\- M-Mais ! je les connais depuis plus longtemps… Et… Et ils me préfèrent, c'est tout !

Je roule des yeux.

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais te marier.

Sherlock regarde ailleurs et hausse les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… Tu détestes cette institution et tout ce qu'elle représente ? Tu l'as répété un millier de fois ?

\- Je t'aime plus que je déteste cette institution.

\- On a pas besoin d'être marié pour être un véritable couple, tu le sais ? je lui demande, prenant doucement sa main.

\- Évidemment que je le sais, réplique-t-il, toujours sans me regarder. Mais je crois que Mycroft, mes parents et John nous prendraient plus au sérieux.

\- On ferait ça pour les autres alors ?

Il fronce les sourcils, pas satisfait de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Oui. En partie, ça nous éviterait des justifications. Et je sais que nous n'en avons aucune justifications à donner, mais je sais aussi que Mycroft comme John t'en réclament régulièrement. Et mes parents m'en réclameront. Et d'autre partie, pour des raisons légales. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, ou même à toi, je ne veux pas devoir m'inquiéter sur de la paperasse.

Beaucoup de mots que Sherlock prononce peu, « m'inquiéter » en grosse partie. Je le regarde, je crois que nous savons tous les deux que Mycroft s'occuperait de ce type de paperasse. Mais je m'en fiche, il n'a pas à donner de justifications si il veut se marier. J'en ai un peu envie aussi.

je me blottis contre lui, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et embrasse le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je te ferais une demande digne de ce nom, je souris.

Il rit doucement contre moi et mon cœur tout entier fond de bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : les BUSES, résultats**

 **BONSOOOOIR**

 **Pas de OS cette fois ci! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, on a un petit guest surprise en fin de chapitre ;))**

* * *

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à Baker Street, dernièrement. Parfois avec Sherlock, parfois non. J'ai réussi à lui faire regarder Dr House et il ment quand il dit qu'il n'aime pas. J'ai voulu lui faire regarder Game of Thrones mais les scènes de cul l'ont fait sortir de la pièce, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule, quelle prude.

Parfois il n'est pas là. Dans ces moments là, je vais fouiller dans son argent, et vais faire les courses pour lui. En échange il ne râle pas trop sous prétexte que j'ai bougé à sa main dans le frigo. Un bon deal, je trouve.

Je n'ai pas vu Mycroft des vacances, pas besoin. Pour dire quoi ? Moldus en danger ? Je pense qu'il est protégé par l'Ordre, mais sans certitude et je ne vais pas aller lui demander. Il pourrait croire que je m'inquiète pour lui.

J'observe la lettre posée sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle est arrivée y'a une heure, j'ai fais un café, ai cuisiné le petit déjeuner et ai les yeux posés sur elle mais ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. D'un côté je suis nerveuse, mais de l'autre je sais que j'ai réussi. Je veux dire.. J'ai réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entends des pleurs et rapidement, les pas de Papa et Mary se font entendre. Ils descendent, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bonjour, me sourit Mary.

\- Hey.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande mon père en regardant la lettre.

\- Mes BUSE. O pour Optimal, E pour Efforts Exceptionnels, A pour Acceptable, P pour Piètre, D pour désolant, et T pour Troll.

Tout en lui expliquant, j'ai attrapé l'enveloppe et l'ouvre nerveusement. Les résultats s'affichent tranquillement devant moi.

 _"BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O), Efforts Exceptionnels E, Acceptable (A)._

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)._

 _ELIZABETH EMMA WATSON A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : A_

 _Arithmancie : A_

 _Etudes des runes : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : E_

 _Divination : P_

 _Histoire de la magie : E_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : E"_

Je relis les résultats une deuxième fois et ne peux retenir le sourire de débile qui orne désormais mon visage.

\- 8 BUSE ! Et un "O" en botanique, Neville va être fier !

\- Bravo ma chérie, sourit Papa en me prenant la lettre des mains. On va fêter ça !

\- J'ai une seule chose à réclamer, je dis en faisant la moue.

Il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux aller au chemin de traverse demain ? Et dormir chez les jumeaux..

\- QUOI? NON ! JE VAIS APPELER SHERLOCK ET MYCROFT ON VA VOIR CE QU'ILS VONT EN PENSER !

\- Papa Sherlock et Mycroft ne sont pas mes parents... , je lui explique comme si il était un profond débile.

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur son épaule, faisant la moue.

\- Regarde, soit je te dis la vérité : j'aimerais aller dormir chez George, ce que j'ai déjà fais à Poudlard, sans but "coïtal" mais juste sentimental. Soit je te mens, je te dis que je vais chez Hermione et on vit tout les deux dans ce mensonge.

Il me regarde, serrant les dents.

\- Bon.. Très bien mais tu..

\- Merci Papa !

Je m'éclipse en courant, fonçant dans ma chambre pour annoncer ma réussite à Hermione, confirmer ma venue à leur séance shopping, demander à Neville comment ça s'est passé et frimer auprès de George.

17 ans dans quelques mois mais j'ai toujours douze ans dans ma tête. Papa entre dans ma chambre, l'air outré.

\- Elizabeth, je suis ton père et je..

Bon, on va le laisser terminer ça lui fera plaisir. Je le regarde donc, toute ouïe pendant qu'il poursuit son speech avec détermination.

\- Et je ne vais pas te laisser dormir chez ton petit ami de 18 ans. Tu es jeune, et je ne veux pas que..

\- Qu'il amène le déshonneur sur la famille ? Qu'il t'empêche de me marier ? je coupe sèchement. Non, pas ton genre. Tu veux qu'on parle relations sexuelles ? J'en ai eu, j'en aurais, avec ou sans ton consentement. Seuls celui de George et du mien importent. Je reste fille de médecin, je me protège et fais ça correctement. Quoi ? Sécurité ? Fred et George ne sont pas "scolaires" mais ils savent se battre, et dans le pire des cas je prendrais la cheminette pour disparaître.

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à une dernière objection.

\- Oh, et.. Si tu m'as laissé dormir avec Neville, garçon pourvu d'un pénis, je trouve ça insultant de ta part de refuser que je fasse la même chose avec un garçon qui m'aime et me respecte.

Bon, je sais que j'avais dis que je le laisserais terminer mais c'est plus fort que moi, ok ? Je regarde Papa, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il serre les poings, grogne et sort de ma chambre.

Gagné.

OoOOoo

Il a tout de même insisté d'être dans le même taxi que moi. Celui qui me conduit jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai accepté. J'ai reçu de l'argent pour refaire mon stock, notamment refaire de nouvelles robes.

J'entre dans le Chaudron Baveur, saluant Tom qui a l'air encore plus déprimé que d'habitude et vois un troupeau de rouquins, deux bruns et un immense papa Noël brun. Je souris et lève les bras.

\- Séchez vos larmes et illuminez vos visages d'un sourire, votre délivrance vient d'arriver et elle s'appelle Elizabeth !

Hermione et Ginny me foncent dessus pour un câlin. J'éclate de rire puis vais saluer les autres, Harry se contente d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire, je lui fais un clin d'œil. Mrs Weasley me réprimande un peu pour l'effet théâtral mais surtout pour la forme. Hagrid me salue chaleureusement également.

Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, je vois les regards horrifiés des autres face à l'état de l'endroit. J'inspire, et hausse les épaules.

\- En début juillet ça allait, je vous assure.

\- Tu es venue ? Me demande Hagrid.

\- Montrer à Papa, Mary, et Sherlock le magasin de Fred et George. Et une deuxième fois pour Sherlock.

Harry me regarde, arquant un sourcil, attendant visiblement d'autres précisions mais je me tais. Mr Weasley regarde les idiots vendant des gris gris bidons au premier naïf venu. Ce qui me désole c'est qu'ils vendent leur connerie en effet.

Je vais chez Madame Guipure avec le trio d'or. Je vois les visages anxieux des gens, ça me fait soupirer mais c'est tout.

Hagrid nous attend dehors, faute de pouvoir entrer. J'entends une voix traînante se plaindre derrière une rangée de robes :

\- ...ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.

Je vois Drago s'avancer vers le miroir et s'observer dans le miroir. Le visage pointu, cheveux pratiquement blanc et élégamment vêtu d'une robe verte foncée. Il est beau, je serais idiote de dire le contraire. Et il le sait, c'est-ce qu'il le rend si facile à manipuler, il s'en vante.

\- Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang de Bourbe vient d'entrer ici, dit-il tranquillement.

Je souris. Ça commence déjà ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'utiliser ce genre de mots dans ma boutique ! Dit Mrs Guipure. Ni de se battre.

Elle a ajouté ça en voyant les baguettes de Harry et Ron, qu'ils avaient dégainé. Je les baisse avec amusement.

\- Tu crois que ton papa sentira l'odeur de la Sang de Bourbe de là où il est là ? Je demande, presque curieusement, en regardant une robe pourpre.

Je vois Drago sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers moi. J'arque un sourcil, principalement surprise par le fait que Ron et Harry n'ont pas rangé la leur et se sont mis devant moi.

Je sais lui casser la gueule toute seule.

\- Madame s'il vous plaît ! Prie Mrs Guipure.

\- Rangez ça, dit Narcissa Malfefoy d'un ton glacial aux garçons. Ou ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.

Elle laisse ensuite son regard retombé vers moi.

\- Vous vous croyez maligne, Miss Watson, mais vous finirez par désenchanter.

Je m'avance d'un pas, tout comme Harry, et la toise de haut en bas avant de lever un sourcil.

\- Je suis maligne. Assez maligne pour savoir que nous sommes en majorité numérique et que les seuls amis que vous pourriez potentiellement appeler entacherait votre réputation.

\- Comment va Sirius ? Nous demande-t-elle, avec un mauvais sourire.

Harry lève aussitôt sa baguette mais je pose ma main sur son avant bras, fermement je lui abaisse, et fusille Narcissa du regard.

\- Nous passerons votre bonjour à Andromeda. Si ce que je sais est vrai, Lucius vous avait épousé par dépit. Ça doit être frustrant.. Non ?

Ses yeux flamboient de colère, je vois sa main se glisser vers l'intérieur de sa robe. J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite et la sensation de pouvoir la détruire avec mes mots.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma mère ! Rugit Drago, se mettant devant moi.

Je lève lentement mes yeux vers lui.

\- Voyons.. Vu notre intimité l'année dernière, j'aurais pensé que tu me parlerais autrement, mon cœur, je susurre.

\- Viens Drago, dit sèchement Narcissa alors que celui-ci enlève sa robe. Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille se fournit ici.. On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette.

Ils sortent, bousculant Ron au passage. Je les suis du regard, perdant aussitôt mon sourire avant de me tourner vers Harry et Ron.

\- Ne lancez jamais le premier sort. Surtout toi Harry, tes séances avec Ombrage te manquent ? Tu les laisses attaquer premier.

\- Comment tu sais.. Pour le mariage ? Demande Hermione.

\- C'est le genre d'anecdotes que j'ai vu au Square Grimmaud, Andromeda était supprimée de l'arbre généalogique. Et les sangs purs font des mariages arrangés. Bellatrix avec Rabastan ou Rodolphus, je les confonds. Andromeda avec Lucius et finalement Narcissa en a hérité. C'était pas sorcier à comprendre.

Guipure fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous mettre dehors, je parviens même à négocier ma robe au rabais et sors de là avec une robe valant 10 gallions que j'ai payé 7.

Je vais en vitesse chez l'apothicaire avec Hermione. Harry et Ron n'ayant pas eu un O, ils n'auront plus potion.

Nous allons enfin au magasin des jumeaux, les autres n'y sont jamais allés. Sur la devanture, ils font la promotion d'un nouveau produit :

 _"Vous avez peur de Vous Savez Qui ?_

 _Craignez plutôt_

 _POUSSE RIKIKI_

 _Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !"_

Harry et moi éclatons de rire. Je vais faire un tour du côté des rêves éveillés qui me fascinent, je suis certaine que ça peut devenir dangereux. On peut en devenir accro. Je vois Lavande Brown de Poudlard et les Patil, je leur tourne légèrement le dos dans l'espoir qu'elles me laissent tranquilles.

\- Elizabeth ?

La voix qui vient de prononcer mon nom n'est pas féminine. Je tourne la tête et arque un sourcil. Une tête en plus que moi, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, une jolie barbe et portant un pull over de quidditch aux couleurs inconnues, Olivier Dubois. Enfin, Olivier Dubois et son sourire ravageur. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Dubois ? Wow..

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il presque immédiatement. Tu as.. Grandis.

\- C'est mieux, non ? Je souris doucement. Je vais bien, et toi ? Harry m'a dit que ça se passait bien.

\- En effet, se vante-t-il, hochant la tête. Il y a encore quelques années, tu aurais été toute rouge.

\- Ça te manque ? Je souris.

\- Peut être.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis poursuit :

\- J'étais déçu de ne pas être là pour la coupe des sorciers.. Et j'ai appris pour l'incident du ministère, tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai eu un truc à l'épaule quelques semaines, mais c'est finis, je souris.

\- Toujours folle amoureuse de moi ? Me demande-t-il, ajoutant même un clin d'œil.

Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il ne me drague pas ? Enfin pas vraiment ? D'abord décontenancée, je me reprends :

\- Non, désolé, j'ai une nouvelle victime.

\- Il doit être chanceux, sourit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répond une voix près de nous.

On sursaute et nous voyons George, très sérieux. Il regarde Dubois.

\- Bonjour, Dubois.

\- Je venais voir l'œuvre de mes anciens batteurs, sourit-il. C'est incroyable ! Tu vas encore la taquiner à propos de moi ?

\- Oh pas vraiment, répond George en haussant les épaules. Elizabeth et moi avons un nouveau sujet d'entente.

\- Lequel ?

George s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse avec douceur. Et clairement, il en rajoute, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Serait-il.. Jaloux ?

Il rompt le baiser et se tourne vers Dubois qui nous fixe, la bouche ouverte. George a sa main sur ma taille et me garde contre lui.

\- Vous.. Deux ?

\- Ferme la bouche, Dubois, je souris en coin.

George sourit un peu plus et embrasse mon front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : jaloooousie**

 **Un petit chapitre de transition que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire mais je suis contente du résultat. Je suis dans un état de STRESS INIMAGINABLE. Si quelqu'un a déjà fait MUN (Model United Nations) peut il/elle me contacter ? I need help.**

* * *

Malheureusement pour George, un enfant lui demande de l'aide et il s'éloigne. En rejoignant l'enfant, il nous lance un dernier regard, sérieux. Dubois repose les yeux vers moi, l'air surpris.

\- Je n'aurais pas envisagé George..

\- A qui pensais-tu ? Neville ? Je me moque, gentiment.

Je ne dis pas que Neville n'est pas attirant, je dis juste qu'il n'est pas MON genre.

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Il est vrai que je te connaissais peu et sans doute encore moins maintenant, mais j'aurais dis que les jumeaux n'étaient pas assez sérieux pour toi.

\- Ca fait du bien de rire, tu sais.

Même si j'y ai déjà songé. Notamment quand j'ai regardé Mrs Doubtfire, j'ai peur que George se transforme en Daniel (le père dans Mrs Doubtfire). J'ai peur de me changer en Miranda (la mère). Mais j'ose croire qu'on arrivera à gérer ça correctement. Je l'aime, lui aussi. C'est ce qui hoche la tête et se penche vers moi.

\- j'ai rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, impressionnée.

\- Chanceux. Je dois attendre d'être sortie de Poudlard, mais je m'implique comme je peux. Je.. Suis ravie de savoir que tu en fais partie.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

Nous discutons encore de l'Ordre, de politique, de Voldemort longuement et nous nous retrouvons assis à même le sol, j'ai toujours ma fiole de rêve éveillé dans les mains.

\- Hum hum.

Je lève la tête, apercevant Fred qui nous regarde en arquant un sourcil.

\- El', tu empêches de vendre.

Je fronce les sourcils et me relève.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On discutait juste, sourit Dubois.

\- Et bien, tu vas discuter avec moi, sourit Fred, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, s'éloignant. J'ai pleins de produits à te montrer.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de moi. Je vois George près de la caisse, vendant la dernière boite à flemme du stock. Je le rejoins en inspirant.

\- Hey.

Il continue de jouer au magasin, souriant aimablement les clients en leur faisant promettre de faire rire les gens. Je le regarde, il fait presque adulte avec son sourire commercial, ses cheveux bien coiffés, son costume bien entretenu. Mais surtout, il fait la tête. Ce que je comprends, j'ai un peu merdé.

Je glisse ma main au creux de son dos, levant les yeux vers lui puis me glisse entre le comptoir et son torse. Il évite encore et toujours mon regard. Je m'inquiète, pose ma main sur sa joue et prends le col de sa veste entre mes doigts.

\- Je t'ai blessé ?

Bien sûr que non, répond-il, chassant rapidement la remarque.

-Tu es jaloux ?

\- De Dubois ?

Il roule des yeux dédaigneusement. Je lui murmure, avançant mes lèvres le plus près possible de son oreille.

\- George Weasley j'ai envie de te faire tellement de choses que tu rougiras à chaque fois que tu verras du bleu.

\- Du bleu ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je glisse ma main sous mon haut et tire doucement la bretelle de mon soutient gorge, bleu foncé. George me regarde avec un sourire gourmand, prend ma main et me fait grimper les étages du magasin.

Je rentre dans un petit appartement avec un salon/salle à manger/cuisine pas très bien aménagé. Pas mal de cartons de repas tout prêt sont accumulés dans la poubelle et des vêtements sales sont posés sur le canapé.

\- Vous êtes d'un cliché..

\- Et parfois on va même manger à la maison, rajoute-t-il.

\- Flemmards.

George a passé ses bras autour moi, me collant à son torse en picorant mon cou de baiser. Il daigne me répondre par un vague "mmh". Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Où est ta chambre?

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre, donc. Un grand lit double, une table de nuit, une petite commande et un bureau sur lesquels sont posés quelques bouquins et morceaux de parchemin. Il y a quelques photos mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les observer.

J'entends George fermer la porte à clef et je me tourne vers lui.

\- Sur le lit.

Il obéit sans détacher son regard de moi, et quand je commence lentement à me déshabiller, je le surprends à déglutir. Je lui fais un clin d'œil en laissant tomber mon haut, puis m'avance à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et je lui souris.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.. Mais il va falloir m'écouter, George Weasley.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, murmure-t-il, alors que je sens une jolie bosse se frotte contre ma cuisse.

OoOOoo

Allongée, nue contre George, je frissonne en sentant les cercles qu'il trace dans mon dos avec ses doigts. Il regarde le mur, songeur.

\- Tu as peur de mourir, Elizabeth ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non. Peur de la réaction de mes proches, mais pas de mourir. Et j'ai peur que mes proches meurent mais je ne les empêcherais pas de faire ce qu'ils pensent juste.

\- C'est une façon de me dire que tu approuves ce que nous faisons ? S'amuse-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

Je lui souris et caresse doucement sa joue avec mon pouce.

\- Bien entendu.. C'est quoi ça pour des questions sérieuses ?

\- Ca m'arrive parfois, d'être sérieux, répond-il nonchalamment.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas trop souvent..

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux roux, souriant un peu plus.

\- Dis moi, George, tu n'as pas de barbe ?

Dubois m'a rappelé que j'adorais les barbes. George grimace et passe ses doigts sur son menton.

\- Une barbe d'adolescent, sur le bout du menton.

\- C'est mignon, je souris avant de me relever et d'embrasser son menton.

Il me regarde puis glisse sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse avec douceur.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'est glissé au dessus de moi, embrassant mon cou en glissant ses mains sur ma taille. Je ferme les yeux, me mordant la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il continue ses caresses.

\- Tu.. Étais jaloux de Dubois ?

Il s'arrête aussitôt et se laisse tomber dans le lit, près de moi, dans un grognement. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Tu étais amoureuse de lui. Et tu lui plaisais visiblement. Il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

\- J'aime beaucoup, je souris malgré moi.

On frappe à la porte et la voix de Fred surgit.

\- Hey les amoureux, il va falloir manger !

Nous restons encore quelques minutes enlacés puis nous nous rhabillons et sortons de la chambre. Fred nous regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Pendant que je regarde qui m'a appelé sur mon téléphone, il embrasse doucement ma tempe et je lève les yeux vers lui en souriant.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Grogne George.

Je roule des yeux, glisse mon portale dans ma poche et regarde dans leur placard.

\- Laissez moi faire.

Je finis par trouver de quoi faire des pâtes à la sauce tomate mais me mets donc au travail. Fred s'assoit à table, le menton posé sur le creux de ses mains en me regardant avec un sourire niais.

\- Regarde toi, la fière Gryffondor entrain de faire à manger comme tu devrais le faire.

\- Tu insinues quoi, Fred ? Je demande froidement. Que mon vagin et ma capacité de faire à manger m'interdisent de faire un repas sans être aussitôt une anti féministe ? Tu veux peut être que je vous laisse bouffer de la merde ?

\- Ne sois pas si susceptible, dit-il en faisant la moue. Dis lui George !

George est partit se laver, nous laissant sur un simple "arrêtez de vous disputer". Lâche.

Fred me regarde et inspire.

\- Je ne veux pas être protecteur ou quoique ce soit, mais j'aimerais que tu évites d'être proche de Dubois comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure, me dit-il doucement et calmement.

Je le regarde, outrée d'abord, mais réfléchissant ensuite. Il me dit sans doute ça parce que ça a blessé George. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il a interrompu Dubois et moi. J'hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Fred. Et je ne veux pas blesser George. A l'avenir, je ferais attention mais ne me dis qui fréquenter ou quoi faire. J'ai assez de figures paternelles pour mon propre bien.

\- C'est vrai, remarque-t-il.

\- Exactement, je souris. Viens apprendre à cuire des pâtes, Freddy.

\- Pitié pas ce surnom, gémit-il avant de me rejoindre.

Nous nous mettons au travail, Fred fout un peu le bordel mais ça va relativement bien. Quand George sort de la salle de bain, il porte un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt d'une obscure équipe de quidditch, les cheveux trempés.

Il s'approche de nous alors que j'essaye d'apprendre à Fred comment égoutter les pâtes. Il nous regarde, un sourcil levé.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je crois bien que Fred est mon Weasley préféré, je réponds en faisant la moue.

Fred hoche la tête, sa main se posant sur ma taille avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre.

\- Ce n'est rien, réplique tranquillement George. Moi-même je préfère sa petite sœur.

Je me crispe et frappe son épaule.

\- Elle n'a même pas un an !

\- Un sourire à croquer.

\- Bon sang tais toi !

Il rit et et m'embrasse doucement. Je me laisse faire, laisssant échapper un grognement pour la forme mais je glisse mon bras autour de son cou malgré moi. Fièrement derrière nous, j'entends Fred s'écrier :

\- J'ai réussi !

Nous nous tournons vers lui. Il a servit des assiettes et nous regarde comme si il venait de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité. Je souris et vais manger avec les garçons.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je répond aux messages affolés de mon père qui s'inquiète de ma vie sexuelle et de si oui ou non j'utilise des protections. Répondre c'est reconnaître le coït. Je lui ai donc simplement envoyé "je sais me débrouiller seule, bisous". Je ne dis que "bisous" que dans un cadre uniquement et purement ironique. Si il ne comprend pas le message, je rentre à la maison pour l'assommer avec une pelle.

Je vais ensuite prendre ma douche et rejoins George dans le lit, portant simplement un long t-shirt. Il sourit en coin et me prends dans ses bras, me susurrant à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ça ?

\- Maintenant que tu en parles.. Et toi alors ?

Arquant un sourcil de défi, il se débarrasse de son haut sans plus attendre. Je glisse mes doigts sur son torse quelques secondes puis l'imite bien vite, me glissant néanmoins sous les draps en attrapant mon ordinateur.

George m'a demandé de télécharger un film. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Bridget Jones ou Le Parrain ?

\- Ca parle de quoi ? Demande-t-il.

\- Histoire d'amour cliché ou une famille italo-américaine mafieuse.

\- L'histoire d'amour, répond-il du tac au tac.

L'homme parfait.

Je lance donc le film puis me blottis contre lui. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, il arque un sourcil et me regarde.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu.. Aimes ce genre de chose.

\- Ne parle pas en même temps que Mark Darcy, je réponds aussitôt.

Sagement, il obéit. Néanmoins quand le film se termine, il me regarde, attendant presque des explications mais je suis bien décidée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Je lui souris donc, angéliquement.

\- Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Ça allait.

\- Tu me déçois terriblement, je soupire en faisant la moue.

\- Ah oui ? Demande-t-il, très sérieux. Comment me racheter ?

J'hausse les épaules en éteignant mon ordinateur. Il passse ses bras autour de moi et commence à me chatouiller. Surprise, je me lève d'un bond et le regarde.

\- Non !

Il sourit en coin et se lève, arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu aimes persuader les gens que tu es froide et redoutable mais finalement tu es comme tout le monde : romantique et chatouilleuse.

J'arque un sourcil avec un sourire narquois, demandant un peu froidement.

\- C'est mal, d'être romantique ? Ou chatouilleuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se crispe-t-il.

Je soupire, je deviens hyper agaçante en ce moment. Même moi j'ai du mal à me supporter. Je pose mon front sur son torse.

\- Désolé, c'est moi qui deviens parano.

Il frotte doucement mon dos et embrasse ma tempe.

\- Ce n'est rien Maugrey, ne t'en fais pas.

Je grogne mais me blottis en silence.

Le lendemain, je passe la matinée à me balader au Chemin de Traverse dans l'espoir de dénicher la moindre information qui pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose sur les mangemorts ou Voldemort. Je n'apprnds rien de nouveau : les gens ont peur. Et je sais que les gens sont capables de choses terribles par peur.

Je reviens au magasin un peu frustrée mais n'en montre rien et réponds au grand sourire de George par un sourire au moins aussi grand. Pas que j'ai peur de l'inquiéter mais j'aime faire mes petites enquêtes seule la plupart du temps.

En parlant d'enquête, c'est la dernière semaine de vacances et je suis plus que déterminée à voir Mycroft avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Je dois discuter avec lui de pas mal de choses, genre : va-t-il protéger Papa ? Et si sa réponse est non, j'ai intérêt à trouver un moyen de pression illico.

L'esprit encombré de toutes ses pensées parasites, je n'ai pas remarqué que George m'appelait. Je lève les yeux vers lui en souriant :

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

Son sourcil se lève, appréciateur, et un sourire en coin orne aussitôt ses lèvres.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête ? Je répète sans comprendre.

\- Maman t'a invité à manger à la maison, rappelle Fred d'un ton grognon.

\- Cache ta joie, mon grand, je marmonne en les suivant alors qu'ils ferment magiquement le magasin.

\- Vu tout ce qu'il se passe au chemin de traverse, on aime pas laisser le magasin sans surveillance.

\- Oh..

J'hoche la tête, comprenant aussitôt et les suis. Nous allons chez les Weasley en cheminette. J'arrive au Terrier et suis accueillie par une jeune femme éblouissante. Elle est grande, élancée, cheveux blonds avec une aura que seules les filles méga bonnes dégagent. Je dis avec un profond respect pour les filles.

\- Elizabette ? M'appelle-t-elle avec un sourire niais.

J'arque un sourcil et sors de la cheminée en m'époustant l'épaule, la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Fleur Delacour, Elizabeth, dit Ginny deux pas plus loin. Tu te souviens de Fleur ?

\- Je me souviens surtout de Krum, il avait le plus joli fessier des deux.

\- Ah bon ? Dit George en arrivant derrière moi, suivit de Fred.

\- Frede ! George !

Et sous mes yeux ébahis, la fille se précipite sur MES jumeaux et embrasse leur joue. Je les regarde, sans vraiment réussir à cacher mon ébahissement et observe les jumeaux échanger un regard satisfait sous mes yeux.

Je toussotte.

\- Euh.. George ?

\- Mon amour ? Susurre-t-il immédiatement d'un ton velouté.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes ensemble ? S'écrie Fleur.

\- Il n'avait rien dit ? Je demande avec intérêt.

\- Non, il n'en avait pas parlé.

Je me tourne vers George et l'applaudis silencieusement, m'éclipsant de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me rattraper. J'arrive dans la cuisine où je suis chaleureusement accueillie par Molly Weasley qui me prend dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour ma chérie!

\- Alors ? J'ai rencontré votre belle fille préférée, je souris en coin, pratiquement sûre d'être la préférée.

\- Mmh, non.

Elle n'ajoute rien et me laisse me reculer doucement. Mr Weasley me prend dans ses bras lui aussi, brièvement mais n'a pas l'air aussi agacé que Molly face à Fleur.

Je rejoins Ginny et Hermione assez rapidement, elles sont dans la chambre de Ginny.

\- Alors ? Tu aimes Fleurk ? me demande Ginny avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec elle, par contre que mon cher et tendre « oublie » de parler de sa petite amie…. Je l'ai mauvaise, je grogne.

Hermione grimace.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec ce genre de choses.

\- De choses ? je demande en roulant des yeux. Il s'agit de la personne que j'aime… je crois.

\- Aouch, fait une voix derrière nous.

Je roule des yeux et tourne la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte, George se tient debout et a posé sa main sur son cœur.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, je dis d'un ton accusateur. Aurais-tu honte de moi ?

George me lance un regard dépité. Je grogne, concédant que parfois je peux être…. Un peu dramatique.

\- Si vous voulez faire des retrouvailles chaleureuses, hors de ma chambre, dit Ginny d'un ton dégoûté.

\- On va s'embrasser à la française là maintenant, répond George avec un clin d'œil.

\- GEORGE QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS ? crie Molly derrière moi. DESCENDS IMMEDIATEMENT.

Je fais la grimace.

\- Désolé George, tu es demandé.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et rejoint sa mère d'un pas paresseux. J'éclate de rire et continue de discuter avec Hermione et Ginny.

Un peu plus tard, je descends pour aller manger, rejoignant les autres. Harry et Ron descendent également et je peux enfin saluer mes chers garçons.

Le repas se passe correctement. On discute, on s'amuse et George se rattrape en ne cessant de parler élogieusement de moi à tout le monde. Il fait pour plaisanter, en faisant des tonnes. Je souris doucement et apprécie le moment.

C'est ma famille aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La rentrée**

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres on verra beaucoup la relation Harry/El et Hermione/El évoluées, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

\- Bon, Papa, tu peux mettre la deuxième ? Mary, Sherlock et Rosie sont déjà sur place, je soupire, excédée face à la lenteur à laquelle il peut rouler.

Papa arrête pas d'écouter des chansons déprimantes, genre Lana Del Rey ou Adèle et de base, c'est un fan de classique. Autant vous dire que c'est inquiétant. Papa m'a accompagné dire au revoir à Gregory, on rejoint les autres à la gare.

Papa roule comme une mamie et j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Avec amour mais l'étrangler.

Soudainement, il va sur le côté et se gare au bord de la route sans un mot. Je me crispe totalement et me tourne vers lui.

\- PAPA ? ON VA...

\- Le monde sorcier devient dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Coupe-t-il.

Je me crispe et détourne le regard avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui...

\- Et tu.. Tu vas faire ta Sherlock, je me trompe ?

\- Des expériences sur le corps humain ? Boarf, c'est plutôt un truc que George ferait mais..

\- Défendre les tiens, rectifie-t-il , son regard plongé dans le mien.

\- Oui..

Je soupire et regarde ailleurs en me massant la nuque.

\- Ne dis pas que je vais faire mon Sherlock. Sherlock défend les siens. Je vais défendre ce que je crois juste. Et la personne de mon entourage qui fait ça, c'est toi. Je vais faire ma Watson parce que c'est toi mon père. Pas Sherlock. Ni Watson. Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée terriblement jeune, et si tu avais vécu une chose comme celle que je suis entrain de vivre, tu te serais battu. Encore plus courageusement que moi.

Papa baisse les yeux vers moi, reconnaissant silencieusement le fait que j'ai raison et que je ne me trompe pas. Je lui souris, doucement. Il me prend dans ses bras, embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Elizabeth, je sais que tu fais ce que tu veux et que tu ne m'écoutes que si tu en as envie. Mais je t'en prie, reste en vie.

J'inspire profondément et me recule doucement, lui offrant un sourire bonhomme.

\- T'en fais pas Johnny, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi vite.

\- Mycroft et Sherlock seraient perdus sans toi, me dit-il gravement.

\- J'aime le penser, je réponds doucement.

Nous reprenons la route, en silence. Je regarde la route défilée, déçue de ma propre naïveté. Papa n'est pas aussi idiot que Sherlock le fait croire. Il sait ce que j'ai prévu, je suis sûre qu'il me soupçonne de les protéger d'une quelconque façon. Je ne lui offrirais pas le plaisir d'avoir raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Nous arrivons à la gare et je rejoins notre petite famille en souriant. Papa joue le jeu. Je m'approche de Sherlock et passe mes bras autour de son cou en serrant les dents.

\- Pas de faux suicide. Pas de super héros en tuant des journalistes stupides, ok ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce sera toi qui le feras, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Avec surprise, je sens ses bras se passer autour de moi. Il ajoute sérieusement :

\- Elizabeth, tu ne fais pas partie de cette guerre.

Je souris doucement, et me recule pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Non. Mais vous oui.

Je vais faire mes aurevoirs à Mary, elle me serre bien fort dans ses bras et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Je prends ensuite Rosamund, allant lui murmurer quelques secrets au creux de l'oreille un peu plus loin.

George ne devrait plus tarder. Étant donné qu'il venait avec Harry, il avait tout un système de garde du corps pour Harry.

Mais le temps passe et aucune trace des Weasley.

Papa finit par passer son bras autour de mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

-Passe une excellente année. Évite les retenues s'il te plaît.

Je souris. J'aime cette façon qu'on a de prétendre que tout est normal. Qu'une mort imminente par un mage noir n'est pas une menace quotidienne.

\- J'essayerais. Je reviens pour Noël, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, me sourit-il. Je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cou de toute façon.

Il embrasse mon front une dernière fois.

\- Tu as grandis tellement vite.

Je ne réponds pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je sais que c'est vrai. C'est triste mais vrai. J'entends les coups de sifflet et je me crispe.

\- Allez, en route, El!

\- Et... Et George ?

J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, ma voix se met à trembler. La mâchoire de Papa se contracte et Sherlock arque un sourcil :

\- Il n'est pas venu ?

\- Il devait venir avec Harry. Le sorcier le plus recherché de la terre, Sherlock! Il m'a pas foutu un lapin, y'a plus de chances qu'il soit mort !

Papa m'attrape par l'épaule.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire. Garde ton téléphone allumé le plus longtemps possible, je ferais mon mieux pour avoir des nouvelles.

Les larmes aux yeux...

Oui, bah écoutez, j'ai mes règles, ça arrive.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'hoche la tête et monte dans le wagon le plus proche. Je dépose juste mes valises dans l'entrée, j'irais les ranger plus tard.

\- Elizabeth !

Je vois une troupe de Weasley qui arrive et je me crispe totalement. Ignorant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, je regarde George droit dans les yeux.

Il court à ma rencontre mais le train se met en route. Il monte dans le wagon d'un saut et me sourit.

\- Je suis là.

\- George ! Le train ?!

Je sortirais en temps voulu! Je dois te dire au revoir!

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, ses mains sur mes joues. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et me colle à lui. Il fronce les sourcils en rompant le baiser et caresse le coin de mes yeux avec ses doigts.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- J'étais inquiète..

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Toi, crétin.

Il me regarde et me serre dans ses bras.

\- On se verra à Pré au Lard.

J'hoche la tête en silence.

\- Je t'aime ! Me dit-il en sautant hors du train.

Il se met à courir pour rester à la hauteur, je ris en sentant mes yeux se brouiller à nouveau et le regarde.

\- Sois prudent! Je.. Je t'aime aussi!

Il s'arrête de courir et me fait signe de la main jusqu'à disparaître de ma vue.

J'inspire profondément et m'assois doucement au sol, m'appuyant contre la porte du wagon en fermant lentement les yeux.

Et si je perdais quelqu'un ?

Je déglutis et mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Sherlock m'a conseillé pleins de morceaux de classique (et par conseiller je veux dire qu'il m'a juste forcé à les mettre sur mon téléphone). Je veux les écouter jusqu'à que mon téléphone n'ait plus de batterie.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je me lève lentement. J'ai les yeux gonflés pour avoir eu les larmes aux yeux si longtemps. Je me mets en route et trouve le wagon avec Neville. Luna, Harry sont là aussi.

\- Et El.., me sourit Harry.

Je ne répons pas, mettant mes valises dans le porte bagage une à une. Je m'assois entre Luna et Neville. Ce dernier me regarde avec incompréhension. Il a grandit des vacances, il est plus fin. Il s'embellit.

Bien qu'il était déjà très beau.

Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dis.

\- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je fais non de la tête, en silence.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ? J'articule très rapidement.

Luna ferme son magazine pour me regarder. Harry fronce les sourcils. Neville me regarde, s'adoucit et hoche la tête, me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire et me blottis un peu, fermant les yeux en silence.

Devant notre compartiment, j'entends des gloussements et des rires. Je serre les dents et sors ma baguette.

\- Je vais leur apprendre ce que les mangemorts m'ont appris.

Neville me retient par le bras.

\- Elles ne se moquent pas de toi, El.

\- Elles veulent Harry, me dit Luna.

\- Harry... notre Harry ?

Harry se crispe, outré.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?

\- Que si j'étais elles, j'irais gloussé devant celui de Malefoy.

Tout le monde me regarde, outré.

\- J'ai dis ce que j'ai dis!

Une des gamine s'approche. L'air hardi, de grands yeux sombres, un menton proéminent et de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Romilda. Romilda Vane. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre wagon.. Plutôt que de rester avec eux ?

Je me crispe totalement et dégage froidement mon bras de l'emprise de Neville qui, trop choqué pour résister, me laisse faire.

\- Ce sont mes amis, répond Harry, glacial.

Je me lève lentement.

\- Elizabeth, me prévient Neville.

Oh non non non.

JE vais faire mon Sherlock.

\- Ce que toi et tes gloussantes petites amies allez faire désormais c'est de réfléchir au fait que, pendant que vous étiez à genoux devant Ombrage, d'autres se battaient et essayaient de faire changer les choses. Pendant que vous preniez Harry pour un menteur, nous lui faisions confiance. Et surtout, pendant que vous étiez au chaud au château.. On se battait contre des mangemorts. Alors tu sais quoi ? Harry va rester avec "eux". Parce qu'ils ont la sincérité de l'aimer même quand il est insupportable. Pas juste quand la Gazette lui frotte les manches. Compris ?

Je la regarde et fais mine de sortir ma baguette. Blafarde, et beaucoup moins hardis qu'auparavant, elle s'en va.

Je me tourne vers Potter.

\- Alors comme ça tu es devenu trop bien pour nous ? Je susurre froidement.

\- Vous êtes tous très bien, répond sèchement Harry.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Tout trois me regardent, sans comprendre.

Je me laisse tomber près de Harry en souriant.

\- On est parfait.

\- Ma grand-mère n'arrête pas de dire à quel point elle aimerait t'avoir comme petite fils.

\- Neville, je t'adore et j'adore ta grand-mère mais quand tu me dis des choses comme ça j'ai envie de lui rouler dessus avec l'un des tanks de Mycroft.

J'espère sérieusement que Mycroft a un tank. Je ne sucerais pas la reine 24/7 comme il le fait si je n'avais pas un tank en échange.

Plus tard, alors que je suis plongée dans l'un de mes bouquins sur les stratégies militaires à travers l'histoire, Ron et Hermione entrent.

Ils parlent de banalités : d'avoir faim et du fait que Malefoy est un idiot.

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Une fille de troisième année entre dans le wagon.

\- Si elle nous dit que tu es trop bien pour nous, je la métamorphose en lézard, je murmure à l'oreille de Harry.

Mais la pauvre gamine ne fait rien de cela et les invite simplement à venir manger dans le compartiment de l'un des professeur.

Neville aussi est invité.

\- Dumbledore a la décence de ne pas montrer que tu es officiellement son préféré, je grogne en reprenant ma lecture.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'une humeur massacrante, Watson, me dit Hermione.

\- Mon père pense que je me suis engagée pour une mission suicide, mon oncle me dit de vous laisser tomber, mon copain n'a pas su me dire au-revoir correctement et des quatrièmes années ont décrétés que Harry était trop bien pour nous, Granger, je réponds.

Je soupire et lève la tête vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. JE suis d'une humeur massacrante.

Je pousse un grognement.

Et j'ai mes règles.

\- Harry et Neville poussent une exclamation de compréhension. Je me crispe.

\- On peut être en colère sans avoir du sang dans la culotte, vous savez ?

\- Elizabeth, épargne les détails, me demande Ron.

Son visage pâlot me fait presque de la peine et je me tais avec pitié.

Harry et Neville s'en vont. Hermione me regarde en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Trop bien pour nous ?

Je lui parle de l'incident avec les quatrième année.

Ron se crispe totalement et Hermione me regarde en hochant lentement la tête.

\- Maintenant qu'il est "l'élu".., commence-t-elle.

j'hoche la tête en soupirant.

\- Je déteste les journaux à un point. Je suis ravie d'avoir le chicaneur.

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione me regarde, cherchant une once d'ironie.

\- Ça m'apprend des choses que je verrais jamais en cours, ça me donne des ragots hilarant et ça ne parle pas d'un ministère corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Donc oui, vraiment.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, sourit Ron.

Luna me fait un sourire.

\- Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Luna, j'ai assez d'estime pour ne pas dire des choses uniquement pour ton égo.

Son sourire rayonne un peu plus et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Je crois que j'ai une touche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Potter et dramas**

 **Un OS en fin de ce chapitre, que j'ai adoré écrire ;) C'est un Sherbeth... Je posterais un autre chapitre demain ou dimanche et ferais des réponses aux questions à ce moment là ! Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas !**

* * *

Alors que je viens juste d'enfiler mes robes, Neville entre dans le compartiment, seul. Je relève un sourcil.

\- Et bien, Londubat, t'as perdu Potter en route ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait..

Hermione et moi échangeons un regard. Ça promet. Il est encore partit faire son James Bond, ouais. Je soupire puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un nouveau professeur... Horace Slughorn, je crois. Je pense qu'il nous a invité parce que nos familles sont connues, expliqua Neville.

\- On dirait la version 2.0 d'Ombrage.

\- Non, il n'est pas méchant..

\- Juste profiteur ?

Il hausse les épaules. Je lui lance ses robes et il va s'habiller. On arrive au château et j'aperçois un espèce de sasse de sécurité. Je fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres. Je n'ai rien à cacher mais je sens que le climat ambiant va être lourd.

À l'entrée, j'aperçois Tonks. Les cheveux gris souris, la mine sombre et les cernes creusées, elle est triste à voir. Je m'approche en souriant.

\- Hey!

Elle ne me sourit pas et hoche la tête. Aouch. ça pique.

\- Je dois t'ouvrir ma malle ? Comment on procède ?

\- Oui, ouvre la moi, je jette un petit coup d'œil puis tu es libre d'y allée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Néanmoins sans le moindre sourire. J'arrive au château et, malgré moi, soupire de soulagement en retrouvant les murs en pierre, le sol en granite et cette atmosphère qui me fait sentir à la maison.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Fred et George ne sont plus là. Ça m'affecte plus que prévu.

À la table des professeurs, je ne vois aucun trou. J'aperçois un nouveau professeur néanmoins et en conclus que c'est le fameux Slughorn. Toujours aucune trace de Harry, ça m'inquiète et je constate que je ne suis pa la seule à être inquiète.

M'enfin, vous allez me dire : Hermione s'inquiète pour tout.

La cérémonie commence et je regarde les futurs têtes de nœud s'assoirent bravement sur le choixpeau. Je me tourne vers Neville.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Notre avant dernière année à Poudlard ?

\- N'en parle pas. Je ne sais même pas quels cours j'aurais cette année.

\- Tu n'as pas fais ton horaire ?

\- Pas encore, gémit-il.

Je roule des yeux.

Ah, les sorciers.

Dumbledore se lève, fait son petit discours et honnêtement

Prévisible.

Restez courageux, ne pas se laissez prendre par les ténèbres blablabla... Le parfait mélange entre Gandalf et Yoda.

\- Cette année, notre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal sera le professeur Rogue.

\- Pardon ?

J'ai parlé fort, comme d'habitude. Neville détourne le regard. Pas moi. Je fixe Rogue droit dans les yeux. Il regarde ailleurs.

Lâche.

\- Le professeur de potion sera le professeur Slughorn.

Outrée, choquée et déçue, j'ai presque envie de me mettre à écrire un blog. Comme mon cher Papa. non, mais, plus sérieusement, on se moque de moi ? Je soupire et joue avec mon assiette une fois le banquet terminé.

Seamus me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Je vois pas le problème. Tu vas continuer de l'avoir comme prof, ton chouchou.

\- On sait tout les deux que les profs de défense contre les forces du mal ne reste que pour un an.

\- C'est un miracle, me souffle Ron.

Je le fusille du regard puis fronce les sourcils en constatant que Potter n'est toujours pas là. Quand soudainement, Harry Potter, Elu de son petit nom, entre.

Le visage couvert de sang.

Hermione manque sérieusement de s'évanouir et je dois avouer que son petit air bad boy n'est pas repoussant.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui souffle brutalement Hermione.

Je vois d'autres membres de la table Gryffondor entrain d'essayer d'écouter. J'essaye de détourner l'attention en parlant du magasin de Fred et George mais c'est un échec de la mission. Les copains lui parlent du discours de Dumbledore et Harry sourit en coin.

\- Ce poste est maudit. Quirrell en est même mort, remarque Harry. Qui sait ? Peut être que lui aussi.

\- Tu t'entends ? Je demande en arquant un sourcil.

\- Elizabeth, tu es autant au courant que moi, claque sèchement Harry.

\- Tu fais des experlliarmus au moindre mangemort mais..

Je descends ma voix d'un ton.

\- Le seul de ton côté tu veux le tuer ? Serais-tu complétement idiot ou ton crâne aurait-il frôlé le mur de trop près ?

\- Je veux pas en parler avec toi, me répond-il froidement.

Un peu blessée, je me redresse en pinçant les lèvres et lui lance un regard glacial.

\- Tu serais contrarié. Et on sait tout les deux à quel point ton égo a du mal avec ça.

\- Tu parles comme lui, crache Harry.

\- Peut être qu'au fond lui est un débile immature pour jouer à qui a la plus grosse avec un gamin de 16 ans, et peut être que toi tu es un idiot qui tombe dans son jeu ?

Je relève un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Ce serait si surprenant que ça... ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer. Dumbledore se lève pour fair son discours de fin. Et mentionne véritablement le nom de Lord Voldemort.

À la fin du repas, tout le monde se lève dans un bruit assourdissant. Neville et moi mangeons les parts de gâteau restantes, bien décidée à nous exploser la panse. Quand je vois Rogue sortir de la salle, je fonce comme une balle et vais me planter droit devant lui.

Il me fixe avec dédain.

\- Watson, quelle surprise, ironise-t-il.

\- Bon. Soit je parle franchement ici, soit je parle franchement mais discrètement dans votre bureau, que préférez-vous ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? Interroge-t-il, les yeux plissés.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus être prof ? C'est quoi votre plan de carrière ? On sait tout les deux que vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine.

\- Pourquoi cela vous concernait ? Me répond-il sur le même ton.

\- Parce que ce Slughorn semble être un idiot d'incapable et je n'ai pas envie de louper mon avenir professionnel à cause de votre crise existentielle.

Bon la vérité c'est la curiosité mais il m'aurait cassé la gueule si j'avais répondu honnêtement.

\- Voyez vous ça, susurre-t-il. Sachez que le Professeur Slughorn était mon Professeur de potion. Et mon avenir professionnel s'est visiblement bien passé.

\- Vous êtes un Serpentard, je sais que vous avez de meilleures ambitions que d'être prof pour des abrutis.

Il arque un sourcil et je m'en vais en fronçant les sourcils.

Je vais dans la salle commune, je vois les premières années effrayés et souris doucement en les observant. Il y a quelques années à la même date j'étais une pauvre gamine imbue d'elle-même doublée d'une arrogance folle.

Oh.

Je le suis toujours.

Je vais m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil et vois des regards de troisième année curieux. Je les fixe et arque un sourcil.

\- Je peux vous aider les copains ?

\- C'est vrai que tu es la petite amie de George Weasley ?

Je souris en coin et fais mine de corriger un ongle, fière de moi.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que si tu lui dis que je te connais j'aurais des réductions ?

\- Je crois que Fred t'arrachera la tête. Si je ne le fais pas avant.

Parfois y'a ce genre de moments qui me rappellent pourquoi les Gryffondors sont la maison des crétins. Je soupire et vais dans mon dortoir, saluant Parvati et Lavande distraitement.

Oui je les salue.

C'est notre sixième année ensemble, forcément que je les apprécie un minimum.

Je vais directement m'asseoir avec Hermione et prends Voldy contre moi. Le pauvre vieux se sent délaissé en ce moment et il a jamais été un fan du trajet en train. De son côté, Hermione brosse Pattenrond), assise sur son lit.

\- C'est bizarre, que Dumbledore lui ait donné ce job.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Hermione.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Tu penses qu'il a un truc derrière la tête ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre en réfléchissant, c'est Hermione. Elle n'aime pas dire des choses sur l'autorité mais je sais qu'elle est consciente du fait que Dumbledore est manipulateur.

\- je ne sais pas trop.., répond-elle d'une petite voix. et sinon ?Tu as eu le temps de dire au revoir à George ?

\- Brièvement, je grogne. Je suis super sensible en ce moment, j'étais au bord des larmes je te jure.

\- Oh. Il était inquiet. A vrai dire, même Fred le soutenait. J'ai jamais vu les jumeaux aussi à cheval sur l'horaire qu'aujourd'hui, m'explique-t-elle.

Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Pas une seconde j'ai imaginé qu'il se ficherait de me dire au-revoir (ou pas). Mais savoir qu'il était aussi inquiet que moi me rassure sur le fait que je ne suis pas (totalement) la plus niaise de notre couple.

\- Tu es inquiète ? Me demande Hermione.

\- Pour ma famille ? Mycroft est le membre le plus important du gouvernement. Ma belle mère est une espionne avec sans doute des ennemis. Sherlock est le détective consultant qui a mis foule de gens derrière les barreaux. Mon père est son meilleur ami et un soldat en quête de guerre.

\- Oui, ils sont souvent en danger, comprend-elle.

\- Justement, il peut leur arriver quoique ce soit au moindre moment. Il leur arrive toujours un truc, toujours. Mais à partir de maintenant, j'aurais cette peur, cette frayeur que ce soit de ma faute. Et ça ne va pas me quitter.

Hermione soupire et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle a attaché sa touffe de cheveux bruns dans un vague chignon.

\- Je comprends. J'ai peur aussi.

\- J'ai.. J'ai discuté avec Mycroft pour les protéger...

Les faire oublier.

\- Je te dirais si il me donne une solution.

Elle me sourit doucement et hoche la tête.

\- Merci, El.

Elle repousse son chat, attrape son pyjama et va se changer. Je reste dans mon lit, caressant Voldy qui ronronne comme un moteur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, l'idée de prononcer le prénom de mon chat en public dans un autre lieu que Poudlard m'effraye.

Pour la première fois, la présence de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier. Le risque qu'il attaque. L'imminence du danger me frappe.

Pour la première fois, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur pour ma vie, pour celles de mes proches. Je ne peux pas protéger mes proches du monde sorcier, parce que tous ou presque vont se battre contre Voldemort. Ils sont mes alliés. Leur faire oublier ma présence n'arrangerait rien. Du tout.

Mais pour ceux du monde moldu..

Je suis assez aimée pour savoir que ça les affecterait. Pour savoir que ça briserait Sherlock. Et Papa. Pour savoir que ça affecterait Mycroft. Je le sais. Et je ne peux pas vivre avec la peur de ce que ça leur infligerait si je meurs. Je dois pouvoir me batte.

Et si je meurs, ils m'oublieront. Et ils seront heureux.

J'inspire profondément.

on en est pas encore là.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **OS Sherbeth**

Je pousse la porte de Baker Street avec un sourire excité, j'ai appris que la série Brooklyn Nine Nine allait être renouvelée et ni Sherlock ni John ne savent de quoi je parle mais ils me feront le plaisir de faire semblant. Quand j'entre, je m'arrête net, arquant un sourcil. Papa est assis sur son fauteuil, on dirait que toute son énergie a quitté son corps. Il regarde le fauteuil vide de Sherlock, le regard vide et tourne la tête en entendant le sol craqué sur mes pieds. Sherlock regarde dehors, tournant le dos à mon père, ses mains croisés dans son dos et crispées.

\- Bonjour ?

Sherlock inspire profondément mais ne bouge pas. Papa se racle la gorge et me sourit maladroitement, se redressant un peu.

\- Hey ?

\- Je reviens, annonce Sherlock, attrapant son manteau et sortant sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

Je le suis des yeux et roule des yeux quand il claque la porte. Je me tourne vers Papa qui s'est levé entre temps.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Très bien, me souffle Papa en me prenant dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je suis si fier de toi, Elizabeth.

\- …Merci ?

Donc Mycroft est mort et on veut me le cacher, SU-PER.

\- Tu as grandis trop vite…

Il caresse mes cheveux. Je me dégage en roulant des yeux.

\- Papa, tu peux me le dire…

Je lui souris et le regarde dans les yeux, voulant le rassurer du regard.

\- Te dire ?

\- Pour Mycroft.

John Waston incarne la confusion : clignant des yeux béatement, la bouche ouverte.

\- Mycroft ? répète-t-il.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est mort ?

Perdant son air débile, il éclate de rire et me reprend contre lui. MAIS ENFIN. Je me dégage une nouvelle fois, me reculant d'un pas.

\- Mycroft va bien.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ?

Papa me regarde avec une tendresse dégoulinante, j'ai presque envie de grimacer. Il me sourit niaisement puis me propose un thé. J'accepte, tout pour éviter qu'il me regarde de la sorte. Le mariage de Ron et Hermione est cette semaine, Hermione n'a jamais été aussi stressée et la veille de son entretient au ministère elle a fait un jogging de QUATRE HEURES pour se dépenser. Je suis certaine que si on traduit son stress en énergie, on peut alimenter l'Angleterre pendant une décennie.

Sherlock m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi au mariage, pas pendant la cérémonie : il s'en fout et à vrai dire j'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit là à ce moment particulier. Je serais sur l'estrade, debout à regarder Hermione avec un regard bienveillant et pleins d'amitié.

Mais il sera là pour la fête et Hermione l'a mis à ma table (pas comme si elle avait le choix, si elle le mettait ailleurs il aurait gâché la fête, et je dis ça avec tout l'amour du monde).

\- Tu promets que Sherlock va bien ? j'insiste.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien, me sourit Papa. Dis, tu ne penses pas que je devrais me reprendre un appartement ?

\- … mais pourquoi ?

\- Juste comme ça, dit-il, énigmatique. Je me renseignerais…

Okay. J'arque un sourcil mais n'insiste pas, serait-il entrain de flirter avec quelqu'un ? J'annonce enfin ma nouvelle et Papa est enfin, pas très impressionné.

Gnagnagna.

ooOOoo

C'est le jour J. Les robes de Ginny, Luna, la cousine d'Hermione et moi sont de couleur « rose millénial » (ça existe, vérifiez). Je porte une robe à fine bretelle avec un décolleté en cœur, des talons de couleur beige et je tiens un bouquet de roses blanches, comme les autres. Hermione, elle, porte un bouquet de roses rose claires.

Hermione n'a rien laissé au hasard et elle s'est véritablement transformée en générale tout le long de la préparation du jour J. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a un sourire gigantesque, elle porte un maquillage léger et surtout elle a laissé ses cheveux si broussailleux, ces cheveux qui lui ont donné tant de complexes durant son adolescence : elle les a laissé lâché. Je suis si fière de la femme qu'elle est devenue.

Ce serait donc ça l'instinct maternelle ?

La cérémonie s'est très bien passée, nous étions toutes pairées avec l'un des témoins de Ron, personnellement, j'étais avec Charlie. Ce qui m'allait très bien. Nous sommes dans le jardin des Weasley sous une tente, le repas va commencer. Harry et moi sommes chargés des discours. Sherlock n'est pas encore arrivé mais je ne suis pas inquiète.

Je me lève et vais me place devant toutes les tables, ayant laissé mes petites fiches sur mon assiette : je connais mon discours. Harry porte un costume classique sauf que ceux-ci sont de couleurs pourpres. Toujours aussi cliché ces Gryffondors.

\- Le survivant, je salue avec un sourire narquois.

\- L'avocate, répond-il sur même ton.

Depuis que je travaille au ministère pour donner un semblant de justice au gouvernement sorcier, les journaux sorciers ont tendance à (merci à Rita Skeeters) utilisé ce surnom pour parler de moi. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait contre.

\- Bonjour bonjour ! j'annonce, haussant le ton jusqu'à que tous se tournent vers moi.

Quand les regards se posent vers moi, je souris un peu plus : par Achille, ce que j'aime être le centre d'attention.

\- Messieurs Granger et Weasley ont tous les deux déjà exprimé tout ce que nous pourrions souhaiter pour les deux tourtereaux.

\- Il est maintenant notre tour de raconter une autre partie du couple que forment Ron et Hermione, continue Harry.

\- Plutôt que de leur souhaiter un futur parfait, on va vous parler de leur passé….

\- Un tantinet imparfait.

Hermione savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en chargeant Harry et moi du discours. C'est Harry qui a proposé qu'on le fasse ensemble et je dois avouer que ça m'a tout de suite plu. J'aime toujours voir ce Harry sarcastique et pas aussi parfait que sa carte chocogrenouille essaye de le dépeindre.

\- Il est devenu assez évident pour tout ceux qui les fréquentaient que Ron et Hermione avaient une relation un peu plus complexe que de simples amis… aussi Gryffondors pouvaient-ils être, je susurre, parcourant la salle du regard.

J'aperçois Sherlock, au fond de la tente, il a encore son manteau au dessus de son costume.

\- Je dois avouer que la crise de jalousie que Ron a eu en quatrième année après le bal…, remarque Harry.

\- … Je croyais qu'il était jaloux de Hermione pour avoir été au bal avec Krum.

Quelques rires. Je souris un peu plus et inspire, continuant :

\- Ron et Hermione ont toujours, ou presque, été là l'un pour l'autre. Peut importe à quel point Ron était un abruti et Hermione agaçante, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et si ce genre de relation n'est pas synonyme d'amour, elle est synonyme d'une relation forte et profonde.

\- Mais Ron et Hermione s'aimaient avant même qu'ils aient pu poser des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, sourit Harry, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis avec un sourire nostalgique. Et c'était simplement frustrant pour leur entourage qui voulait simplement avec leurs histoires inutiles.

Hermione et Ron ont leur main entrelacée, Hermione pleure doucement. Ron a les yeux rouges et quand il croise mon regard, il me lance un sourire tendre qui pue les remerciements. Ne me remercie pas, Ronald, je suis juste heureuse pour vous deux.

\- Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je souris, plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de Hermione. Elle n'est pas seulement intelligente. Elle est engagée, profondément gentille, terriblement attentive à ce qui l'entoure et elle essaye toujours de faire ce qu'elle trouve juste… sauf quand ses amis sont en danger. J'ai souvent pensé que le choixpeau avait eu un mal fou à la placer dans une maison : courageuse, terriblement curieuse de savoir, une véritable amie et d'une ingéniosité effrayante.

Un peu plus loin, je vois Minerva essuyé ses larmes. Harry s'avance à mes côtés.

\- Ron est mon meilleur ami, avant même que Poudlard soit ma maison, il est devenu ma famille. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, drôle et généreux que lui, que sa famille.

Molly pleure bruyamment.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement un honneur que d'être son beau frère en devenir, mais c'est aussi un souhait qui va être réalisé. C'est avec bonheur que je vois mes deux meilleurs amis se mariés, mais sachez qu'aucun de vous deux n'aura le droit de dormir sur mon canapé en cas de dispute.

Je ris, comme les autres, à travers mes larmes. Harry passe son bras autour de mes épaules, je regarde Sherlock et continue mon discours :

\- Ron et Hermione ont peut être prit du temps à réaliser leurs sentiments mutuels, mais ils nous prouvent à tous et à toutes que l'amour n'est pas juste une question de papillons dans le ventre et de sourires irrésistibles : c'est à propos d'une amitié si pure et si belle que les sentiments ne font que grandir.

\- Je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes un exemple pour tous en matière de couple, parce que ma chère fiancée risque de me raser le crâne dans mon sommeil, s'amuse Harry. Mais je sais que vous l'êtes l'un des couples les plus heureux que je connaisse.

Nous terminons là : tout le monde a fait et notre but n'était pas de la tirer en longueur. Je traverse la salle sous les applaudissements et rejoins Sherlock à grands pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois, quand il était partis si vite.

Je prends le col de son manteau et le tire contre moi, l'embrassant avec douceur. Sherlock répond distraitement à mon baiser, se redressant pour observer tous les sorciers et moldus présents.

\- C'est donc ça un mariage sorcier, déclare-t-il.

\- Bien vu, tu pourras peut être devenir détective si tu continues avec ces déductions, je lui souris.

Il grogne et nous rejoignons notre table. Hermione fonce dans mes bras, pleurant à chaude larmes. Pauvre petit chat, je frotte son dos et la serre contre moi.

\- C'était magnifique, braille-t-elle.

\- Je sais, on a bien bossé, on voulait pas te décevoir, je souris.

Nous nous asseyons à table, Sherlock se présente et il fait quelque chose que je déteste mais suis très reconnaissante qu'il fasse : il est hypocrite. Il salue tout le monde avec une prétendue chaleur et les écoute sois disant attentivement. Sa voix est veloutée et son ton est un peu moqueur, mais trop peu pour que les gens qui ne le connaissent pas l'entendent. Néanmoins, je suis soulagée qu'il fasse ça. Il m'avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts et je suis reconnaissante.

Pendant le repas, Sherlock se penche vers moi et me murmure :

\- Tu es douée en discours.

\- Tu es surpris ?

\- Un peu, admet-il.

J'arque un sourcil mais il est vrai que la plupart des mes discours étaient donnés à Poudlard dans un espoir de clouer le bec à un professeur.

\- Tu es doué aussi, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien quand tu fais des déductions mais tu parles toujours un peu trop vite.

Sherlock chasse ma remarque avec un reniflement arrogant. Après le repas, le gâteau et tout le tralala : Ron et Hermione ont leur première danse. Ron est mangé de stress et d'angoisse, c'est tout juste si il ne tremble pas. Ses frères n'aident pas (et quand je dis frères, je veux dire « ses frères et Ginny ») : ils sifflent et applaudissent.

Ron et Hermione se débrouillent, ils se parlent à voix basse. Je souris, attendrie. Je profite et essaye d'absorber ce bonheur pur que je ressens aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse pour eux, pour mes amis et pour moi. La guerre a été dure et nous voir profiter de notre vingtaine presque insouciamment est enivrant.

Dés que la première danse est terminée, Sherlock prend ma main d'un air décidé et me tire sur la piste.

C'est ce que je craignais : Sherlock est un excellent danseur. Genre, aristocrate qui a appris à danser depuis son enfance. Et moi…. Bah je connais la chorégraphie qu'on a du apprendre en quatrième année.

Sherlock m'attire contre lui, me regardant avec une espèce de sévérité teinte d'amusement :

\- Suis mes pas, m'indique-t-il.

\- Je sais même pas si je peux faire ça, je marmonne d'un ton bougon.

Il a un sourire et commence à partir en pas chassés roulé boulé je sais pas trop. Je le suis du mieux que je peux mais je bouscule ce pauvre Flitiwck et marche sur le pied de Fleur qui va certainement me tuer dans mon sommeil vu le regard qu'elle m'a jetée.

Sherlock sourit et embrasse mon front.

\- Tu te moques.

\- Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire compte tenu de la situation, s'amuse-t-il.

Je roule des yeux, mais ne suis pas capable de retenir mon sourire un peu plus longtemps. Nous partageons un sourire le temps d'un instant mais je sens que Sherlock est nerveux, il regarde régulièrement autour de lui et semble agité.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Super, ça me rassure par-fait-e-ment.

Au bout d'un moment, la musique change drastiquement et seul le son d'un violon se fait entendre. La musique est lente, presque plaintive, il y a quelque chose de mélancolique mais l'ensemble n'est pas particulièrement triste. Je relève un sourcil et lève la tête vers Sherlock.

\- Tu connais ce morceau ?

Sherlock me sourit, se détachant doucement de moi. Il inspire et me dit :

\- Je l'ai composé.

\- Pour Hermione et Ron ? je demande, vachement surprise. C'est vraiment gent….

\- Pour nous, me coupe-t-il.

\- C'est leur mariage, Sherlock, je souffle. C'est grossier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont au courant, me rassure-t-il.

Wtf

Hein ?

Sherlock se laisse lentement tombé sur un genoux, sortant un écrin en velours pourpre de sa poche. Tout le monde a cessé de danser, je vois Hermione qui pleure (ENCORE) dans le fond. Je regarde Sherlock, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, bégayant des onomatopées interrogatives.

\- Il y a quelques jours, je suis allé demander ta main auprès de John. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette pratique mais je voulais que ton père soit d'accord. Juste ensuite, je suis allé voir Ronald et Hermione qui m'ont autorisé à faire ma demande lors de leur mariage à la condition que je le fasse devant tout le monde… Idiots, grogne-t-il un peu plus bas.

\- Hey ! fait Ron.

Hermione met sa main sur la bouche de Ron si vite, je crois qu'elle l'a giflée.

\- Elizabeth, cela va faire 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Nos sentiments ne sont plus à prouver, mais je veux qu'ils soient connus : je veux que le monde sache que tu es ma femme. Je veux que tu sois rassurée sur le sérieux de notre relation. Je ne veux plus avoir à me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Mais avant tout ça, je t'aime et t'…

Il a dit ça très vite, sans vraiment me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et me baisse à son niveau, lui souriant et articulant d'une voix tremblante :

\- Oui. Je le veux.

Sherlock me regarde, clignant des yeux un instant.

\- Je n'ai pas encore demandé…

\- Sherlock, je veux t'épouser.

Il essaye d'ouvrir la boite mais ses mains tremblent, je prends la boite, on fera ça après, et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je murmure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : le cours de Slugh**

 **Voilà le chapitre, avec des réponses aux questions en fin de chapitre ! Que j'ai décidé de reprendre ! Ce mercredi je pars à Londres pour participer à un Model United Nations, si par le moindre hasard l'un d'entre vous y sera, ce serait un plaisir de vous rencontrer !**

* * *

Le lendemain, quand je sors du lit, Hermione est déjà partie. Je vais dans la salle commune et vois le trio d'or essayant péniblement d'avoir une conversation privée. C'est sans compter sur les jeunes Gryffondor qui les écoutent et les observent avec intérêt.

Je roule des yeux et les rejoins. Je glisse ma tête entre celles de Ron et Harry qui sursautent. Ils me regardent sans un mot, interdit.

Je fais un clin d'œil et me tourne vers Harry.

\- Si j'étais toi, je raconterais mes ragots plus tard, tous les premières années boivent tes paroles.

Sur ces mots, je m'en vais et vais dans la Grande Salle où un déjeuner nous attend. Le pincement au cœur de ne pas voir Fred et George est toujours présent. Avant que George soit mon petit ami, ils étaient et sont toujours mes amis. Je pousse un soupir ultra dramatique et vais m'asseoir aux côtés des Gryffondor de mon année. J'écoute les nouvelles qu'ils donnent de leur parent d'une oreille distraite. Que dire des miens ?

Ma mère est morte. Mon père, ma belle mère et mon oncle sont dans un danger de mort constamment. Mon père est soldat et a un symptôme post traumatique à la jambe.

Ouais, tu parles, grosse ambiance.

Ruminant en déjeunant, je me reprends un petit peu. Je me plains pour rien, j'ai une petite sœur adorable qui me comble de bonheur. Que les yeux bleus me suffisent à me donner tout l'espoir possible. Et même si les jumeaux ne sont plus à Poudlard, George est le meilleur petit ami du monde (non négociable) et Fred l'un de mes meilleur ami.

Ensuite, les Gryffondors de sixième année vont un à un voir Minerva pour voir si on est autorisé à poursuivre les cours choisis selon nos BUSE. Mon tour arrive et McGonagall m'offre un regard satisfait.

\- Très bons résultats, Miss Watson.

\- Vous en doutiez, Professeur ?

\- Au contraire, je savais que vous cloueriez le bec du Professeur Ombrage avec rigueur. Vous pouvez poursuivre les cours choisis, faites juste attention en botanique.

Je roule des yeux et attrape mon horaire.

\- Professeur, Neville Londubat est mon meilleur ami.

Elle m'offre un petit sourire et je vais en classe. J'attends Neville qui ne peut malheureusement pas poursuivre métamorphose mais peut sortilège. J'entends McGonagall faire un commentaire mérité sur le fait qu'Augusta Londubat devait être fière de son petit fils.

J'attrape Neville par le cou en riant et ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il est plus grand que moi et doit se baisser.

\- Quand je te dis que tu devrais arrêter d'écouter tout ce qu'elle te dit!

Il sourit et se dégage, me regardant de haut.

\- Elizabeth, elle m'a élevé.

\- Elle t'a élevé de tes 1 à 11 ans. Je me suis chargée du reste mon petit vieux, je lui fais remarquer en arquant un sourcil.

Il me sourit et hausse les épaules.

Petit à petit, je le vois devenir plus adulte, je le vois devenir plus mature. Ça me touche. Pas que ça me fasse peur mais disons que je me demande si je vais perdre mon meilleur ami. Au fond, je pense pas. Je pense qu'on se rapproche juste. Et que Neville va un jour finir à être celui dont j'ai besoin. Pas l'inverse.

On a tous une heure de libre, Neville et moi allons profiter du bon temps dans le parc. On reprend notre routine : je m'allonge, il regarde les plantes.

On discute un peu. Notre prochain cours est DCFM. Et Neville est plus que malade à l'idée d'avoir Rogue en classe, compréhensible. J'essaye de le rassurer mais que lui dire ? Que Rogue ne vas pas être un salopard finit avec ? Ca ne sert à rien de mentir. Je lui dis simplement qu'à chaque fois que Rogue sera injuste, je dirais quelque chose. Je n'ai pas peur des retenues et je crois que Papa a décidé de laisser tomber l'idée de me discipliner.

Il était temps me direz vous.

Nous allons finalement en classe, Rogue l'a déjà mise à sa façon : sombre avec des chandelles. Je veux bien le défendre mais si il continue à se la jouer dracula, il risque pas de perdre le surnom de vampire des cachots.

Neville et moi nous nous asseyons au milieu vers la gauche, près des fenêtres. Plutôt planqué. Je lui ai promis que je ne répondrais pas aux questions pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Dans ce genre de moments Lupin me manque. Il était mon prof préféré et de loin. La classe qu'il avait fait me manque. Le côté chaleureux mais studieux, un peu comme une bibliothèque que l'on connaît bien, cosy.

Le fait d'avoir toutes les bestioles donnaient le côté concret des cours.

Lupin était parfait. Il l'est toujours.

Rogue fait sa petite remarque sur le fait qu'on ait eu cinq profs différents, que ça va être dur et gnagnagna. Ouais, tu parles, comme si tu ignorais que le cours était maudit.

Ensuite, il parle des forces du mal. D'un ton qui me dérange. Et je vois que Harry tique aussi. Il en parle comme il parlerait d'une femme dangereuse mais attirante, terriblement attirante. De quelque chose qu'on doit se méfier mais défier.

Je n'aime pas son ton.

Je sais que tout n'est pas tout blanc et tout noir, il y a des nuances de gris. Mais je trouve que les gens sont déjà trop doués à arrondir les angles. N'hésitons pas à dire la vérité : c'est dangereux. Il parle ensuite des sortilèges informulés et moque Hermione pour donner une réponse apprise par cœur.

Oké, je suis d'accord qu'apprendre par cœur sans comprendre le fond est foncièrement stupide.

Mais c'est encore plus stupide de prétendre ne pas savoir qui Hermione Granger est. Une sorcière brillante, qui comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle lit.

On doit ensuite se mettre par équipe de deux pour pratiquer le sortilège informulé. Je vais m'associer vers Neville mais il me regarde en souriant.

\- Non, va avec Hermione, elle est plus de ton niveau. Je vais aller avec Parvati.

Je vais débattre mais il ne me laisse pas. Je me résigne et Hermione et moi nous nous mettons au travail.

Au bout de quinze minutes on arrive toutes les deux à pratiquer le sort du bouclier de façon informulée. Plutôt un exploit mais Rogue et sa nonchalance grossière prétendent ne rien voir.

J'entends Potter et Rogue.

\- Vous vous souvenez que j'avais parlé de sortilège informulé, Potter ?

\- Oui, répond sèchement Harry.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Pas besoin de m'appeler "monsieur" Professeur.

Je vois quelques élèves sursautés, d'autres sourient. J'éclate purement de rire, les yeux de Harry et Rogue se tournent vers moi. Le dernier essaye de me fusiller du regard.

\- Drop the mic, Potter! Je glousse.

\- Retenue Potter. Moins quarante points pour Gryffondor, Watson.

Je me dis que ça valait le coup. Quand on sort de classe, je me jette sur Harry et embrasse ses deux joues avant de le regarder.

\- Si j'étais pas folle amoureuse, je serais sur ton charme sur le champ. Ce que tu m'agaces quand tu joues au super héros, mais "culotté Harry" est mon Harry préféré.

Harry me regarde, flatté mais perturbé, je ris de nouveau.

Cette année pourrait être beaucoup mieux que prévue en fin de compte.

Je rejoins Neville qui a encore l'air inquiet pour la vie de Harry, j'essaye de le faire relativiser mais il est juste content d'être sortit en vie du cours. Ce qui est assez compréhensible.

J'abandonne ensuite Neville pour aller en potion, je tire une gueule jusque par terre et Ron me regarde en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu râles parce qu'on a un nouveau prof de potion ?

\- D'accord je ne dirais rien, je marmonne en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que George te trouve.

Outrée et insultée, je le toise de haut en bas avant d'annoncer fièrement :

\- J'y peux rien, j'ai une poitrine de rêve.

Sur cette annonce tout à fait vrai, j'accélère le pas et vais dans les cachots. Quand nous entrons dans la salle, Slughorn nous salue joyeusement (mais encore plus pour Harry et Zabini). La classe est déjà pleine d'odeurs et de vapeurs.

Je partage ma table avec le trio d'or et Ernie. J'ignore délibérément ce dernier, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Hey Watson je..

\- J'essaye d'écouter MacMillan.

Je roule des yeux comme si c'était l'évidence même. Notre table sent bon, la potion qui mijote sent bon. Elle sent la colophane pour les archets de violon, elle sent le thé earl grey de ma mère et elle sent le shampooing que Mrs Weasley prend pour George. Je me rapproche sensiblement de Potter, histoire de pouvoir mieux renifler la potion.

Slughorn nous demande de sortir notre bouquin, Ron et Harry vont en chercher un dans ceux ayant déjà été utilisé. Je continue de sentir la potion, avec un petit sourire. Des images m'envahissent, mes après midi à regarder la télé avec Maman, moi entrain d'observer Papa et Sherlock avec leur client.

Merlin qu'ils me manquent.

Slughorn nous demande rapidos de reconnaître les potions. Je suis pas idiote, je sais quelles sont-elles : le veritaserum. Sherlock a étudié la recette et m'a supplié de lui en faire. J'ai refusé, j'ai pas le niveau de toute façon. Puis le Polynectar et enfin la dernière potion, à notre table...

\- Armotentia, dit Hermione. Le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde.

Je regarde la potion avec intérêt, c'est donc ça l'odeur de "mon" amour. Une odeur de nostalgie, avec un peu de renouveau. Une odeur liée à mon entourage plutôt qu'à mes hobbys. Slughorn sourit et dit à Harry qu'il reconnaît là "l'amie moldue, la meilleure élève qu'il connaisse".

\- Tu lui as vraiment dis que j'étais la meillère élève ? Oh Harry! S'enamoure Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça ? Murmure Ron. Je l'aurais dis aussi.

Je tourne lentement la tête et regarde Ronald comme si je le voyais pour la première fois.

Oh Merlin...

\- Elizabeth ça va ? Me demande Harry.

J'attrape Harry par les épaules, sans parvenir à m'expliquer. Finalement les mots sortent de ma bouche et le lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Enfin. Enfin il va se passer un truc entre eux.

Harry me fait un sourire complice, je vous parie mon chapeau qu'il attend que ça lui aussi. Pendant ce temps Slughorn nous parle du Felix Felicis, celui qui réussira la potion de philtre de MortVivante. Je plisse les yeux et hausse les épaules avec arrogance.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chances liquide. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Je me débrouille toute seule.

Je vais néanmoins à la potion et remarque avec une grimace qu'elle est sacrément compliquée. Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut.

\- Et vous, Miss ? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté ? Me dit Slughorn en s'approchant.

\- Elizabeth Watson, Gryffondor.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce nom, remarque-t-il.

Je serre les dents. Pour une fois que je voulais pas utiliser Mycroft.

\- Mycroft Holmes est le frère du meilleur ami de mon père, nous sommes plutôt proche.

\- Oh oui, Mycroft! Excellent élève. Trop silencieux et calculateur.

Je souris en coin et lève la tête vers lui. Finalement c'est peut être une bonne idée.

\- Combien pour que vous me racontiez en détails comment il était à l'époque ?

\- "Combien" ? Répète-t-il avec un gloussement. C'est très Serpentard comme remarque.

\- Je pense que le système des maisons est un système malicieux pour nous diviser et mieux nous gouverner tout en masquant le tout derrière de jolis adjectifs sans le moindre sens, j'explique tout en essuyant une gouttelette de sueur.

\- Il était comme il doit être encore maintenant, avec ces...Déductions.

Je souris un peu plus.

\- Il est pire qu'avant.

\- Vous lui remettrez le bonjour de ma part, me dit Slughorn.

\- Avec plaisir mais il risque de vous faire tuer pour vous garder silencieux.

Slughorn s'en va en riant. Je croise le regard de Drago qui me fixe, rouge de rage. Ai-je oublié de préciser que Slughorn s'en fiche de la pseudo popularité de la famille Malefoy ?

Héhéhé.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions**

 **El' est ce que tu vas effacer la mémoire des Holmes, des Watson, de Lestrade, Molly et Mme Hudson si/quand la guerre prend(ra) trop d'ampleur ? Ou pas ?**

 ** _EW : Effacer la mémoire ? Vous me prenez pour Lockhart ?_**

 ** _HG : Franchement, c'est pas une mauvaise idée_**

 ** _EW : Mais Hermione ?_**

 ** _HG : Au moins ils n'auront aucun risque supplémentaire à cause de votre proximité_**

 ** _EW : Si je touche le cerveau des Holmes, ils me TUENT_**

 ** _MH : Te tuer ? Je ne serais pas aussi clément_**

 ** _EW : Tu vois ?_**

 ** _HG : Qui dit qu'il se souviendra qu'il doit te tuer ?_**

 ** _EW : I like how you talk_**

 **Neville-Chou deux trucs pour toi, premièrement arrêtes d'écouter ta grand-mère bordel ! Deuxièmement, tu te décides à avoir une vie amoureuse quand ?**

 ** _NL : Elizabeth on avait dit que t'avais pas le droit de faire les questions !_**

 ** _EW : C'est pas moi qui ai écris cette question..._**

 ** _NL : Vraiment ?_**

 ** _EW : OUI_**

 ** _NL : Oh... Et bien, ma grand mère me connait mieux que n'importe qui et..._**

 ** _EW : Wow, sympa ça_**

 ** _NL : vie amoureuse ? *rougis* n'importe quoi_**

 ** _EW :*murmure* Luuuunaaaa_**

 **Sherlooooooooock ? S'il te plaaaiiiit... Tu voudras bien débarquer à Poudlard dans la Grande Salle et foutre la merde ? Mycroft... Laisse le faire !**

 ** _MH : Pardon ?_**

 _ **EW : Archi chaude, hâte de voir la tête de Dumbledore**_

 _ **SH : Je ne peux pas venir au château**_

 _ **EW : En théorie tu ne peux pas venir à Pré au Lard**_

 _ **SH : En théorie je devrais être mort**_

 _ **EW : You got me there**_

 _ **MH : C'est non**_

 _ **EW : Oui oui**_

 _ **SH : Mmmmh mmmh**_

 **John ! Laisse la tranquille avec George ! (Le "la" désigne ta fille, ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris !)**

 _ **JW : je la laisse tranquille ! Elle a même le droit de parler de lui**_

 _ **EW : Tu sais qu'on vit au 21e siècle ? Depuis quelques années maintenant..**_

 _ **SH : Un clown... pff...**_

 _ **EW : Vous auriez préféré quoi ? Un auror ?**_

 _ **JW : Quoi ? ET LES DANGERS ALORS ?**_

 _ **EW : Un politicien ?**_

 _ **SH : Je vais vomir**_

 _ **EW : Un prof ?**_

 _ **JW : Le salaire est bof**_

 _ **EW : Un médecin ?**_

 _ **SH : Bof, trop occupé**_

 _ **EW : Un militaire ?**_

 _ **JW : Non**_

 _ **EW : DONC ASSUMEZ QUE PERSONNE NE VOUS SATISFAIT ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE**_

 **Fred et George, c'est pas très gentil d'embêter John...**

 _ **FW : C'est pas très gentil de sous entendre que sa fille est incapable de se débrouiller**_

 ** _GW : Ou de m'insulter_**

 ** _FW : Puis, on est resté gentil._**

 ** _GW : Le cousin de Harry aurait aimé qu'on ait été aussi méchant avec lui qu'avec le père d'El_**

 ** _FW : Bien vu_**

 **Remus ! Je t'aime ! Épouse moi !**

 _ **EW : PREM'S**_

 _ **RL : ?**_

 _ **GW : ?**_

 _ **JW : ?**_

 _ **NT (Nymphadora) : ?**_

 _ **RL : Dora ?**_

 _ **NT : Oupsi**_  
 **Mary, c'est cool que tu t'entendes bien avec El'**

 _ **EW : Ne faites pas trop les surpris, je suis très bien hein**_

 ** _MW : Très juste_**  
 **Molly, on te voit pas assez pour que je te dises quoi que ce soit**

 _ **AP : Rude mais true**_

 ** _Molly : Merci beaucoup ._**  
 **Lestrade... C'est cool que tu ai appris pour le monde magique !**

 ** _GL : Vous savez aussi ?_**

 ** _EW : ça ira inspecteur_**

 ** _GL :Tout le monde sait_**

 ** _SH : Visiblement non, idiot_**

 ** _EW : Laisse le tranquille le pauvre_**  
 **Mrs. Hudson, vous êtes sympa, je vous aime bien ! Vous êtes une super logeuse !**

 _ **MH : Il est bon d'être appréciée à sa juste valeur, n'est-ce pas SHERLOCK ?**_

 ** _SH : Mmh ?_**

 _ **MH : Pff**_  
 **Ron et Ginny d'habitude je vous déteste, mais là ... Ça va**

 _ **RW/GW : RUDE**_

 ** _EW : ILS SONT SUPER COOLS_**

 _ **AP : Ginny doit être l'un de mes perso pref pour être honnête, Ron l'est un peu moins mais c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant qui est trop facilement simplifié... Mais je vous rassure il va être méga chiant dans quelques chapitres**_

 **Harry, j'espère que tu vas pas être trop chiant avec ces histoires de survivant**

 _ **HP : Moi ? Chiant ?**_

 _ **EW : Je vais le garder sur terre ne vous en faites pas**_

 ** _HP : Tu n'es pas ma mère ._**

 _ **EW : On SAIT**_  
 **Hermione et Luna, vous êtes deux de mes persons préférés je suis contente qu'on vous voit dans cette fic**

 _ **AP : On voit peu Luna dans celle ci, dans le chapitre suivant on la verra pas mal. Et Hermione c'est grave ma vie et on va la voir de plus en plus**_ **Severus, arrête de faire ton méchant ours ! Tout le monde sait que tu es plutôt gentil**

 _ **SR : Pardon ?**_

 _ **EW : Gentil je sais pas, méchant c'est pas sûr non plus**_

 ** _NL : J'ai un autre avis_**

 _ **EW : On sait**_

 ** _HP/RW : Nous aussi_**

 _ **EW : Je me rappelle pas avoir demander votre avis .**_

 **Sirius, tu nous manquera à jamais...**

 _ **SB : Je pars en sachant que j'ai été apprécié à ma juste valeur ;)**_

 **Dubois, soit pas jaloux...**

 _ **OD : Je ne suis pas jaloux !**_

 ** _GW : TU devrais :/_**  
 **Draco, t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis !**

 _ **DM : Pardon ?**_

 _ **AP : MOOOHN DRAGO EST GÊNEEEEE**_

 _ **DM : Moldus...**_

 **Pour George :**

 **A-tu peur pour El avec la guerre qui arrive tous ça tous ça ? Et étais-tu vraiment stressé à l'idee de pas pouvoir dire au revoir à El' ?**

 _ **GW : Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? J'ai peur pour ceux qui devront l'affronter**_

 _ **EW : Awwww il est trop mignon**_

 _ **GW : Et évidemment que je voulais lui dire au revoir, ainsi tout le monde sait qu'elle est prise .**_

 _ **EW : Je suis une femme libre .**_

 _ **GW : Et fidèle .**_

 _ **EW : Oui, évidemment.**_

 **Pour Fred :**

 **Si George fait n'importe quoi avec El' tu prendrait partis pour qu'elle côté ?**

 _ **FW : George sera toujours mon jumeaux.**_

 _ **EW : C'est pas la question, "beau frère".**_

 _ **FW : Mais si il fait "n'importe quoi" avec Elizabeth, j'exprimerais mon désaccord. Elizabeth est mon amie également mais George est mon meilleur ami.**_

 _ **EW : Je suis satisfaite de ta réponse.**_

 _ **FW : Je me souviens pas avoir demandé ton approbation ?**_

 _ **EW : Gnagnagna**_

 **Pour Draco :**

 **T'AS INTÉRÊT À ALLER DU BON CÔTÉ DE LA GUERRE C'EST MÊME PAS UNE QUESTION MAIS RÉFLÉCHIS AVANT D'AGIR PITIÉ**

 _ **DM : "Bon côté" ?**_

 _ **AP : Ah ouais, dans ces moments là tu sais nuancer ton propos mais t'es incapable de le faire quand il faut parler de Potter.**_

 _ **DM : Potter est un idiot**_

 _ **AP : Tu ne fais que me donner raison hein**_

 _ **DM : Mrf**_

 **Pour Neville :**

 **Aloooooors Luna ? T'as meilleure amie ou t'as « meilleure » amie**

 _ **EW : WOWOWOW JE SUIS SA MEILLEURE AMIE !**_

 _ **NL : Vous l'avez entendue...**_

 _ **AP : Vous avez pertinement compris la question .**_

 _ **NL : Luna est juste une amie hum hum**_

 _ **EW : Il va la pécho, marquez mes mots .**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : visite surprise**

 **Petit chapitre de transition ! Hésitez pas à poser vos questions!**

* * *

Bon, accrochez vous bien.

Harry a fait la meilleure potion.

Non je ne parle pas de Harry Stryker, Serdaigle. Je parle de Harry Potter, Gryffondor. Il a fait la meilleure potion.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette information, moi non plus. D'un autre côté j'étais perturbée parce que bon... POTTER ? Et puis je me suis dis que ça ferait du bien à Hermione ET à moi de descendre de notre podium et de nous prendre une claque. Je me suis reposée sur mes acquis. Je sais que je le ferais encore. Mais pas en potion.

Les jours ont passé, Harry a en général de meilleurs résultats que Hermione et moi. Apparemment il aurait des notes dans son livre. J'ai été tentée de jeter un coup d'œil. Harry m'a même proposé mais j'ai refusé. Je veux apprendre seule mais parfois je demande à Harry comment "lui" le ferait et il me donne une petite indication.

Je m'interdis plus d'une aide par potion. Je trouve ça raisonnable. Hermione refuse catégoriquement. Ça m'étonne pas. Ça n'étonne personne honnêtement.

Sinon je n'ai pas encore envoyé de lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais rien dire. Ces derniers temps je garde l'exemplaire du "Hobbit" que Papa m'a donné dans mon sac, je me sens folle de nostalgie. Soit je raconte des trucs banals à Papa et Sherlock (ennuyeux) soit je suis super fragile et niaise et Papa risque de venir me chercher par la peau du cou (pas une bonne idée).

Je n'ai rien envoyé à George, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire non plus. Qu'il me manque ? Je sais qu'il sait. Que j'ai peur ? Il va s'inquièter. Que je me sens seule ? Il va culpabiliser. Et quand on ne sait pas quoi dire, il vaut mieux se taire.

C'est Sherlock qu'il m'a appris ça.

Il me le répétait tous les jours quand j'avais dix ans.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque et travaille botanique avec Neville. Je regrette presque d'avoir choisis ce cours, ça se corse cette année. Mais Sherlock m'a confirmée que ça me serait utile, uniquement si je combinais ces connaissances avec une étude profondes de la botanique moldue. C'est pourquoi j'étudie en plus de ça la faune et la flore britannique.

J'entends quelqu'un murmuré mon nom près de la porte. Je fronce les sourcils, relève la tête et regarde Neville qui n'a pas tilté. J'ai peut être rêvé. Je me replonge dans mon ouvrage quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Elizabeth... Elizabeth...

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève lentement. Neville lève la tête vers moi :

\- El ?

\- Je reviens, je chuchote en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Quand j'arrive dans le couloir je sens une main se plaquer sur mes yeux et un silencio me prendre par surprise. Je lâche mon sac lourdement et me laisse faire, rigide. La pression sur mon bras est forte mais pas douloureuse. Je sens que la personne se détend doucement.

Au bout d'une petite minute j'enfonce mon coude dans ce que je pense être l'estomac de mon adversaire. J'entends un gémissement de douleur, et envoie mon pied dans les génitales de mon adversaire homme, femme ou autre peu importe. J'attrape ma baguette et me tourne vers mon kidnappeur.

Je me crispe aussitôt et regarde le roux au sol.

\- George ?

\- Chut, gémit-il. Tu peux m'aider ?..

Je me crispe totalement et le regarde se tortiller au sol, en chien de fusil, les mains sur son entrejambe. Je l'aide à se relever et le regarde.

\- Keske..

\- Je sais. Te prendre par surprise était une erreur de débutant, je sais désormais que je dois pas m'inquièter pour toi, marmonne-t-il.

\- Désolé, je grogne en allant au fond du couloir, suivant ses indications.

Quand il croise quelqu'un, il met sa capuche et se courbe. Nous entrons dans une classe vide et je le regarde sans comprendre alors qu'il ferme la porte.

\- Alors ?

\- Pas de nouvelle ? Me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil, presque autoritaire.

\- J'étais occupée.

\- Je vois ça, marmonne-t-il. Moi tu me manquais.

Je roule des yeux.

\- George tu me manquais aussi.

Je le regarde alors qu'il enlève sa cape. Il porte son costume, avec le gilet mauve. Il est professionnel, on dirait presque qu'il est déguisé. Mais j'aime son déguisement sérieux et adulte.

\- Alors pourquoi pas de nouvelles ? J'étais inquiet.

Super, j'ai un troisième Papa.

\- Parce que je savais pas quoi te dire. Tu veux que je raconte quoi ?Oh, super, je m'amuse bien. les profs n'ont pas changé, à part Rogue en DFCM.

\- Tu aurais pu me parler de ça, par exemple! S'exclame-t-il, outré.

\- Rogue est en DFCM. Et ça m'agace parce que Slughorn est pas aussi bon. Oh, oui, il est très sympa. Mais il est terriblement opportuniste et ça m'agace.

\- Dis moi surtout que t'es pas sa préférée et c'est ça qui t'embête, sourit-il

Gnagnagna.

Je fronce les sourcils en plissant les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici?

Il se tourne vers moi et se tourne, outré.

\- Elizabeth. Je connais tous les passages secrets.

\- Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Je comprendrais beaucoup mieux si tu me disais les passages secrets je suppose, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Il fronce les sourcils et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Elizabeth, tu es trop jeune pour ça. Ça prendra du temps mais un jour tu seras mature pour que je puisse te le montrer.

\- Et pourquoi Potter a eu le droit ? Je demande froidement.

\- Parce que.. C'est différent.

Je me dégage en roulant des yeux et fais mine d'aller vers la porte.

\- Va dire bonnjour à Potter si il est si spécial. Je voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre petit couple.

\- Elizabeth ! Bon.. Donne moi du parchemin, je vais te montrer.

Je souris en coin et me tourne lentement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps pour te décider ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur que tu ailles faire des bêtise sans moi.

\- Toi tu n'en fais pas ?

\- Le ministère c'était pas mon genre de bêtise.

J'hausse les épaules et le regarde.

\- C'était nécessaire.

\- C'est vrai.

Il prend le morceau de parchemin que je lui tends et fait un espèce de dessin simpliste de Poudlard, mettant des croix à certains endroits. S'asseyant sur une des chaises en continuant son œuvre d'art, je souris avec tendresse et embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu m'avais manqué.

Il lève son visage vers moi, m'attrape doucement par la taille et me glisse sur ses genoux.

\- Toi aussi, Elichou

\- Appelle moi comme ça et je recogne ton entrejambe, je marmonne en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Et nos enfants ?

\- On adoptera, je réponds avec un sourire froid.

Il rit et m'embrasse avant de poursuivre son dessin. Il m'explique longuement ensuite, me disant lesquels sont les plus surveillés, lesquels sont connus, lesquels sont faciles à utiliser ect... je l'écoute distraitement, observant son visage, ses expressions, les gestes de ses mains.

Il finit par se tourner vers moi et me demande :

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, Papa.

Il roule des yeux avec un sourire et glisse sa main sur ma joue en souriant.

\- Tu m'as manqué plus que ce que je le pensais, Elizabeth.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre... Et je te rappelle que l'année dernière vous étiez déjà partis de Poudlard ?

\- C'était différent, et je te rappelle que tu t'es battu contre des mangemorts, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu es inquiet pour moi ? Je susurre en pinçant sa joue.

\- Évidemment que je le suis. Pas toi ?

Je fais la moue et hausse les épaules.

\- Ça changerait quoi ? Je vais pas te donner une pression psychologique avec mon inquiétude. Tu feras quand même comme tu veux. Et je suis très fière de ce que tu fais.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse doucement.

On reste longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il me parle du magasin, de la gazette, de ce qu'il se passe au chemin de traverse. On parle de l'Ordre, il mentionne brièvement Sirius mais quand il sent à quel point je me raidis, change de sujet.

On passe du temps à deux, en amoureux.

ooOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je sors du château et me balade dans le parc. Je peux désormais voir les sombrals, ce qui me confirme amèrement que Sirius est en effet mort. L'information n'est pas vraiment nouvelle mais elle reste désagréable.

Les sombrals ne sont pas vraiment effrayant, ni même particulièrement impressionnant. Mais ils dégagent quelque chose. C'est comme si ils imposaient le respect. Oui. Des créatures qui imposent le respect. Un peu comme Rogue quand on y pense.

Je suis contente que George soit passé, ça me fait toujours du bien de le voir et ces derniers temps je me sens stressée, surmenée. Bien évidemment, les cours n'aident pas. Et même si j'aime toujours autant ce que je vois, je me sens moins « chez moi ». Je ne suis pas très fan de Slughorn, je le trouve très opportuniste, très Serpentard finalement. Mais je le cerne beaucoup moins aisément que Rogue, aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître. Rogue ressemble à une version sentimentale que Sherlock, et quand je dis « sentimentale » je veux dire que Rogue se laisse plus facilement guider parce ces émotions : positives comme négatives. Et généralement elles sont négatives.

Sherlock se laisse guider par ses émotions, sa possessivité, son désir de protection, ect… C'est beaucoup moins négatif qu'un désir de « presque tuer » un gamin de 16 ans et humilier une maison entière.

Mais, malgré tout, Rogue n'est pas trop compliqué. Il détestait le père de Harry, on a compris.

Slughorn il est une girouette, il aimera qui lui apportera de bonnes choses. Il est poli, très bien élevé et véritablement intéressant. Mais à force d'être un escaladeur social, il perd de son intérêt. Quelqu'un qui a tant besoin des autres pour plaire et se plaire ne m'intéresse pas.

Et avec tout ça, Sirius est mort.

Sirius n'était pas mon parrain, ni mon meilleur ami. Il était une connaissance que j'appréciais beaucoup, quelqu'un de drôle, généreux et si courageux. Mais il a été victime de tant d'injustices toute sa vie que j'ai naïvement cru que le karma lui accorderait une sorte de « remboursement » ? Je pensais qu'il vivrait heureux, libre. Je ne le pensais pas, j'en étais sûre. Ça a été un retour sur terre violent.

J'ai une vision réaliste pour ne pas dire cynique de la vie, mais j'ignorais que c'était encore trop positif. Et ce retour réalité me fait peur, je ne peux rien prendre pour acquis. J'ai vécu des choses terribles, Papa et Sherlock aussi, et ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes « protégés ». Les choses horribles nous sommes arrivés et vont continuer, et les seules choses qui peuvent nous protéger finalement se sont nous même.

Et finalement, tout ça, ça rend la réalité un peu plus réelle, ça nous sort de l'univers protégé qu'est Poudlard : la guerre se prépare si elle n'est pas déjà commencée. Et les véritables personnes visées se sont les moldus, les sangs mêlés et les valeurs qu'ils représentent.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur un banc, serrant les mâchoires un peu plus.

George est un exemple vivant de ces valeurs, les Weasley en général le sont. Ils sont des « traitres à leur sang » et ça les rend encore plus dangereux que certains sang mêlés.

Sirius est mort. Il sera le dernier. Je ferais en sorte de les protéger. Et je sais que je ne serais pas la seule à les protéger, c'est la raison même de l'Ordre, de l'AD.

Je passe ma main sur ma nuque et lève les yeux vers le château, vers ma maison et celle de tellement d'autres.

On doit protéger Poudlard.

* * *

 **Sev' ? Tu vas rester méchant toute l'année alors que tu as (enfin) eu le poste de tes rêves ? Ou tu vas être un peu plus sympa ?**

 _ **SR : Je vous demande pardon ?**_

 _ **EW : Je sais que vous avez compris .**_

 _ **SR : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais plus "sympa"**_

 _ **EW : Parce que vous donnez des syndromes post traumatiques à vos élèves ?**_

 _ **SR : Tant pis pour eux.**_

 _ **EW : Ca répond à la question ?**_

 **El' c'est trop chou les odeurs que tu sens avec l'Armotentia... Ça aura un impact sur la suite ?**

 _ **EW : "chou" gnagnagna**_

 _ **GW : Mignon c'est pas une insulte**_

 _ **EW :Je décide si je me sens insultée ou pas .**_

 _ **AP : C'est juste que je voulais dire ce que Elizabeth sentait dans l'amorteeeentia**_

 _ **EW : Et ma vie privée alors ?**_

 _ **AP : Surcôtée**_

 **Slughorn ? On peut aussi avoir des infos sur Mycroft ? Sil te plait ?**

 _ **MH : Non.**_

 _ **AP : Peut être qu'on en auraaaa ;)))**_

 _ **MH : Non.**_

 _ **HS : Oh Mycroft ? Il était fort discret et *bruit d'étouffement***_

 _ **MH : *essuyant ses mains* non.**_

 **Hum, hum *se racle la gorge* Chère auteure, VAS TU RÉELLEMENT METTRE RON ET HERMIONE ENSEMBLE ? TU ! NE ! PEUX ! PAS ! Sil te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ! (sans vouloir être méchantet'imposer des choses... Mais quand même quoi !)**

 ** _AP : Alors !_**

 ** _Vous savez bien que quand je peux, j'hésite de toucher aux canons le moins possible. Donc oui, Ron et Hermione irons ensemble. Le couple est adorable, je suis archi une grande fan de Ron. MAIS_**

 ** _Ron est archi vilain avec Hermione parfois donc vous en faites pas qu'Elizabeth sera là pour lui donner des coups de pieds au cul quand il en aura besoin (EW : SOUVENT)_**

 ** _Mais oui, ils seront ensemble !_**

 **HarryElizabethHeureux(se) gagnant(e) du Félix FelicisTu vas en faire quoi ? Ça va avoir un gros impact sur la suite ? Ou pas ? Ça va respecter les livres ou non ?**

 _ **AP : Là aussi, sur la trame principale je vais respecter un max les livres et Elizabeth ne fera pas beaucoup partie du gros fil conducteur du tome 6 (avec les cours de Dumbledore etc) mais elle sera dans la plupart des autres événements... Notamment au quidditch ;) (ALERTE SPOILER : elle ne sera pas joueuse)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : selection de quidditch**

 **Pas de réponses aux questions cette fois-ci, un OS à la place! Continuez d'en poser et la semaine prochaine les personnages y répondront ;)**

* * *

Je ne cesse de travailler. Et quand je cesse de travailler, je rattrape mes lectures en retard, mon cerveau est une véritable bouillie de connaissance qui sont, pour la plupart, inutiles. Sherlock serait déçu de mon incapacité à faire des choix dans ce que j'apprends. Ouais, bah écoute Sherlock, quand on a pas l'intelligence d'un Holmes, on a besoin d'un beau diplôme pour prouver nos capacités à retenir des trucs et à les régurgiter sur une feuille.

Et, je déteste retenir des trucs pour les régurgiter. Donc, je travaille d'autres choses, je pousse les matières plus pratiques, je m'entraîne en DFCM et en métamorphose. J'essaye de trouver des livres sur la criminologie sorcière mais il n'y a pas le moindre ouvrage sur le sujet. Il y a des livre sur des choses similaires, mais je les ai déjà dévoré.

Argh.

Je rentre à la salle commune, il est tard et j'ai passé ma soirée à m'arracher les cheveux en étudiant botanique. Heureusement que j'aime beaucoup Neville.

J'entends des pas dans le couloir et je m'arrête. Pas envie de me faire engueuler par Rusard. Je me fige, essayant de voir de qui il s'agit. Je crois que la personne s'est…

Non. Les pas se rapprochent. Ils arrivent devant moi mais… Personne. Je plisse les yeux. Je suis pas débile.

\- Potter.

Silence.

Je m'avance d'un pas, mais je sens que quelqu'un me tire et je manque de trébucher. Je crie d'indignation mais me tais bien vite, je suis nez à nez avec Potter, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tais toi, me chuchote-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

\- A quoi ça sert d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité si on peut quand même t'entendre ? je réponds en grognant.

\- Tu me sembles de bonne humeur, se moque-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu te répètes.

Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se crispe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Je… Rien. Rien du tout.

\- Tu mens très mal, c'est pour ça que Rogue te déteste, je susurre.

\- Oh oui, raille-t-il. C'est la seule raison.

\- Bon, on pourra discuter dans la salle commune ? Ca devient ridicule.

Il hoche la tête et nous nous mettons en route difficilement, collé serré sous la cape d'invisibilité. C'est un peu compliqué et je dois avouer que je suis pas fan de tant de contacts physiques avec le Survivant. Même si il est très mignon, mais chasse gardée, par Ginny, même si elle veut me faire croire que non.

Une fois dans la salle commune, je m'échappe de la cape d'invisibilité avec soulagement. Je regarde Potter en arquant un sourcil, il a l'air fatigué, l'air d'un homme ayant eu un trop pleins d'émotions.

\- Séance d'occlumancie ?

\- Quoi ?

Il se crispe.

\- Non.

Merde. J'aurais bien aimé déduire du premier coup, ne serait-ce que pour mon ego.

\- Non ? Où tu étais ?

\- Et si on gardait nos réponses à ces questions pour nous même.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es gêné ?

Il a l'air mal à l'aise en effet. J'imagine que quand Sherlock fait ses déductions il s'en fiche que les gens soient mal à l'aise. Et quand je dis « j'imagine », ça veut dire « je sais ».

\- Tu es allé pécho une fan du Survivant ?

Il sourit, et ris doucement. Je souris en coin à mon tour.

\- Tu es pleins d'admiratrices en ce moment, Potter.

\- Elizabeth, je ne te répondrais pas.

Je souris un peu plus et hoche la tête.

\- Très bien. Dis bonsoir à Dumbledore de ma part la prochaine fois.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois blanchir et je fais un salto mental.

\- Comment… Comment tu sais ?

\- Je ne savais pas, tu confirmes, merci beaucoup.

Je lui envoie un baiser volant et remonte dans mon dortoir. Hermione me salue sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Je ne vais pas lui parler de ma rencontre avec Potter, ni même lui poser de questions. Elle ne trahira pas Harry, à juste titre, et je n'ai pas envie de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je vais donc me coucher.

Donc Potter avait rendez vous avec Dumbledore ?

Tout en brossant les poils de Voldy, je m'interroge. Sur la nature de leur rendez vous. Sur l'actualité ? Sur Voldemort ? Sur Sirius ?

Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir. Harry fait beaucoup de choses dont les conséquences finissent pas retomber sur d'autres gens que lui. Donc finalement, ça me regarde un peu.

Non ?

Argh.

Le lendemain, j'accompagne Hermione aux sélections de Quidditch. Enfin, j'accompagne Hermione et je soutiens Ginny et Ron également. Harry est capitaine donc aucun risque pour lui.

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens, remarque Hermione.

Je relève la tête, quittant ma page du _« Grand Livre des tueurs en série de notre siècle »_ , parcourant le terrain de quidditch remplis d'élèves de toutes les années.

\- La célébrité d'être un joueur d'un sport d'une équipe scolaire, la gratification de l'impression d'accomplir quelques choses, et la proximité avec le héros de notre génération.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Ou peut être qu'ils aiment jouer. Mais ça me semble peu plausible.

Je l'entends rire doucement.

\- Tu disais ça à George ?

\- Tu sais, je soupçonne très sérieusement Fred et George d'avoir joué au quidditch pour la possibilité de faire tomber des serpentards de leur balais en toute impunité.

\- Fort probable, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je vois Ron et Harry entrer sur le terrain. Un peu plus bas, dans les gradins, Lavande lui fait signe de main. Je relève un sourcil. Elle a pas intérêt à foutre un bordel dans mon Hermione/Ron ship. Hermione ne remarque rien. Tant mieux.

Peut être que Lavande faisait signe à Potter. J'espère.

Pour elle.

Peu importe.

Harry discute avec un grand brun à l'air arrogant. Il me dit un truc, je crois qu'il est en septième année. Plus loin, se trouve le groupe des groupies de Harry, celles qui sont venus passer les sélections pour voir la cicatrice de plus près. Harry les envoie s'asseoir, près de nous, trop près de nous. Les entendre glousser sur Potter et ses beaux yeux verts me fait comprendre pour quelles raisosns Van Gogh a pu se couper les oreilles.

Mais les groupies ne sont pas les seules présentes qui n'ont rien à faire là : des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles étaient venus, ils rentrent au château en riant. Harry ne cesse de s'énerver.

Les sélections des batteurs et des poursuiveurs se fait en deux heures. Deux heures terriblement ennuyantes, Hermione finit par me rejoindre dans ma lecture, lecture que nous interrompons que pour encourager Ginny. La véritable animation, c'est l'état dans lequel Potter se met. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être si énervé. Je dois avouer que ça change, même si ça ne lui va pas très bien.

Ensuite, les gardiens.

Hermione et moi surveillons Ron en silence. Il se débrouille bien, mais le garçon de septième année se débrouille bien également. Finalement, Ron et lui se retrouvent en finale.

\- BONNE CHANCE RON !

Je manque de me faire un torticolis, me tournant vers Lavande Brown, c'est elle qui a crié.

\- Elle joue à quoi ? je siffle froidement.

Hermione hausse les épaules, pas vraiment concentrée. Elle regarde le match, les sourcils froncés mais elle semble penser à autre chose.

Ron et le vieil arrogant sont ex aequo. Celui qui encaisse est éliminé. Hermione éternue près de moi et le septième année rate misérablement le souaffle. J'éclate de rire et applaudis de toutes mes forces.

Quand Hermione a éternué, j'ai vu sa baguette dans sa main. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je décide de faire semblant de l'être.

\- Tu as été brillant Ron ! s'exclame Hermione en descendant les gradins.

Je la suis et félicite le rouquin, observant Lavande s'en aller avec ses copines.

Parfait. Enfin tranquille.

Harry félicite les nouveaux sélectionnés et je regarde le trio d'or qui se rassemble doucement. Ils vont aller faire leur truc.

\- Tu veux venir El' ? me propose Hermione.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre vous, Ginny et moi on va aller se poser dans la salle commune.

\- D'abord, une dooouuuche, grogne-t-elle.

Je souris.

Nous rentrons au château à deux. Ginny me parle de Dean Thomas, ils sortent ensemble. Tout le monde le sait sauf les Weasley et Harry. Mais c'est franchement pas surprenant. Ginny m'a demandé de rien dire aux jumeaux mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne lui aurais rien dis.

Et les jumeaux sont assez terre à terre, ils savent bien que Ginny n'est pas à protéger, George l'avait dit à Papa et Sherlock et il avait raison.

\- Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

\- Oui. Dean est très gentil, très intéressant, et passionné de sortilèges, me sourit-elle en montant les escaliers.

Je souris. Il est vrai que je ne connais que très peu Dean Thomas, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mon parfait Neville.

\- Et toi avec George ?

\- Oh tu sais…,je réponds évasive.

\- Je sais qu'il est venu, sourit-elle en coin.

J'arque un sourcil et la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle a un petit sourire fier et sûre d'elle.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est mon frère, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas venir sans me prévenir.

\- Je veux pas faire la titilleuse, mais je doute qu'il ait prévenu Ron.

\- C'est différent, grogne-t-elle. Ron n'est pas aussi proche des jumeaux que moi.

\- Non, mais Ron est proche de toi, je réplique.

Nous arrivons dans la salle commune et je l'accompagne dans son dortoir où elle prend de quoi prendre sa douche.

\- George me l'avait dit à moi, je n'allais pas le dire à Ron moi-même. Et puis, il m'a juste prévenu parce qu'il voulait que je lui donne ton horaire.

\- Je vois.

\- Ca s'est bien passé ? quand vous vous êtes vu ?

Je souris en coin et lui raconte notre petit « incident » et sa mise KO. Je ne suis pas surprise de constater que l'histoire plaît beaucoup à Ginny. Elle va ensuite se laver et je vais dans la salle commune.

Neville est justement en compagnie de Seamus, ces deux derniers jouent aux échecs. Je les rejoins et pousse Neville d'un coup de hanches, qu'il me fasse de la place.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu aux sélections, je remarque.

\- On savait que tu serais là pour nous raconter, me sourit Seamus.

\- Ron est de nouveau gardien, et Ginny est reprise dans l'équipe. Et d'autres gens, mais moi je m'en fous et je les connais pas.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour nous raconter, susurre Neville.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment, je grogne.

-J 'aime le quidditch ! s'exclame-t-il.

\- J'aime le quidditch que pour les gens que je connais, je replique.

D'ailleurs, le septième année qui était en finale avec Ron entre, l'air bougon et grognon.

\- C'est qui lui ? je demande à Neville, pointant Grincheux d'un geste du menton.

\- Cormac McLaggen, il vient parfois au club de Slugh.

Club de Slugh, club ridicule auquel Neville est régulièrement invité, tandis que moi : non. Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais ça me soûle qu'on me vole mon meilleur ami comme ça.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Arrogant, pas très intelligent.

\- Il n'en a pas l'air, je réponds sur le même ton.

Cormac est en effet entrain d'admirer son reflet dans fenêtre. Il est d'un cliché et ridicule qui me donne envie lui faire un croche pied.

Tête de nœud.

* * *

 **OS : les bulles magiques**

Elizabeth, cinq ans, n'aime pas prendre des bains.

Mais, pour être honnête, elle n'aime pas grand chose. Elle n'aime pas aller chez le coiffeur, elle n'aime les légumes verts, ni même les légumes en général. Elle n'aime pas la pluie mais quand il fait trop chaud, elle n'aime pas non plus. Elle n'aime pas le sucré mais elle veut toujours un dessert. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les dessins animés mais elle n'aime pas que sa mère utilise la télé à sa place.

Sa mère, Emma, se débrouille comme elle peut flanquée d'une gamine aussi capricieuse. Emma aime se rassurer en se disant qu'elle a hérité du côté capricieux de son père. Mais, malgré que ses souvenirs se floutent dans sa mémoire, elle est presque certaine que John Waston n'est pas si capricieux que ça. Têtu, certes, mais pas particulièrement capricieux.

Elle aimait penser à John. Elle n'avait aucune animosité, ni même colère envers John. Elle avait fait le choix de garder le bébé, mais peu importe à quel point le bébé en question se prenait pour une princesse, elle ne regrettait pas ce choix. Elle se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une erreur en laissant John dans l'ignorance. Mais dire à John qu'il était père c'était la possibilité qu'il rejette le bébé. En le gardant dans l'ignorance, il n'était pas dans la vie d'Elizabeth parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Cette idée était plus rassurante, aussi paradoxe que ça puisse être.

Revenons en aux bains. Ce jeudi avait été particulièrement long, même pour un jeudi. Dés le matin elle avait renversé son café sur son chemisier, Elizabeth avait fait une crise quand sa mère l'avait déposée à l'école, elle avait été bloquée dans le métro londonien et était arrivé en retard. Une fois au travail, son ordinateur a décidé de crasher, histoire de rester dans le fil conducteur de la journée. Quand elle a finalement pu récupérer tous ses dossiers et commencé à avancer dans son travail, son collègue "aux bons goûts" était venu la voir avec des propositions professionnellement inappropriées. Disons qu'avec la journée qu'elle avait eu, Emma a décidé de repartir plus tôt, tout en sachant qu'elle serait dans la merde le lendemain.

Self care a un prix parfois.

Elle voulait mettre Elizabeth au lit le plus tôt possible, et s'installer devant la télé avec une cochonnerie. Elle en avait besoin.

Mais Elizabeht, elle, avait passé une journée relativement calme et était en manque d'animations. Quand le mot interdit en "B" fût prononcé, elle se mit à courir dans l'appartement à toute vitesse, hurlant que "NON NON NON NON NON NON NON PAS LE BAIN NON NON NON NON". Emma l'a regardé courir pendant plusieurs minutes : elle finirait par se fatiguer à ce rythme, non ?

Et bien non.

Et au bout de la septième minute de course, Emma attrapa la petite sèchement par le bras et se mit à genoux devant elle.

\- Si tu viens prendre un bain maintenant, Maman fera les bulles magiques.

\- "Les bulles magiques" ? répète Elizabeth, avec un intérêt grandissant.

\- Les bulles magiques, assure Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Gagner.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain avec Elizabeth qui se déshabilla en vitesse, sautant d'impatience. Les bulles magiques étaient des bulles faites à l'aide d'un bain douche basique. Et peut être qu'un "amplificatum" les rendant un peu plus grosses. Emma lançait le sort en cachant sa baguette derrière un essuie. Elle rangeait sa baguette dans une boite au dessus de sa garde robe, son vieil uniforme, son diplôme d'ASPIC, quelques gazettes du sorcier et des photos y étaient également cachées. Elle avait failli ressortir ces objets quand les Potter avaient été tué et Voldemort aussi.

Mais à quoi bon? Sa vie n'était plus sorcière.

Un jour elle raconterait tout à Elizabeth, elle savait déjà que la petite était une sorcière. Elle était aussi fière qu'elle était inquiète, cette enfant allait s'attirer tous les problèmes possibles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : retrouvailles**

 **Aaaargh les gars... j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je croule sous le travail et l'anxiété, j'ai vraiment du mal avec mon stress en ce moment. Je tiens à dire que je vais bien : j'étudie, j'ai trouvé un job étudiant et j'ai même une vie sociale! Mais j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas avoir le temps d'étudier/finir mes travaux correctement. Je veux vraiment tout faire parfaitement, et je sais que c'est pas réalisable, je me mets une pression de ouf sans raison mais bon... je suis super bg, trop gentille, intelligente... il me fallait bien un défaut :/**

 **POSEZ VOS QUESTIONS !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est la première journée à Pré au Lard, je suis prête : je porte un chouette pantalon brun foncé et un col roulé gris clair, je ne me suis pas maquillée mais j'ai attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Neville arrive un peu en retard dans la Grande Salle et l'air un peu bougon. Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge du regard quand il s'assoit.

\- Harry m'a lancé un sort bizarre.. j'étais suspendu par la cheville.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Qui a fait ça ?

Neville relève la tête de son bol de porridge et me regarde comme si j'étais une débile.

\- Harry. Potter. Il m'a lancé un sort étrange ce matin.

Je me lève lentement, rejoins le trio d'or Hermione a l'air contrariée et j'espère très fort qu'elle les engueule. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc, d'un air menaçant.

Enfin, je crois.

\- Alors, Potter, on fait des essais de sortilèges sur les copains maintenant ?

\- Elizabeth ! je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman ! s'écrie Neville en nous rejoignant.

Ron sourit, l'air satisfait par la réponse de Neville.

\- Tu entends Elizabeth ? renchérit Ron.

\- Harry, je continue. On « essaye » pas des sorts sur des gens. Parce que si on réussit le dit-sort, il peut être dangereux. Et on peut le rater et le rendre encore plus dangereux. Peut être que ce sont les deux raisons pour lesquelles on a un cours de sortilège et pas juste une séance de lecture d'ouvrage de sortilège.

J'ai susurré le tout d'un ton dangereux, souriant d'un air mielleux à Harry.

\- De toute façon, ajoute Hermione. Qui peut bien consacrer son temps et son énergie à inventer des sortilèges comme ça ?

\- Fred et George, répond Ron, me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

\- Ils ne les essayeraient pas sur quelqu'un qui dort.

Ron s'apprête à répondre mais je le devance :

\- Mis à part quelqu'un de leur famille.

\- Qui d'autre à part eux, poursuit Ron de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mon père, répond Harry.

\- Quoi ? s'exclament Ron et Hermione en même temps.

OTP.

Neville semble mal à l'aise tout à coup, rejoignant Dean et Seamus.

\- Mon père jetait ce sort.. C'est.. je.. Lupin qui me l'a dit, bégaye Harry.

Je plisse des yeux, sirotant mon thé d'un air suspicieux mais passez proche ni assez bien placée pour lui dire que je ne le crois pas.

\- Peut être que ton père l'utilisait Harry, contre Hermione. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Nous avons vu toute une bande s'en servir au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Suspendre les gens dans le vide. Les promener dans les airs, quand ils sont endormis sans défense.

Ce violent rappel à la coupe du monde de quidditch me glace le sang. J'inspire et rajoute :

\- Les mangemorts d'aujourd'hui font parties de la génération de nos parents. Peut être que c'était quelque chose de populaire.

\- Nos parents ? répète Ron.

Je me crispe.

\- Ma mère était à Poudlard, durant la même période que les parents d'Harry.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère a gardé sa magie secrète. Peut être avait-elle peur.

\- Peu importe, je dis très vite. Les mangemorts utilisaient les sorts.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, assure Ron. Les mangemorts en faisaient un mauvais usage. Harry et son père voulaient simplement rire un bon coup. Elizabeth, tu es juste en colère parce qu'il a fait le sort sur Neville.

Ron, la bouche pleine, ajoute en pointant sa saucisse sur Hermione :

\- Et toi, tu n'aimes pas le Prince. Parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potion.

Hermione se défend, ajoutant que le pseudonyme est vraiment ridicule mais c'est un argument de merde qui n'aide pas son cas.

\- Si le Prince avait été un apprentis mangemort, il ne serait pas vanté d'être de sang mêlé.

\- Mais c'est son livre de potion de sixième année, il n'était peut être pas déjà mangemort à ce moment là, je réponds en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et il n'y a pas assez de sangs purs pour permettent aux mangemorts d'être uniquement composés de ceux-ci ! s'exclame Hermione. Beaucoup se font passer pour sang purs, ils haïssent ceux qui viennent de famille moldue. Mais les Weasley pourrait les rejoindre !

Je grimace.

\- Pas vraiment.

Et ça ne manque pas :

\- Ils ne m'accepteraient jamais comme mangemort ! s'indigne Ron avec fougue, un morceau de sa saucisse atterrit sur la tête sur Macmillan. Tous les membres de ma famille sont considérés comme des traitres à leur sang, on est aussi bienvenue que des moldus !

\- Par contre, ils seraient très content de m'accueillir, ironise Harry. Nous pourrions être très proche si ils n'essayent pas de me tuer en permanence.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, je réponds avec lassitude.

\- Je vais vous laisser, j'inspire en regardant l'heure. On va bientôt pouvoir aller à Pré au Lard.

\- George t'attend ? sourit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Il se désespère.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et enroule mon écharpe Gryffondor autour du cou. Mon achat de l'hiver c'est un manteau noir style trench Coat, très épais. Un peu comme Sherlock mais différemment. Bon, beaucoup comme Sherlock mais ça me va objectivement bien.

Je me désespère aussi. George me manque plus que ce que je pourrais imaginer. Et dans ces moments là, l'absence de technologie est un véritable calvaire. On pourrait simplement s'envoyer des sms mais noooon, les sorciers sont trop biens pour ça.

Neville sait bien que je vais voir George, on se rejoindra peut être en fin de journée mais sinon on mangera en soirée ensemble. Histoire qu'il me tienne au courant de tous les ragots de la journée. George et moi on va se rejoindre Aux trois balais, il a loué une chambre.

J'ai pour habitude d'avoir le pas déterminé et assez rapide, mais cette fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas sentir le sol sous pied, je m'envole presque tant je vais vite. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : le retrouver. J'arrive aux trois balais et observe l'intérieur du pub en plissant des yeux, il fait bon, accueillant : un gros feu dans la cheminée et beaucoup de gens attablés. J'ouvre ma veste, commençant déjà à avoir chaud et passe ma main sur ma nuque.

Un bras se glisse autour de ma taille et George pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

\- Tu me cherches ?

\- Jamais de la vie, je souris doucement en frissonnant.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- George, je peux boire tout ce que je veux au château. Je veux juste passer mon après midi avec toi.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, me murmure-t-il.

George a déjà pris possession des clefs, nous pouvons juste aller à l'étage et entrer dans la chambre. La chambre est petite, assez cosy et donne une jolie vue sur Pré au Lard. Une salle de bain médiocre est également présente mais peu importe, ce n'est pas la salle de bain qui m'intéresse : c'est le lit. Et le lit est parfait : grand, l'air confortable et pleins d'oreillers dans lesquels se blottir.

\- Heureuse ?

George a passé ses bras autour de moi après avoir fermé la porte. Il me serre contre lui et a posé son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je laisse échapper doucement.

George me serre un peu plus fort, embrassant mon crâne.

\- Comment va Londres ?

\- Sombrement. Beaucoup de disparitions, même chez les sorciers. L'atmosphère est lourde, Papa est fort inquiet.

Je soupire et il me met face à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Tu as raison, je souris, posant mes mains sur son torse. Le magasin ?

\- Étrangement, ça va. Les gens ont besoin de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? me demande-t-il, caressant doucement mon visage.

\- Il va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

Je souris et m'approche un peu plus.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu moins et agir un peu plus ?

Il a un petit sourire en coin et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait….

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis blottie contre George, les yeux fermés et silencieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, de discuter. Je veux juste profiter de l'instant tant que je peux. George doit être dans le même état, il me sert contre lui en silence, caressant mes cheveux avec douceur.

Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au château. Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ma routine, à cette fausse idée de protection.

\- On ira tous très bien, me murmure George.

\- Oui. Tous, je souffle doucement.

Tous.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je soupire, restant néanmoins contre lui.

\- Reste. Rentre avec moi.

Je grogne.

\- Ne sois pas si niais, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que j'accepte.

Il sourit et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- L'atmosphère à Poudlard me fait du bien, je murmure en observant le mur. Elle est un peu… superficielle, comme si c'était un voile de « faites-comme-si-tout-était-normal », mais ça marche et ça fait du bien.

\- Dumbledore a toujours voulu que Poudlard soit un endroit protégé et sécurisé.

\- Il a réussi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre désormais.

\- Oui. Je ne vais pas t'en parler ici, ajoute-t-il, un peu méfiant.

Je comprends. Rosermerta est adorable, mais elle est adorable avec tout le monde. Et ça ne me rassure pas.

Nous restons enlacé encore un petit temps avant de nous rhabiller doucement et avec regret. George glisse sa main dans la sienne et nous sortons du pub, retrouvant la vie normale.

\- À bientôt, me sourit-il, posant doucement sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime Elizabeth.

Il embrasse mon front avec douceur et me regarde retourner au château. La route est tranquille, quand j'arrive à Poudlard, j'aperçois le trio d'or suivre McGonagall.

Quoiqu'il est arrivé, j'ai hâte de savoir.

Je vais à la salle commune en attendant et décide de travailler un peu. Au bout d'une heure, mes trois favoris entrent et je me jette pratiquement dessus

\- Bon. Il s'est encore passé pas mal de choses de votre côté, je souris en coin.

Voyant l'expression de Ron et Harry, ils blanchissent tout à coup, j'ajoute rapidement :

\- Ne me demandez pas comment je sais, ça gâche la magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vais pas vous harceler pour savoir, mais une fois que cet incident sera su : je compte sur vous pour répondre à mes questions si vous avez les réponses.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? demande Ron.

\- Parce qu'on est ami, je soupire. Enfin, toi et moi on a même monté notre relation d'un niveau : beau frère, belle sœur.

\- Ça marche Elizabeth, me dit Harry. Mais, sache que je t'ai peut être… proposé auprès de Slughorn pour que tu ailles à l'un de ses dîners.

Je perds mon sourire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh mais ne fais pas cette tête, s'amuse Harry. Après tout, on est ami.

Je le regarde, serrant les dents.

\- Bien. Mais je me fiche de savoir que tu lui as dis que j'étais distinguée, intelligente, très maligne et proche de Mycroft : je me comporterais comme je l'ai toujours fais.

\- Comme si on en doutait, s'amuse Hermione.

Je lui tire la langue. Harry ajoute :

\- George va bien ? On ne vous a pas vu.

Je rougis, repensant à notre après midi et hausse les épaules.

\- Oh. On était occupé.

* * *

 **Mycroft, ne tue pas les gens sil te plait...**

 _ **MH : Moi ?**_

 _ **EW : Il ne tue pas "les gens". Il tue son frère.**_

 _ **MH : Encore cette histoire ?**_

 _ **JW : Oui, "encore".**_

 _ **EW : TOI T AS PAS LE DROIT DE JOUER AU GENTIL. T'ALLAIS LE LAISSER FAIRE.**_

 _ **JW : ...**_

 _ **EW : JE SUIS LA SEULE WATSON LOYALE A SHERLOCK**_

 _ **JW : Ah bon ?**_

 _ **EW : Sherlock me préfère.**_

 _ **AP : Sherlock ?**_

 _ **SH : Ennuyeux.**_

 _ **EW : Sherlock tu peux pas dire "ennuyeux" quand tu veux pas répondre à la question, tu sais ?**_

 _ **SH : Ennuyeux.**_

 _ **EW : Argh.**_

 **George ! C'est trop chooouuu ce que tu as fait pour El' ! (même si tu aurai du être plus prudent)**

 _ **GW : La prudence c'est pour les faibles.**_

 _ **EW : Tu peux avoir l'air PLUS Gryffondor que ça ?**_

 _ **GW : Je pense que je pourrais être comme Ron, oui.**_

 _ **EW : Bien vu.**_

 _ **RW : Quoi ?**_

 _ **GW/EW : Rien, rien..**_

 **El' et George votre moment était trop mignon... Je vous adore !**

 _ **GW : Nous aussi!**_

 _ **EW : On adore nos fans.**_

 _ **FW : Moi aussi!**_

 _ **EW : Fred, c'est de George et moi qu'on parle.**_

 _ **FW : Le véritable duo avec George, c'est Fred et George.**_

 _ **EW : Donc c'est soit le trio Fred, George et Elizabeth ou rien ?**_

 _ **FW : Exact.**_

 _ **EW : J'accepte, mais tu payes les chambres d'hôtel pour George et moi. Tu peux regarder évidemment.**_

 _ **GW : BEURK**_

 _ **FW : Gardez votre duo, ça ira.**_

 **J'espère bien que tu remettrais Ron à sa place quand il le faudra El' ! Je compte sur toi !**

 _ **EW : Le remettre à sa place ? Je vais l'enfooooooooncer plus bas que terre!**_

 _ **AP : We love a strong queen.**_

 **En tant que commentatrice pour le Quidditch je parie !**

 _ **AP : Oooouhh j'aime les paris !**_

 **J'espère quelle ne sera pas pour autant inutile...**

 _ **EW : Inutile ? Moi ? M O I ? I-N-U-T-I-L-E ?**_

 _ **JW : Calme toi, bon sang.**_

 _ **EW : Je suis tout SAUF inutile.**_

 _ **JW : Ah ? Quand faut ranger l'appartement, il y a plus grande monde pourtant.**_

 _ **EW : Je suis utile, je te complique la tâche.**_

 **Pour El :** **J'espère que tu va empêcher Ron d'etre, bah, Ron, avec Hermione ! Et que tu va le remettre pas sa place au besoin**

 _ **EW : Comme dit plus haut, je mettrais plus bas que terre mais j'apprécie vos encouragements et pour cette raison, j'ai demandé à mes assistants de m'aider.**_

 _ **FW : C'est nous les assistants ?**_

 ** _GW : Tant qu'on a le droit de traumatiser Ron, elle peut me donner le nom qu'elle veut._**

 ** _RW : Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?_**

 **Pour Hermione :** **Pourquoi tu veux pas regarder dans le livre d'Harry ? C'est pas vraiment de la triche c'est juste des aides...**

 _ **HG : C'est juste une question d'éthique, je ne veux pas utiliser les conseils d'un inconnu, pour tout ce qu'on sait, il pourrait s'agir d'un mangemort.**_

 _ **EW : Et Merlin sait à quel point un mangemort serait furieux si une née moldue utilisait ses conseils ;)**_

 _ **HG : Elizabeth !**_

 _ **RW : Elle a un bon point.**_

 _ **EW : "un" ? Je n'ai que ça.**_

 _ **JW : Cette arrogance ne peut venir QUE de Sherlock.**_

 _ **EW : Dixit le mec qui tient tête au gouvernement.**_

 _ **JW : ...**_

 **Pour Fred :** **On parle beaucoup de George et de El mais et toi ? Une madame Weasley en vue ? ( je me porte volontaire sinon hehe )**

 _ **FW : Très bon point ! Qu'est-ce que l'auteure en dit ?**_

 _ **AP : L'auteure en dit que c'est avec JK Rowling qu'il faudrait discuter, pas avec moi mrf.**_

 _ **FW : Je prends les CV ! Envoyez les moi et argumentez sur pourquoi je devrais VOUS choisir ;)**_

 **Pour Rémus ( meme si on le voit pas trop )** **Ça va ? Avec Sirius tous ça tous ça ... ?**

 _ **RL : Q-Quoi ?**_

 _ **EW : Sirius ?**_

 _ **SB : Mmh ?**_

 _ **EW : "Avec Sirius" ?**_

 _ **SB : Elizabeth, tes déductions ne fonctionnent que quand elles veulent fonctionner.**_

 _ **EW : Quoi ?**_

 _ **SB : ;)**_

 _ **EW : REMUS ?**_

 _ **RL : *left the chat***_

 **Lavande... SORS AVEC RON ET EMPÊCHE LE DE FINIR AVEC HERMIONE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !**

 _ **AP : vous êtes tous des rageux là hahahaha**_

 _ **EW : MON OTP NON**_

 _ **LB : Moi ? Sortir avec Ron ? *rougit* Je ne sais pas trop...**_

 _ **RW : Hein ?**_

 _ **EW : Peut être vous avez raison finalement...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : la majorité**

 **Pas de réponses aux questions cette semaine... Car pas de questions! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours important de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail ;)**

* * *

En effet, quelques heures plus tard à peine, un deuxième année effrayé me tend une enveloppe contenant une invitation pour un dîner chez Slughorn lundi soir. Le deuxième année, après m'avoir donné l'enveloppe, s'excuse respectueusement et s'en va très vite. Je leur fais peur ? Je devrais mal le prendre ? Bien le prendre ?

Est-ce que je veux que les gens aient peur de moi ou qu'ils m'aiment ? Ou qu'ils aient peur de comment ils m'aiment ? je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je crois que je m'en fous mais je préfère qu'ils se méfient.

L'invitation est pour demain soir, tenue de ville est demandée mais vu les invités j'imagine qu'il faut être un peu classe. Je souris en coin et vais choisir ma tenue. Il est temps de se préparer.

Apparemment, il y aurait eu un problème avec Katie Bell et un collier maudit à Pré au Lard. J'en parlerais à Sherlock.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je vais aux cachots en tenue de combat : jeans moldu noir, chemise blanche très masculine et ma vieille veste en cuire avec les pin's des black panthers. Je n'ai pas mis de bérets, pour que j'aie à l'enlever entrant dans la pièce ça ne sert à rien.

Hermione et Neville sont déjà là, j'ai décidé d'arriver quelques minutes en retard, histoire de me faire remarquer. J'ai eu le plaisir d'apprendre par Harry que Malefoy n'était pas invité aux petites sauteries de Slughorn et que ça le dérangeait particulièrement, ce qui me fait très très plaisir.

J'entre dans le bureau de Slughorn : spacieux, une partie salon avec cheminée et une partie salle à manger. Je vois beaucoup de Serpentards, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et une minorité de Gryffondor debout près de la table avec un verre de vin blanc dans la main.

En plus, il fait passer de l'alcool en douce ce coquin, rien ne l'arrête.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Watson ! Pile à l'heure ! me sourit Slughorn, accompagnant sa bienvenue en me tendant un verre.

Pile à l'heure ? Tu parles, oui.

Je souris poliment et attrape le verre qu'il me tend.

\- Merci beaucoup, Professeur. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

\- Au fait, me sourit-il. Comment va ce cher Mycroft ?

\- Il va très bien, aussi bien qu'il pourrait aller. Il contrôle l'Angleterre et des poussières, protège son frère de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver et étale son intelligence.

\- Il n'a pas changé, s'amuse le vieux professeur.

C'est là que j'entre en jeu :

\- Ah bon ? Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa jeunesse… Comment était-il quand il était jeune ?

\- Très sérieux, discret et toujours premier de classe. Il ne posait pas vraiment problème, il était préfet et est devenu préfet en chef. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre parler de Mycroft ! Allez saluer les autres !

Je souris, acquiesçant et rejoins les autres. Je vais juste attendre qu'il boive un peu plus dans la soirée et reviendrais à la charge avant de partir. Je rejoins Hermione et Neville qui sont eux même avec Ginny.

\- Salut les copains, je souris en coin.

\- On a sortis la grosse artillerie, Watson ? me sourit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu penses que c'est ça ? attends de me voir en lingerie, je souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'observe un peu qui est là et l'unique autre Gryffondor est cet abrutis de septième année qui s'était présenté comme gardien contre Ron.

\- C'est qui lui ? je grogne en direction de Ginny.

\- Cormac McLaggen, un abruti.

\- Sans blague. Tu sais d'autres trucs sur lui ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Je le regarde, il discute avec une Serdaigle et deux Serpentards, je reconnais juste Zabini. La Serdaigle a l'air un peu agacée, à vrai dire tout le monde à l'air agacé excepté Cormac. Ce dernier jette régulièrement des regards vers notre groupe et je crains le pire.

Et le pire arrive.

Cormac s'excuse puis s'approche de nous avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air stupide.

\- Bonsoir, sourit-il, regardant uniquement Hermione.

Cette dernière se racle la gorge et regarde ailleurs, visiblement mal à l'aise. Et on peut comprendre.

\- Bonsoir, je souris gaiement. Tu es ?

\- Pardon ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, perdant immédiatement son sourire et répète d'un air stupide :

\- « Tu es » ?

\- Oui, ton nom.

Je tends la main.

\- Je suis Elizabeth Watson, fille de John Watson et Emma Duncan. Tu es ?

\- Je suis Cormac McLaggen…

Il dit ça comme si c'était évident et a l'air très vexé, tant mieux, c'était ce que je souhaitais. Il serre ma main avec réticence. Marre de ces petits cons prétentieux sans bonne raison.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie Cormac ? je susurre.

Je marque une pause et puis ajoute avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Visiblement, pas du quidditch.

\- C'est drôle, ricane-t-il.

Mais rien n'arrête Cormac et s'en suit un long discours sur son rôle indispensable pour la vie de Poudlard, je décroche bien rapidement et en profite pour observer les différents élèves présents et leurs attitudes. Pour être honnête, Cormac est le seul gros frimeur, les autres ont l'air indifférent face à leur invitation, au mieux flattés.

Quand on passe à table, je décide d'aller m'asseoir près des Serdaigles et des Serpentards, l'air de rien. Neville ce pauvre vieux m'a suivit.

Mon but n'est pas de la jouer stratégie, juste de discuter avec d'autres gens pour une fois. Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Attention spoilers : les élèves des autres maisons ne sont pas différents de la maison Gryffondor, ce sont juste des élèves d'autres maisons. Nous discutons directeurs de maison, cours et points de vue sur les profs.

Généralement, les Serpentards reconnaissent sans gros soucis que Rogue les favorise, mais remarquent que Dumbledore préfère Harry et du coup les Gryffondors. Et c'est quelque chose que les Gryffondors ont beaucoup de mal à reconnaître eux même.

Slughorn glousse dans son coin, faisant la parfaite animatrice de maison. Quel homme.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour que Rogue m'invite à un dîner avec ses élèves préférés.

Le repas est moyennement intéressant, et il est beaucoup trop long pour son pseudo intérêt. Je soupire assez régulièrement. Vers la fin du repas, certaines personnes ayant déjà trouvé des prétextes pour partir, je retourne auprès de Slughorn avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Et bien, Professeur, je me demandais.. Qui était le professeur préféré de Mycroft ? Si vous me le disiez, je pourrais peut être avoir une lettre de la part de ce professeur, ça lui fera tant plaisir !

Slughorn sourit et ses yeux semblaient voilés, plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je pense que c'était le professeur McGonagall.

Compréhensible : sévère, calme et juste. Et elle ne se mêle pas des affaires de ses élèves sauf si nécessaire.

Je continue de lui tirer les vers du nez mais je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite des informations que je lui tire : très bon élève, pas/peu d'amis, très solitaire, un peu rond et quelque chose changea vers ses 13 ans. Slughorn m'avait indiqué qu'il avait eu un gros problème de famille à l'époque mais que seul Dumbledore en avait été informé.

Finalement, c'est Slughorn lui-même qui me met dehors, gloussant que « on dirait que vous m'espionnez Miss Watson » . Mon genre franchement ?

Je suis rentrée au dortoir et Hermione m'a bien vite rejoint. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à la taquiner sur McLaggen jusqu'à qu'elle me lance le coussin à la figure.

ooOOoo

Deux semaines plus tard, je suis réveillée par des ronronnements très fort et j'ouvre les yeux sur Patterond et Voldy qui se frottent contre moi.

Je souris intérieurement et me relève en grognant.

\- Hermione, je baille. Surveille ta bête.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, El ! s'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui rends son étreinte avant de fermer les yeux et de tendre mes mains.

\- Allez, donne moi mes cadeaux.

\- Tu es impossible.

Elle se plaint mais j'entends son sourire dans sa voix. Elle dépose un paquet et j'ouvre les yeux, vu le poids et le gabarits : c'est un livre. J'enlève le papier cadeau et sourit en coin, c'est un ouvrage du magenmagot sur leurs vieilles décisions judiciaires. Evidemment ce n'est pas complet mais ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.

\- Frodon a pas mal de choses à te donner, me sourit Hermione.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et aperçois mon très cher hibou qui a un énorme colis. Je lui donne une petite friandise et le caresse, Frodon me remercie avec un hululement ravi et retourne à la volière. J'ouvre le colis et ignore les cadeaux, me précipitant vers les enveloppes. Il y en a une : énorme.

Papa me donne des nouvelles détaillées de tout le monde, je suis soulagée de savoir qu'ils vont tous biens. Il m'a même glissé des articles de journaux sur leurs dernières enquêtes, je suis ravie. Il m'a aussi donné des nouvelles de Mycroft (ce dernier me dit de me tenir à carreau et de ne pas faire la maligne, la même chose depuis six ans). Il m'indique que Lestrade va très bien. Et surtout, que tout le monde a très hâte de voir mes tours de magie, surtout lui, il est surexcité de voir ce qu'ils m'ont appris pendant ces six années où il aurait pu s'occuper de moi (ce sont ses mots). Je roule des yeux avec un sourire.

Il a mis des photos, de Rose endormie, de Sherlock dans son palace mental, de Miss Hudson, de Molly avec un sourire malaisé, de Mary, de Lestrade qui a l'air un peu cirpsé et Mary a réussi a glissé une photo de lui écrivant sur son blog, au dos de la photo elle a écrit « il a essayé de s'en sortir ».

Cet idiot va me faire pleurer. Ils me manquent beaucoup.

Je plonge ma main dans le colis et sort les deux gros cadeaux. Le premier est un dossier avec un post it « Fais en bon usage, Mycroft m'a laissé le lui voler. -SH », j'ouvre le dossier et c'est un rapport donné à Mycroft sur les décisions du magenmagot de ces vingt dernières années.

Je manque d'hurler de joie. Mycroft me soutient dans ma décision. Sherlock aussi. Je vais tellement avancer avec ce dossier.

J'ouvre le deuxième, c'est deux billets d'avion pour début juillet, une semaine au Maroc. Papa a écrit « tu iras avec qui tu veux, je t'aime ». J'irais avec lui. Je dois d'abord présenté mon père avant de présenter mon petit ami espèce d'idiot.

Je souris et vois l'hibou de Fred et George avec une petite boite, je la prends et l'ouvre. C'est une montre sorcière dorée, le bracelet est en cuir noir, très simple, très classe :

« Tu m'avais dis que si je t'offrais un bijou tu le mettrais, j'ai hâte de te voir avec. La tradition sorcière veut que pour la majorité, le sorcier ou la sorcière reçoive une montre, là voilà. Et je le verrais sans doute bien assez tôt. Je t'aime,

George »

J'essaye la montre, je l'adore. Je vais me changer et quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, Harry et Neville me tendent un cadeau chacun.

J'arque un sourcil et les regarde.

\- Merci les garçons.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Elizabeth, me sourit Harry.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, El ! me crient Seamus et Ron un peu plus loin dans la salle commune.

Je leur fais un petit clin d'œil et manque de rire, je suis heureuse. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aime Poudlard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : commentatrice

Bonjoooouuur!

Si vous avez des envies de OS ou questions, n'hé-si-tez pas! Je commence ma période d'examens et écrire me fait BEAUCOUP de bien!

* * *

À peine le lendemain, Ginny arrive dans le dortoir des sixièmes années comme une balle en pleurant à chaude larmes. Hermione et moi discutions études des runes, on relève aussitôt la tête.

\- Ron est un abruti !

\- Alors, oui, on le savait, je susurre. Mais pourquoi exactement ?

Elle se réfugie dans les bras d'Hermione avant de nous expliquer d'un air accablé.

\- J'étais avec Dean dans le couloir du deuxième étage, on s'embrassait et Ron a débarqué et…Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que sa sœur «soit une… », il n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Il est jaloux ! Il n'a jamais embrassé personne ! Quel idiot !

\- Il a un manque de tact gros comme un dragon, je soupire.

Hermione approuve, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça ! Mes autres frères me laissent tranquille !

\- Parce que tes autres frères sont tes grands frères, ils te connaissent et savent que tu sais te défendre. Ron et toi vous êtes plus proche en âge, explique Hermione. Il y a une sorte de compétition.

\- Et il perd, je raille en roulant des yeux.

Les jours suivants, Neville et moi remarquons que Ron évite Ginny et Dean. Mais également, il est désagréable avec Hermione et ça c'est nul. Il serait temps qu'il apprenne à gérer ses sentiments. De toute façon, y'a le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, ça le fera descendre de ses grands hyppogriffes.

Je vais à la table des Gryffondors tôt le matin, quand il y a match comme ça tout le monde vient au petit déjeuner pour accueillir l'équipe, plus tard dans la matinée. Je profite donc de ma tranquillité et écris une longue lettre à Sherlock et Papa. Une chacun.

Celle pour Papa lui parle de mes cours, de Rogue qui tyrannise Neville en cours de DCFM, comme il sait si bien le faire. Je lui parle du fait que potion est juste déprimant, Harry a même gagné le felix felicis en cours, c'est ridicule. Je galère en métamorphose, Minerva est impossible mais elle vaut le coup.

Pour Sherlock, je demande des nouvelles des disparitions, de Voldemort, je lui raconte l'atmosphère de Poudlard. Je parle de Katie Bell et du collier.

Celle de Sherlock est beaucoup plus courte, il n'a pas besoin d'envolées lyriques mais Papa les adore : donc je lui en aie faites.

Neville me rejoint rapidement, nous continuons nos ragots sur le futur couple Romione. Harry et Ron débarquent bientôt. J'entends Lavande qui crie :

\- Courage Ron !

Celle là, je vais lui foutre sa face dans son porridge. D'ailleurs, la table se remplit et la Grande Salle elle-même est très bruyante. L'atmosphère est électrique.

Ron et Harry viennent s'asseoir près de nous :

\- Bonjour, marmonne Ron.

Le gamin a déjà l'air abattu, le pauvre.

\- Courage Ron, je dis sur le ton d'une midinette.

Harry a l'air de me dire de pas trop faire la maligne. Ce dernier devient le meilleur ami parfait, servant à boire à Ron, aux petits soins.

\- Comment vous vous sentez tous les deux ? demande Hermione.

Trop lassée par l'humeur de Ron, elle s'est arrêtée à leur niveau. Je me tourne vers elle et fais la même, m'écartant un peu pour lui faire une petite place.

\- Viens là.

Harry tend son verre à Ron, je fronce les sourcils. Sherlock a la même tête quand il empoisonne le thé de Papa. Je vois Harry ranger une fiole dans sa poche et Hermione a du le voir aussi puisqu'elle s'exclame :

\- Ne le bois pas !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demande Ron.

\- Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans son verre, dit Hermione. Ron ne boit pas ça.

\- Arrête de me donner des ordres, Hermione, fait Ron en buvant son verre d'un trait.

\- Franchement, avec son esprit de contradiction de Gryffondor, tu aurais mieux fais de dire l'inverse, je soupire. Ronald, tu es affreusement facile à empoisonner.

Elle murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry. Celui-ci lui répond et elle finit par s'éloigner à grands pas. Je roule des yeux et regarde les deux garçons avec fatigue.

Je remarque que Drago ne porte pas sa robe et il n'a pas l'air bien. Je fronce les sourcils. Malefoy devient bien étrange, nous n'avons pas eu la moindre confrontation depuis la rentrée et je ne sais pas si je devrais m'inquiéter.

Quand, une heure plus tard, tout le monde se dirige vers le terrain de quidditch, Drago va ailleurs. Je pince les lèvres, je serais tentée de le suivre mais quand il se retourne pour regarder derrière lui, nos regards se croisent et il accélère.

Je plisse les yeux, il cache quelque chose et il veut profiter du fait que le château est vide. Ça ne sert à rien de le suivre directement, il a vu que je l'observais. Je vais tout de même au match et suis impatiente de voir qui est le commentateur. Lee Jordan est partis.

\- Voilà, c'est partis, je crois que nous sommes tous surprise de voir l'équipe que Potter a constituée cette année. Étant donnée les performances très inégales de Ronald Weasley à son poste de gardien l'année dernière, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne ferait peut être plus partie de l'équipe mais bien sûr, les liens d'amitié très étroit avec le capitaine peuvent peut être arranger les choses…

C'est

Zacharia

Fucking

Smith

Je me crispe totalement et vais dans la tribune des professeurs.

\- Professeur McGonagall !

\- Oui, Miss Watson ? dit-elle, l'air inquiète.

\- Il y a un problème avec le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Poufsoufle, un elfe m'a demandé de venir chercher Zacharia Smith, son lit serait infesté de punaises de lit !

Elle me sonde du regard.

\- C'est urgent, Professeur, j'insiste sérieusement.

\- Monsieur Smith ? appelle Minerva.

Tout se fait très vite et il dégage vite fait bien fait. Minerva me regarde :

\- Vous êtes capable de le faire ?

\- Évidemment, pour qui me prenez vous ? Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le quidditch.

En tout cas j'espère.

Minerva me regarde d'un œil critique, elle est pas débile, elle sait bien que je mens, mais Minerva vendrait ses élèves pour le quidditch et elle préfère encore croire à mes mensonges que laisser Smith humilier son équipe.

Je vois quand même Rogue s'outragé et aller raccuser auprès de Dumbledore qui hausse les épaules, très amusé. Je fais un clin d'œil à Rogue et attrape le mégaphone magique que McGo me tend.

\- Bonjour mes très chers amis et désolé pour ce petit dérangement. J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour un moment de fun : Gryffondor VS Serpentard. L'éternel combat, l'éternelle compétition. Qui gagnera ? Les meilleurs sans doute. J'ai mon propre avis sur la question.

Je souris en coin, je vois les « attaquants » de chez Serpentards foncés vers les buts.

\- Première offensive de Serpentard, j'articule en forçant mon accent londonien, caricaturant les commentateurs de foot. Evidemment, Weasley bloque le tir. Rien de surprenant.

Je continue de commenter, inondant mes commentaires de références moldues bien senties « Ah voilà notre Lionel Messie régional : Ginny Weasley », « Ah ! Dean Thomas fait le Ribéry ! ». A chaque essais ratés des Serpentard, je susurre « Je connais un directeur de maison qui n'est pas content… », et à chaque but des Gryffondors « Vous voyez Professeur McGonagall comme vos élèves vous rendent votre amour ? ».

Rogue me lance des regards assassins. Slughorn a un peu le seum parce qu'il est entrain de perdre mais je pense qu'il apprécie sincèrement mes commentaires. Dumbledore s'amuse bien, le pauvre a de trop gros problèmes pour s'emmerder avec une connerie pareille.

Après une demie heure de jeu, Gryffondor gagne 60-0. Un peu déçue du manque d'offensive des Serpentards, je commence à me faire chier. Je vois Smith revenir du château l'air furax. Je souris en coin et continue mes commentaires.

Je vois le remplaçant de Malefoy siffler quelque chose à Harry et le bousculer violemment. Harper s'en va ensuite. Je commente avec sarcasme :

\- Comme un bon Serpentard, puisqu'il est entrain de perdre, Harper décide de frapper et d'insulter. Ne t'en fais pas Harper, un jour ton père sera fier de toi !

Les Serpentards me huent, Minerva m'engueule. J'envoie des baisers aux Gryffondors qui m'acclament. Je comprends Lee Jordan. Mais Harry le poursuit, accélérait de plus en plus. Il dit quelque chose à Harper qui se déconcentre et Harry chope le vif d'or.

\- Gryffondor gagne. Potter est un héros, aux futures midinettes qui comptent lui sauter dessus, son cœur m'appartient déjà, je susurre avant de faire un mic drop.

Le mégaphone n'était pas adapté, un bruit strident envahis le stade. Je grimace, m'excuse et m'échappe en vitesse des griffes de Rogue ET de Smith qui m'attendent. Je descends les gradins et rejoins les joueurs.

\- Vous étiez incroyables !

\- Toi aussi ! s'exclame Harry en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ginny et Ron me prennent à leur tour dans leurs bras. Je rejoins aussi Hermione et Neville qui ont vraiment appréciés. A vrai dire, tous les Gryffondors me félicitent. Je pourrais m'habituer à la célébrité.

Hermione ne veut pas retourner au château. Elle veut parler à Harry et Ron. Neville et moi allons donc sans elle où la fête a déjà commencé.

George me manque amèrement, surtout dans ce genre de moments.

La fête bat son plein, Neville et moi on passe un bon moment, de temps en temps, je reçois un compliment sur ma performance, je vois Ron et Lavande discutés en se rapprochant de plus en plus : ça ne présage rien de bon. Hermione n'est pas là. Je vois surtout Potter encerclés de ses admiratrices et je décide, de bon cœur, de venir l'aider.

\- Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Tu tom-bes à pique ! je m'exclame d'une voix sucrée.

Je me jette dans ses bras, mes bras autour de son cou, presque collée avec lui. Ce trop plein de contact me met ultra mal à l'aise mais ça devrait frustrer ces prépubères assez longtemps.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour percer mes points noirs dans le dos et tu m'avais dis que tu adoooorais ça !

Je me tourne vers les autres filles, je vois Romilda Vane qui me lance un mauvais regard : cette gamine risque de devenir dangereuse. Je regarde les fans du Survivant et grimace :

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? Harry et moi sommes amis de longue date.

Harry hoche la tête d'un air compatissant et nous nous éloignons, rejoignant Neville.

\- C'était très gentil Elizabeth, mais ce genre de visions… ça traumatise une amitié.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Potter, je grimace avec dégoût.

Pattenrond s'ennuie, il se frotte à Ginny et à moi. Je grogne. Harry se tend le cou, cherchant Ron du regard.

\- Il est là, nous informe Ginny avec dégoût.

Elle pointe vers le coin de la salle commune où Ron et Lavande se roulent les pelles les plus profondes que j'ai vu de ma vie. Ils sont collés serrés. Je grimace de dégoût.

\- Pourquoi ils vont pas dans le dortoir…, je gémis.

Le portrait s'ouvre, je vois Hermione tourner la tête vers Lavande et Ron avant de se crisper totalement et de ressortir. Je m'en vais, la poursuivant, poussant les élèves qui me barrent le chemin. Harry me suit bien assez rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que.., veut me demander Harry.

\- Je sais que tu sais pourquoi, je soupire.

Nous entrons dans la première classe qui n'est pas fermée à clef, elle est assise sur le bureau du professeur. Elle a des petits oiseaux gazouillant qui volent autour de sa tête, un sortilège.

\- Hermione ? je souffle avec douceur.

\- Oh c'est vous, dit-elle, toute à fait crispée. Je m'entraînais.

Je souris avec douceur et vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Ils sont… euh… très.. beaux, dit Potter l'Eloquent.

\- Ron semble bien s'amuser, remarque-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

\- Je crois qu'il se fait avaler, je grogne.

Harry regarde ailleurs.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu les as pas vu, dit Hermione. Ils étaient loin de se cacher… ils…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, c'est Ron qui tire Lavande par la main, gloussant tous les deux.

\- Oh.

Ron s'arrête et nous regarde.

Le silence est malaisant, grand. Je fixe Ron, le visage fermé. Je n'ai rien contre Lavande, même si on ne s'entend pas des masses, elle n'y est pour rien. Ron par contre : entre être désagréable envers Hermione et ensuite, lui briser le cœur, je vais le tuer.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez, Harry et El' ! dit maladroitement Ron.

Lavande se recule, retournant dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser attendre Lavande, fait sombrement Hermione.

Elle se redresse et s'avance vers Ron, froidement.

\- Oppugno !

Les oiseaux foncent dans les cheveux de Ron qui se met à crier, lui demandant de lui enlever. Hermione s'en va et je vois son visage se décomposer avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

Je la suis, encore une fois, ne me gênant pas pour bousculer méchamment Ron au passage.

Elle dévale les escaliers du château et atterrit dans les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde. Pas original. Elle se laisse tomber au sol et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je m'assois doucement près d'elle et la prends dans mes bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Après Ginny, Ron aura fait pleuré Hermione.

\- Ça ira. Qui a besoin des garçons de toute façon ? je lui murmure. Bêtes et méchants.

Elle hoche la tête, la gardant quand même sur mon épaule. Je soupire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : date avec un Potter!**

 **Coucou!**

 **Plus que quelques lignes à écrire, et j'aurais clôturer le Tome 6. Ca me fait bizarre! J'ai reçu une demande d'OS de la maman d'Elizabeth quand elle était jeune, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée mais j'aime vous faire souffrir un peu... Vous en aurez donc un à la fin du tome 6 ;)**

 **J'ai écris un OS pour ce chapitre ci, le prochain réponses aux questions (si il y en a) et sinon, un autre OS!**

 **Bonne merde pour vos exams!**

* * *

Hermione ne reste plus avec les garçons, elle reste parfois avec moi. La plupart du temps, on étudie à la bibliothèque. Je comprends un peu sa douleur, mais je ne peux pas comparer mon crush sur Dubois avec son amour pour Ron. Même si ils sont tous les deux dans le dénis et refuse d'appeler ça de l'amour, alors que bon.. Appelons un strangulot un strangulot.

Ron se la joue beau gosse, le mec qui assume et puis « Hermione a eu son tour de toute façon ». Il est ridicule et c'est un idiot quand il s'y met. J'ai tout raconté à George, soit c'était ça soit j'allais lui casser la gueule moi-même.

Lavande est infernale, elle ne cesse de dire combien « Ronnyyyyyy est adoooraaable », s'énamourant à haute voix beaucoup trop souvent. Du coup, je l'interromps parfois, lui demandant si il est « aussi bien monté que son frère ». Lavande et Ron ne sont pas allés jusque là, je ne pose aucun jugement, chacun à son rythme, mais généralement ça lui suffit pour se taire et c'est

Tant

Mieux.

Ce qui est marrant c'est qu'il y a du gui à intervalles réguliers dans les couloirs maintenant. A chaque fois que Potter passe sous l'un des bouquet, des hordes de midinettes sortent de nulle part le poursuivent. Bon, c'est très drôle mais pas pour lui.

Fred et George continuent de faire partie de la vie à Poudlard, leurs produits ont été interdit par Rusard mais ils envoient leur fiole sous forme de sirop pour la toux. Et ça marche. George me répète qu'il peut m'envoyer ce que je veux gratuitement, parfois je réclame des bonbons mais c'est pour lui faire plaisir : ça lui fait plaisir.

En vrai, Potter est la personne la plus en danger d'Angleterre. Non seulement Voldemort veut le tuer mais aussi des groupes de gamines écervelées qui essayent de l'empoisonner à coup de philtre d'amour.

En cours de métamorphose, nous voyons la modification corporelle : l'idée de pouvoir modifier mon visage pour accompagner Sherlock en enquête me fait sautiller d'impatience. Je me concentre mais franchement j'arrive juste à me faire pousser un monosourcil.

Si ça va à Frida, ça me va aussi.

Ron se fait pousser une moustache rousse immense et Hermione a le malheur de rire. Ron se moque d'elle : l'imitant entrain de sauter sur sa chaise en levant la main pour répondre à une question. Lavande et Parvati éclatent de rire. Harry ne dit rien, regardant simplement Hermione avec compassion sans rien dire à Ron, évidemment.

\- Hey, Weasley, je siffle.

Hermione serre les dents, elle ne va pas pleurer en classe mais je ne peux garantir qu'elle ne pleurera pas du tout.

\- Si tu pouvais répondre aux questions des profs de temps en temps peut être que tu n'aurais pas autant besoin de te moquer, je crache froidement.

Ron rougit de colère.

\- T'as un problème Watson ?

\- Mon sucre, tais-toi, tu fais redescendre le QI de toute la classe, je susurre avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hermione sort quand même très vite de la salle de classe. Harry et moi on la suit, je dis doucement à Harry :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas te mettre entre eux mais… Ron est cruel. Tu pourrais lui toucher un mot. Tu connais Ron., il ne t'en voudra pas Il est aussi rancunier qu'il est réfléchi. Il n'est pas rancunier, j'ajoute pour plus de clarté.

Harry ne répond pas, hésitant un moment avant de répondre :

\- Elizabeth, tu viendrais avec moi à la fête de Slughorn ?

\- J'ai reçu l'invitation… Ce n'est pas trop grave qu'on y aille quand même à deux ?

\- Je ne pense pas…

Je fronce les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Je réfléchis un peu, je sais que Neville compte y aller avec Luna. Pourquoi pas.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tes groupies, je souris.

Nous rattrapons finalement Hermione et Harry lui tend ses livres. Hermione les prend en laissant échapper un sanglot et tourne la tête, s'essuyant les yeux. Je la prends par les épaules.

\- Viens, on va aller boire un chocolat chaud.

\- El ? m'appelle Harry.

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Dans le hall, à huit heures ?

\- Sous le gui ? je susurre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione accepte. Je l'emmène se rincer le visage à l'eau froide d'abord.

Quand nous sortons des toilettes, elle prétexte une excuse et s'éloigne avec un sourire déterminé. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Vers midi, dans la grande salle, j'entends Potter reprocher à Ron de s'être moqué. Fière. Je sais aussi que toute l'école à appris, merci Peeves, que Harry et moi allions ensemble. Je crois que Romilda Vane va véritablement m'empoisonner.

Quand Hermione entre, Parvati la salue grandement, elle culpabilise.

\- Tu vas à la soirée de Slughorn ? lui demande Parvati.

\- Oui, j'ai rendez vous avec Cormac à huit heure...

Ron et moi faisons le même bruit de choc. Hermione continue d'expliquer d'une voix mielleuse, concluant même par « j'aime les joueurs de quidditch qui sont vraiment bon ».

A queen.

Neville se penche vers moi.

\- Ils sortent ensemble ?

\- J'espère que non… Sinon je l'étrangle, je siffle, regardant Hermione s'éloigner.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et toi ? Avec Luna ?

\- Comment ça « Avec Luna » ? dit-il.

\- Elle est gentille, drôle, intelligente et sait pleins de choses à propos de sujets qui te passionnent.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Dis moi la date et le lieu du mariage…

Il roule des yeux mais rougit un peu. Faudra creuser de ce côté-là. Neville avait failli ne pas avoir d'invitation pour le dîner mais je ne cessais de dire à haute voix pendant le cours de Slughorn à quel point Neville et les Londubat en général « sont incroyaaaables ». Et disons que ça a porté ses fruits. Luna a été ravie d'être invitée.

Luna est beaucoup trop pure pour ce monde.

Je retourne étudier un peu et en début de soirée, je vais me préparer. J'enfile une simple robe noire, resserrée à la taille, les manches m'arrivent un peu au dessus des coudes et il y a des broderies en perle sur le haut de la robe. La robe m'arrive aux genoux. J'ai mis des chaussures à talon rouge foncé mat et je me suis un peu maquillée : eye liner, rouge à lèvre foncé. Je suis franchement méga bg, ça me va très bien.

Je rejoins Harry dans le hall d'entrée, beaucoup de filles s'y trouvent : pour me juger j'imagine. Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière, ils m'arrivent au niveau des épaules désormais et sont un peu plus bouclés que ceux de Sherlock.

Harry porte un costume mauve foncé avec une veste un peu grande noire. Je le rejoins en souriant, il arque un sourcil.

\- La robe te va très bien.

\- Cesse de jouer, Potter, je sais que je suis jolie, je lui souris en lui rejoignant.

On avance vers le bureau de Slughorn.

\- J'ai même eu droit à mon propre jury pour décider si ma tenue était jolie ou pas.

\- Désolé pour ça, grommelle-t-il.

\- Désolé pour toi, je réponds. Mais bon sang… Qu'est-ce que Sirius aurait rit.

Le visage de Harry se ferme une seconde avant de sourire doucement en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un vampire allait venir, me dit Harry.

\- Arrête d'appeler Rogue comme ça, je souris.

Il ricane.

Nous entrons dans le bureau de Slughorn, je réalise que c'est la première fois que Harry y fout les pieds. Slughorn a mis le paquet : le plafond et les murs sont drapés de tentures émeraudes, cramoisies et dorées. Des fées sont au milieu de la pièce : elles donnent une lumière rouge même si chacune d'entre elle à une lumière différente. Dans un coin, des mandolines passent en boucle une chanson. Il y a une espèce de brume, de fumée au dessus de la foule. Des elfes de maison se baladent, portant de lourds plateaux, j'espère que Hermione boira un verre de trop et entrera dans un monologue.

Et je la soutiendrais, bien évidemment.

\- Harry mon garçons ! Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que j'aimerais vous présenter ! nous dit Slughorn.

Il porte un chapeau de velours à pompoms assortis à sa veste, il porte le tout de façon non ironique et son courage m'impressionne.

Slughorn pousse Harry qui me regarde avec effarement, je parviens à les suivre. Le pauvre bougre a peur d'être tout seul.

\- Harry, je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur de « Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires » et son ami Sanguini.

Worpel est un petit homme à lunettes et Sanguini est grand, émacié, des poches sombres sous les yeux et un air perpétuellement mort d'ennui : c'est Sherlock.

\- Elizabeth Watson, je susurre en tendant la main.

Oui, je m'impose. Mais pour être franche, ça sert pas à grand-chose.

\- Harry Potter, je suis absolument enchanté ! s'exclame le petit à lunettes, ignorant ma main. L'autre jour, je disais justement au professeur Slughorn « où est la biographie de Harry Potter que nous attendons tous ? »

\- Ah… vraiment ? fait Harry.

\- Aussi modeste qu'on le dit ! glousse-t-il avant d'ajouter très sérieusement. Je serais disposé de m'en charger, il faudrait une série d'interviews qui…

\- Trop tard, je le coupe, froidement. Je suis déjà chargée de l'écriture de la biographie de Harry. Mon père est un écrivain connu dans le monde moldu, je lui envoie mes chapitres, il les corrige et Harry a le mot final.

\- Exactement, sourit Harry. Nous allons devoir vous laisser, je vois une amie, je vais la saluer.

Harry me prend par le poignet et m'éloigne. Nous échangeons un regard amusé. Il n'empêche que je le plains, je trouvais déjà la célébrité chiante pour Sherlock alors Harry… être connu principalement à cause de quelque chose qui nous a rendu orphelin et dont on se souvient pas ? Beurk.

\- Hermione ! appelle Harry.

\- Harry, te voilà, Dieu merci ! Elizabeth ? Vous êtes venu ensemble ?

\- Ne sois pas surprise, je grogne.

Hermione a l'air essoufflée et continue de regarder autour d'elle. Elle porte une jolie robe rose, un peu décolleté et un collier. Ses cheveux sont attachés en demi queue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Harry.

\- Oh je viens d'échapper à… je viens de quitter Cormac, corrige-t-elle. Sous la branche de gui.

\- Bien fait.

\- Ça t'apprendra à venir avec lui.

Harry et moi avons parlé en même temps.

\- Je pensais qu'il agacerait Ron plus que les autres, explique-t-elle. J'ai bien considéré Smith..

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Harry.

\- Donc tu as choisis un garçon d'une arrogance inégalée, ignorant la notion de consentement et d'un goût plus que douteux ? je demande d'un air hautain.

\- Je sais, j'aurais dû choisir Smith, soupire-t-elle. Même Graup aurait été un meilleur choix.

\- Hermione, même Rogue aurait été un meilleur choix, je réponds d'un air fatigué.

Harry approuve.

Hermione nous emmène dans un coin de la pièce : pour voir quand il arrive.

\- Sinon.., commence Harry l'air de rien. Tu as l'intention de raconter à Ron que tu es intervenue le jour des sélections ?

\- Tu crois que j'irais jusque là ? s'outre-t-elle.

Harry et moi la regardons, nos regards n'ont pas besoin de mots.

-Il y a une différence entre sortir avec Cormac et dire ça à Ron.

\- Tant mieux… Sinon il perdrait confiance en lui et on risque de perdre le…

\- Aaargh, je râle bruyamment.

\- Le quidditch ! renchérit Hermione. C'est la seule chose qui vous intéresse ? Cormac ne parle que de ça ! Pas un moment il ne m'a demandé la moindre chose à propos de moi et… oh le voilà !

Elle disparait.

Elle a transplané ?

\- Vous avez vu Hermione ? nous demande Cormac soudainement.

\- Non, répond Harry.

\- Connais pas.

Sybille dans son coin, exprime à Luna combien son cours est important. Slughorn intervient en disant que tous les professeurs aiment penser que leurs cours sont les plus importants, mais que Harry a de véritables dons en potion que « même Severus… » et Slughorn tend le bras et nous amène Rogichou.

\- Severus, arrêtez de faire la tête ! hoquète Horace.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la soirée, Professeur ? je roucoule de mon ton le plus innocent.

Severus me fusille du regard. Slughorn continue :

\- Je parlais justement des talents extraordinaires de Harry pour préparer les potions ! J'imagine que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

\- C'est drôle, susurre Rogue en plissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'enseigner quoique ce soit à Potter…

\- Alors c'est une disposition naturelle, un Philtre de Mort Vivante, je n'avais jamais vu ça en obtenir un aussi remarquable la première fois..

\- Vraiment ? demande Rogue mielleusement.

\- Rappelez moi, quelles autres matières vous avez choisies ? demande Slughorn.

\- DFCM, sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique…

\- Toutes les disciplines nécessaires pour devenir un auror, ricane Rogue.

\- C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? je renchéris, pince sans rire. C'est comme si Harry, en danger de mort depuis ses 1 an et incapable de ne pas protéger les gens, aurait envie de faire ça comme métier ? Surprenant.

Rogue me fusille du regard, je lui souris, goguenarde et attrape de quoi manger.

\- Vous ferez un très grand auror ! annonce Slughorn.

Rusard pénètre bruyamment dans la pièce, tenant Drago par l'oreille qui se débat bruyamment. Je fixe Malefoy, arquant un sourcil.

The game is on ?

* * *

 **Au mariage**

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur est vraiment sympa. La musique est chouette, la bouffe est excellente et les invités sont (pour la plupart) agréables. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un. Je suis assise à la chaise que l'on m'a assignée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite un cousin Weasley me parlant de sa librairie sorcière, tout en flirtant un peu avec moi.

Super.

Je suis super jolie, en plus. Je porte un costume gris foncé en tweed avec une chemise blanche délibérant ouverte pour laisser apparaître le début de mon décolleté. J'ai attaché mes cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval et je porte des talons moutardes. J'espérais que mon look classe et sérieux découragerait les débiles de me draguer mais c'est sous estimer la hargne masculine.

Je finis par me tourner vers Weasley Le Relou, de son petit nom « Arnold » (ça s'invente pas).

\- Bon. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Arnold. Mon cœur est déjà pris.

Il s'arrête sèchement dans sa phrase et rougit des oreilles, comme Ron.

\- Je.. je ne vois pas pourquoi…

\- Oui, je vais faire semblant de te croire quand tu me dis que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Mon cœur est déjà pris. Je suis venue à ce mariage en penchant pouvoir l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ce fût un échec, le mariage a quand même eu lieu.

Arnold fronce les sourcils, semblant comprendre.

\- B…

\- Fleur. Je suis amoureuse de Fleur.

Je fais une grimace, me lève et attrape mon verre.

\- Je vais te laisser et noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool.

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et m'éloigne avec un sourire narquois. C'est à moitié vrai. Mon cœur est pris. Mais mon cœur est pris par Remus John Lupin. Je suis en couple avec lui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais cet abruti a voulu que l'on apparaisse « célibataires » au mariage de Bill et Fleur (les Weasley sont pourtant au courant) « au cas où ».

Je vais t'en donner du « cas où ».

Remus va bien, discutant doucement avec Kingsley. Je serre les dents, je n'ai pas envie de faire scène mais en même temp…. J'ai _envie._

\- El' ? Un costume… C'est culoté, remarque quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Que je sache, les femmes peuvent porter des pantalons depuis plusieurs années, je grogne avec agacement en me tournant vers la personne.

Dubois me sourit, portant un costume déjà porté plusieurs fois mais lui allant très bien. Je garde mon sourcil levé, arrogamment.

\- Tu ne sais pas accepter les compliments, fait-il remarquer en s'approchant.

\- Tu n'as pas dis que ça m'allait bien, même si tu aurais eu raison de le faire. Tu as dis que c'était culoté.

\- Je pense pourtant que tu aimes faire des choses culotées. Je suis certain que tu sauras apprécier le compliment.

\- Tu es pleins de certitudes, je réponds.

\- Tu veux danser ?

Je souris en coin, jetant un bref regard à Remus. Cet homme est jaloux. J'aurais pensé que dans son délire de « non je ne te mérite pas », il aurait tendance à perdre confiance en lui. Pas vraiment. Maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, il veut s'assurer que nous le restons.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tu es venue seule ? me demande Olivier en m'emmenant sur la piste de danse.

J'aperçois Hermione et Viktor.

\- Pas vraiment, je réponds. Mais pour le moment, je l'étais. Et toi ?

\- Célibataire.

\- Tu connaissais si bien Bill que ça ?

Nous discutons Bill, Fleur, de la coupe des trois sorciers. Nous parlons un peu de Cédric. Plusieurs musiques passent, je vois Remus rejoindre Harry et discuter quelques minutes avec lui, nous regardant. Finalement, Lupin arrive.

\- Professeur, salue Dubois.

\- Bonjour Olivier, répond Remus dans son meilleur ton de pédagogue.

\- Comment allez vous ?

Nous avons cessé de danser, je regarde Remus avec un sourire amusé et quelque peu arrogant.

\- Très bien. Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter votre cavalière ?

\- Oh et bien…, bafouille Olivier.

\- Il faudra demander à la cavalière elle-même. Nous ne sommes plus au 19e siècle, Remus, je susurre, perdant mon sourire.

Remus, amusé de m'avoir agacée, me sourit et attrape ma taille.

\- Et bien ?

\- Je renoue avec d'anciennes amitiés, je souris en le suivant, il mène la danse. Et toi ?

\- La même chose.

\- Je suis « une vieille amitié « ? je demande, outré.

\- Tu commences, s'amuse-t-il.

Remus porte un costume à lui, pas vraiment neuf mais si peu porté que l'on pourrait y croire. Il a vaguement essayé de dégager son front des cheveux qui y tombent mais ça n'a pas tenu longtemps. Je retiens mon envie de caresser sa joue.

\- Tu penses qu'il faut me rendre jaloux pour que je passe du temps avec toi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te rendre jaloux, je réponds, sincère. Je voulais juste passer du bon temps. J'aurais aimé que le temps soit avec toi, voilà tout.

\- J'aurais aimé aussi, me répond-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne dépendait que toi, je soupire.

\- Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que cela, Elizabeth.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et regarde ailleurs. Remus me rapproche de lui et embrasse doucement mon front. Je souris de toutes mes dents et me blottit.

J'ai gagné.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : La mission**

 **On commence à rentrer dans des chapitres que j'ai adoooooré écrire ! j'espère ça vous plaira!**

* * *

\- Professeur Slughorn, siffle Rusard, ses yeux brillants de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir choppé un élève. J'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?

Malefoy se dégage sèchement de Rusard.

\- Je n'ai pas été invité ! explose-t-il avec colère. J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! s'exclame Rusard, mais son expression victorieuse dit le contraire. Le directeur a bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs dans la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis !

\- Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, rassure Horace. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester Drago.

Je n'écoute plus : je regarde Severus qui regarde Malefoy horrifié, en colère et effrayé. Drago quant à lui, a plutôt l'air mécontent à l'idée de pouvoir rester. Il remercie néanmoins Slughorn, faisant un peu le fayot.

Drago a le visage aminci, mais trop pour son propre bien. Son teint est cireux et ses yeux sont cernés. Rogue prétexte une engueulade et sort avec Drago.

Harry et moi on échange un regard, j'enlève mes chaussures et leurs talons trop bruyant et le suis. Harry sort sa cape d'invisibilité et on se retrouve collé/serré. Harry et moi collons notre oreille à chaque porte des cachots et puis finalement, à la porte de la dernière classe :

\- …pouvez pas vous permette de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé…

\- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?

\- J'espère que vous dites la vérité car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'être mêlé.

\- Qui me soupçonne ? réplique Malefoy, sèchement. Je n'y suis pour rien. Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, je ne suis pas stupide mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous empêcherai !

Harry et moi échangeons un regard et il articule silencieusement « occlumancie ».

\- Ah… Je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

Maître ?

Oh.

Drago est devenu un mangemort.

J'aurais du la voir venir.

\- Je n'essaye pas de lui cacher quoique ce soit ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez !

Drago ne fait plus confiance à Rogue. Je me demande pourquoi. En sa qualité d'espion, il ne doit pas être apprécié des masses.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter à mon bureau alors que j'en avais la demande à plusieurs reprises…

\- Si vous y tenez, donnez moi une retenue. Signalez moi à Dumbledore, ironise Drago.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre, répond calmement Rogue.

\- Alors arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau !

\- Écoutez moi bien, dit Rogue dans un murmure. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fais le Serment Inviolable, Drago..

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Dans ce cas vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission. Il me l'a confié et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement plus de temps que prévu.

\- Quel est ce plan ?

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

\- Si vous me dites, je pourrais vous aider…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas seul.

\- Ah ?

\- Vous l'étiez ce soir. Sans personne pour faire le guet…

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas mettre Crabbe et Goyle en retenue !

IL FAIT CONFIANCE A CRABBE ET GOYLE ? JE FERAIS PLUS CONFIANCE A ZACHARIA SMITH.

\- Moins fort ! Si vos amis veulent décrocher leur buse en DCFM, il faut qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? coupe Drago. C'est une plaisanterie, non ? Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger des…

\- Une plaisanterie indispensable au succès ! Où croyez vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Ecoutez moi, montrez vous prudent en ne restant pas seul la nuit dans les couloirs. Et si vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

Ah bah voilà.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seuls. J'ai d'autres gens, beaucoup mieux.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi ? Afin que je puisse…

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire ! s'exclame Drago.

Sérieusement ?

\- Vous parlez comme un enfant, dit froidement Rogue. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé mais…

On entend Drago s'approcher. Harry et moi nous nous écartons d'un seul homme et manquons de nous prendre la porte de peu.

Peu de temps après, Severus sort et s'en va lui aussi. Harry et moi restons contre le mur longuement. Nous hésitons, puis restons cacher sous la cape et allons dans le passage secret du troisième étage où Harry enlève la cape.

\- Tu as entendu ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Harry… J'étais littéralement à côté de toi ! Oui j'ai entendu !

Harry a encore l'air trop sonné.

\- Un serment inviolable : tu le violes, tu meurs. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. Drago : mangemort, je commence à déblatérer à toute vitesse. Mission donnée par Voldemort, probablement pour rétablir l'honneur perdu par Lucius l'année dernière. Rogue : doit protéger Drago. Mais espion de l'Ordre, donc doit protéger Drago tout en protégeant… le monde sorcier ? Que pourrait être la mission de Drago ? Quelque chose qui se fait à Poudlard.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Te tuer ? j'articule lentement.

\- Il a essayé de faire entrer le collier ensorcelé de Katie Bell, fait lentement Harry.

\- Obligé. Il ne fait pas confiance à Rogue, il lui ment. Il veut tout lui cacher.

\- Mais un collier ? Pour moi ? Non… le cadeau était pour quelqu'un à Poudlard. Katie Bell devait le remettre en mains propres.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- A un professeur ? Ce serait stupide. Voldemort n'est pas un idiot.

\- Peut être qu'il ne veut pas que Drago réussisse la mission, remarque Harry.

\- Je dois en parler à Sherlock.

\- Tu lui diras demain, fait Harry.

J'hoche la tête. Nous rentrons dans notre salle commune, sans la cape : après tout nous avions tout à fait le droit d'être dans les couloirs.

Je vais me coucher, me démaquillant. Hermione n'est pas rentrée, je ne sais pas si je dois lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le lendemain, je prends ma malle et mon sac à dos et rejoins et Neville dans le parc. Il est assez impatient de retrouver sa grand-mère. Personnellement, tout le monde m'a manqué et pour Noël nous sommes tous invités chez les Weasley et Papa accepté. J'ai hâte. J'ai un peu forcé pour que les Weasley nous invitent tous mais j'avais envie de passer Noël avec eux mais aussi avec ma famille à moi.

Dans le train, je reste avec Luna et Neville. Hermione, en tant que préfète, fait ses rondes. Luna et Neville me racontent leur soirée, Neville a rencontré un botaniste très connu et Luna me parle de sa théorie comme quoi Scrimgeour serait un vampire. J'ajoute que Mycroft correspond à ses critères mais elle n'est franchement pas convaincue.

Pas cool. Moi je l'écoute.

Mais durant le grosse partie du trajet, je pense à Drago. Il doit tuer un professeur ? Ce serait ridicule, quel professeur Voldemort voudrait tuer ? Il n'y a aucun professeur qu'il n'aurait peur d'attaquer lui même...

Oh.

 _Oh._

Je DOIS voir Sherlock. Et Mycroft. Si j'ai raison, je DOIS voir Mycroft. Rogue ne va pas aider Malefoy a faire une horreur pareille ?

Quand le train entre enfin en gare, je suis la première dehors. Je vois George qui est avec tous les Weasley. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Il me rejoint, ses cheveux roux fraîchement coupés, un peu relevé. Il porte un costume brun/orangé avec une chemise dans les tons verts. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains, me souriant doucement.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je souris.

\- La majorité te va bien, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Tout me va bien.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, je serre les pans de sa veste en me laissant aller contre lui. Quand nous nous séparons, Harry nous regarde avec amusement : rejoignant les Weasley.

\- Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte que la vie de Ron devienne un enfer, je grogne, restant contre George. Cet idiot sort avec une dinde et surtout fait du mal à Hermione.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le demandes, s'amuse-t-il. Lavande, c'est ça ? Ginny nous aussi parlé d'elle.

Nous parlons encore, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu le plus vite possible : George rentre directement chez lui et on ne se revoit que pour Noël. Les affaires vont si bien qu'il a failli pas être capable de venir aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, surtout sur les mangemorts, mais je dois confirmer plusieurs choses.

\- Très bien, détective Watson.

\- Hum hum.

Nous faisons volte face, John est là, avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Son teint est hâlé. Je souris.

\- Tu as pris du soleil, Papa ?

\- Sherlock t'as dis ? se crispe-t-il aussitôt.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

Papa a l'air interdit. Il décide de changer de sujet et salue bien trop chaleureusement George pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Les Weasley commencent à s'en aller, pour des raisons de sécurité apparemment. George embrasse ma joue. On se voit dans quelques jours.

\- De quoi tu parles ? je demande rapidement à mon père.

\- On en parlera, grogne-t-il en prenant ma malle, visiblement contrarié.

\- Vous me soûlez à rien me dire. En parlant de secrets, on va à Baker Street. Je dois parler à Sherlock. Urgemment.

\- L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Mais avant ça, un tour de magie, réclame-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Je souris et agite ma baguette, faisant soulever ma malle. Papa blanchit presque et semble nauséeux. J'éclate de rire et repose la malle. Cette sensation de liberté à l'idée de pouvoir pratiquer ma magie me plaît.

\- Hâte d'amuser Rose et rendre Sherlock fou avec ça.

\- Moi aussi, s'amuse Papa.

Nous entrons dans un taxi.

\- Où sont Mary et Rose ?

\- Mary travaille, Rosie est chez Molly, je voulais un peu de temps à deux mais je crois que Sherlock va nous rejoindre, marmonne Papa.

Je suis désolé Papa, je soupire. Mais c'est vraiment important, tu comprendras.

\- George va bien ? demande-t-il distraitement.

Je relève un sourcil mais sourit.

\- Oui. Mary va bien ?

\- C'est compliqué, soupire-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux et le regarde. Il ignore résolument mon regard. Je grogne. Je n'en tirerais rien. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir m'expliquer au bout d'un moment ?

\- Je sais, Elizabeth. Mais tu raconteras ton semestre avant moi, répond-il.

Nous arrivons à Baker Street, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive dans le salon.

\- Sherly !

Sherlock relève la tête, sans me reprendre et me sourit. Je lui ai grave manqué héhé.

\- John t'as racont..

\- Chut, coupe mon père.

\- Je dois te parler, Sherlock, j'ai besoin de conseils, pour une enquête.

\- Ce que tu m'as raconté ? me demande Sherlock.

\- Entre autre.

Je m'appuie contre les murs, observant mes ongles pour un pur effet de style.

\- Je crois que Drago veut tuer Dumbledore.

* * *

 **OS : Enquête**

Depuis quelques temps, Sherlock me laisse enquête avec lui. Bon, je fais carrément office de bouche trou, mais je serais idiote de faire la fine bouche. Généralement il a juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui réfléchir à haute voix. Mes pouvoirs magiques sont également très appréciés, bien que limités ; je ne peux pas les utiliser contre un suspect.

Je ne l'accompagne que quand mon temps libre me le permet. George n'est pas toujours très à l'aise, aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être. Je soupçonne le fait qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment les armes moldues (même si Arthur a tenté de lui expliquer, de façon très embrouillée). Il ne dit évidemment rien, ne m'empêche absolument pas mais me rappelle toujours de « faire attention ». Ce que je fais évidemment.

Et si j'ai réussi, ces derniers mois, à sortir sans une égratignure, certaines choses changent. Par exemple, aujourd'hui.

Sherlock m'a adossée contre un mur et je regarde la tâche de sang s'agrandir sur ma cuisse gauche. La balle ne m'a (heureusement) pas heurtée mais elle m'a bel et bien frôlée. Sherlock a parlé de débris ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Papa va te tuer, je grogne.

\- Les secours arrivent, bégaye Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas te lancer un sort ?

Malheureusement non. J'avais vaguement essayé pendant la bataille de Poudlard mais abandonné rapidement : aucune envie de faire un accident comme Lockhart avec l'avant bras de Harry.

\- À Sainte Mangouste, Sherlock.

J'ai tellement mal. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est uniquement composé de ma cuisse et celle-ci est d'une douleur insoutenable. Une partie de mon cerveau essaye de « penser à des choses positives » et la seule chose positive qu'elle ait trouvé c'est que « Peut être tu auras une canne comme Dr House ! ».

\- Sherlock ?

Sherlock est désemparé. Il n'ose pas appuyé sur la plaie, et je ne pense pas que c'est la bonne chose à faire : je ne perds pas tant de sang que ça. Il tourne la tête de tous les côtés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'ambulance.

\- Si je dois….

Je pousse un grognement de douleur.

\- Si je dois avoir une canne… Je veux qu'elle ait des flammes.

\- … Quoi ?

Ou alors un truc à la Lucius Malefoy ? Mais au lieu d'un serpent un lion ? Too much, non ?

\- Sherlock, tout va bien. Je survivrais.

\- Je sais, répond-il sur le ton de celui qui n'est pas du tout convaincu.

Je serre sa main et ferme les yeux quelques instants. Je souris dans la douleur quand j'entends les sirènes approchées. J'entends Lestrade crier mon nom en sortant de sa bagnole. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais marmonne

\- Je vais bien Inspecteur, mais j'irais mieux avec des soins médicaux appropriés.

Mais Lestrade a amené les secours. Je suis vite posée sur un brancard. J'ouvre les yeux et cherche Sherlock du regard qui est planté là, me regardant entré dans l'ambulance.

\- Sherlock ! Préviens Papa et George !

\- Mademoiselle, allongez vous s'il vous plaît, ordonne l'ambulancier.

J'obéis avec plaisir mais soupire. Je doute que je vais finir à Sainte Mangouste. Je préfère, quoiqu'il arrive, les soins moldus. Mais disons qu'une connaissance travaillant à Sainte Mangouste a une dette à me rembourser et ça aurait été la bonne occasion.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, je subis un examen et sur le chemin vers la salle d'op, j'entends qu'on m'appelle. J'essaye de me relever.

\- Elizabeth !

\- Mademoiselle, couchez-vous, me demande l'infirmière.

\- Elizabeth !

Je m'échine, m'étire le cou et finit par voir George courir vers moi. Il s'approche du lit, les infirmiers s'arrêtent. Ils regardent l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son oreille un instant de trop. J'y suis tellement habituée désormais que je ne remarque même plus. Comment je peux dire que mon fiancé est sorcier et ne comprends pas la médecine moldue et donc s'inquiète comme un fou ?

\- Je suis désolé, mon fiancé est américain. Il a une vision très péjorative des hôpitaux, je peux le rassurer le temps d'un instant ?

Pour les examens, on m'a donné un faible anti douleur qui fait le job. Je parviens à parler sans pousser des grognements d'ostrogoth entre chaque mot. Les infirmiers échangent un regard entre eux puis accepte.

\- Cinq minutes.

Je les remercie et me tourne vers George qui tient ma main qu'il serre comme si il cherchait à graver la sensation dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, dit-il en embrassant ma main.

\- George, je vais bien. J'irais bien. ils vont juste extraire les débris. Papa pourra t'expliquer en quoi ça consiste.

\- Sherlock aurait dû te défendre, dit-il, s'énervant lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû me défendre ? Je dois dépendre sur les autres ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, soupire-t-il.

\- Écoute moi, je murmure en attrapant son visage. Tout ira bien. Je te le promet. Je fais bien plus confiance à la médecine moldue qu'à celle sorcière, et ton père serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Et si il mettait trop du produit qui endort ? demande-t-il timidement, sans me regarder.

Je sais que ne pas comprendre fait peur, je comprends pourquoi il réagit comme ça mais ce n'est pas comme si Papa et moi on avait jamais essayé d'expliquer.

\- Oui, le produit qui endort est dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des médecins qui s'occupent exclusivement de ça et feront en sortes que tout se passe bien. Pour une blessure moldue, de la médecine moldue est plus sûre, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Si j'allais à Sainte Mangouste, ils se retrouvaient devant une situation qu'ils n'ont jamais eu et devraient chercher une solution. Si ils prennent trop de temps, c'est dangereux.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il.

\- Je t'aime, George, tout ira bien.

Je l'attire contre moi et l'embrasse.

Quand, après l'opération, je suis emmenée dans ma chambre après un bref séjour dans la salle de réveil, j'entends John fait un petit exposé sur la cardiologie. Depuis qu'il doit tout expliquer à George, Papa s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion pour la médecine.

\- Tu vois, je murmure d'une voix faible quand l'infirmière me pousse dans la chambre. Tout va bien.

Sherlock, qui n'a pas ôté son manteau, relève la tête et a l'air franchement soulagé. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. On en parlera plus tard. Papa me sourit et me regarde, presque désabusé.

\- Heureusement que j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs.

\- J'ai un droit d'auteur sur la plupart d'entre eux, je réplique avec un sourire.

\- Peut être que les médecins moldus ne sont pas si mal, admet George avec un soupçon de méfiance.

\- Évidemment ! s'écrie Papa.

Une fois dans le lit, George s'approche, attirant une chaise près du lit et caresse doucement mes cheveux.

\- Dire que je pensais que les blessures de guerre étaient derrière nous, dit-il avec une légère mélancolie.

\- Tu es trop naïf.

Il me sourit et embrasse mon front longuement. Je ferme les yeux et souris.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 16 : révélations**

 **Bon**

 **Qui regarde Game of throne parce que j'ai BEAUCOUP de choses à dire ! Donc envoyez moi un message sur les derniers épisodes (si vous envoyez un message à partir du 12/05 partez du principe que j'ai pas vu le cinquième épisode) !**

 **Pas de OS cette semaine mais il est en cours d'écriture!**

 **Merci à tous de me lire. Ca doit faire cinq ou six ans que j'ai commencé, je commence à devenir une vétéran hahaha. Je prends toujours du plaisir à écrire. j'ai terminé d'écrire le tome 6 la semaine dernière et j'attends un peu avant de commencer le septième**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sherlock se redresse sur son fauteuil et Papa fronce les sourcils.

\- Ce sont des grandes accusations, remarque Papa. Tu sais ce que tu avances ?

Je leur raconte l'incident avec Katie Bell, les infos de Harry et la discussion que j'ai surprise. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, joignant ses mains.

\- Je crois qu'elle a raison, John, dit lentement Sherlock.

Sherlock se lève.

\- Donc c'est un mangemort, ce Drago Malefoy ?

Oui.

\- Et son père a été humilié, il est à Azkaban ?

\- Oui. Sa famille est riche et puissante, en tout cas l'était. Et ils avaient une grosse réputation en tant que mangemort. Je pense que Drago doit regagner la confiance du maître.

Sherlock se dirige vers son violon, à l'aide d'un wingardium leviosa, je lui envoie. Je frime, oui. Sherlock attrape le violon et regarde ma baguette, surpris, Papa éclate de rire dans mon dos.

\- La magie a ses bons côtés.

\- Ne fais pas ça, grogne Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi pas ? je demande d'un air narquois.

\- Ça me distrait.

\- Tu es jaloux, je m'amuse.

Il roule des yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Mycroft ? je demande.

\- Pourquoi ? se moque Sherlock en accordant son violon.

Voldy va se réfugier dans le canapé et mon père manque de le frapper quand le chat commence à faire ses griffes dessus.

\- Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Si Dumbledore meurt, Voldemort nous attaquera et…

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant tout en parlant.

\- Ce qui est de toute façon le but de Voldemort. Mycroft le sait, il sait que Dumbledore va bientôt mourir. Peu importe comment et quand exactement. Ça ne changera rien.

Sherlock m'observe du coin de l'œil, ses lèvres se relevant dans un petit sourire fier. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup voir mes progrès. Papa aussi me surveille dans son coin. Il est fier aussi.

\- Donc.. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Rien ! s'écrie Papa fermement.

\- Papa, je… Dumbledore ne peut pas mourir, il… il ne peut pas ! Sherlock, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

\- Tu peux tenter d'arrêter Drago Malefoy mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre le remplacera, termine mon père.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis au milieu du salon, Papa est allé s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, téléphone en main et Sherlock regarde dehors, les sourcils froncés aussi.

\- Et donc quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Rien, répond fermement Sherlock.

\- Rien ? Comment ça « rien » ?

Je me crispe totalement et avale la boule de stress qui grossit dans ma gorge.

\- Je ne peux pas … je dois prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Elizabeth, commente doucement Sherlock. Si il est aussi intelligent que le dit Mycroft, il est déjà au courant.

\- Donc il pourra se protéger, je souris en essayant de me rassurer.

Amèrement, je sais déjà que c'est vain. Je sais que Dumbledore ne va pas se battre contre Voldemort. Pour des raisons qui m'échappent, Dumbledore estime que c'est Harry qui doit se battre contre Voldemort.

Oh… La prophétie ? Celle de cinquième année ?

\- Elizabeth, Lestrade, Mary, Rose, Molly vont bientôt arrive. Tu veux qu'on annule ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, je réponds distraitement.

Je lève les yeux vers Sherlock.

La guerre arrivera, cette année ou l'année prochaine.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclame Papa.

Sherlock repose lentement son violon, se tournant vers moi et me sondant du regard.

\- Je sais que tu refuseras Papa. Mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre à me battre de façon moldue. Sherlock, apprends moi à me défendre. À utiliser une arme à feu. Je ne veux pas simplement dépendre de ma baguette. Je doute que les mangemorts savent comment utiliser un Smith & Wesson.

Sherlock échange avec Papa un regard. John, bien qu'horrifié, comprend la nécessité de ma demande. Sherlock hoche lentement la tête. Je pousse un soupir lassé et me laisse tomber dans le canapé près de mon chat.

\- Bon. Faudra expliquer à Mrs Hudson et Molly pour la magie, on expliquerait bien à Mrs Hudson maintenant ? je remarque, nonchalamment.

Sherlock grogne. Papa accepte. On la fait monter et Papa et moi nous nous chargeons de lui expliquer. On a un schéma « habituel », elle ne nous croit pas, finit par nous croire, je sors ma baguette et métamorphose mon chat en verre à vin.

Sherlock manque de s'étrangler sur son fauteuil, je suis certaine qu'il avait failli laisser sortir une expression impressionnée mais sa fierté l'a rattrapé.

Papa sert un double verre de whisky à Mrs Hudson. J'espère que ça suffira.

Mary, Molly et Rose arrivent. Je prends ma petite sœur qui n'est plus si petite. Elle prend un peu de temps à me reconnaitre mais y arrive finalement. Je la garde sur mes genoux quand j'explique à Molly. Mrs Hudson nous écoute, toujours aussi choqué, et quand je sors ma baguette, elle sort de la pièce en poussant une petite plainte.

Molly prend la nouvelle pas trop mal. Lestrade est arrivé entre temps, il regarde les étincelles jaillirent de ma baguette sous les gazouillements amusés de Rose avec effroi. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Impressionné inspecteur ?

\- Il y a un sort pour tuer des gens ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

Perd pas son temps le bougre.

\- Oui. Il est formellement interdit. Il fait partie des sortilèges impardonnables. Avec le doloris et l'imperium. Le doloris est un sortilège de torture et l'imperium oblige les gens à vous obéir.

\- Tu peux lire l'avenir ? me demande-t-il.

J'attrape ma tasse de thé vide et m'approche de lui.

\- Vous voyez les feuilles de thé au fond de cette tasse ? je demande d'un air mystique.

\- Oui… ?

\- Elles disent l'avenir.

Lestrade me regarde, bouche bée un instant avant de répondre d'un air choqué :

\- Non.

\- Et là, les feuilles disent que vous êtes trop crédule et que ça finira par vous coûtez cher, j'annonce très gravement.

Sherlock me lance un sourire en coin et Lestrade pousse une exclamation outrée. J'éclate de rire.

\- Tu as le droit de nous lancer un sort ? demande Mary.

\- Non. Je serais renvoyée de Poudlard et envoyée à Azkaban. J'ai uniquement le droit de vous montrer la magie parce que vous faites partie de ma famille et j'imagine que Mycroft aide avec la paperasse.

Sherlock et Papa sont assis dans leurs fauteuils. Lestrade les rejoint. Mary et Molly continuent de me demander moult et moult questions. Je leur réponds du mieux que je peux mais je crois que je vais juste leur laisser mes livres de cours ça ira plus vite.

Rose s'endort doucement dans mes bras. Je souris et embrasse son front, caressant sa joue. J'ai bien remarqué que Papa et Mary s'évitaient, non seulement ils ne se parlent pas mais en plus ils ne se regardent pas.

Après un moment, Sherlock va se resservir du thé dans la cuisine. Je rends Rose à Mary et rejoins Sherlock.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Papa et Mary ? je lui demande.

Sherlock me regarde, inspire puis m'explique la situation, les bustes de Margaret Tatcher, l'ancien « collègue » de Mary, sa fuite en quelques mots.

\- Vous êtes allé au Maroc ?

\- Elizabeth…

\- Au Ma-roc ?

-Écoute…

\- Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule, je déclare, me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je suis une version féminine et vulgaire de Mycroft en miniature. Apparemment quelqu'un aurait fait échouer la mission de Mary et de ses coéquipiers à l'époque mais ils ne savent toujours pas qui c'est.

\- Je m'en vais quatre mois et vous foutez ma vie de famille en l'air, vous êtes incroyables.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock a dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie, je le regarde, l'ombre d'un sourire orne ses lèvres. Je roule des yeux et m'éloigne en souriant. Je me fais rattrapée par Gregory Lestrade qui « beaucoup de questions ».

Donc je tâche d'y répondre.

Il est fasciné par la baguette. Je lui parle du quidditch et c'est tout juste si le vieux ne me supplie pas de l'emmener voir un match. J'aimerais bien Greg mais à moins que ce soit des professionnels ou que je fasse les commentaires moi-même : je me fais chier.

En fin de soirée, Mrs Hudson est allée se coucher. Molly est allé travailler et Mary est partie changer Rose.

\- Sherlock t'as raconté, hein ? me demande mon père.

\- Ça allait arriver, je remarque tranquillement.

\- J'imagine, grogne-t-il.

Quand Mary revient, nous décidons de rentrer à la maison. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Nous prenons congé de Sherlock qui est enchanté à l'idée de retrouver sa baraque pour lui et sautons dans un taxi.

Le chauffeur jette un regard méfiant à Voldy sur mes genoux mais s'abstient de commentaire.

J'espère bien.

Quand on arrive à la maison, je vais dans ma chambre et baisse les yeux vers mon téléphone : je l'ai rechargé chez Sherlock et j'ai déjà reçu un message.

De Sherlock.

 _« Demain, 13h, porte des vêtements de sport. -SH »_

Elizabeth devient officiellement l'héritière de Sherlock Holmes.

ooOOoo

Mes vacances de Noël se passent à merveille. Même si Papa ne parle pas à Mary, moi je ne me gêne pas. On va faire du shopping ensemble, on discute livres, politique, on regarde des films ensemble, on s'occupe de Rose. Mary et moi on s'entend bien, non seulement nous avons le même type d'humour mais elle me comprend beaucoup, elle sait quand j'ai besoin d'être seule ou pas. Je sais que je peux lui parler de tout et qu'elle comprendra.

Je vais voir Maman, je lui raconte mon année à Poudlard, tout ce qui risque d'arriver. Je parle à peine, mes lèvres bougent simplement, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque inutile. J'en prends largement assez.

Sherlock prend son rôle de professeur à cœur : on s'entraîne plusieurs heures par jour. J'ai les muscles en compote, j'ai des courbatures. Pour le moment, on fait pas grand-chose, on remet ma condition physique à jour. Sherlock m'a clairement fait comprendre que peu importe ce que j'apprenais, ça ne serait pertinent que si je le pratiquais un maximum de fois et continuais de m'entraîner.

Même si on s'occupe beaucoup de ma condition physique, on a quand même commencé des petits combats. Sherlock me bat systématiquement. Je suis contente de voir qu'il ne m'épargne pas. Je ne doute pas qu'il garde dans un coin de sa tête la raison pour laquelle je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre ce genre de choses. Je sais que c'est pour ça qu'il prend son rôle aussi sérieusement.

Et avec Papa ?

On est horriblement niais. Je lui montre des sortilèges simples à longueur de journée, je ne sais pas qui entre lui et Rose ça amuse le plus. Ce que je sais c'est qu'on est tout le temps fourré ensemble. On regarde beaucoup de films ensemble, et même avec Mary.

Papa m'a même demandé si je voulais qu'on aille voir le magasin des jumeaux. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il a enfin passé au dessus du petit complexe du « papa protecteur ».

J'ai longuement hésité à aller voir Mycroft pour lui raconter ce que je savais mais Sherlock a raison : ça ne servira à rien et ça risque au pire de me frustrer devant l'inaction de Mycroft. Et vivre dans l'idée que mes déductions « pourraient » être bonnes plutôt qu'elles « soient » bonnes est si rassurant. Je ne veux pas de confirmation. Je veux protéger mon innocence. Encore un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Nous sommes le 23 décembre, j'ai passé ma journée avec Rosamund, je l'aime bien ce bébé. Elle n'est pas trop chiante et même quand elle pleure ce n'est pas trop fort. C'est parfait.

Là elle dort. Je suis dans la cuisine, me faisant un chocolat chaud et je crois que Mary veut parler sérieusement avec Papa.

Ils sont interrompus par un SMS de Sherlock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : la vieille dame**

 **Yooo!**

 **J'ai écris un OS mais il est pas hyper hyper fun et ce chapitre ci non plus.. Je publie quand même le OS mais en deux parties, j'ai écris à la troisième personne : dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Sinon j'ai étudié 60p aujourd'hui :))) et 40 ne sont pas matière d'examen :)) je viens de le voir :)) je suis super contente mdr**

* * *

\- Elizabeth ? m'appelle mon père quelques instants après avoir reçu le message. Tu peux garder Rosamund ?

\- Pourquoi ? je me crispe en fronçant les sourcils. Que dit Sherlock ?

\- Il a finis l'enquête.

J'hoche la tête et attrape mon manteau.

\- Parfait. Je viens.

\- Elizabeth, se crispe mon père.

Derrière lui, Mary a l'air contrariée.

\- Je ne suis jamais là. Cette enquête a affecté votre couple, notre famille, je mérite d'entendre le fin mot. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous qui alliez me le raconter, je réplique fermement et froidement.

Aouch.

Ils acceptent. Papa reste, attendant que Molly arrive et je pars avec Mary. Dans la voiture, elle pince les lèvres avant de me dire :

\- Tu sais, je suis désolé si… tout ça a affecté notre vie de famille.. je …

\- Je sais, Mary. Ce n'est rien.

\- N'en veux pas à ton père. Il n'aime pas l'idée de te donner des mauvaises nouvelles à distance, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Alors il me les cache.

Elle se tait. Moi aussi. J'en veux à mon père de me prendre pour cette petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être protégée et rassurée. J'apprends les mauvaises nouvelles quoiqu'il arrive, sauf qu'en plus d'être triste, je lui en veux.

Nous arrivons à l'aquarium de Londres, je ferme mon manteau, vérifiant l'air de rien que ma baguette est bien dans ma poche intérieur. On ne sait jamais.

Nous rejoignons Sherlock qui est face à une vieille dame au centre de l'aquarium.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Ça fait partie de mes cours pour devenir ton héritière, je susurre.

Sherlock roule des yeux. Apparemment, la vieille dame est celle qui a dirigé ces missions qui échouées. La vioque se faisait du fric en secret puis on l'a découverte. Elle a envoyé Mary et ses copains.

Elle prend son sac sur ses genoux, y glissant sa main. Je recule d'un pas, croisant les bras, prête à chopper ma baguette. Elle propose de s'en aller, en secret de disparaître. Mary serre les dents et s'approche vers elle, prête à la frapper. Sherlock rattrape Mary mais la vieille dame se relève et sort une arme.

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers elle.

\- Vous travaillez pour Lady Smallwood, hein ? je demande en serrant les dents. Vous savez ce que ce joujou peut faire.

J'articule froidement, mon sang bouillonnant d'adrénaline.

\- Et perdre votre baguette et votre place dans cette école ? se moque-t-elle d'un ton malicieux. J'en doute.

\- Doutez, je réponds, glaciale.

Sherlock baisse lentement mon bras, me regardant avec douceur. Je range ma baguette en déglutissant. Sherlock se tourne vers la vieille dame, lui faisant remarquer qu'être toujours derrière, dans l'ombre alors qu'elle était maligne n'a pas dû être facile. Il continue ses déductions sur son « infériorité », sa solitude etc… Mary essaye de le faire taire.

Mycroft et Lestrade entrent dans la pièce.

À deux ? En même temps ? mmmh.

Mycroft lance un regard vers la poche où je range ma baguette et me regarde avec désapprobation. Il sait. Je serre les dents, haussant les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Des flics entrent.

La vieille sait qu'elle est coincée, en désespoir de cause, elle pointe son arme vers Sherlock, la main tremblante. Je me crispe totalement, je chercherais bien du réconfort chez Mycroft ou Lestrade ou Mary mais leurs regards effarés m'effrayent un peu plus.

Elle tire. Je sors ma baguette.

Tout se passe très vite, Sherlock est poussé sur le côté, Mary s'effondre, la poitrine en sang. Ma baguette tremble.. ou peut être serait-ce ma main ?

Mary….

Mycroft va appeler une ambulance, sous les ordres de Sherlock. Papa entre en courant. Il pose aussitôt sa main sur sa poitrine, essayant de stopper l'hémorragie. Sherlock et moi on est sur le côté, en silence. Mary fait comprendre à Papa qu'elle ne pense pas.. elle ne pense pas pouvoir..

Bref.

Mycroft revient. Mary a fait ses adieux à Sherlock, elle me regarde : pleurant et s'étranglant à la fois.

\- Occupe toi de Rosie, je t'aime autant qu'elle.

\- Je sais.. je…

\- Merci pour .. m'avoir aidé à.. supporter John, s'étrangle-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sherlock pose sa main sur mon épaule, qu'il serre bien fort. Papa se met à pleurer. Je pleure aussi, je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de sangloter.

La tête de Mary retombe. Papa l'appelle, il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- Elizabeth ! Elizabeth, fais quelque chose !

\- Q-quoi ?

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Avec ta baguette… Tu.. tu peux enlever la balle ? me demande-t-il, désespéré.

\- Je peux essayer, je réplique, ravalant mes larmes, sortant ma baguette.

\- Non, répond Mycroft, se rapprochant, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ce n'est pas le moment d'envoyer Elizabeth à Azkaban, Docteur.

Papa hoche lentement la tête, serrant Mary contre lui. Il ne pleure plus. Son visage est fermé et froid. Moi je pleure silencieusement, je me suis laissée aller contre Sherlock qui a passé son bras autour de moi.

Puis il fait une crise de nerfs : il grogne, puis il étouffe un cri. Il relève la tête vers Sherlock, ses yeux brûlant de colère.

\- N'essaye même pas…, articule-t-il dans un grognement. Tu avais fais une promesse. Tu avais juré.

Je me crispe. De quoi ? Sherlock avait promis de nous protéger ?

Mary savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Sherlock se recule, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Lestrade est revenu, il passe sa main sur son visage en inspirant profondément. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, m'asseyant au sol en regardant le corps inerte de Mary sans rien dire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Papa relève la tête vers moi.

\- Rentre à la maison, m'ordonne-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non.. et…

\- Elizabeth, dit-il, sèchement.

\- Pas toute seule.

\- Elle va venir chez moi, indique Mycroft, jetant un regard vers son frère.

Sherlock est beaucoup trop sous le choc. Je voulais passer la nuit à Baker Street mais je crois que Sherlock ne compte pas rentrer à Baker Street je n'ai pas envie de tout raconter à Mrs Hudson. Je me relève en déglutissant.

Je me revois au ministère, penchée sur Harry qui est contrôlé par Voldemort. Je ressens la sensation de perte, de rage, de colère, et de vide. Je déglutis et suis Mycroft dans les couloirs de l'aquarium, en silence.

Nous entrons dans sa berline, toute classe. Il a un chauffeur. Pas surprise. Je regarde par la fenêtre et ouvre finalement la bouche :

\- Drago doit tuer Dumbledore.

\- Je sais, répond Mycroft.

Son ton n'est ni arrogant, ni sec, c'est le plus proche que j'aurais d'amical.

\- Je sais que vous savez. J'imagine que vous allez confirmer le fait qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, me répond-il calmement.

J'hoche la tête. Nous arrivons devant sa grande maison. Je sors, il m'indique la chambre et salle de bain d'ami.

\- Elizabeth ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je le remercie avec un petit sourire et vais me débarbouiller. Je vais me coucher, Mycroft a posté un pyjama neuf (il y a encore l'étiquette) neutre une taille au dessus. Ça fera l'affaire. Je l'enfile et me couche dans le lit.

Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas y penser.

J'espère que Mycroft sait lancer un sortilège de silence, ou qu'il a le sommeil lourd ou qu'il se fiche de m'entendre pleurer.

Parce que je sanglote pendant deux heures, essayant d'étouffer mes pleurs dans l'oreiller.

ooOOoo

Mycroft me laisse rentrer à la maison le lendemain, j'arrive et Papa est assis dans le canapé, des cernes effroyables sous les yeux. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas dormis.

\- Bonjour, je dis doucement. Café ?

Papa hoche la tête. Je prépare le café en inspirant profondément.

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Sherlock, je dis doucement.

\- Il avait juré que rien lui arriverait, siffle Papa, levant les yeux vers moi alors que je dépose la tasse devant lui.

\- Mary l'a poussée, il n'a rien pu faire.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas.. bien, j'articule, pour une fois dépourvue de répondant.

\- Tu pardonnerais à l'ivrogne qui.., commence-t-il avec force sans terminer sa phrase.

Je relève un sourcil et me tourne vers lui.

\- Bah vas-y, dis le. Je pardonnerais à qui ? Hein ? A l'ivrogne qui a tué ma mère ? Non. Je te demande pas de pardonner la vieille dame qui a tué Mary. Je te demande de lui en vouloir à elle plutôt qu'à Sherlock.

\- Sherlock avait promis de la protéger ! explose Papa.

\- Et votre mariage ? je siffle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis lors de votre mariage ?

Papa se crispe totalement et se redresse.

\- Donc ce serait ma faute ? me demande-t-il dangereusement.

\- C'est autant la tienne que celle de Sherlock, je réponds, soutenant son regard.

John est tendu par la colère, son corps tout entier est crispé, son regard est effrayant. Si je n'étais pas sa fille je n'ose pas imaginer qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait fait.

\- Tu es ma fille, pour qui te prends-tu ? finit-il par me demander, redescendant d'un coup.

\- Pardon ?

\- Va dans ta chambre et restes y, me dit-il sèchement.

\- Pa..

\- Maintenant.

Il se rassoit. Je ravale mes larmes, monte dans ma chambre et attrape mes affaires. Quel âge pense-t-il que j'ai ? 13 ans ?Je prends une douche, change de vêtements et redescends.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Voir comment se porte Sherlock, je réplique fermement.

\- Eli..

Je suis majeure ! Je ne vais pas te faire le discours du « je fais ce que je veux » ! Et.. et.. je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu traverses, je continue, parlant plus calmement. Mais, je crois qu'il y a de meilleures façons de gérer un deuil qu'on en voulant à la mauvaise personne. Je sais que Sherlock peut être fatigant et je comprends que tu aies moins envie de le voir durant cette période. Et je comprendrais même que tu ne veuilles plus le voir. Mais les choses que tu lui as dis… La colère et la douleur n'excusent pas tout. C'est ce que tu essayes d'apprendre à Sherlock.

Papa me regarde pendant un instant, son expression est insondable et pendant un instant je crois qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Mais non. Il hoche la tête.

\- Va chercher Rosamund, va passer le réveillon chez tes amis.

\- Pa..

\- Et je t'interdis d'aller voir Sherlock. Je refuse que Rosamund voit Sherlock.

Je serre les dents, ne réponds pas et m'en vais en claquant la porte. Je vais à Baker Street, quand j'arrive, Sherlock se redresse en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il espérait Papa.

\- Prépare toi, on y va.

\- Pardon ?

\- On va chercher Rosamund et on va chez les Weasley. Tu passes le réveillon avec moi.

\- Elizabeth…

Sherlock s'apprête à refuser.

\- Je t'en prie, j'ajoute très vite. Sherlock, Papa est triste et en colère et ça s'excuse rien. Mais j'aimerais que tu viennes. J'aimerais .. Sherlock, Papa ne veut plus que tu vois Rose.

Sherlock se crispe totalement.

\- Il refuse que je te vois. Et, quand ma mère est morte, je n'avais personne. Je refuse de m'enfermer avec Papa et de ne dépendre sur une seule personne. Je refuse que Rosamund ne te connaisse pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute et je veux que tu le mettes en tête.

\- Si John a refusé…

Je serre les dents et ravale mes larmes.

\- Sherlock…

\- Je n'aime pas Noël, je ne connais pas ces gens et le seul que je connais je ne l'aime pas.

Je pince les lèvres et regarde ailleurs, essuyant rageusement mes yeux humides. Sherlock s'approche.

\- Sherlock.., s'il te plaît, je murmure. Je vais m'occuper de Papa, je vais l'aider. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu ailles bien. Alors laisse moi m'occuper de toi..

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me…

\- Moi oui, je réponds dans un sanglot. J'ai besoin qu'on me protège. Qu'on m'aide. Ma belle mère est morte. Alors s'il te plaît.. Viens pour moi..

Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Non. Passe du temps avec tes amis. Je viendrais te voir demain.

Je comprends. J'hoche la tête et me recule, essuyant mes yeux d'un geste sec.

* * *

 _ **OS (Sirius/El)**_

Il était évident que cela tomberait sur elle. Non seulement elle était à la tête du mouvement résistant organisé à Poudlard mais elle n'était plus dans les bonnes grâces de Severus Rogue depuis qu'il avait appris qui était son petit ami. Elizabeth savait qu'elle était en tête de liste si Rogue prenait des mesures contre l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils avaient gardé ce nom, elle n'avait été particulièrement convaincue mais elle avait vu que ça faisait plaisir aux membres, elle avait donc décidé de garder son avis pour elle.

Ils avaient commencé des raids contre la politique menée par les Carrow, Neville, Ginny, Luna et elle. Ginny et Elizabeth aimaient regarder la relation de Neville et Luna évoluée et grandir. Elles gardaient leur commentaire sur le sujet pour elles… la plupart du temps.

Après les vacances de Noël, Ginny et Luna n'étaient pas revenues. Ils s'en doutaient. Leur famille était inquiète. Elizabeth avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Rogue, comme c'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois. Elle préférait voir Rogue plutôt que d'être punie (/torturée) par un Carrow. Sauf que cette convocation n'en était pas vraiment une.

Elizabeth avait finis au manoir des Malefoy.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous la vouliez, Bellatrix, articula Rogue d'une voix pleine de dédain.

Il tenait Elizabeth par l'épaule. La jeune Gryffondor eût un sourire narquois, elle observait la pièce. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant elle, bras croisé, sa baguette dans sa main droite. Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy étaient derrière Bellatrix, côte à côte. Narcissa avait un semblant de tenue, regardant Elizabeth avec dédain. Lucius avait le regard dévoré par l'excitation.

\- Après avoir embrassé son neveu et son cousin, Bella voulait vérifier les rumeurs de mon baiser de déesse, sourit Elizabeth.

La prise sur son épaule se resserra et Bellatrix répondit à son sourire, passant son ongle sur la joue d'Elizabeth, l'enfonçant lentement.

\- Mon cousin a toujours eu des goûts déplorables.

\- Je sais, je déteste cette veste ocre, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton dédaigneux.

Bellatrix enleva son ongle et puis gifla sèchement Elizabeth qui serra les dents et se tût. Les Carrow avaient déjà fait bien pire. Elle n'était plus à une gifle près.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Parce que la réponse ne te regarde pas, Severus, rétorqua Lucius, très fier de lui.

\- C'est mon élève.

\- Te voilà bien dévoué à tes fonctions de directeur, s'amusa Bellatrix. Et, Lucius, Severus est tout à fait en droit de savoir. Il s'avère que Miss Watson, en plus d'être proche avec Harry Potter est la petite protégée de Mycroft Holmes.

Elizabeth garda son air sûre d'elle mais ses entrailles se tordirent. Elle roula des yeux.

\- Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous donner l'adresse de Mycroft ? je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait donné la bonne, répondit Elizabeth avec un petit pouffement désabusé.

\- On va devoir se coltiner ses petites blagounettes jusque quand ? se plaignit Narcissa.

\- Je m'occuperais d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, assura Bellatrix. Queudver ! Emmène la auprès des autres !

Peter Pettigrow sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers elle. Bellatrix en profita pour attraper la baguette de la jeune fille et la brisa sans autres formalités.

\- Tu n'en auras plus besoin.

Elizabeth n'eut le temps d'encaisser le coup que Peter l'attrapa brutalement par l'avant-bras de sa main en argent et la pointa avec sa baguette avec l'autre.

\- Sirius donnerait beaucoup pour être à ma place, susurra Elizabeth dans sa direction.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit Peter d'une voix couinante.

Il la poussa dans une grande pièce au sous sol. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, essayant de voir dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est cozy, spacieux, un loft de cette taille dans Londres ça marcherait du tonnerre, sourit-elle en coin.

\- Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth perdit son sourire et s'avança dans le noir.

\- Luna ?

\- Je suis là !

Elizabeth attrapa Luna dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Luna répondit à l'étreinte, expliquant les raisons de sa présence dans la cave des Malefoy. En se séparant de leur étreinte, Elizabeth aperçu un vieil homme qui se tenait au mur. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Ollivanders.

Elizabeth serra la main du vieil homme qu'elle aida à relever. Une partie d'elle-même était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en parler à Sherlock, mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Ollivanders pour être frustrée de ne pas pouvoir parler à Sherlock.

\- Ne vous en faites, sourit-elle en direction des deux autres. On s'en sortira.

Dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle a pris le rôle de la responsable. Là où Neville trouvait les mots, les histoires et les missions, elle mettait au point les stratégies, elle se portait volontaire pour accompagner les plus jeunes et préfère attirer l'attention des Carrow sur elle que sur les jeunes premières années.

Neville lui avait reproche de se la jouer solo. Elle avait répondu qu'elle ferait des efforts, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait au moment où elle prononçait ses mots. À chaque occasion qu'elle avait d'empêcher les autres de souffrir, elle la prenait, avec un plaisir et une générosité sincère.

Elle savait que ce serait la même chose ici. Ollivanders était un vieil homme et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait enduré, et depuis combien de temps… Et Luna ? Luna était le rayon de soleil de Neville, Ginny et elle dans ces moments trop noir. Elle était celle qui leur parlait de créatures hors du commun, d'histoires à dormir debout dans des moments où ils étaient au fond du gouffre. Luna était la personne qui les faisait tenir.

Elizabeth se décida à animer la cave sombre et froide avec des enquêtes de Sherlock et son père. Elle avait pris cette habitude de réjouir les troupes avec ces histoires. Les premières années en raffolaient et elle aimait taquiner Londubat en disant qu'elle était devenue leur préférée.

ooOOoo

Elizabeth n'eût pas vraiment le temps de se sacrifier pour les autres au début. Bellatrix avait des questions et elle était bien déterminée à avoir des réponses. Elizabeth fût soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle avait dramatiquement sous-estimée la Lestrange. Les tortures étaient longues et pire de tout ce qu'elles avaient pu imaginer avec les Carrow. Elizabeth avait toujours utilisé le sarcasme et l'insolence comme défense, comme moyen de montrer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle continuait.

D'ailleurs, quand quelqu'un venait chercher Luna ou Ollivanders, elle faisait généralement une remarque bien sentie sur Voldemort ou la victoire de Harry. Elle arrivait parfois à épargner des tortures aux deux autres. Le plus souvent, elle les décalait juste.

Luna lui avait souvent demandé d'arrêter. Ollivanders n'avait rien dit. Elizabeth était persuadée qu'il était reconnaissant, ça lui avait suffit pour lui donner envie de continuer.

Mais son corps n'était plus d'accord. Son séjour à Poudlard l'avait déjà affaiblis mais ses vacances chez les Malefoy le détruisait. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids, elle devait rester assise le plus longtemps possible pour éviter de s'essouffler trop vite pendant ses « tête à tête » avec Bellatrix. Les doloris laissaient rarement des séquelles physiques, le plus souvent la douleur était interne. Mais Bellatrix était terriblement plus imaginative. Coupures, bleus et coups étaient à différents endroits du corps de la jeune fille.

Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais se reposer. Il faisait froid la nuit, et le sol n'était pas le summum du confort. La journée, ils vivaient dans l'appréhension d'être les prochains. Et parfois Elizabeth l'était. Et parfois Ollivanders ou Luna l'étaient. Et c'était pire.

Ils furent rejoint. Un gobelin de Gringotts et Dean Thomas. Elizabeth retenu ses larmes devant le visage familier de Dean, lui tombant dans les bras. Ils eurent de nombreuses discussions sur ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il se passerait.

Une fois, alors que Queudver amenait Elizabeth auprès de Bellatrix, El croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée et Drago ne soutient pas son regard, détournant très rapidement la tête et sortant de la pièce.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il me trouvait irrésistible, sourit Elizabeth en direction de Bella.

Elle paya cher sa remarque. Ses cris résonnèrent dans le manoir des Malefoy des heures durant.

Plus le temps passait, plus Elizabeth se faisait petite. Elle savait que son corps était à sa limite et elle avait peur de finir comme les parents de Neville.

Elle passait ses journées assise, contre le mur, écoutant Luna d'une voix distraite mais appréciant la présence de celle-ci. Elizabeth avait appris à garder ses commentaires pour elle. Elle se réservait le droit d'en faire de temps en temps mais avait appris à limiter les occasions. Elle avait appris à s'enfermer dans ses pensées et pendant quelques instants, elle parvenait à oublier le cauchemar dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle évitait de trop parler, elle avait peur que Queudver soit près de la porte à les espionner. Et si elle devait absolument le faire, c'était juste pour parler de choses fonctionnelles.

Et un jour, quelque chose changea.

Enfin, quelqu'un arriva. Elle entendit l'agitation au-dessus. Elle se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais elle avait appris à ne pas s'y intéresser, le plus généralement c'était de simples vagabonds qui revenaient avec leur butin. Mais quand Queudver mit deux individus dans la cave avec eux, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Harry ? Ron ? appela Luna en se relevant.

\- Luna ?

Luna rejoignit les garçons, rapidement suivit par les autres. Ron est parvenu a mettre un peu de lumière dans la pièce, El ne sait par quel miracle. Elizabeth attendit un moment avant de les rejoindre. Elle se releva avec difficulté, sa jambe gauche était constamment douloureuse, elle était parfois prise de tremblement, ses bras étaient remplis d'entailles et certaines s'étaient infectées. Ses cheveux bruns avaient perdu de leur beauté, elle en perdait par poignées.

\- L'enfant prodige, et Harry Potter, sourit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Joyeux Noël**

 **Je vous poste la suite du OS et un chapitre en attendant de passer pour mon examen oral! Je vais peut être ralentir la cadence pour les OS, mais continuez de m'envoyer des idées (je préviens que le dernier OS sera un sur la mère d'El à Poudlard). Vous pensez que ce OS devrait avoir une suite ?**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que vos partiels (ou vos révisions pour le BAC) se passent bien. Pour mes amis belges : j'espère que votre blocus se passe bien (sauf si vous avez voté Vlaams Belang).**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

Je vais rechercher Rose.

Quand elle ouvre la porte, Rose déjà prête (j'avais envoyé un SMS un peu avant d'arriver pour que Molly ne soit pas surprise). Je prends la petite en souriant.

\- Bonsoir toi.

\- C'est… Vrai ? me demande Molly maladroitement.

J'ignore mon cœur qui se serre et hoche la tête sans la regarder, remettant le bonnet de Rose correctement.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je sens que je vais entendre beaucoup de gens s'excuser ces prochains jours et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je réponds par une formule de politesse bateau, lui dis au revoir et m'en vais. Je ne veux pas être celle qui dit à Rose que sa maman est morte. C'est Noël, je vais préserver son innocence. Je compte lui dire, lui expliquer ce qui est arrivé. Même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment, elle comprendra une partie.

Ça me tue que Papa ait pensé interdire à Rose de voir Sherlock. Et qu'il le pense encore. Sherlock en a besoin, je sais que ça lui fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui fait entièrement confiance. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de voir Rose. Et je ne veux pas empêcher Rose de le voir. Elle a perdu bien assez et elle mérite d'avoir tous les gens qui pourront l'entourer.

Nous arrivons chez les Weasley. On sort de la voiture et j'explique à Rose qui elle va rencontrer :

\- Bon, Molly est une Mrs Hudson en devenir, babille un maximum et ça ira. Les jumeaux ne te feront pas de blague, je leur ai interdis. Tu n'es qu'un bébé.

Elle me fait un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je sais, je sais, je souris. Harry Potter sera là, je compte lui parler de Dumbledore. Ron est un idiot, surtout en ce moment. Ginny est une version jeune et non prostituée d'Irène Adler : sûre d'elle, déterminée, indépendante. Mais bon, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Je vais frapper à la porte et Molly ouvre.

\- Elizabeth ! Où est ta famille ? Ils viendront plus tard ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non. Ma belle-mère est… malade. Ils sont resté avec elle.

Molly allait poser plus de questions mais je montre Rose à Molly qui appelle Arthur pour qu'il vienne lui aussi s'extasier devant « cet adorable bébé, oh Merlin elle a des yeux magnifiques… ! ». Pendant un instant, j'oublie l'immense bourbier qu'est ma vie familiale.

Molly nous demande si elle peut la prendre : qu'elle se fasse plaisir. Rose aime beaucoup passer de bras en bras.

Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer. Qu'on me laisse, moi aussi, vivre dans l'innocence un petit peu. Qu'on me laisse dans l'impression que tout va bien. Ce soir. Juste ce soir.

\- Elizabeth ?

George sourit, portant un pull Weasley bien reconnaissable et flambant neuf. Il m'embrasse avec douceur. Je vois son regard interrogateur.

\- Mary est malade, papa est resté avec. Sherlock ne voulait pas venir juste avec moi.

J'aime tant le déni. Ça me facilite la vie. Fred me salue lui aussi, engageant la conversation sur la jeune fille du boulanger dans le village moldu séduite par « ses tours de passe passe ». Je lui souris et hoche la tête.

De loin, j'aperçois Remus qui croise mon regard et me sourit.

\- Elizabeth, bonsoir, quel plaisir, me dit-il.

Je vais pour lui serrer la main mais il me prend dans ses bras un instant. Il se tourne vers Rose.

\- Ta petite sœur ?

\- Oui, je souris doucement, observant la petite dans les bras des Weasley.

\- Elle est très mignonne.

\- Je sais.

Si Sherlock était là, il jugerait les mensonges que je donne. Sherlock se fiche des mensonges mais je pense qu'il veut que, contrairement à lui, j'entretienne des relations saines avec les gens qui m'entourent.

« Je ne suis pas doué en relations, Elizabeth, mais si tes gens sont tes amis, tu devrais leur dire. » je l'imagine me dire.

Je déglutis et relève le menton.

Harry s'approche de moi, quand je le vois je n'ai plus envie de lui raconter ce que je sais. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il me croira. Je veux en parler à Dumbledore moi-même d'abord. Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras. Je salue tout le monde avec un sourire poli. Je discute un peu, rien de bien intéressant mais assez pour les satisfaire.

Je regarde les photos de famille accrochées à la cheminée, avec un petit sourire. Papa va-t-il laissée celles de Mary et nous ? Va-t-il prétendre qu'elle a disparu comme avec Sherlock ?

Je serre les dents, remonte le menton et fais volte face. George me regarde, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je souris et prends sa main.

\- Deux ans, je remarque avec douceur.

Il caresse doucement ma joue, l'air inquiet et embrasse mon front.

\- On va bientôt manger.

J'hoche la tête et je le regarde aider Ginny à mettre la table, le faisant lui-même magiquement.

Dans un coin, Molly, Arthur et Fleur s'occupent de Rose qui a l'air d'apprécier toute l'attention. Je m'en veux. M'en voudra-t-elle ? De ne pas avoir su protéger sa mère comme j'aurais aimé qu'on sauve la mienne ? Si Papa reste comme « ça », m'en voudra-t-elle ? De lui avoir volé un père heureux ?

Je me crispe et vais dans le salon, tournant le dos à tout le monde, je regarde la neige tombée par la fenêtre en espérant que mes larmes, bien que silencieuses, se calmeront assez vite.

C'est injuste. Je sais. J'ai appris que la vie était injuste, mais je pensais franchement qu'on s'était pris assez de choses dans la gueule pour que ce soit finis.

\- El ?

Je ne bouge pas, répondant par une onomatopée. Harry se met à côté de moi, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma tante voulait.. me coiffer les cheveux, me dit-il. Elle n'y parvenait pas.

Il lève les yeux vers sa tignasse comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Donc elle me coupait les cheveux. Horriblement mal, une espèce de coupe au bol trop courte et inégale.

Je souris et un reniflement s'échappe malgré moi.

\- Chaque nuit, mes cheveux repoussaient comme ils étaient.

Je déglutis et inspire profondément. Je sais bien ce qu'il fait. Je sais qu'il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense que tout le monde s'en doute.

\- Ma belle mère est morte. Hier. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour protéger Sherlock. Mon père m'a interdit de voir Sherlock, je murmure.

Harry passe son bras autour de mes épaules, je pose ma main sur mes yeux avec pudeur, je laisse échapper un gros sanglot.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'es pas désolé. Je t'en prie. Ne sois pas désolé.

Il frotte mon dos en hochant la tête :

\- Elle a protégé quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je pense que c'est sans doute l'une des meilleures façons de ..

\- Mourir, je termine pour lui en me redressant.

J'essuie mes yeux humides, ignorant George qui, de la salle à manger, me regarde avec effroi.

\- Elle a un bébé. Elle aurait dû voir sa fille grandir.

Harry me lance un sourire triste. Ses parents auraient du voir leur fils grandir.

\- Merci, je souffle.

\- Tu devrais le dire aux autres, parce que je vais le dire à Ron et Ron le dira lui-même, me fait-il remarquer alors que Molly nous appelle.

J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la table mais George s'approche, les sourcils froncés. Fred, plus loin, à l'air inquiet aussi.

\- El, ne me dis pas que tu vas bien.

\- Ma belle mère s'est faite tuée, je lui souffle d'une voix douce. Hier. Papa ne veut plus que je vois Sherlock. Il ne veut pas que Rose le voit non plus.

Je soupire. George me prend dans ses bras en silence, je n'ai pas envie qu'il dise quoique ce soit. Le silence me convient pour le moment. Je devine que tout le monde a entendu ou que Harry leur explique mais, quand je me sépare des bras de George, j'ai droit à un certains nombres de regard emplis de compassion. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

Je comprends pourquoi Sherlock n'est pas venu : ces regards pleins de pitié sont le pire.

Je mange avec appétit, surveillant Rose qui est toujours dans les bras de Molly qui continue de répéter que « je mangerais plus tard, je ne vais pas la déposer maintenant ! elle s'endort ». Pendant le repas, j'écoute les conversations en silence, ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose de passif tout en gardant mes pensées occupées. Néanmoins, quand la discussion bat son plein, je me penche à l'oreille de George et lui raconte ce que je sais sur la mission de Drago. Je ne veux pas le faire ce soir quand tout est silencieux, Fred pourrait nous écouter.

\- Tu penses vraiment…, se crispe-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, George. Je pense que c'est bien possible. Je pense que c'est assez possible pour qu'on y croit sérieusement.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Il a de plus en plus souvent une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et ça ne me rassure pas.

Plus tard, Molly va mettre Rose au lit dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle m'explique qu'elle a lancé un sort à la pièce, que si Rose pleure ou fait le moindre bruit le son sera amplifié pour être sûr qu'on l'entende.

Nous allons tous dans le salon, pour écouter une émission de Noël où Celestina Moldubec va nous épater avec sa voix. Fleur s'en fiche parlant au-dessus de la chanteuse. Molly augmente le son.

Elles sont fatigantes.

Fred, George, et Ginny jouent aux cartes explosives. Je suis assise près de George, la joue sur son épaule et observant paresseusement la partie. Parfois je croise le regard de Harry, nous regardons en biais Ron qui observe Fleur dans l'espoir.. qu'elle l'embrasse ? j'en sais rien.

Harry discute un peu avec Arthur politique, je n'écoute même pas. Je n'ai même pas envie. Il lui parle ensuite de Rogue et quand je vois Remus intervenir, je tends l'oreille et m'approche.

\- C'est l'affaire de Dumbledore, dit Remus. Si Dumbledore a confiance en Severus, ça devrait nous suffire.

\- Je n'aime pas le fait que tout le monde fasse confiance à Dumbledore comme si il avait la vérité infuse, je réponds, rejoignant Harry sur l'accoudoir du canapé. C'est un homme comme un autre, il peut faire des erreurs.

\- Oui, me sourit Remus. Tout dépend si l'on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore.

\- Il a engagé Quirrell, je toussote.

\- Puis.. Vous aimez Rogue ? demande Harry à Lupin.

Je roule des yeux. Pas la bonne question. Remus nous fait une jolie réponse sur le pardon, l'évolution et la maturité. Genre Rogue perçoit leur relation avec maturité. Harry le fait remarquer, à sa façon évidemment.

\- Tu as décidé de le haïr, Harry, dit Remus avec un faible sourire. Et je te comprends. James étant ton père et Sirius ton parrain, tu as hérité de vieux préjugé. Va donc répéter à Dumbledore ce que tu nous as raconté. Severus a peut être été envoyé par Dumbledore.

\- J'apprécie Rogue, je réplique froidement. Mais je refuse de voir son comportement avec vous comme autre chose qu'un acte cruel et puéril.

Harry hoche énergiquement la tête.

La musique s'arrête enfin et Fleur s'apprête à faire un commentaire désobligeant mais Arthur parle plus fort qu'elle, proposant un dernier verre. Harry demande à Remus ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

\- Du travail souterrain. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu t'écrire, les lettres auraient envoyés des soupçons.

Je pense savoir ce que ce travail « souterrain » veut dire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande Harry.

\- J'ai passé du temps avec mes semblables. Les loups garous. Ils sont presque tous dans le camp de Voldemort. Dumbledore voulait un espion, j'étais prêt à l'emploi, répond-il amèrement.

Remus explique un peu plus et parle de Greyback. Il explique qui il est, le danger qu'il représente. Il explique que c'est lui qui l'a mordu.

\- Je sais que Greyback a tort, et je ne veux pas le justifier, j'explique, choisissant prudemment mes mots. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi les loups garous peuvent tomber dans la manipulation de Greyback.

\- Comment ?! s'écrie Harry, révolté.

\- Le ministère ? tu as vu comment ils traitent les loups garous ? Tu as vu comment vous avez traité Remus quand vous avez appris ? Les préjugés sur les loups garous sont si nombreux et sont vus comme vérité vraie. Quel avenir ont-ils dans un système qui les rejette ? Ils cherchent juste à trouver leur place.

Remus hoche doucement la tête. Harry change de conversation : essayant de trouver l'identité du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Je retourne dans les bras de George qui me serre contre lui et embrasse doucement ma joue.

\- Elizabeth, tu viens te coucher ? baille Ginny dans ma direction.

J'hésite. Je crois que je vais rester. J'irais voir Sherlock demain matin puis je retournerais à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le taxi seule à cette heure ci.

Et si je ne reste pas, Ginny va devoir partager sa chambre avec Fleur et Ginny serait capable d'arrêter de me parler.

Je dis bonne nuit à George et aux autres, en arrivant à l'étage je constate en souriant que Molly est entrain de changer Rosamund.

Rose ira très bien. Elle est entourée, elle est aimée.

\- Merci.

Molly se tourne vers moi, Rosamund endormie dans ses bras et caresse doucement sa joue.

\- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, ma chérie. Et Rose aussi. Et si ton père a besoin d'aide avec la petite pendant les semaines qui arrivent, nous sommes là pour lui.

J'inspire profondément et parviens à retenir mes larmes. C'est beaucoup plus doux et cela m'aide et me soutient plus qu'un simple "désolé.

\- Merci. Je lui dirais.

Je suis carrément la belle fille préférée.

* * *

 _ **Suite de l'OS**_

Harry et Ron regardèrent Elizabeth un instant de trop, estomaqué, puis répondirent à son sourire. Harry s'approcha maladroitement et elle posa sa main sur son épaule, s'appuyant sur lui.

\- Elizabeth…, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais serra doucement son épaule avant de se crisper en entendant les cris de douleur Hermione. Ron se mit à hurler le prénom de son amie. Elizabeth ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Hermione irait bien. Bellatrix ne la tuerait pas, pas tout de suite du moins.

Harry sort un miroir de sa poche, suppliant quelqu'un de l'aider. C'était le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné, mais Mondingus avait volé l'autre miroir et ils ne savaient où ils étaient.

Sirius… Toute l'année Elizabeth s'était persuadée qu'elle résisterait à ce qui lui arriverait. Si Sirius avait survécu à Azkaban, elle pourrait survivre à quelques mois de torture. Bien évidemment, Sirius l'aurait étranglée pour penser ce genre de choses. Voilà des mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, et il continuait de la traiter comme si elle était une simple étudiante qui voulait passer son diplôme. Et pas une adolescente membre de la résistance contre la plus grosse menace sorcière.

Elle émergea de ses pensées en entendant un « CRAC ». Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy était dans la cave. Elizabeth arqua un sourcil et écouta la conversation entre Harry, Ron et l'elfe. À la fin de la discussion, il fût conclu qu'ils iraient tous chez Bill et Fleur Weasley. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quoi comment ça ? demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

\- On va pouvoir partir ?

Ces derniers mois, beaucoup de choses sont passées dans la tête d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle était chez les Malefoy, mais elle savait que sans baguette, elle ne pourrait aller nulle part. L'idée de s'échapper ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Harry hocha la tête et Dobby tendit la main vers Elizabeth.

\- Miss ?

\- Merci Dobby, murmura Elizabeth en serrant sa main sur celle de l'elfe.

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant un cottage en face de la mer. Le transplanage fût lourd pour Elizabeth qui tomba au sol en serrant les dents.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle très vite, voulant rassurer les autres.

Elle se releva difficilement et Bill l'aida. Elizabeth le remercia du bout des lèvres et murmura d'une voix très baisse.

\- Dormir. Un lit.

\- Je vais te ramener à l'intérieur, répondit Bill Weasley en la dirigeant vers le cottage.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, saluant Fleur d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle n'eût pas la force d'attendre les autres et tomba dans un coma réparateur et elle espérait qu'il durerait plusieurs mois.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fût tirer hors de son sommeil après une dizaine d'heures seulement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Harry attablé avec un verre de whisky pur feu devant lui. Elle se releva en poussant un grognement douleur. Pas un jour passait sans que ses articulations ne la fassent souffrir.

C'était dur d'avoir 98 ans.

\- Elizabeth, tu vas bien ? Fleur t'as un peu examiné pendant que tu dormais mais…

\- Mais elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose puisque tout ce que j'ai vient de doloris ou autres tortures. À part se reposer et désinfecter il n'y a rien à faire, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton morne.

Elle le rejoint et attrapa le verre de whisky.

\- Quelque chose à manger ?

\- Dans le placard.

Elle avala une gorgée, la sensation de brûlure lui rappelant bien clairement qu'elle n'était pas morte, elle sentait encore et toujours. Elle déposa le verre et ouvrit un placard, attrapant une boîte de céréales à bas prix et y glissant directement une cuillère.

\- Les autres vont bien ?

\- Hermione est secouée, Ollivanders et Gripsec doivent se reposer et…

Harry serra les dents et avala sa salive, détournant le regard. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et garda ses yeux posés sur lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Dobby est mort.

Elle se crispa et marqua une pause avant de supposer :

\- Bellatrix ? Ca ne peut être qu'elle. C'est sans doute la seule mangemort talentueuse disponible.

Harry a un petit sourire cynique et termine le fond de whisky qu'Elizabeth avait laissé.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, finit-elle par ajouter. Je sais que vous étiez proche, et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante qu'il m'ait sauvé.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir. Luna et toi partagez le lit dans le grenier.

Elle hocha la tête, avalant quelques autres cuillérées de céréales comme si c'était la nourriture la plus délicieuse du royaume. Elle rangea la boite et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Des nouvelles de Sirius ?

\- J'imagine que pas de nouvelle est une bonne nouvelle. Si il avait été capturé je le saurais, répondit sombrement Harry.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, se contentant de sa réponse. Elle alla à l'étage où Luna était profondément endormie et Elizabeth fût étonnée de trouver le sommeil rapidement. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son corps était en manque de repos.

Les jours suivants avaient une monotonie rassurantes. Fleur et Bill insistaient auprès d'Elizabeth pour l'aider, elle répondait qu'elle allait bien. Elle descendait manger vers midi, écoutait les autres discutés puis retournait dans la chambre. Elle ne dormait pas forcément mais fermait les yeux et retrouvait la tranquillité et sécurité de temps passés. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans les bras de Sirius ou devant un film avec son père. Et ce faux semblant de compagnie lui suffisait en ce moment.

Ollivanders fût envoyé chez la Tante Muriel après quelques jours. Elizabeth et Luna l'attendaient devant la porte pour lui dire au revoir. Le vieil homme s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth et attrapa son épaule.

\- Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait…

\- Et moi de même, répondit Elizabeth en souriant, pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines. Merci d'avoir pu supporter mon mauvais caractère.

Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers Luna et puis s'en alla en compagnie de Bill. Hermione s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir.

Elizabeth avait perdu son sourire aussitôt qu'Ollivanders était partis. Elle avait passé des semaines enfermées avec Luna et le vieil homme, le voir partir était tourner une page très sombre. Elle était soulagée tout comme elle était émue, il était difficile de dire au revoir à quelqu'un avec qui on avait vécu de telles choses.

Elizabeth rejoignit Fleur et l'aida à faire le repas. Cette dernière avait perdu son sourire chaleureux habituel et jetait régulièrement des regards à la fenêtre, guettant anxieusement le retour de Bill. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le trio d'or et Luna discutaient d'un éruptif cornu. Elizabeth ne suivait pas la discussion mais elle se doutait qu'ils ne tomberaient pas d'accord.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, El' ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion. Si Luna dit que c'est un éruptif cornu, je la crois. Si vous dites que non, je vous crois aussi.

Ronald lança un regard interpellé en direction de Harry qui avait les yeux fixés sur Elizabeth, inquiet.

Finalement, le repas fût servis. Bill arriva à la fin de celui-ci et donna des nouvelles des Weasley. Ils allaient bien et rendaient Tante Muriel folle. Fleur avait l'air d'apprécier l'information. Elizabeth fit la vaisselle de son assiette et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tonks a accouché !

Remus était entré, le visage éclairé par une joie qui le rajeunissait. Bill et Harry s'étaient levés, baguettes en main. Elizabeth avait sursauté et se tenait à la rampe des escaliers, tremblant de tout ses membres.

Remus rit, fou de joie, et donna le mot de passe, présentant des excuses pour son entrée un peu précipitée. Il entra dans le cottage et à sa suite, un grand chien noir.

\- Sirius, souffla Harry.

\- Tonks a accouché ?! répéta Hermione, surexcitée.

\- Oui ! Un garçon, Teddy ! Comme le père de Dora !

\- Un bébé, articula Ron comme si il en avait jamais entendu parlé.

Elizabeth regarda la scène, inspirant profondément pour se calmer avant de lâcher la rampe et de revenir dans la pièce. Sirius se changea en homme, partageant la joie de Remus, la dépassant presque. Il salua tout le monde chaleureusement, serrant longuement Harry dans ses bras pendant que Bill servait de quoi trinquer à tout le monde.

Alors que Remus proposait à Harry de devenir parrain, Sirius s'avança vers Elizabeth lentement. Celle-ci l'observait, dénuée de toute émotion.

Sirius, en silence, prit sa main doucement et la porta à ses lèvres. Il portait un long manteau noir et avait une vieille écharpe Gryffondor aux couleurs délavées autour de son cou. Elizabeth se laissa faire, son regard s'adoucissant.

\- Combien de temps es-tu resté là, exactement ? demanda Sirius, s'approchant lentement avant de poser sa main sur la joue d'Elizabeth avec une douceur extrême.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle, le regardant calmement.

Elle inspira profondément et blottit sa joue contre sa main, fermant les yeux. Sirius la regarda faire pour l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant avec force.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, caressant ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, passant ses bras autour de lui à son tour.

\- J'ai désormais une vendetta personnelle contre Bella.

Sirius se recula et embrassa son front.

\- J'ai la priorité.

\- Tu as une photo du bébé ?

Sirius sortit de sa poche un polaroid sorcier et le tendit à Elizabeth. Celle-ci sourit devant le bébé aux cheveux tirant sur le bleu.

\- Ça t'inspire ? taquina Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bonne idée, faire un bébé à deux, tout les deux fugitifs, tous les deux activement recherchés et tout les deux en danger de mort. L'idéal pour un enfant, répondit-elle pince sans rire.

Sirius arqua un sourcil. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu un ton aussi froid c'était quand l'espèce de grand dadet au parapluie avait essayé de l'intimidé. Microsoft Holmes.

\- C'était une blague, El, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle se crispa légèrement.

\- Oh.

Bill leur tendit un verre chacun qu'ils prirent sans même lui accorder un regard. Ils trinquèrent avec les autres mais restèrent à deux, Sirius gardant la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne.

\- Tu ne pourras pas rester, devina-t-elle.

\- Non. Mais c'est arrangé, tu viendras avec moi et Remus la semaine prochaine. D'accord ?

Elizabeth tourna lentement vers lui et souffla à demi-mot :

\- Avec toi ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, voire semaines, des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Sirius s'apprêtait à les essuyer mais il décida de les laisser couler.

\- C'est finis Elizabeth, lui murmura-t-il en serrant sa main. La guerre continue, c'est sûr. Mais tu seras à l'abris. Tu as assez donné.

Une légère vague de culpabilité traversa la jeune fille mais la simple idée de retourner à Poudlard lui donna une nausée si violente que la culpabilité partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Harry observa le jeune couple de loin. Il était très contents pour eux. Il avait toujours été content pour eux. Mais le regard vide, triste d'Elizabeth qui se perdait trop régulièrement dans le vide lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Sirius.

Elizabeth regardait Remus parler fièrement de Teddy Lupin. Elle avait l'air plus détendue mais ne souriait pas. Sirius la regardait, guettant quelque part sur son visage des signes de son mordant d'autres fois, de ses remarques acerbes et piquantes. Après quelques secondes, il se souvint de son propre état après Azkaban. Pas les premiers mois, il était trop obsédé à l'idée de retrouver Peter que rien d'autres n'avait compté. Mais une fois qu'il n'avait plus d'objectifs ? Il avait été l'ombre de lui-même, ne retrouvant que son ancienne personnalité qu'en présence de Remus, Tonks, Harry et puis Elizabeth.

Il lui donnerait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il espérait que le temps suffirait. Il espérait qu'il serait capable de l'aider à surmonter ça. Il lâcha sa main, passant son bras autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser son front.

Tout ira bien, lui promit-il intérieurement bien décidé à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Joyeux Noël !**

 **Bon voilà les copains, on m'a gentiment fait remarquer que le document s'était mal enregistré donc voici une version "finie". Désolé pour ça! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi c'est un peu la course mais j'ai réussi mon examen oral donc c'est déjà ça ;) Encore 6!**

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par les grognements de mécontentement de Rose. Je prends le lait en poudre de mon sac et descends à la cuisine pour préparer son biberon. J'avais prévenu Papa hier soir que je passais la nuit pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il ne s'est pas inquiété, il m'a répondu « ok ». Je réchauffe magiquement le biberon de Rosamund et je dois m'y prendre plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à une température respectable. J'ai également déposé mes cadeaux pour les Weasley : un aspirateur robot. Ça va faire délirer Mr Weasley et j'en ai trouvé un en promotion. Papa avait acheté une bouteille de vin, je l'ai donc amenée aussi.

Pour George, j'ai dû beaucoup réfléchir. George ne veut pas de cadeau qui coûte cher, surtout maintenant qu'il peut s'en acheter lui-même. Je lui ai donc acheté des tickets pour le théâtre moldu, début juillet, en espérant qu'on puisse y aller. Songe d'une nuit d'été, Shakespeare pour l'éduquer, mais une comédie pour pas trop s'ennuyer.

Je donne le biberon à Rose, il est très tôt : le soleil se lève encore. Je suis assise dans la cuisine et je regarde la neige tombée doucement, profitant d'un sentiment profond de paix. Je sens que cette sensation sera de plus en plus rare, autant en profiter.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Je lève les yeux en souriant, tournant la tête vers George qui descend les escaliers, portant un pyjama à l'élastique un peu large et aux couleurs passées.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon cœur, je lui réponds. Ton cadeau est sur la table.

George m'embrasse.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. Fatiguée, et toi ? Tu t'es levé parce que tu m'as entendu ?

\- Peut être… ou peut être que Fred et moi voulions voir le cadeau que Lavande a offert à Ron.

Je souris en coin. George regarde Rose avec douceur puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Elle pue.

\- C'est fou, c'est comme si .. les bébés font cacas ?

\- C'est dégueulasse.

\- George !

Molly est outrée, elle est habillée mais a l'air encore endormie. Elle salue doucement Rose et me tente un paquet.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma chérie.

\- Oh Mrs Weasley…

George me prend la petite. J'ouvre le cadeau pour voir un pull Weasley de couleur rouge foncée avec une loupe tricotée.

\- George m'a dit que tu aimais faire les enquêtes, me sourit-elle.

\- Maman, prends cette enfant, elle pue, grimace George en tendant ma petite sœur vers sa mère.

\- Mais arrête ! je m'exclame.

\- Molly prend Rose, fusillant George du regard.

\- Je vais vous laisser et aller la changer, dit-elle.

George me tend son paquet et je lui donne le mien. J'ouvre et arque un sourcil, une cape.

\- Commandée par le ministère, me murmure George. Elle protège contre les sorts mineurs.

Ah ! voilà qui est intéressant. Je le remercie, embrassant sa joue. Il ouvre mon cadeau et a, lui aussi, l'air un peu septique.

\- Je t'assure que ça te plaira, je souris doucement.

Il arque un sourcil. Tout le monde finit par descendre, et tout le monde a un nouveau pull sauf Fleur. Rose a même un petit bonnet tricoté orange vif. C'est un peu gênant. Harry arrive et a un asticot ( ?) dans les cheveux.

\- Cadeau de Kreattur.

Ginny prend Rose dans ses bras.

\- Tu étais aussi mignonne petite, Elizabeth ?

\- Je l'étais bien plus, je grogne avec arrogance.

George et moi nous nous asseyons à table, je serre du thé à tout le monde. La dernière petite nouvelle c'est que Ron et Harry ragent quand je montre que je peux utiliser ma baguette en dehors de Poudlard. Je donne une tasse de thé à Ron à l'aide d'un sort et il me remercie du bout des lèvres.

\- Ah, soupire Fred. Les temps anciens où nous pouvions pas utiliser la magie. Tu te souviens, George ?

\- Tout était lent, et ennuyeux, se plaint George.

\- Une horreur, je renchéris.

Harry grogne, Ron roule des yeux et reporte son attention sur Fleur, manquant de faire tomber la saucière en la lui tendant.

\- Fais attention ! s'exclame Fleur. Tu es aussi maladroite que cette Tonks.

J'arque un sourcil, manquant de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- J'ai invité notre chère Tonks, roucoule Molly d'un air mauvais. Tu lui as parlé, ces derniers temps, Remus ?

Remus ? Pourquoi Remus ?

\- Oh non. Je n'ai pas vu grand monde. Mais Tonks va dans sa famille, non ?

\- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle allait passer Noël seule.

Molly regarde Lupin d'air agacé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je lève les yeux vers George qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne sait pas.

Fred et George ont offert un magnifique chapeau bleu nuit à Molly. Harry s'enquit auprès de Lupin sur les raisons pour lesquelles un patronus changerait de forme.

\- Parfois.. un grand choc émotionnel…

\- Il paraissait très grand.. à quatre pattes…

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette histoire est étrange. Mais encore plus étrange : Percy Weasley retourne à la maison. Avec le premier ministre.

Je me lève et vais m'appuyer contre le plan de travail, ayant une meilleure vue sur la fenêtre. Percy entre et Mrs Weasley se jette sur lui.

Le premier ministre entre à sa suite. Fred, George et Mr Weasley observant Perceval le visage impassible. Et je n'aime pas voir Mr Weasley le visage impassible.

Mrs Weasley s'affole, voulant qu'ils mangent, essayant de leur faire de la place. Scrimgeour refuse et, sous le prétexte que Percy voudrait « discuter » avec eux, le ministre propose de se balader un peu dehors.

\- Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin.. Ah, ce jeune homme a terminé.

Il se tourne vers Harry, « comme par hasard ». J'allais dire quelque chose mais je crois que je vais la mettre en veilleuse pour une fois. Harry me jette un regard en coin, je sais que d'habitude j'aurais réagis mon vieux mais.. pas cette fois.

Ils sortent.

Percy reste assis, l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Mrs Weasley essaye de lui servir à manger pour seize personnes, veut savoir comment il va etc… Percy devrait avoir honte de faire autant souffrir ses parents.

Ginny me rend Rose, je crois qu'elle veut pouvoir se servir de ses mains si besoin.

Et y'en aura besoin. Percy fait le Percy, il ouvre à peine la bouche et quand il le fait c'est pour subtilement soutenir le ministère. « « « « subtilement » » » » ». Il sort du Terrier les lunette maculées de purée de panais, merci aux jumeaux et à Ginny.

Molly est en pleurs. Ça me brise le cœur.

Je monte m'habiller et habiller Rose. Quand je redescends, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, prenant doucement Molly dans mes bras.

George m'attend près de la porte. Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Fred et moi passerons demain soir chez toi.

\- George, je souris. Ne…

\- Elizabeth, me coupe-t-il. Maman exige. Tu n'as pas le choix et moi non plus.

Mmh. Je vois. Il me serre longtemps dans ses bras puis embrasse le front de Rose. Il nous accompagne jusqu'au taxi et nous fait signe.

\- Merlin, que je l'aime.

Et quitter ma bulle d'innocence est un cauchemar. Je vais maintenant voir Sherlock. Le taxi se gare devant Baker Street et je m'épate de ne pas m'être endormie sur la route. Je sors de la voiture après avoir payé, et vais voir Sherlock. Je rentre le plus silencieusement possible, espérant ne pas voir Mrs Hudson.

Je frappe à la porte et entre. Sherlock est assis dans son fauteuil, fixant celui de Papa. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dormis, ni pris une douche, ni même bougé.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sherlock, je lui murmure.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et regarde Rose un instant avant de me demander :

\- Tu n'es pas rentrée ?

\- Non, j'ai passé la nuit au terrier.

\- « terrier », répète-t-il, moqueur.

Il jette un regard septique à mon pull et se lève, s'approchant. Je souris et relève doucement le bonnet de Rose pour qu'il puisse la voir.

\- Elle va bien. Molly s'est bien occupée d'elle.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, voir John, me dit Sherlock.

Je sais qu'il me veut du bien mais c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je ne veux pas mentir à Papa, et je vais devoir le faire : hors de question de lui dire que j'ai vu Sherlock. Je ne veux pas commencer un deuil. Je ne veux pas dire au revoir à Mary.

\- Elizabeth, insiste-t-il.

Je viendrais te voir. Un jour sur deux. Et si c'est impossible, je t'enverrais un SMS. Tu as intérêt à répondre. Ce n'est pas pour te protéger, je mens, à moitié. C'est pour me changer les idées. Et je veux continuer mes cours, d'accord ?

Sherlock hoche la tête. Je le laisse prendre Rose. Je leur laisse quelques minutes d'inimité, et vais me faire un café.

Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je ressens, quoique je pense : Rose est ma priorité.

Après avoir bu mon café, je rentre à la maison.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, Papa nous rejoint avec un faible sourire qui se veut enjouer. Il s'est changé, il s'est rasé. Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou si ça me fait un peu plus peur.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Il regarde mon pull.

\- Oui. Ca s'est bien passé. Rose a eu son lot d'attention.

\- Et un bonnet, remarque-t-il.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dis, mais je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer que Mary est morte. Même si c'est un bébé, j'explique le plus calmement possible.

Papa se crispe, Rose dans ses bras. Je frotte doucement son bras et ajoute :

\- Ou je le ferais. Mais il faut que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Je.. le ferais, me dit-il presque à regret.

J'hoche la tête et vais dans la cuisine. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir cuisiné, je ne pense pas qu'il ait mangé. Grignoté au mieux. Papa va s'occuper Rose, à l'étage. Je vais dans le salon et regarde le sapin avec une sensation étrange.

Je ne vais pas le laisser là. Le sapin doit juste être un souvenir cuisant avec Mary. D'un coup de baguette, je fais venir les boites où l'on range les décorations et en une dizaine de minutes le sapin est vide de ses décorations.

Je le sors manuellement, pas besoin de me faire voir par des moldus. Quand je remonte, j'envoie un message à Mycroft :

 _« Scrimgeour est venu chez les Weasley. Il a parlé avec Potter pendant un bout de temps. -EW »_

Je ne sais pas si ça l'intéresse, mais ça me donne l'impression de contribuer et ça me suffit. Je retourne dans le salon et regarde les photos sur la cheminée.

\- Molly Hopper viendra s'occuper de Rose.

\- Pourquoi ? je me crispe en me tournant vers Papa. Je suis là.

\- Elizabeth, je n'ai pas envie de te coincer et de…

\- Non. Tant que j'ai deux heures tous les deux jours pour aller voir Hermione, je mens. Fred et George passeront demain, ils auront de quoi manger. Ne t'embête pas pour les courses, je m'en chargerais.

Papa me regarde, un peu hésitant mais l'air du gars qui sera convaincu facilement.

\- Papa. Fais le. Et en échange, prends rendez vous chez ta psy.

\- C'est déjà fait, me répond-il.

Je le remercie. Il s'approche de moi et me prends doucement dans ses bras, frottant mon dos.

\- Elizabeth, tu as le droit d'être triste.

Je souris avec ironie, répondant à son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi, Papa. Tu as le droit d'être triste…

\- C'est moi l'adulte, je ferais les courses. Je m'occuperais de ça, d'accord ?

Il se recule et me fait un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je regarde son visage vieillissant et ses rides d'inquiétude qui se creusent un peu plus. Je lui souris, le cœur brisé d'être incapable de pouvoir l'aider dans sa souffrance. Le cœur brisé par tous les malheurs qu'il doit traverser.

\- Et je ne veux pas que George croit que je sois un mauvais père, me sourit Papa sur un ton qui se veut complice.

Je ris, espérant que rire m'empêchera de pleurer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : visite presque innatendue**

 **Yooo! J'ai enfin finis mes examens, un bonheur! J'ai aussi écris un OS sur la mère d'Elizabeht que je publierais à la fin de ce tome!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je ne fais pas grand-chose, je reste dans mon lit jusque tard le matin. Quand je sors finalement, je vois que Papa a appelé Molly. Molly a habillé Rosamund et elle lui raconte une histoire. Je lui souris, la salue et discute un peu. Ensuite, je vais voir Papa qui est dans la cuisine et regarde sa tasse de café comme si elle allait lui révéler le secret de l'univers. Je lance un asurditio sur la pièce et le regarde.

\- Pourquoi Molly est là ?

Il relève un sourcil et lève la tête vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux m'occuper de Rose, et toi aussi, je lui fais remarquer d'un ton sévère.

\- Demander de l'aide ce n'est pas une honte, Elizabeth, me dit-il avec pédagogie.

\- Demander de l'aide, dépendre de l'aide ça ne sert à rien.

Il me regarde, contrarié, je soupire et continue :

\- Tant que je suis là, laisse moi m'occuper d'elle, puis tu feras ce que tu veux.

Il accepte. Je vais chercher mon sac, prétends aller faire un tour et vais à Baker Street. Sherlock n'est pas là, compréhensible, je vais pas lui demander de rester à la maison sous prétexte que j'ai besoin de câlins. C'est pas grave, je passe deux heures à Baker Street et m'entraîne de mon côté, faisant les exercices que Sherlock m'avait appris.

Avant de partir, je lui prépare des pâtes, les mets en frigo et lui laisse un mot expliquant que je suis passée et que je repasserais. Je lui ai aussi laissé un cadeau de Noël, quelques ingrédients de potion avec leur vertu et la façon dont ils sont utilisés. On verra ce qu'il en fera, je sais que quoiqu'il en soit il ne me décevra pas.

Quand je retourne chez moi, Molly est rentrée et Rosamund est à la sieste. Je me suis arrêtée sur la route et ai été faire les courses un minimum. Le frigo est encore raisonnablement remplis mais je rentre à la maison deux fois par an, j'ai des caprices concernant ce que je veux voir dans le frigo.

\- Où es-tu allée ? me demande Papa.

\- British Museum, je réponds tranquillement.

Je savais déjà mon mensonge avant de partir. Un bon mensonge est un mensonge réaliste, préparé et à propos de quelque chose qu'on connait : pour être capable d'improviser si le scénario n'est pas tout à fait suivis.

\- Ça faisait des semaines que je voulais y retourner. Je regrette un peu, cette période est ultra touristique, je grimace.

\- Tu rentres toujours à Londres pendant les moments touristiques, remarque Papa avec un sourire.

Je regarde son sourire, essayant d'absorber l'énergie qu'il dégage. Ses yeux sont ternes, tristes et sans vie, mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps sera son prochain sourire. Je veux être sûre de bien en profiter.

\- Bien vu, Dr Watson, je souris.

Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre. C'est malaisant en ce moment : je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et pourtant mes lèvres lui brûlent de l'engueuler par rapport à sa réaction envers Sherlock. Mais ça n'arrangera rien et mon père risque de m'engueuler encore. L'autre sujet dont je veux lui parler c'est Mary. L'enterrement est demain. L'idée de voir pleins de gens, leurs regards tristes, leurs mots pleins de compassions m'épuisent déjà. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil seule, j'ai besoin d'aller voir Mary en tête à tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je vais y aller pour Papa et pour Rosamund mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais à la maison et irais au cimetière seule en soirée.

Dans ces moments là, je rêve que George ait un téléphone. Je suis tellement perdue, Papa a l'air d'aller bien mais en même temps il est incapable de s'occuper de Rose seul ? J'adore Molly mais Rosamund a besoin de son père, pas d'un remplacement maternel. Je sais qu'il en est capable, Papa a vécu des choses bien pires et il est près à tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Mais pour le moment je crois qu'il est trop loin dans son malheur pour penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

Je lui en veux pour sa réaction envers Sherlock, je ne lui en veux pas d'être triste et égoïste. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait pour moi si George venait à mourir.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire très fort. Non. N'imagine pas.

Je vais prendre une douche, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées.

En début de soirée, j'entends deux gros craquements et le cri de Papa. Je souris de toutes mes dents et sors de ma chambre, les jumeaux sont dans le salon, Fred observe le salon avec curiosité mais George se tourne en m'entendant.

\- Bonjour.

Papa arrive de la cuisine avec son arme pointée vers le salon.

\- Papa !

Je roule des yeux, et sans écouter les excuses de Papa, je m'approche de George. Celui-ci me prend dans ses bras et me serre très fort, frottant doucement mon dos.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me souffle-t-il.

Pour la première fois de la journée, je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité et je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Cette sensation de légèreté me donne envie de pleurer mais ça inquiéterait George plus que ça le rassurerait.

\- Ça va, je réponds doucement.

\- Vous pourriez me montrer comme fonctionne une arme moldue, Mr Watson ? demande Fred avec intérêt, posant deux gros tupperwares sur la table basse.

\- On va éviter, répond Papa aussi poliment que possible. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Notre mère ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas vous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, explique George. Elle vous offre de quoi manger ce soir.

\- Et elle voulait qu'on vienne vérifier que vous organisiez pas des séances de sanglots, ajoute Fred avec délicatesse.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? je demande avec douceur.

\- Elle continue de pleurer. Beaucoup, répond Fred en serrant les dents.

Papa s'apprête à refuser mais il croise mon regard suppliant et s'abstient.

\- Pouvons nous voir notre belle sœur ? susurre Fred.

Je les emmène voir Rose qui est dans son parc dans la cuisine, elle agite les bras dés qu'elle voit les jumeaux. L'idée que deux personnes soient identiques est encore un peu compliquée pour elle. Mais elle sait que Fred et George ont toujours des jouets intéressants et font des étincelles avec leur baguette et ça lui suffit.

Fred la prend aussitôt, avec une aisance qui me surprend.

\- Très joli votre maison, indique-t-il. Maman voudra certainement qu'on lui ramène les plans exacts.

\- On pourrait juste l'inviter, répond mon père d'un ton bourru.

Je serre les dents, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il prenne le rôle de Sherlock sous prétexte qu'il ne parle plus à celui-ci. Je lui demande pas d'être heureux ou souriant mais si il n'a pas envie de les voir, il peut juste rester au salon.

George regarde mon père, à moitié surpris. Je crois qu'il est surpris par son comportement mais compte tenu des circonstances, pas tellement. Fred fait des petits tours de passe passe à Rose qui glousse de joie. Je vois le regard de Papa s'adoucir.

\- Comment va le magasin ?

\- Très bien. Les commandes continuent d'augmenter, Fleur nous a même mis en contact avec de potentiels fournisseurs en France, répond George avec fierté.

Il n'a pas d'idée de comment je suis fière d'eux.

Papa prépare le thé, je crois que vu son état pour le moment c'est le plus proche d'un accueil chaleureux qu'on aura. Et ça me va. Il nous invite à aller au salon, je crois qu'il a envie d'être un peu seul.

Fred s'assit à terre, Rosamund dans ses bras qui passe le meilleur moment de sa vie. George et moi nous nous asseyons dans le canapé.

\- On a enfin vu le cadeau que Lavande a fait à Ron, ricane George.

Je souris en coin.

\- Alors ?

\- Une chaîne en or avec ses initiales, sourit-il.

\- La chaîne est énorme, renchérit Fred. Classe, distinguée.

\- Je ne suis même pas surprise, je ris doucement.

Nous discutons un peu mais pour être honnête, les jumeaux animent le plus gros de la discussion, me parlant un peu de leur relation avec leur frère (en prenant bien le soin d'éviter de mentionner Percy la moindre fois). Je suis heureuse de les avoir. J'aurais presque demandé à George de venir à l'enterrement mais si il venait, je ne pourrais pas aider Papa autant que je le souhaite.

La situation avec Percy est terrible. Molly et Arthur sont les gens les plus aimants, les plus chaleureux et les plus accueillant que je connaisse. Je comprends le désir d'ambition de Perceval, je connais Mycroft, je comprends d'où il peut et où il peut mener. Mais Perceval a clairement vu que le ministère n'avait pas la science infuse, il leur inflige du mal par fierté et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux tolérer.

Mais la situation ne me regarde pas. Et même si les jumeaux m'apprécient beaucoup, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ma place de faire des remarques sur le sujet.

Et je ne le fais pas.

Je reste contre George, profitant de cette sensation de légèreté et de protection qui, je sais, n'est bien trop temporaire. J'embrasse sa joue sans un mot et George se tourne vers moi avec un sourire. Papa revient avec le thé, je l'aide à servir.

Je suis agréablement surprise par Fred, je l'ignorais aussi doué avec les bébés. Il sera un Papa extraordinaire, ce n'est pas une surprise, mais le fait qu'il soit déjà aussi à l'aise en est une.

Papa prend la peine de poser des questions sur les Weasley, sur leur magasin, et autres banalités. Je me demande quelle genre de discussion les jumeaux ont eu avant de venir, mais Fred laisse George répondre le plus souvent et quand il intervient, il le fait sérieusement.

Je ne dis pas que les jumeaux sont incapables d'être sérieux, mais deux heures de suite de politesse et de bonne tenue c'est quand même impressionnant.

Papa se lève après un moment, indiquant qu'il va réchauffer le plat, les jumeaux refusent, en même temps, insistant qu'ils le fassent eux même étant donné que c'est eux qui l'ont apporté. Papa accepte assez facilement.

On attend quelques minutes, entendant beaucoup de boutons être manipulé, pas mal de négociations.

\- Tu devrais aller voir, remarque intelligemment mon père.

\- Tu as raison, je grogne.

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine, les jumeaux ont cassé le micro onde ? La pauvre machine clignote en alerte et a visiblement besoin d'aide.

\- Pourquoi j'ai cru que je pourrais vous laisser avec des machines moldues.

\- Je voulais le faire magiquement, grogne Fred. George a insisté.

Je souris doucement et remets l'appareil en route, sous le regards impressionnés des jumeaux. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- N'importe quoi pour ma belle sœur préférée, susurre Fred.

\- Je saurais me souvenir du ça, je réplique avec un clin d'œil.

Molly nous a fait un super rôtis, je vois quel bien ça fait à Papa de bien manger un repas fait maison. Après avoir mangé, les jumeaux se dévouent pour faire la vaisselle (magiquement, faut pas exagérer). Ils saluent poliment mon père, et Fred manque de nous kidnapper Rose.

Je les raccompagne dans le couloir (ça ne sert à rien de transplaner dehors), Fred me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je suis un peu surprise, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre d'échanges physiques, mais je réponds à son étreinte avec mon plaisir.

\- Je crois bien que tu es mon beau frère préféré, Fred, je souris.

\- Je le savais.

George me serre contre lui à son tour et m'embrasse avec toute la douceur du monde, me répétant à voix basse qu'il m'aime.

Quand ils s'en vont, je ressens à nouveau cette sensation de vide dans ma poitrine. Je tourne la tête vers Papa qui regarde Rose, le visage durcis par le soucis, la tristesse et la colère. Je déglutis et inspire profondément.

Je ne rentrerais pas à Poudlard après les vacances, je resterais avec lui.

* * *

 **alors ? ça vous a plu ? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : la chute du héros**

 **Voici le 20e chapitre et je peux vous annoncer fièrement que j'ai réussi ma première année de droit! Je rentre donc en BAC2 (2e année de licence pour mes lecteurs français). Et vous ?**

* * *

L'enterrement de Mary était horrible, mais pour être honnête je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'un enterrement ? Je suis restée près de Papa tout le temps, je me suis dis que si je rejoignais Sherlock Papa m'en voudrait et Sherlock serait mal à l'aise. J'ai voulu épargner les deux et je suis restée avec mon père.

Papa et moi avons longuement discuté et après des heures de débat, on a décide de montrer le corps de Mary à Rosamund. Nous avons lu des études, on a demandé à son pédiatre et on nous a dit que c'était pour le mieux. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ça pour elle, mais quand ses bras se sont tendus vers Mary avec un « Ma ? » pleins d'engouement, j'ai dû sortir de la pièce et j'ai explosé en sanglots. Nous avons fait ça entre nous, pas besoin de le faire devant tout le monde.

Papa ne pleure toujours pas, je sais que ça inquiète tout le monde : moi la première. À la fin de l'enterrement, Lestrade est venu me voir et m'a répété trois bonnes fois que je pouvais compter sur lui, qu'il serait disponible. À vrai dire, tout le monde me l'a dit, certains plus sincèrement que d'autres.

Je continue d'aller voir Sherlock, il déprime, il se laisse pousser la barbe. Mrs Hudson m'a dit qu'elle le soupçonnait de se droguer, mais il est toujours sobre quand je vais le voir. Sherlock continue mes cours de self défense, je suis capable de me débrouiller de plus en plus, je pense que ça lui fait plaisir.

Les jumeaux passent assez régulièrement, George un jour sur deux. Parfois il m'emmène au restaurant, faire un tour. Papa l'apprécie de plus en plus.

Par contre, ma relation avec Papa se détériore de plus en plus. C'est de ma faute, j'ai de plus en plus de lui cacher ma colère pour le silence qu'il donne à Sherlock. Ils devraient s'aider mutuellement, Papa le sait très bien. Et Papa n'est pas stupide, même si il ne sait pas à quel point je suis en colère, il se doute que je lui en veux pour un truc.

J'ai prévenu Neville que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, il n'a pas caché ses sentiments sur le sujet mais il ne m'a pas forcé à changer d'avis, il savait que j'y avais mûrement réfléchis. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, ça a été fort différent avec George. Il n'était pas d'accord : Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, j'ai besoin de terminer ma scolarité (pour qui il se prend ?), mon père serait furieux si il apprenait pourquoi je faisais ça.

On en a beaucoup discuté, il savait bien qu'il serait obligé d'accepter ma décision, il est toujours contre mais il ne dit plus un mot sur le sujet.

Je ne l'ai pas dis à Papa, je lui ai dis que j'avais envoyé une lettre au Professeur McGonagall pour pouvoir rester deux semaines de plus et qu'elle avait accepté à la condition que je continue d'étudier tant que j'étais à la maison.

Le mensonge était crédible, il y a cru. J'improviserais quelque chose au bout de deux semaines.

Le jour de la rentrée, je dis à Papa que je vais à la gare voir Neville et me mets en route pour Baker Street. J'arrive et je vois Mrs Hudson dans les escaliers, effrayée et j'entends des cris du salon. Je me crispe totalement et attrape ma baguette.

\- Mrs Hudson, allez à l'intérieur, je dis d'un ton autoritaire.

Par le slip de Merlin, on dirait Papa.

\- Non, Elizabeth ! Il ne voudrait pas que tu le vois comme ça, s'écrie-t-elle.

\- « comme ça » ? je répète en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans attendre, je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, baguette en avant et entre chez Sherlock. Il est en robe de chambre, déblatérant Shakespeare à toute vitesse en jouant avec une arme à feu. Il a les cheveux gras, il transpire à grosses gouttes.

\- Sherlock ?

Il se tourne vers moi, sans s'arrêter de réciter Shakespeare, fronçant les sourcils avant d'agiter la main devant lui comme si il chassait une mouche.

\- Non non non ! Hallucinations ! Elizabeth est à Poudlard !

\- Elizabeth n'est pas à Poudlard, j'article entre mes dents avant de m'approcher vers lui et de le gifler aussi fort que je peux.

Sherlock manque de tomber et se rattrape au mur, arrachant des articles de journaux qu'il avait mis là par la même occasion. Il cligne des yeux, me regardant sans me voir avant de bredouiller :

\- Elizabeth… Et… Poudlard ?

\- Mrs Hudson avait raison ! je m'exclame, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es complètement défoncé ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

Vous savez quand, en tant qu'enfant, vous réalisez que les super héros n'existent pas ? Je viens de voir le mien, mon super héros, perdre sa magie. Je viens de perdre ma croyance et confiance absolue en Sherlock. Et ma gorge me brûle, mon cœur me serre et j'ai envie de vomir. Je le vois comme Mycroft le voit : un enfant perdu dans un monde qui ne l'accepte pas tel qu'il l'est. Sherlock veut s'approcher de moi mais je recule d'un pas, baissant la tête et cachant mes larmes qui roulent sur mes joues malgré moi.

\- Je suis là pour toi, je murmure. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Je sais que Papa est affreux en ce moment, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, que tu restes avec nous.

\- Elizabeth.. ce n'était pas la rentrée ? insiste-t-il, se massant les tempes en tanguant un peu.

Je serre les dents et relève le menton. Je n'ai jamais aimé mentir à Sherlock, tout simplement parce qu'il sait déduire quand je mens mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le cas pour le moment. De toute façon, la vérité ne le regarde pas. Elle ne regarde que moi.

\- Si. Je rentrerais au château dans quelques semaines, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation. Et vu ton état, j'ai bien fais.

\- Je vais bien, grommelle-t-il.

Je le regarde, incapable de cacher le dégoût de mon visage. Je l'observe plusieurs instants, sa silhouette frêle qui m'avait toujours semblée forte, son visage émacié et barbu qui auparavant était fin, ses cheveux bouclés et propres aussi gras que ceux de Rogue en ce moment. Je regarde son attitude, autrefois fière et intelligente, et maintenant celle d'un homme malheureux et perdu.

Peut être que j'étais aveuglée par l'admiration pour le voir auparavant. Sherlock croise mon regard et je crois que j'aurais pu lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il aurait eu aussi mal.

\- Elizabeth…

Je fais volte face et observe tous les articles au mur, les photos. Ce sont celles de cet homme riche qui passe parfois à la télé. Je ne regarde pas assez la télé pour connaître les nouvelles célébrités « en vogue ».

\- Tu as une enquête, je vais te laisser.

\- Non, je-je vais te donner les cours, dit-il, se raclant la gorge en essayant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Je serre les poings, je croyais vraiment pouvoir compter sur lui. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'être soutenu, mais je pensais qu'on avait vraiment une relation « oncle/nièce » pour qu'il ait aussi envie de m'aider dans cette épreuve. Peut être que j'ai sous estimé dans quel état il était.

\- Mrs Hudson m'enverra un message à ta prochaine crise, si j'étais toi j'espérerais que ce moi qui vienne plutôt que Mycroft, je souffle, incapable de le regarder. Et, le connaissant, il viendra bientôt.

Je sors et dévale les escaliers à toute jambes, courants pendant plusieurs minutes en remontant la rue. Quand j'atteins finalement le métro, je me laisse tomber sur un siège et prends mon visage dans mes mains.

Voilà que je me transforme en Papa, en voulant à Sherlock pour de mauvaises raisons, incapable de le regarder parce que j'en veux à moi même : incapable de regarder la vérité dans les yeux. Je soupire. Je reste dans le métro une bonne demie heure, dépassant même mon arrêt. Je profite de cette presque tranquillité.

Quand je rentre à la maison, Papa s'approche de moi en serrant les dents.

\- Mrs Hudson m'a appelé ! s'exclame-t-il avec colère. Tu es allée voir Sherlock !

\- Ouais, je réponds avec mauvaise humeur, trop fatiguée pour ces conneries. Il est défoncé, probablement en dépression. Toi tu es en colère et en dépression aussi. Peut être que j'aurais dû rester avec la voisine de ma mère et j'aurais eu au moins un adulte sur qui compter.

C'est sortis tout seul mais je ne regrette pas vraiment l'avoir dis. Je suis un peu désolé quand je vois l'expression de Papa : là encore j'aurais tout aussi bien le frapper. Je pousse un soupir.

\- Désolé, Papa, c'est pas sortis correctement.

J'embrasse doucement sa joue et remonte dans ma chambre. La tranquillité que j'aurais eu au château me manque mais au moins ici je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si j'étais partie, personne ne m'aurait dit dans quelle merde se met Sherlock. Je reçois un SMS et baisse les yeux vers celui-ci avant de pousser un énième soupire.

 _« Que fais-tu encore à Londres ? -MH »_

 _« Votre job. -EW »_

Ça devrait assez le vexer pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, parfait. Quand Rose se met à pleurer, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui racontant un conte sorcier que George m'a raconté, à propos d'une sorcière qui joue un mauvais tour à un arnaqueur.

Papa arrive dans la chambre et nous regarde, le visage impassible mais les lèvres légèrement pincées. Je n'ai pas la force d'avoir une discussion avec lui, je clos donc le propos avec ça :

\- Je parlerais de ce que j'ai dis quand tu auras eu une discussion avec Sherlock, pas avant.

\- Tu m'en demandes trop, me murmure Papa.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Mary, il semble vulnérable. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il a son expression un peu triste, celle avant que ses yeux s'humidifient.

\- Papa…

\- Je ne peux pas, Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas possible, me répond-il. Je ne suis désolé de..

\- S'il te plaît, une autre fois, je lui demande, presque suppliante.

Je ne veux pas le petit discours du papa désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je l'ai déjà eu en deuxième et troisième année et rien n'a changé depuis. Papa hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Je continue de raconter mon histoire à Rosamund.

Le lendemain, Papa et moi évitons soigneusement de mentionner le sujet. Je vois un majestueux hibou à la fenêtre, pas le mien. Je regarde la lettre, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle dit et la cache sous mon lit. Quand papa me demande ce qu'elle raconte, je lui réponds que McGonagall m'a envoyé les différentes pages à étudier.

Je vois son regard un peu méfiant et je rajoute d'un ton défiant :

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

\- Non, je te fais confiance, répond-il.

Tu ne devrais pas.

Mycroft aussi m'a renvoyé un message « _Retourne à Poudlard, Elizabeth. Je viendrais voir ton père si tu n'y es pas dés demain. -MH »_

 _« Allez voir Sherlock avant, lâche. -EW »_

J'ai toujours été en colère. Mais en ce moment, je suis furax. Furax que les seuls adultes sur qui je puisse compter ne fassent pas partie de ma famille, furax de me sentir plus chez moi chez les Weasley qu'à la maison. Furax que Mycroft soit toujours autour de moi sans jamais être là. Furax que ni Papa ni Sherlock ne soient là pour moi.

Moi aussi j'ai perdu Mary. Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais. Et je sais que je suis dans cette position « d'adulte » un peu par ma faute mais … ils pourraient me protéger. N'est-ce pas leur rôle ?

Peu importe.

Je continue de m'occuper de Papa, de Rosamund. Je retourne même voir Sherlock, enfin, je vais lui déposer à manger mais ne viens plus pour « les cours ». J'ignore les lettres de Poudlard, du trio d'or. George vient parfois m'aider, continuant de désapprouver silencieusement mais je crois qu'il est heureux de pouvoir être là pour moi « en vrai ». Il voit combien j'en ai besoin.

Le cinquième jour, je rentre à la maison avec les courses et Papa m'ouvre, son visage est blafard et il me regarde comme si il voyait à travers moi.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est là, Elizabeth, m'annonce-t-il lentement.

Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis surprise.

* * *

 **Un de mes chapitre préféré !**

 **N'oubliez pas que mon seul "salaire" ce sont vos reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : visite du vieux fou**

 **Un chapitre que j'adoooore (oui, je me lance des fleurs vous allez faire quoi). Je vous écris toussa de Finlande où je suis allée voir une amie proche! Je repars dans deux jours à Edimbourg, en août je vais à Naples et en septembre à Londres voir Hamilton (d'autres fans du musicale ? Je pleure en écoutant la soundtrack non stop depuis six mois... Aidez moi je n'écoute que ça) !**

 **Encore une fois : mon seul salaire est les reviews que vous me faites et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point elles me motivent!**

* * *

J'inspire profondément, c'était juste une question de temps. Je dépose les sacs dans l'entrée et vais directement dans le salon où Dumbledore est assis dans le canapé : il porte une robe mauve somptueuse et son espèce « d'élastique de barbe ». Albus observe l'appartement avec un petit sourire, quand il m'entend, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec douceur derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

\- Miss Watson, salue-t-il.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je réponds respectueusement.

\- Qu'est-ce…

Papa n'a pas le temps de terminer que la bouilloire se met à siffler et il court l'enlever du feu et préparer le thé. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et regarde Dumbledore en inspirant profondément.

\- Mycroft vous a contacté ?

\- Je comptais venir, je l'ai juste empêché de m'accompagner ici, répond-il tranquillement.

Papa arrive avec un petit plateau, du thé et même des biscuits (on a des biscuits ?). Je vois ses mains qui tremblent un peu, dire qu'il lui fallait la visite du plus grand sorcier d'Europe pour s'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre que lui. Intéressant.

\- Thé ? Sucre ? Biscuits ?

\- Je me servirais, merci beaucoup, dit aimablement Dumbledore.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit mon père, sourcils froncés. Je croyais qu'Elizabeth avait obtenu votre autorisation pour rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Elizabeth n'a jamais contacté Poudlard pour expliquer la situation ou réclamer quelques jours en plus ici, répond doucement Dumbledore.

Papa tourne la tête vers moi si fort et si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir un torticolis. Je prends une tasse de thé et regarde Dumbledore, le visage froid et sérieux.

\- Je ne compte pas revenir, Professeur.

\- QUOI

\- Je compte rester ici, je comprends ce que je mets en jeu, les risques que cela comportent mais.. je pense que les risques en valent le coup, je continue sur le même ton, ignorant le cri de mon père.

Papa m'aurait déjà arraché la tête mais je le vois jeter des petits regards en coin vers Dumbledore et se mordre la lèvre, s'empêchant de crier. Dumbledore n'est plus aussi tranquille, d'un geste de la main (DE LA MAIN) il attire une tasse à lui et me regarde.

\- Miss Watson, je vous pensais plus réfléchie que ça.

\- C'est mal me connaître, je souris. Et je vous assure que c'est réfléchis.

\- C'est la mort de votre belle mère ? interroge Albus.

\- Oui, je réponds sincèrement. Mon père vit très mal son deuil, peu importe ce qu'il vous dira.

J'ai décidé d'être franco, j'ai pris ma décision sérieusement et mes arguments devraient être capable de, faute de le convaincre, lui faire comprendre.

\- J'ai terriblement peur qu'il ne se remette pas complètement, et j'estime que ma petite sœur mérite d'être parmi sa famille… Proche. Papa n'en est pas capable, ce que je comprends et je respecte mais je suis là.

Papa n'a pas dit un mot : il me regarde horrifié par tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

\- Mon oncle Sherlock se drogue, beaucoup, je continue sans que ma voix flanche ou que les larmes coulent. Et j'ai terriblement peur qu'il fasse une overdose. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper d'eux, et je sais qu'ils ne vont pas mal par choix mais c'est ainsi. J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses, et je sais que c'est le cas pour tout les élèves de Poudlard mais c'est fois-ci.. j'ai trop à perdre.

\- Elizabeth…, souffle mon père.

\- Je suis sûr que Mycroft Holmes ne laissera rien de la sorte arrivé, me remarque Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que Mycroft Holmes sait que si Sherlock fait une overdose, il pourra peut être empêcher sa mort mais pas de potentielles conséquences. Et Mycroft n'est pas un thérapeute et n'a que faire de l'état de mon père… à peu de choses près.

\- Si vous décidez de ne plus revenir, vous devez me rendre votre baguette, Elizabeth, et je pense que vous savez que les temps deviennent trop menaçant pour un sorcier ou une sorcière de perdre sa baguette, rappelle le sorcier d'un ton dangereux.

Je pousse un soupir las, un peu malgré moi.

\- Que vous cessiez d'aller à Poudlard ou pas, vous êtes déjà dans la ligne de visée des mangemorts, continue-t-il. Vous devez être capable de vous protéger et seul Poudlard peut vous offrir cette capacité.

\- Elizabeth, renchérit Papa. Je suis un adulte je peux…

\- Arrête, je coupe sèchement, entre mes dents.

Papa se crispe. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde.

\- Si Sherlock meurt d'une overdose ce sera toi que j'accuserais et j'aurais raison, je siffle froidement. Il a besoin de toi, de votre amitié. Il a besoin de nous. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une mère extraordinaire, tout comme Rose, et elles ont toutes les deux fait tout ce qui ont été dans leur possible pour leur fille. Tu dois leur rendre justice, tu dois t'occuper de Rosamund. Tu ne peux pas dépendre sur Molly et Mrs Hudson, pas tant que tu le fais de façon systématique. Je…

Je serre les dents et je me lève d'un bond.

\- J'aurais dû pouvoir faire mon deuil, correctement, comme je méritais de le faire. Comme on méritait tous de le faire. Je sais… je sais que beaucoup de ma colère est là à cause du deuil ! Je le sais, et je le reconnais mais… je t'en supplie Papa… il faut que tu le fasses aussi. Il faut que tu pardonne, je supplie dans un murmure. Il faut que tu pardonnes à Sherlock. Que tu te pardonnes.

Papa détourne le regard, et pour la première fois, il a les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore nous observe puis brise le silence :

\- Mycroft Holmes m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me confier, Elizabeth.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, reniflant discrètement. Papa continue de me regarder, sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Je crois que Malefoy veut vous tuer.

Le visage de Dumbledore se fige de stupéfaction. Je m'en doutais : il le savait déjà, Rogue lui a certainement dit.

\- Je vois, dit-il, reprenant une expression neutre assez rapidement. En avez-vous parlé à Harry ?

\- Non, le connaissant il provoquerait Malefoy en duel et c'est franchement pas la meilleure idée. Je ne suis pas obligée de lui en parler.

Dumbledore ne répond pas et tourne la tête vers Papa, je suis son regard et vois les larmes silencieuses de mon père.

\- Papa…

Je me crispe totalement et m'approche de lui.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies du grandir si vite, me dit-il, lentement.

Dumbledore va visiter la cuisine, nous laissant un peu d'intimité ce que j'apprécie.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été le père parfait et que même mon mieux n'était pas suffisant. Et je vois Rosamund aujourd'hui et je regrette beaucoup ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais son âge, continue-t-il. Mais je sais que tu vas faire la même erreur que moi à ton âge je sais que tu vas aller au cœur de cette guerre et je sais que tu ne vas plus être la même. Je te demande qu'une seule chose : prépare toi. Tu ne seras jamais assez prête pour les horreurs que tu vas vivre, mais Poudlard peut au moins te donner les bons outils. Je ferais de mon mieux, je m'occuperais de Rosamund le plus souvent et ne la déposerais pas plus de deux fois par semaine chez Molly.

\- Papa…

Je le regarde, ses yeux bleus encerclés de rides, beaucoup sont des rides d'inquiétudes. Ses cheveux blonds qui ont grisés si vite, il coiffe ses cheveux comme si on était encore dans les années 50 mais tant que ça lui plaît c'est le plus important.

\- Et Sherlock…

Son visage se serre aussitôt, se fermant le temps d'une seconde avant d'articuler lentement :

\- Faute de pouvoir le pardonner, je surveillerais qu'il ne fasse pas d'overdose, d'accord ?

\- Il est de la famille, Papa, je souffle d'une voix cassée. Je l'aime beaucoup et je ne pourrais pas supporter le voir mourir… encore.

Il a un petit sourire complice et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois retourner à Poudlard. Mais surtout, tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ? Je sais que j'ai tendance à … oublier mes obligations quand je suis en deuil, mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je serais là. Pour Rose, et pour toi aussi.

\- Je vais bien, Papa, je murmure en frottant doucement son dos. En tout cas, aussi bien que je pourrais aller compte tenu des circonstances.

\- Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider à aller mieux encore.

J'inspire profondément. Je comprends que ce sont des aurevoirs, ou presque. Dumbledore revient et je me tourne vers lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux revenir au château demain ? Faire mes aurevoirs avant ?

Dumbledore hoche la tête et nous montre un livre de cuisine française que Papa avait ramené quand on était allé en France, on l'a jamais ouvert.

\- Je peux emprunter ceci ?

\- Vous pouvez le garder, répond poliment Papa.

\- Elizabeth, continue Dumbledore, gravement tout à coup. Comment avez-vous su pour Drago Malefoy ?

\- Disons que j'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, je réplique mystérieusement. Et qu'ensuite, j'ai fais les liens avec Katie Bell et je ne dis pas que Malefoy veut absolument vous tuer, je dis que c'est la déduction la plus probable.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations, remarque-t-il, me regardant avec les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Des accusations que vous semblez partagé, je rétorque. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vous les ai dis de façons informelles, à simple titre de renseignements. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, moi je n'en ferais rien.

Il hoche la tête puis sourit à mon père.

\- Bien.

Il tend la main droite pour le saluer et je remarque que la gauche semble très abîmée, comme si elle était morte. Papa semble le remarquer mais nous nous abstenons tous les deux de commentaires.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? fait Papa.

Se dirigeant vers le couloir, Albus fait volte face.

\- Je n'aurais certainement pas d'autres occasions de vous revoir, je me demandais… Comment est Elizabeth scolairement ?

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

\- Très bien, sourit Dumbledore. De bons résultats, excellentes capacités de réflexion et vive d'esprit. Elle est peut être un peu insolente, mais je crois que les professeurs l'ont accepté et apprécient. Même le Professeur Rogue.

Je vois, merci, dit Papa d'un air satisfait.

Dumbledore transplane, je me tourne vers Papa qui me devance, s'outrant :

\- Tu as vu comment tu parles à ton directeur ?! Je sais que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec les Holmes mais je reste ton père ! Tu t'excuseras quand tu rentreras au château !

Je vais pas trop faire la maligne, j'ai déjà joué la carte du deuil pour éviter me faire engueuler pour avoir sécher les cours.

\- Sérieusement… Comment je suis scolairement ? Genre Mycroft te fait pas déjà des rapports, je bougonne.

\- Rapports très objectif, ironise-t-il.

Je le regarde avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par John. Nous rions à deux pendant de longues minutes et je ravale mon envie de pleurer. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de le retrouver, le temps d'un instant, ça me donne l'impression que je peux partir tranquillement.

\- Va faire ta valise.

\- J'irais voir Sherlock demain, j'informe.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, remarque-t-il.

En soirée, j'irais voir Maman et Mary.

Bien.

Je souris doucement et monte dans ma chambre préparer ma malle. Peut être que ça ira. Peut être que Papa pardonnera Sherlock. Peut être que tout redeviendra comme avant, à peu de choses près.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre** **22 : retour maison**

* * *

Je suis passée voir Maman et Mary, comme prévu. Il faisait glacial dehors, humide, le vent mordait mes joues mais je suis quand même restée deux bonnes heures, racontant mes histoires à Maman, la tenant au courant de ma vie. Mary, je lui ai parlé de moi évidemment mais surtout de Rosamund, Papa et Sherlock. Je ne sais pas si elles peuvent entendre ce que je raconte mais ça m'importe peu, je suis juste contente de raconter ma vie et d'imaginer leurs réponses.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mon départ, ma malle est faite et je suis partie voir Sherlock. Je l'ai prévenu hier que je comptais le voir, généralement si je le préviens quelques heures à l'avance, il est sobre quand j'arrive et on peut prétendre tous les deux que tout va bien ou presque. Pour le moment, ça marche.

J'arrive à Baker Street avec de quoi déjeuner, un petit déjeuner anglais venant d'un café que Sherlock et Papa apprécient beaucoup. Dans le salon, Sherlock tire sur les cordes son violon les yeux dans le vide. Ses orbites sont creusées, ses cernes sont violettes, ses cheveux sont gras et sa barbe est négligée. Je fais abstraction et lui souris.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock.

\- Bonjour, marmonne-t-il.

Je dépose le petit déjeuner et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chance infime pour lui de manger mais bon… j'essaye. De mon côté, j'entame mon repas et le regarde.

\- Dumbledore est venu me voir hier. Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

\- Quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais j'aimerais que tu m'envoies des lettres. J'enverrais Frodon à Londres tous les mois. J'ai laissé de quoi le nourrir ici, et chez Papa.

Plus je parle, plus on dirait que Papa et Sherlock sont mes parents et sont en instance de divorce. Je souris intérieurement.

\- On verra.

\- Sherlock, j'enverrais George te voir si tu refuses, je siffle.

J'ai prévenu George par lettre. Il est venu en fin de soirée, quand nous sommes rentrés du cimetière et je lui ai tout raconté, l'histoire lui a beaucoup plu. Papa l'a même laissé dormir à la maison. Je crois que c'est l'approbation ultime.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

\- Tu veux une réponse franche ? je susurre.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fusille du regard, je lui réponds par un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, accepte-t-il à contre cœur. Que comptes-tu faire à Poudlard ?

\- Empêcher Drago de tuer Dumbledore, je réponds. Mais si je dis à Drago ce que je sais, il va nier et quand même le faire, plus prudemment. Si je le dis à Harry, il va le dire à Drago ou à Dumbledore … En tout cas, faire quelque chose de publique. Je ne peux pas le dire à Rogue, il va soupçonner Mycroft. Minerva ne me croira pas et se contenterait de prévenir Dumbledore. Hermione pareil. Je vais en parler à Neville et peut être Luna.

Sherlock hoche la tête mais me regarde avec un peu de dédain.

\- Tu penses pouvoir empêcher Drago ?

\- Non, je réponds avec franchise. Mais je pense mourir de regrets si je n'essaye pas. Le sentiment de culpabilité que j'ai ressentis après la mort de Diggory m'a suffit.

Il hoche lentement la tête et dépose son violon.

\- Très bien. Tu comptes continuer à t'entraîner ?

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit pour le faire et si je trouve, oui, évidemment.

Sherlock semble satisfait. Le reste de ma visite se déroule dans un silence confortable où je termine de déjeuner et lui fais sa vaisselle magiquement. Je vérifie toujours qu'il ait quelque chose à manger dans le frigo (je sais que Mrs Hudson est là pour lui). Même si je sais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il le mange.

Je finis par retourner à la maison. Sherlock et moi nous nous saluons d'un simple hochement de tête qui nous semble largement suffisant à tous les deux. Personnellement, je dois encore me remettre de ma désillusion.

Papa m'attend avec ma malle, il a déjà chargé la voiture : Rosamund est toute emmitouflée dans son siège. Ça me déchire le cœur de devoir la laisser, tous le stress que j'avais à l'idée de la rencontrer pour finalement l'aimer plus que tout. J'imagine que Papa et George avaient raison.

Nous allons chez Mycroft, je vais rentrer en cheminée au château et il a une cheminée sorcière. Nous arrivons chez Mycroft qui nous attend, avec une expression contrariée.

Quand nous le rejoignons, je traîne ma malle avec difficulté, Mycroft me fusille du regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as osé faire ça, Elizabeth, me siffle-t-il.

\- C'est bon, Mycroft, vous n'êtes pas son père, lui remarque Papa.

\- Ça se saura, susurre-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. C'est sûr que vous aviez tout sous contrôle.

Papa le fusille du regard. Si Papa et Sherlock sont en instance de divorce, Mycroft est définitivement la belle mère de Papa. Leur ton passif agressif est fatigant. Autant pour eux que pour les autres.

\- Dumbledore aura été clément.

\- Dumbledore est quelqu'un d'adorable qui croit aux deuxièmes chances sauf envers Sirius, je raille froidement. Évidemment qu'il va être compréhensif, il est en fin de vie, il va mourir et laisser des adolescents assumer une guerre.

\- Elizabeth, claque mon père. Tu parles comme si Dumbledore te devait une deuxième chance.

\- Dumbledore met Harry en danger de mort depuis sa première année, je l'admire beaucoup, le respecte encore plus mais je refuse de croire que sa méthode est la seule méthode fonctionnelle.

Mycroft me regarde longuement puis roule des yeux avec un léger soupire.

\- Surveillez votre frère Mycroft, je demande doucement.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Et pas qu'un peu, mon n'veu.

\- Je sais. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir et je sais que vous serez d'accord avec moi.

Nous sommes dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Je pose ma malle et prends Rose dans mes bras. Je la serre fort contre moi et embrasse son petit crâne, elle essaye d'attraper mes cheveux et de les tirer. Je me tourne vers Papa qui nous prend toutes les deux dans ses bras et me murmure tout bas :

\- Sois sage. Au moins, essaye de l'être.

\- J'essayerais, je souris.

Je lui rends Rosamund et salue Mycroft d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Je fais un clin d'œil à Rose qui me regarde avec curiosité, prends une poignée de poudres de cheminette du pot que Mycroft me tend.

\- Poudlard !

Je disparais dans des flammes vertes.

J'arrive dans le bureau de Dumbledore en toussotant, trainant ma malle derrière moi.

\- Bonjour, Professeur. Puis je prendre un bonbon au citron ?

Je m'approche vers le bocal et Dumbledore me dit doucement.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, Elizabeth. Je suis content de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi, je reconnais.

\- Elizabeth, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez posé beaucoup de questions au professeur Slughorn concernant Mycroft Holmes.

\- C'est pas lui qui me parlera de sa vie, je grogne.

\- Et votre mère ?

Je me fige et lève les yeux vers lui. C'est quoi son jeu ? Je ne suis pas Potter, je refuse de tomber dans sa manipulation.

\- Ma mère était dans la même tranche d'âge que Potter, Black et co. J'ai supposé qu'elle était relativement bonne élève mais pas remarquable. J'ai vécu avec ma mère, je la connaissais.

\- Vous ne la connaissiez pas en tant que sorcière, remarque-t-il avec douceur.

\- Et je respecte son choix, je réponds durement.

Je glisse une poignée de bonbons dans ma poche puis articule lentement :

\- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Votre mère était Poufsoufle. Le Professeur Chourave se souvient de tous ses élèves, vous pourriez lui demander.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous ne lui avez pas demandé, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Et vous, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Je me souviens qu'elle était discrète, peu d'amis. Et je sais qu'à la fin de ses études, elle a réalisé le danger que c'était d'être ouvertement pro moldus mais elle n'était pas prête à s'engager contre Voldemort. Elle avait une autre priorité.

Je relève un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- Son bébé, s'amuse-t-elle. Votre mère est tombée enceinte juste avant sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle vous a choisi vous, elle a renoncé la magie pour vous protéger et une fois que la menace de Voldemort était éteinte…

\- Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt, je souffle.

Le mec veut me REFAIRE pleurer. MERCI.

J'hoche la tête, le remerciant du bout des lèvres et sors de son bureau encore assommée par ces révélations. Ça fait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Je ne me suis jamais trop interrogée sur le sujet parce que je n'ai jamais regardé mon passé avec de la curiosité ou du regrets. Vivre avec ma mère ce n'était pas toujours parfait, évidemment mais… c'était bien. On était compatible. On avait basé notre routine autour de nous. Elle me comprenait, elle me donnait tout l'amour du monde. Elle me manque tous les jours et notre relation me manque. Ne pas savoir comment aurait été notre relation me manque, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait pensé de George, des Holmes...

Je vais déposer ma malle dans le dortoir et Voldy saute sur le lit en ronronnant de plaisir. Allez savoir pourquoi mais le chat préfère radicalement mon lit à Poudlard que celui à la maison. Question d'habitude j'imagine.

Je regarde le dortoir, une pièce ronde, les quatre lits sont à distance égale et les malles sont toutes devant le lit. Les tables de nuit de Hermione et moi sont décorées d'une pille de bouquin. Lavande et Parvati ont elle aussi des bouquins mais au pied de leur lit, souvent de divination. Quelques magazines sont éparpillées sur leur lit. Lavande a accrochée une dizaine de photos de Ron et elle au dessus de son lit. J'ai accroché une photo de George et moi au dessus du lit, une de Rose (quand elle était tout bébé), une photo de Papa et Sherlock venant d'un journal et un selfie de Mary et moi. Une photo de ma mère et moi est cachée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Je regarde le selfie de Mary et moi avec un sourire triste puis m'assois sur le lit. Le dîner devrait bientôt commencer et je compte faire une entrée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'enfile mon uniforme, laissant cette idiote de cravate ouverte et rentrant le pan avant de ma chemise dans mon pantalon (un french tuck askip). J'enfile mon long trench coat comme veste et descends les escaliers.

J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le château. Je ne comptais pas revenir, pour de vrai. Je suis néanmoins soulagée d'être là et je réalise ma chance un peu plus.

J'arrive devant la grande salle et pénètre dans celle-ci avec nonchalance. Je vois quelques regards se tournés vers moi. Je m'arrête, observant les tables une à une avec un sourire narquois. Je rejoins la table de Gryffondor et me laisse choir à côté de Neville avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Gros Zizi ?

Il roule des yeux et me regarde avec interrogation.

\- Tu es revenue finalement ?

\- Dumbledore est venu m'engueuler en personne, je grogne. J'allais pas dire non. Surtout que Mycroft m'aurait traîné par les cheveux jusqu'au château.

\- Je suis content de te voir, me sourit-il.

Je vois Hermione me regarder avec des yeux gros comme des souaffles. Ron et Harry murmurent furieusement, me regardant du coin des yeux de temps à autre. J'apprécie beaucoup cette aura mystérieuse.

\- Tu étais obligée de faire un spectacle ? me demande Neville d'un ton presque las.

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

Je lui souris, de toutes mes dents. Il sourit doucement et relève son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Poudlard est à nouveau en ordre.

Je trinque son verre et bois une gorgée de jus de citrouille, jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Rogue me regarde sombrement.

Dumbledore lui aurait dit que je sais ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : home sweet home**

 **Désolé de ce retard, j'ai un peu de mal à rester motivée**

* * *

Neville m'a parlé de cours de transplanage durant la soirée de mon retour, j'ai couru voir Minerva dans son bureau et lui ai demandé si je pouvais encore m'inscrire. Elle a accepté et avant que je me sorte, m'a glissé d'une voix douce « contente de vous revoir, Miss Watson ». J'ai failli lui faire un câlin mais vu la vitesse à laquelle je tue mes figures maternelles, on va éviter.

J'ai fournis de brèves explications à Ron et Harry, je ne crois pas qu'ils ont compris. Je crois qu'ils ont juste respecté et je ne demande pas plus. Hermione quant à elle, parfaite comme elle est, a compris. Elle s'est mise à ma place et a compris. Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait le même choix que moi.

J'envoie une lettre par jour : un jour à Papa (et toujours un paragraphe pour Rose), un jour à Sherlock, un jour à George et parfois au milieu de cette tournante, j'ajoute Mycroft. Pour le moment, ils vont tous relativement biens. Sauf Sherlock de qui je n'ai pas eu de réponse mais, là encore, je ne suis pas surprise.

J'ai repris le cours et ai décidé de m'enterrer dans le travail. Ça me fait du bien, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Je n'ai plus le temps de penser, je vais en cours, j'étudie pendant les pauses, j'écris mes lettres en fin de journée, je vais manger et je lis en soirée. Je ne parle que parfois pendant les repas mais j'ai repris l'habitude d'écouter plus que de parler.

Je me tiens tranquille, je veux m'assurer que tout le monde aille bien avant de stresser Papa avec un comportement débile. Pour le moment, j'y arrive. Je suppose que le trio d'or (même si Hermione refuse toujours de traîner avec eux) s'en inquiète. Neville me laisse tranquille, il me traite comme avant. Ginny a du recevoir des instructions par George, malgré que celui-ci m'ait dit qu'il me « fait confiance, je sais que tu iras bien, Elizabeth ». Elle vient régulièrement vérifier mon état et essaye de me distraire pratiquement en permanence. Luna me parle beaucoup du chicaneur, des créatures et de qu'elles ont comme facultés. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'ils essayent de s'occuper de moi et c'est bon de pouvoir aller mal en sachant que « tout ira bien ».

Papa me répond toute les semaines, tous les dimanches. Mais ses lettres font la moitié d'une page, je n'aurais pas mieux je le sais mais j'essaye de simuler ses réponses. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans la forêt à me balader dans la neige. Parfois je suis rejointe par Hagrid qui a toujours pleins de choses à dire. C'est un plaisir de l'écouter et surtout un plaisir de le laisser monopoliser la conversation. Mais la plupart du temps je suis seule. Et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Mais surtout, février arrive avec les cours de transplanage. Les cours sont le samedi matin dans la Grande Salle. Je descends avec Neville dans la Grande Salle, Neville est fort nerveux ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Les quatre directeurs de maison sont présents ainsi qu'un représentant du ministère.

Le petit représentant du ministère se présente, Wilkie Tycross, et est presque immédiatement interrompu par Minerva qui ordonne à Drago de se taire. Malefoy se recule de Crabbe, ses joues reprenant un peu de couleurs en sentant les regards sur lui. Je décide d'enlever mon pull et de faire mine de le déposer au sol, près du mur. Je ne retourne pas à ma place initiale, je vais plus près de Malefoy et cie. Mais assez loin pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons.

Le petit monsieur explique que le sort anti transplanage sur le château a été annulé le temps d'un heure. Il nous indique aussi que nous devons nous mettre à 1m50 de distance des uns des autres. Je vois que Harry profite du méli mélo pour me rejoindre, observant Malefoy d'un regard attentif et furtif.

\- Toujours là en première ligne, me salue Harry.

\- Toujours, je souris.

Drago continue sa dispute avec Crabbe :

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? C'est plus long que je le pensais.

Crabbe ouvre la bouche mais Drago poursuit :

\- Écoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas. Goyle et toi vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet !

Harry serre les poings et ouvre la bouche. Je me crispe.

\- Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet je leur explique pourquoi, dit-il assez fort.

Je soupire et me masse les tempes, voyant du coin de l'œil Drago mettant sa main sur sa baguette mais stoppé dans son geste quand les professeurs nous demandent de nous taire.

\- Franchement, Potter…, je marmonne.

Harry hausse les épaules.. Innocemment ?

Notre bon vieux Tycross reprend la parole et commence à nous donner des consignes. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur mon cercle. Je pense à la Destination où je veux aller. Ensuite, nous devons avoir de la Détermination. Je m'efforce de réfléchir sur là où je veux aller. Et enfin, la décision. Je fais un tourbillon et manque de m'effondrer sur Potter qui m'offre un sourire moqueur.

Je regarde autour de nous et personne n'a réussi : Neville s'est effondré à plat au sol. Harry et moi rions en voyant Ernie MacMillan effectué une sorte de pirouette.

Les trois autres tentatives ne sont pas fameuses. Mais ensuite, on entend un cri horrifié : Susan Bones est certes sortie de son cercle, mais sa jambe est resté au point de départ. Les professeurs se jettent sur elle et dans un éclair violet, elle retrouve son corps au complet.

Wilkye nous refait la morale sur la détermination. Mais malgré ça, rien de fou n'arrive durant l'heure de cours et Tycross s'en va sans le moindre résultat correct mais toujours souriant. Je reste en compagnie de Harry et rapidement, Ron nous rejoint.

\- Ça s'est passé comment ? nous demande Ron. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu quelque chose à mon dernier essai, un espèce de fourmillement dans les pieds.

\- Tes baskets doivent être trop petites, Ron-Ron.

C'est Hermione qui a dit, nous doublant en adressant un sourire narquois à Ron. Je pouffe légèrement. Harry me fait un espèce de regard entendu et dit à Ron qu'il doit lui parler de quelque chose, s'en allant avec lui pour tout lui raconter.

Suis-je une mauvaise amie pour garder ma théorie sur Malefoy pour moi ? Non, non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mais est-ce que je recommence mes erreurs que j'ai faite en quatrième année ? Devrais-je lui en parler ?

Oui. Je lui en parlerais.

Neville passe devant moi, marchant bizarrement et ayant une étrange odeur de brûlé. Je fronce les sourcils et le rattrape.

\- Neville, ça va ?

\- Mon caleçon, halète-t-il. Carbonisé.

Je grimace et le laisse aller dans son dortoir sans un mot de plus.

Une fois confortablement installée dans mon lit, je reçois une lettre, de la part de Mycroft, je me crispe.

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Tu m'as demandé de surveiller Sherlock et ce que je me tâche de faire. Quelque chose est arrivé jeudi dernier et je pense que tu devrais le savoir, même si Dr Watson ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle. »_

Super, ça s'annonce MEGA bien. Très emballée.

 _« Sherlock est à l'hôpital. »_

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, serrant la lettre contre mon cœur avant de poursuivre :

 _« Cela faisaient plusieurs semaines que Sherlock accusait Culverton Smith, le millionnaire, d'être un serial killer. Il a réussi à convaincre ton père d'enquêter avec lui. Pas besoin de te dire que mon cher frère n'avait pas baissé sa consommation de drogues et qu'il était dans un état flirtant avec l'overdose. »_

Mon poing se crispe tellement fort sur ma baguette que j'ai soudainement peur de lancer un incendio par accident.

 _« Smith les a emmené visiter son tout nouvel hôpital. Selon mes sources, il a laissé tomber dans la conversation certaines « allusions » sur le fait qu'il pourrait être un serial killer. Il a ensuite conclu la visite dans la morgue. Lorsque la fille de Smith a fait éruption dans la pièce, Sherlock l'a très mal vécu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ni ce qu'il espérait, mais la frustration et le manque l'ont rendu dangereux. Il s'est approché de Smith avec un scalpel. »_

Non non non non non non.

 _« Le Dr Watson l'a empêché de faire quoique ce soit, par la force. Et ton père a rajouté un coup. Et j'imagine que lui aussi a eu un déclic : il est la raison pour laquelle Sherlock est à l'hôpital. »_

Un cri d'effroi s'échappe de mes lèvres, mais mes yeux sont secs, j'ai épuisé mes larmes. Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi. Je serre les dents et poursuis ma lecture, de plus en plus horrifiée par ce que je lis :

 _« Sherlock va bien. Il ira bien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te raconter, si ce n'est que je te demande de ne pas revenir à Londres pour cela et surtout, ne renvoie pas une lettre d'insultes à ton père. »_

Et pourquoi pas ? Tabassé un homme à terre, par colère. Bravo Papa.

 _« Sherlock ira bien. »_

Il l'a écrit une deuxième fois, comme si il savait qu'une fois ne me suffirait pas. Peut être que Mycroft est une valeur sûre pour le moment.

 _« Concentre toi sur tes études,_

 _M. Holmes. »_

Je vous aime bien aussi, Mycroft.

\- Elizabeth… ça va ? me demande Hermione.

\- Mon père est un abruti mais on garde le cap, je réponds entre mes dents.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- …oui.

Et c'est ce que je fais, d'un coup. Je lui raconte tout. Pas seulement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais aussi ce que je ressens. Je lui raconte ce sentiment de solitude qui m'a tellement hanté quand j'étais à la maison. Je lui parle de mes sentiments si conflictuels pour Papa. Je suis tellement triste pour lui, je l'aime très fort mais je suis folle de rage et très déçue. Je ne parviens plus à me taire, comme si j'avais été retenue trop longtemps. Hermione me prend dans ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Et dire que je t'embêtais avec mes histoires.

\- Granger, tes potins amoureux seront toujours ma priorité, je lui réponds avec un sourire complice.

Quand j'ai terminé mon flot de paroles, Hermione me distrait en me parlant des derniers romans moldus qu'elle a lu. On aime beaucoup parlé du monde moldu à deux. Beaucoup des nés moldus sont à Serdaigle, tellement passionnés par ce qu'ils apprennent ou juste très curieux sur l'univers sorcier ou les deux. Parfois ça nous manque à toutes les deux les choses non sorcières. C'est sympa d'en parler à deux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous glissons dans nos lit respectif et Hermione me regarde.

\- Elizabeth, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ce qui ne va pas si tu ne veux pas. Mais si tu veux juste discuter de quelque chose pour te distraire, je suis là.

Je souris intérieurement et hoche la tête.

\- Je sais, Hermignonne. Merci.

Elle me tire la langue avec un sourire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : sacrée Romilda**

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Je suis exténuée! Comment se passent vos vacances ?**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup les interactions Elizabeth/Harry, le Harry dans les bouquins est terriblement plus sarcastique que les films aiment nous le faire croire héhé**

 **Réponses aux reviews (et oui, je reprends héhé)**

 _ **Brie :**_

 **Merci beaucoup! Je dois avouer que maintenant que la fin approche (je suis entrain d'écrire le tome 7) je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire sans elle hahaha... je m'accroche aux OS et aux chapitres qu'ils me restent à écrire!**

 _ **Metonymie**_ **:**

 **Severus me manque à moi aussi :(( mais franchement, je me base sur les bouquins et c'est compliqué de trouver des moments où une interaction serait possible. Il y en aura! Mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont limitées**

* * *

La sortie à Pré au Lard du mois de mars a été annulée, j'imagine qu'ils sont nerveux après ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell. Je comprends mais je reste outrée. George et moi devions nous voir. En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Ron. Les jumeaux avaient prévu une blague et j'avais hâte de voir ça. Je sors du lit de mauvais poil, et regarde les trois lettres que Papa m'a envoyé. Je ne les ai pas ouverte, je ne veux pas lire ses excuses ou ses justifications. J'ai envoyé une longue lettre à Sherlock et ai cessé d'en envoyer à tout le monde ensuite. Mycroft m'en a envoyée une hier, m'expliquant que Papa a sauvé Sherlock. J'imagine qu'ils sont réconcilié.

Waow. C'est fou, c'est comme si depuis le début j'avais raison quand je disais que Papa se comportait comme un idiot. J'enfile des vêtements moldus, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et mon trench coat. J'ai pris l'habitude de m'habiller comme si j'avais un rendez vous professionnel dans la journée. Sans surprise, les gens me prend plus au sérieux dans cet attirail.

Avec mauvaise humeur, j'attrape les lettres pas lues, le cadeau pour Ron et vais dans la salle commune. Je jette les lettres dans l'âtre et rejoins Ron, dans leur dortoir. Je suis descendue avant Lavande, pas envie de les interrompre pendant qu'ils…. Font ce qu'ils font.

J'ébouriffe les cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher beau frère !

\- Merci ! me sourit-il.

Je lui tends un petit paquet et il semble sincèrement surpris.

\- Oh.. El, commence-t-il.

\- Pas de « il ne faut pas », c'est rien du tout et on est pas majeur tout les jours.

C'est pas grand-chose en effet, je ne roule pas sur l'or mais Mycroft en revanche oui, je lui ai fais croire que j'étais archi fan des Canon de Chudley. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru, je sais que ça l'a agacé mais après bien des insistances j'ai quand même eu deux places pour leur prochain match et ça me suffit. Je sors de la salle commune en entendant le cri de joie de Ron dans mon dos.

Nous allons avoir notre troisième cours de transplanage, rien de ouf n'est arrivé à part quelques autres désartubilations. Max de fun.

Harry me rattrape dans les escaliers.

\- Elizabeth ! on a un problème !

Il me tire par le bras. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Va voir Hermione ?

\- C'est sur que Hermione et Ron sont très proches en ce moment, raille-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, admettant qu'il a raison, et le suis. Il m'emmène dans le dortoir. Ron serre contre lui une boite de chocolat, un sourire rêveur et des plus niais sur le visage. Je grimace.

\- Dis lui ce que tu m'as dis, inspire Harry.

\- Quoi ? Que je suis amoureux de Romilda Vane ? demande Ron, souriant un peu plus en prononçant le nom.

\- Romilda c'est la fille qui te harcèle ? je demande à Harry.

Le visage de Ron se déforme de rage et il me regarde, se levant. Je remarque que Ron n'est plus ce petit garçon que je connaissais. Ses épaules sont larges et honnêtement, si il me frappe, il me met à terre

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu vas faire quoi, Ronald ? je siffle en sortant ma baguette, un peu effrayée. Me frapper ?

\- Ne l'insulte pas, menace-t-il.

\- La blague a assez duré, soupire Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Allons…

Mais Ron lève le poing et frappe violemment Harry avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir. Je me crispe totalement et lui lance un stupéfix immédiatement.

\- MAIS CA VA PAS ?! je m'écrie.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui se relève, se frottant l'oreille. Il lève le stupéfix et lance un levicorpus à la place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'insurge-t-il.

\- Tu l'as insulté ! répond Ron, le visage furieux. Tu as dis que c'était une plaisanterie !

\- C'est de la…

\- Harry, qui lui a offert les chocolats ? je demande, le coupant.

\- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ! répond Ron, outré.

\- Tu les as trouvé à terre, comprend Harry, horrifié.

\- Ils étaient tombés du lit ! Laisse moi redescendre !

\- Ils ne sont pas tombés du lit, espèce d'imbécile, répond agressivement Harry.

Devrais-je partir ? Impossible, j'aime trop les dramas pour ça. Et Harry vulgaire ça vaut le coup.

\- Ce sont les chocolats ensorcelés que Romilda Vane m'avait offert pour Noël ! Avec un philtre d'amour !

Donc Vane lui avait offert des chocolats au philtre d'amour que Potter avait laissé traîné à terre et il lui a fallu autant de temps pour comprendre que Ron les a mangé ? Et ce gamin doit nous protéger de Voldemort ? Je suis septique.

\- Romilda ? répète Ron, amoureusement. Tu la connais ? Tu peux me la présenter ?

Potter scrute Ron et je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mouvoir à toute allure. Je le vois se masser l'oreille, celle que Ron a frappé. Je me penche vers Harry et lui murmure.

\- Emmenons le voir Slughorn.

Je tape dans mes mains et me tourne vers Ron.

\- Harry va te présenter. Moi, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur Romilda ainsi tu pourras la séduire en ayant déjà une petite longueur d'avance.

\- Bonne idée ! sourit Harry en relâchant Ron.

Les maîtres de l'improvisation.

\- Elle est dans le bureau de Slughorn, explique Harry, relâchant le sort.

Ron lisse son t-shirt et fronce les sourcils.

\- Que fait elle là ?

\- Elle prend des cours particuliers, j'explique naturellement.

\- Je pourrais en prendre avec elle, murmure lentement Ron.

\- Excellente idée, approuve Harry.

Nous sortons de la salle commune et tombons nez à nez avec Lavande. Cette synchronisation parfaite. Lavande me lance un très bref regard curieux mais annonce rapidement :

\- Tu es en retard, Ron-Ron, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur. J'ai ton cadeau…

\- Laisse moi tranquille, l'interrompt Ron, l'air agacé. Harry va me présenter à Romilda Vane.

Je n'ose même pas regarder Lavande, de peur d'éclater de rire. Ron marche d'un pas décidé et je le suis, peinant un peu sur mes petites jambes. Nous arrivons dans les cachots et Harry frappe à la porte. Slughorn ouvre, en robe de chambre en velours vert et un bonnet de nuit. À quoi sert un bonnet de nuit ?

\- Harry, marmonne-t-il, passant sa main sur son visage. Il est un peu tôt pour me rendre visite.

\- Professeur…

Je comprends que Harry veut expliquer la situation sans que Ron l'entende. Je souris et me tourne vers Ron.

\- D'abord, complimente la sur ses boutons. Elle trouve ça vraiment tendance et elle travaille beaucoup pour en avoir.

Ron hoche la tête, très sérieux et répond avec gravité :

\- Ils lui vont si bien.

\- … Ses boutons ?

\- Oui.

Je souris en coin et continue mes explications. Je lui conseille de toujours parler un peu méchamment à Romilda, elle n'aime pas les garçons trop gentils, de complimenter ses copines en permanence, elles sont très proches. Je lui dis qu'elle déteste sa famille et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il hésite de dire du mal de celle-ci.

Harry nous fait signe d'entrer. Je dis à Ron qu'il a de la chance, nous sommes arrivés un peu avant elle, il aura le temps de se préparer psychologiquement.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai l'air comment ?

\- Très séduisant, répond distraitement Slughorn, me saluant d'un signe de tête.

Horace a ouvert son nécessaire à potion, il a dans sa main une fiole avec un contenu clair dans laquelle il mélange une pincée de ci, une pincée de ça.

\- Buvez ça, conseille Slughorn. Un tonique pour les nerfs, ça vous aidera à rester calme.

\- Excellent !

Ron boit bruyamment l'antidote d'une traite. Le sourire débile de Ron s'évanouit lentement, il regarde le seul et est bien vite animé d'une expression d'horreur.

\- Comment tu te sens ? je demande, goguenarde.

Ron se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, Slughorn pouffe et je glousse.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de raconter ça aux jumeaux, je susurre.

Ronald lève les yeux vers moi, horrifié.

Harry va remercier Slughorn. Celui-ci commence à raconter sa vie (comme d'habitude). Il explique qu'ils fêteraient bien l'anniversaire de Ron, que justement il lui reste une dernière bouteille qu'il comptait offrir à Dumbledore.

Slughorn nous serre des verres et je refuse.

\- Non merci.

Harry me regarde, l'air interrogateur.

\- Il est dix heures du matin, je réponds, outrée.

Horace hausse les épaules mais me regarde avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Miss Watson sait choisir les ennuis dans lesquels elle se met.

Vous n'avez pas idée.

Je me serre un verre de jus de citrouille et nous levons nos verres.

\- Bon anniversaire Ralph !

\- Ron, toussotons Harry et moi.

Ron s'en fiche, il a déjà porté le verre à ses lèvres, il en a besoin. Slughorn continue de trinquer mais le corps de Ron se raidit près de moi, il lâche son verre et tombe à terre, agité de spammes. Je me crispe totalement, voyant la bave coulée de sa bouche.

\- Professeur ! hurle Harry. Faites quelque chose !

Slughorn n'est bon qu'à bégayer, je serre les dents et tombe à genoux près de Ron. Pendant que Harry fouille dans le nécessaire à potion, je mets Ron sur le côté, évitant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Je m'apprête à glisser mes doigts dans sa bouche, voulant le faire vomir mais Harry me bouscule et enfonce un bézoard dans la bouche de Ron. Il est pris d'un hoquet rauque et son corps devient immobile.

Harry et moi retombons au sol et échangeons un regard.

\- Vous comptiez offrir la bouteille à Dumbledore ? je demande, la respiration haletante. Professeur, s'il vous plaît, allez chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Slughorn ferme la bouche et obéit. Je regarde Harry.

\- Ça va ?

\- De qui venait cette bouteille ? me demande-t-il, comme si j'avais un moyen de le savoir.

\- Je suis pas une experte en divination, j'ironise.

Slughorn revient, en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh qui l'amène dans l'infirmerie et nous demande d'attendre. Harry va prévenir Ginny et je vais à la volière pour prévenir les jumeaux. Ensuite, je vais manger un bout, heureusement Lavande n'est pas dans la grande salle. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ron détruira sa relation tout seul, comme un grand.

Harry me prévient que Arthur et Molly sont venus le voir.

Plus tard, je vais voir Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny me rejoignent. Harry a déjà tout expliqué aux filles.

\- Pourquoi tu approchais ta main de sa bouche ? finit par me demander Harry, curieux.

\- J'allais le faire vomir, je grimace.

\- Donc on ne se voit pas pendant un mois et demi et tu me remplaces de la sorte ?

Je tourne la tête si violemment que j'entends ma nuque craquer. George me sourit, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je le rejoins à grands pas et me blottis contre lui. Je sais que c'est son frère qui a failli mourir, mais j'ai tellement besoin de son soutient. George me serre dans ses bras et embrasse le haut de mon crâne encore et encore.

\- Bonsoir, me murmure-t-il.

J'entends les autres saluer Fred. Je chuchote à George.

\- Tu me manques tellement.

\- Toi aussi, me dit-il, embrassant ma tête une dernière fois.

Il va saluer les autres et Fred dépose un paquet sur un lit vide (tous les lits sont vides, Ron est le seul patient). Fred frotte doucement mon dos, me remerciant du regard. Les jumeaux râlent un peu sur l'état dans lequel est Ron, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils imaginaient lui donner son cadeau.

\- Que faisiez vous à Pré au Lard ? demande Ginny.

\- George voulait voir quelqu'un, sourit Fred. Et on envisageait d'acheter la boutique de Zonko.

Je le savais.

Ils me l'avaient dit.

George et moi sont assis dans le lit à la gauche de Ron, j'ai la joue sur son épaule et serre sa main dans les miennes.

\- Pour avoir une filiale à Pré au Lard et vendre pendant les weekends. Mais si on ne vous laisse plus sortir, continue sombrement Fred.

Fred regarde son frère puis demande à Harry des explications. Ma lettre était fort succincte, je dois l'avouer.

\- Une chance que tu aies pensé au bézoard, murmure George.

\- Une chance qu'il y en ait eu un.

Je vois une larme silencieuse coulée sur la joue de Hermione.

\- Donc il y avait du poison dans son verre ? demande Fred.

\- Oui, répond Harry.

\- Slughorn l'avait rempli, remarque George.

\- Il aurait voulu empoisonner Ron ? demande Fred. Ou alors il s'est trompé et voulait empoisonner Harry ?

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? demande Ginny, sur la défensive.

Je soupire, agacée et me lève.

\- Slughorn ne voulait empoisonner ni Ron, ni Harry, ni moi. La personne visée était Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Des questions en reviews ? ;) Je réponds au prochain chapitre!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Un match haut en couleurs**

 **Bonjour Bonsoir et bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes !**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Personnellement je rentre le 16 septembre donc autant vous dire que je vais bien héhé ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ou peut être même... Des questions aux personnages ? ;)**

 **Plus bas dans le chapitre, ils répondent aux questions de Smilarah!**

 **J'ai posté un OS dans "La vie dans ma tête", si jamais vous avez envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil !**

* * *

J'ai aussitôt capté leur intention.

\- Quoi ? demande Fred, parlant pour eux tous, sauf George, évidemment.

\- C'était peut être pour Slughorn, répond Harry. Voldemort voulait Slughorn dans son camp.

\- Voldemort est persuadé d'être capable de tuer tout ses opposants pendant la guerre, il ne va pas faire du travail en extra juste pour ses beaux yeux, je réplique, plutôt sûre de moi. Cette bouteille était pour Dumbledore.

\- La personne ne connaissait pas Slughorn, une bouteille aussi raffinée, il l'aurait gardée, réplique Hermione, parlant d'une voix faible.

\- Pas forcément… un enchantement…

\- Er-my-nie, grogne Ron dans son sommeil.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui, je retourne me rassoir près de George. Fred continue de me suivre du regard, surtout surpris que son frère n'ait pas l'air de partager son interrogation. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Hagrid rentre. Ils expliquent la situation à Hagrid qui a l'air tordu d'inquiétude.

\- Tu semblais sûre de toi, me souffle Fred. À propos de Dumbledore…

\- Je suis sûre de moi, je réponds calmement. Quelqu'un veut le tuer. Et je suis presque sûre de qui c'est.

La porte s'ouvre (encore) et les parents Weasley entrent, Mrs Weasley prend Harry et moi fort dans ses bras, nous remerciant encore et encore. Pomfresh entre, indiquant que nous sommes trop de visiteurs. Hagrid, Harry, Hermione et moi sortons. Je vois Hagrid et Harry parler avec agitation, à propos de Dumbledore en colère contre Rogue. Je tends l'oreille, apparemment Rogue pense qu'il a trop de travail et Dumbledore a répondu qu'il avait accepté de se plier aux règles.

Quelque chose me dit que Rogue ne parle pas du travail en tant que professeur.

Je me dirige vers le couloir mais une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me tourne et fais face à George.

\- Merci, d'avoir été là pour lui, me dit-il lentement.

\- Harry l'a sauvé.

\- Toi aussi.

Il m'embrasse doucement. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille et réponds à son baiser, profitant de chaque sensation.

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ? je souffle contre lui.

\- Peut être, répond-il avec douceur.

\- Va voir mon père. Va voir comment il va. Et Rose.

En quatrième année, j'étais furieuse qu'on envoie Mycroft me baby sitter et voilà que je fais la même chose. Bien fait, la roue tourne. George hoche la tête et rentre à l'infirmerie. Hermione est rentrée également. Je suis soulagée de constater que Lavande est endormie. Hermione est assise sur son lit et caresse Pattenrond paresseusement. Je prends Voldy dans mes bras et la regarde.

\- Ça va ?

\- Elizabeth, et si il était…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre. Je frotte son épaule et m'assois sur mon lit, face à elle.

\- Il est en vie. Tout va bien et tout ira bien. On est là pour s'occuper des uns et des autres. On ira bien, d'accord ? Et n'hésite pas à pleurer, fort. Ça te fera du bien, je lui souris.

Je vais enfiler mon pyjama puis me glisse sous les draps, Voldy grimpe sur le haut de ma poitrine et se blottit dans mon cou en ronronnant.

Les jours suivants deviennent un jeu de chat et la souris avec Lavande Brown. Je l'apprécie (quelque peu) en tant que personne mais quand elle s'auto définit uniquement comme petite amie de Ron, elle est imbuvable. Potter se la coltine en permanence. Il a vaguement essayé de me convaincre de lui parler, j'ai levé un sourcil et ai poursuivis ma lecture : il a compris.

Ron est réveillé : ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je vais régulièrement le voir, je lui raconte les ragots du château. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps mais je lui ramène toujours de quoi manger et ça lui suffit. Il a toujours l'air enchanté de me voir. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il est surtout soulagé de ne pas voir Lavande. Pendant le match Poufsoufle/Gryffondor, Pomfresh lui interdit d'y aller : il risque de trop s'exciter. Je voulais rester en sa compagnie mais on m'a reproposé d'être la commentatrice du match. En échange, Smith commente tous les matchs où Gryffondor (et Poufsoufle, il y joue) ne joue pas mais Minerva a trouvé que son « désaccord personnel avec Harry Potter l'influençait trop ». Yes.

Je me suis donc échauffée la voix (j'ai bu du thé avec un tellement de sucre que même Papa me jugerait) et je porte une petite écharpe en soie que j'ai volé à Parvati.

Harry et moi on est allé saluer Ron avant d'aller au match. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, ne croyez pas que je délaisse Neville : lui et moi avons trouvé une nouvelle passion commune pour les plantes moldues. Lui, parce qu'elles sont forcément différentes que celles sorcières et qu'en bon sang pur, il n'y connait rien donc ça fait plus de choses à apprendre. Et moi, parce que je suis intimement persuadée qu'on peut les utiliser dans les potions.

Enfin bref, en allant vers le terrain, je croise Drago en compagnie de deux filles et aucune d'entre elles est Pansy Parkinson : surprenant. Je vais vite dans les gradins, j'ai entendu dire que les Poufsoufles sont anxieux des commentaires que je leur réserve. Pour être franche : j'en ai rien à foutre du quidditch. Je ne veux pas que les équipes soient insultées ou qu'une équipe triche. Évidemment, je connais mieux les joueurs de Gryffondors mais l'équipe de Poufsoufle est composée majoritairement de filles parce que ce ne sont pas de gros machos fermés aux discussions telle que le féminisme. Donc j'aurais même tendance à les préférer dans ce cas de figure.

Cependant, ils ont Smith dans leur équipe. Ça les met très bas dans mon palmarès.

\- Bonjooooour et bienvenue pour un nouveau match de quidditch ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et votre élève préférée est là pour vous distraire durant ce loooong match ! Smith attrape le souaffle, bravo Smith ! Bien mieux que les sorts que tu pratiquais l'année dernière !

Minerva ne claque même pas la langue dernière moi : je suis sûre qu'elle est heureuse de mes commentaires, ce serait bien son genre.

\- Ginny le lui reprend : j'imagine que Smith est plus hargneux dans ses commentaires envers Potter que dans son jeu. Ne perdons pas espoir Smith, dans quelques années peut être… Si Merlin veut ! Weasley perd le ballon…Souaffle pour Cadwallader ! McLaggen arrête donc de crier aussi fort sur Ginny, on va finir par croire que tu as obtenu ta place par mérite et pas parce que le véritable gardien est malade !

Peut être que je me ferais casser la gueule ce soir. Au moins, on saura par qui. Harry crie sur McLaggen, lui ordonnant de fermer sa gueule.

\- Si j'étais toi, Cormac, j'obéirais au Survivant, il a l'experlliarmus qui le chatouille.

Harry me fusille du regard, je lui réponds par un baiser sonore. C'est donc ça qui m'avait manqué toute ma vie : un micro et un public.

Deux buts sont marqués par Gryffondor, j'improvise une chansonnette de la victoire. Je remarque d'un ton narquois que, d'après ma montre, Smith est incapable de garder le souaffle plus de 1 minute 34.

Soudain, McLaggen attrape une batte et je siffle de ma voix la plus menaçante :

\- Cormac, reste à ta place où je te montre ce que les jumeaux Weasley m'ont appris à faire avec un cognard.

\- Watson ! aboie Minerva pour la première fois.

\- Désolé Professeur, je glousse. Je reformule : Cormac reste à ta place où je raconte …

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer : Cormac envoie son cognard en plein dans la silhouette de Harry qui tombe au sol. Et je suis incapable de retenir le flot d'insulte qui sort de ma bouche :

\- QUEL GROS FRIMEUR DE MERDE. CE CONNARD VA NOUS TUER L'ELU SOUS PRETEXTE QU'IL SE CROIT SORTIS DE LA CUISSE DE JUPITER. ESPECE D'ENFO….

Dumbledore coupe magiquement le microphone : je m'en fous. Je dévale le poses escaliers et vais à l'entrée des vestiaires. Minerva s'occupe des commentaires pour la fin du match que nous perdons misérablement.

Quand les joueurs arrivent, je vois Ginny gueuler si fort dans les oreilles de Cormac qu'elle va lui percer un tympan (j'espère).

\- Toi ! vocifère Cormac en me voyant, me pointant du doigt.

Cormac doit faire une tête et demi en plus que moi, ses épaules sont immenses et musclées et objectivement : la totalité de son corps est musclé. Je relève la tête, bras croisé, ma baguette dans ma main, serrée. Je suis prête.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, McLaggen : je t'attendais.

\- Elizabeth…

Dean Thomas pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Harry ira bien. C'était même.. marrant.

\- Ferme la, Ginny et moi disons à l'unisson, pendant que je me dégage de l'emprise de Thomas.

Ah ? Peut être que tout ne va plus si bien entre elle et Dean ?

\- Vois tu, je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, je siffle en direction de Cormac. Se moquer de Ron, c'est une chose. Être un gros lourd sur le bord du harcèlement sexuel avec Hermione, c'est une autre. Manquer de tuer Harry parce que tu te crois SUPERIEUR à tout le monde, c'est la ligne de trop.

\- Parce que tu ne crois pas supérieure à tout le monde ? me répond-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Rappelle moi la dernière fois que j'ai manqué de tuer quelqu'un à cause de mes conneries ? je réponds d'un ton sec. Je m'apprête seulement à le faire. Arrogant c'est bien. Arrogant et dangereux c'est non.

Je m'approche de lui, relevant la tête, les yeux plissés et je murmure très bas.

\- Écoute moi, Cormac : on sait tous les deux que je te suis supérieure en sortilèges. Donc tu pars perdant. Tu seras surpris d'apprendre que même si tu es musclé, je saurais utilisé TES muscles à MON avantage, c''est ce que les moldus apprennent. Il te reste une option où tu ne finis pas la gueule cassée par la petite Elizabeth Watson.

Je le vois tendre l'oreille, je souris intérieurement et poursuis mon discours :

\- Tu quittes l'équipe : n'importe quel gardien sera moins dangereux que toi. Tu trouves l'excuse que tu veux, tu peux dire que mon ami travaillant au ministère de la magie t'as forcé. Que Dumbledore trouvait que tu faisais de l'ombre à Potter. Je m'en fous. Tu quittes l'équipe.

Je me recule et le sonde du regard.

\- Bien ?

Il ne réponds pas, hochant la tête les mâchoires serrées de colère. Je le suis du regard et quand il referme la porte des vestiaires je me sens me détendre enfin. Évidemment que j'avais peur. Les cours de self défense de Sherlock me suffisent peut être pour éviter qu'il me tue mais je pense qu'il m'aurait battu.

Bon.

Il m'aurait battu.

Plus tard, quand je suis dans le dortoir Ginny me rejoint et s'assied sur mon lit, me souriant.

\- Cormac a quitté l'équipe, il a dit que le niveau de l'équipe était tellement bas que même lui ne pourrait rien y faire. Je sais que c'est toi.

\- Je ne dirais rien, je souris en coin.

\- Dean et moi on s'est disputé.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise, c'est quoi son problème ? C'était « drôle » ? Harry aurait pu mourir.

Elle me regarde et hoche lentement la tête. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment puis me souffle :

\- Je crois que je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

\- Quitte le. On a pas le temps à rester avec les gens que nous n'aimons pas vraiment.

Ginny regarde le mur, glisse une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Je suppose que c'est un oui ?

\- Comment tu as su que tu aimais George ? me demande-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Je fronce les sourcils, excellente question. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

\- Quand je le cherchais du regard dés qu'il se passait un truc : soit parce que je voulais lui raconter, soit parce que sa présence me rassurait. Quand sa présence dans mon univers m'a semblé indispensable

* * *

 _ **OUVREZ LES ŒILS ! DUMBLEDORE VA MOURIR ! RESTEZ AMIS AVEC ROGUICHOU ! AIDER DRAKYCHOU !**_

 **EW : Drakychou ?**

 **GW : Roguichou ?**

 **HP : On dit que Dumbledore va mourir et vous n'y payez même pas attention ?**

 **FW : Deux magnifiques surnoms te sont offerts, et toi tu n'y payes pas attention ?**

 **NL : Des surnoms ? Des surnoms pour qui ?**

 **DM/SR : PERSONNE**

 _ **Et El' et George, vous êtes trop chou ! 3**_

 **EW : Ca, c'est bien vrai.**

 **GW : C'est grâce à moi ça.**

 **EW : Je te demande pardon ?**

 **GW : On sait tous les deux que je contient le quota de "chou" dans notre couple !**

 **EW : Et moi ?**

 **JW : Ah bah voilà ! Quand je dis que tu es trop chou tu ne me crois pas !**

 **EW : Je ne suis pas trop chou**

 **GW : *toussote* en tout cas tu es compliqué**

 **EW : _Pardon ?_**

 **GW : je t'aime**  
 _ **Mumus... ÉPOUSE MOI !**_

 **RL : je**

 **AP : IL EST A MOI**

 **RL : j'**

 **AP : A MOI**

 **EW : ET MOI ALO**

 **AP : A MOI . JE SUIS L AUTEURE ET JE DIS PREUMS**

 **RL : j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?**

 **AP : n o n**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : tête à tête avec un cougar**

 **Yooo ! Je poste la suite du OS Sherbeth dans le recueil de OS et voici un nouveau petit chapitre, on va bientôt revoir ce bon vieux Sevy qui commence à me manquer ! Je suis enfin à jour dans les sagas de Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson et cie) et je commence à rêver d'Apollon, donc on peut dire que tout va bien!**

 **Hésitez pas à laisser une review, une question à un perso, c'est franchement ma motivation!**

* * *

Hermione s'est automatiquement chargée de fournir des notes à Ron et Harry, je n'ai pas négocié ou proposé de l'aider. Amie oui, débile, non.

En allant dans la salle commune, je croise Drago en sens inverse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à comment lui parler ou même si je devais le faire, mais je doute le faire changer d'avis et dans le pire des cas, je me place n°1 dans la liste de ses menaces. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'exposer inutilement. D'un autre côté, faute d'être amie avec Drago, je le connais depuis longtemps et il est exemple parfait du petit garçon au cerveau lavé par une idéologie insérée par ses parents depuis qu'il est tout petit. Je ne pense pas que Drago soit un saint, mais je pense qu'il faut nuancer son propos et qu'à 16 ans, la plupart d'entre nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que nous faisons.

Je serre les dents, foutue impulsivité, et barre le chemin à Drago qui me regarde d'un air menaçant.

\- Que veux-tu Watson ? crache-t-il.

\- Rien, pour être honnête, je tenais juste à te dire que si à un moment tu veux changer de camp ou annuler… ta mission, je peux faire en sorte que tu le fasses et que ta famille aille bien, je dis à vois très basse.

Drago, déjà blanc de base, est blafard ces derniers temps mais à l'instant où je prononce ces mots il devient transparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Watson ? dit-il d'une voix qui tremble mais qui se veut menaçante.

\- Peu importe ce que je sais, je ne dirais rien, je réponds.

Drago et moi sont pratiquement collés, essayant de parler le plus bas possible. Hâte de voir les rumeurs : « par Circée, tu as vu ? Elizabeth est en couple et elle se tape Malefoy ET Potter ! ». Certaines vont mourir de jalousie.

\- Comment je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu ne peux pas, je réplique sur un ton dangereux. Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre moyen que celui que tu prends.

Je vais en cours, marchant à grands pas. Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais bien que je n'ai pas changé son point de vue soudainement. J'espère au moins qu'il y réfléchira.

J'arrive dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron sont revenus aujourd'hui, je vois Lavande qui attend au pied de l'escalier, je souris en coin : ça promet.

Je vais déposer mes affaires au dortoir et vois une lettre sur mon lit, je reconnais l'écriture de Sherlock. J'ouvre la lettre :

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Je vais bien. Smith voulait en effet me tuer, mais John a su me sauver au dernier moment. »_

Je vais frapper Papa. Il faut que Sherlock soit au bord de la mort pour qu'il réalise à quel point il est attaché à Sherlock : ils sont impossibles.

« _Mary m'avait laissé un message, elle savait sans doute que cette enquête pouvait lui être fatale. Elle savait que John aurait besoin de me sauver pour se sauver lui-même. Je sais que ça ne justifie pas les inquiétudes que je t'ai causée, mais c'était pour protéger John. »_

Le soulagement que je ressens a un goût amer : je suis évidemment contente que Sherlock ne soit plus dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il n'empêche, il était quand même sous drogue et est-il arrogant au point de croire qu'il avait le contrôle même sur ça ? Et, surtout, je reste exclue de leur petite famille. J'imagine qu'ils sont un peu exclus de la mienne, mais tout de même…

 _« J'espère que tu pourras lui pardonner, me pardonner aussi. »_

J'ai un petit sourire attendris, Sherlock présente ses excuses par écrit, Lestrade tuerait pour avoir un truc pareil.

 _« John est conscient que tu ne lis pas ses lettres, mais je te demande d'au moins les lire et lui répondre un peu. Il a perdu Mary, Elizabeth. »_

Et de l'empathie maintenant ? wow.

 _« Je serais disposé à continuer de te donner « cours » quand tu rentreras, si tu l'es aussi, évidemment. J'espère que tu comprendras._

 _Sherlock »_

Je serre la lettre contre moi en inspirant profondément puis vais dans la Grande Salle où le repas a été servis. Je sens le regard de Malefoy quand je pénètre dans la Grande Salle. Je rejoins Neville et lui raconte la lettre que j'ai reçue de Sherlock, évidemment il me pousse à écrire à Papa. Je sais qu'il a raison, je le ferais. Dans quelques jours, il mérite de mariner un peu.

ooOOoo

J'ai ENFIN réussi à transplaner, une seule fois mais j'ai réussi. Je compte m'entraîner deux fois plus au prochain cours, histoire de pouvoir passer mon permis de transplanage. Je n'en dirais rien à George, j'aime l'idée de le surprendre.

Je suis en route vers la bibliothèque mais quelqu'un m'attrape le bras, la gifle part malgré moi et je sors ma baguette, laissant mes grimoires tomber dans un bruit sourd.

\- AÏE !

Harry se tient la joue, me fusillant du regard. Je grogne et marmonne une excuse, ajoutant avec une certaine suffisance :

\- Ne me surprends pas comme ça, je ne maîtrise pas mes réflexes.

\- Drôle de réflexe, reproche-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je ramasse mes grimoires et le regarde, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je peux t'aider, Harry ?

\- Je ne t'avais toujours pas remercié pour avoir fait en sorte que Cormac quitte l'équipe de Gryffondor, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai rien fais, je mens sur le ton de celle qui ne sait rien. Mais, je pense que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Il hoche la tête et nous allons dans le parc. Le temps commence à se réchauffer, pas mal de premières et deuxièmes années se prélassent au soleil et je les envie.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais une discussion… secrète avec Malefoy.

\- « On » ? Tu as des espions, Potter ? je souris d'un ton moqueur. Et dis toi que si la discussion est secrète, elle ne te regarde pas.

\- Elizabeth, Malefoy prévoit quelque chose de dangereux. Et je pense que tu sais ce que tu sais, dis le moi.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas Harry, j'ai promis à plusieurs personnes que je ne dirais rien et je tiendrais ma promesse. J'en fais peu, mais quand je promets quelque chose, je respecte celle ci.

\- Peu importe le coût de ta promesse ? me dit-il, presque dégoûté.

Derrière ses lunettes, je vois son regard inquiet et quelque peu confus. Je lui souris :

\- Harry, qui te dit que tu pourras empêcher quoique ce soit si je te le dis ? L'une des personne à qui j'ai promis de ne rien dire est bien plus puissante que toi.

\- Mycroft Holmes ? demande-t-il, plutôt sûr de lui.

\- Non.

Je marque une pause puis lui souris, complice.

\- Tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance.

Je vais à la bibliothèque, je culpabilise un peu de ne pas lui dire mais je doute que lui dire apportera quoique ce soit.

Et surtout, j'ai promis.

J'ai l'impression de m'isoler un peu plus de mes amis comme de ma famille. Je me souviens que Magnussen disait que « savoir c'est le pouvoir », mais je ne suis pas certaine. Ou peut être que si ? Le pouvoir vient avec de grandes responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ? Et ces responsabilités peuvent nous éloigner de ceux qu'on aime.

Je ne sais pas si cacher ce que je sais c'est le bon choix, je dois faire confiance au jugement de Dumbledore que je connais manipulateur et secret.

Je soupire, j'imagine que c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'avancerais sur mon travail en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je refais demi tour et me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je tape à la porte pendant 5 minutes avant que les escaliers apparaissent. J'arrive dans le grande bureau de Dumbledore, et pose mes livres sur celui-ci.

\- Bonjour Professeur, je salue respectueusement en attrapant une poignée de bonbons au citron.

\- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ?

\- Non, Professeur. Mon cerveau va imploser, je réponds en observant les portraits pour la plupart endormis. Je m'en veux de cacher ce que je sais de mes amis. Je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous protéger. Je réalise tout à fait que vous ne voulez pas être protégé, mais vous êtes un homme admirable malgré le fait que vous n'êtes pas aussi parfait que la plupart des élèves le pensent.

Dumbledore ne quitte jamais son sourire amusé, mais son regard perd sa lueur amusée, laissant place à une ombre dure et résignée qui voile ses yeux bleus.

\- Vous vous méfiez de moi, Elizabeth ?

\- Je serais idiote de ne pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris doucement et me lève.

\- Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant du Royaume Unis, vous avez affronté un mage noir et vous avez refusé toute place puissante pour rester professeur. Vous croyez au seconde chance, sauf pour Sirius. Vous laissez Rogue donner cours qui, peu importe son degré de culpabilité, est incapable de mettre ses émotions de côté quand il donne cours. Vous avez cette relation mentor/élève avec Harry. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tout cela fait partie d'un plus gros plan auquel je n'ai pas encore toute les étapes. Je sais aussi que vous croyez que la fin justifie les moyens et ce genre de méthodes utilitaristes me débectent profondément.

Je le regarde, sentant une colère qui j'ignorais dormait en moi se réveillée :

\- Mais je sais aussi que vous faites ça pour un meilleur futur, je sais que vous recherchez la fin de Lord Voldemort plus que quiconque au Royaume Unis, j'imagine que vous vous sentez un peu responsable pour sa montée au pouvoir ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous refusez d'aller faire un duel contre Voldemort, vous gagnerez certainement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes prêt à mourir de la main d'un élève, je ne comprends pas quelle pièce c'est dans votre plan.

Dumbledore a perdu son attitude bienveillante, il me scrute froidement. Je suis effrayée mais satisfaite qu'il me prenne finalement sérieusement.

\- Vous me semblez plus vive que Mycroft Holmes parfois, Miss Watson.

\- Ne sous estimez pas les Holmes, Professeur.

\- Ne vous sous estimez pas, Miss Watson.

Il se lève, caresse doucement son phénix en silence, comme si il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre, puis me regarde avec un certain amusement.

\- Miss Watson, je ne peux confirmer ou nier ce que vous venez de dire. Je constate simplement que malgré votre apparente méfiance, vous supposez que tout ce que je fais fait partie d'un plan.

\- Un homme comme vous a prévu son plan depuis que Harry a survécu l'Avada Kedavra, je réponds sombrement.

\- Dans ce cas, ne pensez-vous pas que me faire confiance est la meilleure chose à faire ?

Je le regarde, un peu sarcastique et réplique :

\- Évidemment que votre plan fonctionnera, je ne suis juste pas certaine d'apprécier le coût que vous semblez y mettre. Surtout quand ce coût est composé de la vie de mes amis.

\- Je ne veux pas que Harry soit tué, me rassure Albus. Et si j'avais un plan, sa mort n'en ferait pas partie.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de cela, voyez-vous, je réponds d'un ton sérieux. Et Harry n'est pas la seule vie mise à mal, ses amis, celle de Drago. J'estime que les membres de l'Ordre sont parfaitement conscients des dangers dans lesquels ils se mettent, mais ni Hary, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Neville, ni Ginny, ni moi sommes tout à fait conscient de ce que guerre veut dire.

J'inspire profondément et regarde la bibliothèque pleine à craquer du directeur.

\- Je ne veux pas imaginer à quel point la guerre pourra nous changer, Professeur. Je sais que cette guerre n'est pas votre faute, mais les dangers dans lesquels vous mettez Harry me semblent pas nécessaire.

Dumbledore me regarde longuement et après une pause qui semble duré l'éternité, il brise le silence :

\- Miss Watson, je comprends vos inquiétudes mais malheureusement je ne peux que confirmer celles-ci : vous serez en danger, vous vivrez des choses terribles qui vous changeront. Je ne peux qu'adoucir votre peine avec ma ferme certitude que vous survivrez. Vous êtes les jeunes personnes les plus remarquables personnes que j'ai eu le plaisir d'être le directeur.

\- Ça adoucit que très peu, je grimace.

Il me sourit.

\- L'année prochaine, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, faites moi confiance, Miss Watson, me dit-il et son expression douce contraste avec son ton dur, indiquant que c'est presque un ordre.

Il me désigne la porte. Je sors sans un mot de plus, ni rassurée ni vraiment plus inquiète. Résignée.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : sepctumsempra**

 **Yooo !**

 **Hésitez pas à lâcher une review!**

* * *

Niveau amour, je suis de nouveau la seule avec une relation durable et heureuse : Ginny et Dean se sont séparés, et Ron et Lavande aussi. Ron et Lavande, je ne l'ai pas vraiment appris en direct mais elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. J'ai déposé une boite de chocolat près de son lit en me levant au matin, je n'aimais pas vraiment leur couple mais je suis capable d'empathie.

Je remarque que Potter passe de plus en plus de temps avec Ginny Weasley et que les regards qu'il lui lance ne sont pas exactement les mêmes regards qu'il lance à Hermione, Luna et moi.

Je me prépare à ma prochaine séance de commentaire : le match final, Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Si Gryffondor a plus de 300 points, ils remportent le championnat sinon, ils terminent deuxième. Perso, je m'en fous, je passe une bonne soirée quoiqu'il arrive.

J'ai enroulé une écharpe Gryffondor autour de mon cou, porte de grandes lunettes soleils de diva que j'ai trouvé dans une boutique ridicule à Pré au Lard. Je me sens prête à faire mes pires vannes, une semaine que je me prépare pour ce match. Katie Bell est même revenue dans l'équipe. Tout va bien. Dean a dû quitté l'équipe suite à son retour. J'apprécie Dean mais c'est pas plus mal, je veux que la relation Harry/Ginny se développe. Il est temps.

Quelques jours avant le match, je vois Harry descendre seul dîner. Je souris en coin, ça va être mon moment parfait pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny. Je me lève et le suis mais un petit de deuxième année me barre le chemin.

Je pousse un soupire exaspéré et, dans ma plus belle imitation de Sherlock, je baisse les yeux vers lui et arque un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Le deuxième année est déjà un Gryffondor en devenir, il soutient mon regard et bombe le torse.

\- J'aimerais des réductions pour les farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley.

Je souris intérieurement, un peu amusée. J'aime son culot.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Sinon, je lui dirais que tu es très proche de Harry Potter.

\- Vas y, je t'en prie, j'invite en tapotant son épaule d'un air paternaliste. George sait très bien si il peut me faire confiance ou non. Et George se tape Luna de toute façon.

Et ça nous fera une anecdote de plus.

Avec tout ça, j'ai perdu la trace de Potter. Je grogne et sors de la salle commune en plissant des yeux. En descendant la volée d'escalier, je vois qu'une armure a été renversée.

Potter ?

Ça me semble un peu gros mais qu'est ce que je risque ? Je tourne la tête vers la gauche puis la droite et tends l'oreille. J'entends quelqu'un courir au loin, vers la droite.

Bon.

Je suis la piste que j'ai, un peu méfiante. Je passe devant les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde et j'entends celle-ci crier :

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Je me crispe totalement et ouvre la porte à la volée, ma baguette serrée dans mon poing. Harry et Drago sont en duel, des débris de verre, de miroir sont partout au sol. J'entends Harry crier à ma gauche :

\- SECTUSEMPRA

La chemise blanche de Drago se tâche de sang, il tombe au sol. On dirait que son torse a été tailladé à l'épée.

\- Harry, je souffle, épouvantée avant de me précipiter près de Drago.

\- Je ne voulais pas.. je ne…

Des flashbacks terribles de Mary remontent dans ma mémoire. J'enlève mon écharpe et applique de la pression sur les endroits où Drago saigne. Mais il saigne de partout, la marre de sang continue de s'agrandir. Harry bégaye près de moi. Mimie hurle. Je regarde Drago en serrant les dents.

Personne ne mérite de mourir. Frapper très fort, sans doute. Mais mourir ? personne. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais je suis occupée à tenter de faibles revigor sur Drago. POURQUOI ON APPREND PAS LE MOINDRE SORTS DE SOINS DANS CETTE ECOLE. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer à toute vitesse et…

Je suis poussée brutalement au sol et Rogue prend ma place. Je le regarde faire, encore tremblante. Il marmonne une incantation, Drago semble s'arrêter de perdre du sang et les blessures commence à se renfermer.

Je m'approche, sans un mot, et essuie le sang de Drago sur son visage. Lentement, Drago ouvre les yeux et je me recule. Rogue le redresse et l'emmène à l'infirmerie, annonçant sourdement avant de sortir :

\- Restez là.

Je regarde Harry qui fixe les tâches de sang au sol, les sanglots de Mimie en fond sonore. Je me crispe et demande, la gorge sèche :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je.. je ne connaissais pas ce sort…, répond-il de la voix la plus faible que j'ai jamais entendue.

Je n'ai pas envie d'autres explications. J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir qu'il a agit comme un idiot, pire que d'habitude.

Quand Rogue revient, il congédie brutalement Mimie qui s'en va et il me regarde.

\- Drago m'a dit que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Sortez, Watson.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser là. Harry hoche la tête et Rogue répète :

\- Sortez.

J'obéis. Il ferme la porte derrière moi. Je reste dans le couloir. Je ne veux pas aller dans la salle commune dans cet état : mes mains, ma chemise, tout est pleins de sang.

Malefoy m'aura quand même innocenté dans cet état ? Cet enfant n'a pas un total mauvais fond. Je vais finir par me sentir mal pour lui.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je me sens TRES mal à l'idée qu'il ait reçu un sort pareil. Mais pour le reste ? Ca va.

Harry sort précipitamment, le visage livide, encore trempé.

\- Harry !

Je le suis et le regarde avec interrogation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il veut mes livres de cours, articule-t-il difficilement.

Je le suis. Je suis encore sonnée par ce que j'ai vu. Je vois bien que Harry ne veut pas en parler. Je vais dans mon dortoir, évitant de regarder qui que ce soit et prend une douche. Je décide de cacher mes vêtements dans ma malle. Je les jetterais plus tard.

Je prends mes affaires de potions et descends à la bibliothèque. Je vois les élèves, pour la plupart, murmurer à toute vitesse. Je suppose que Mimie ne s'est pas tue longtemps. Neville me rejoint une dizaine de minutes tard et me dit que Minerva veut me voir. Je soupire. Sur le chemin, Neville exige des explications. Je lui raconte tout. Le peu auquel j'ai assisté. Je ne veux pas que Neville croit je ne sais quel mensonge lancé par Parkinson.

Il me dit que Harry s'est également fait engueulé par Minerva. Tant mieux. Je frappe à la porte et entre.

\- Watson, asseyez vous.

J'obéis en silence, regardant Minerva, impassible.

\- Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que Drago Malefoy a affirmé que vous n'étiez pour rien. Que faisiez vous là, dans ce cas ?

\- Je suivais Potter, je réponds tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il drague Ginny Weasley, je voulais confirmation.

Elle semble un peu surprise par ma réponse. Je la regarde.

\- Je ne suis pas dans les petits secrets du trio d'or, je ne sais pas ce que cherche Potter. Je suis arrivée et j'ai vu le corps de Malefoy se lacérer, j'explique lentement. J'ai appliqué quelques méthodes moldues que mon père m'avait conseillé. Je doute qu'elles auraient suffit.

\- Je vois.

Elle me regarde un instant, semblant réfléchir. Elle me laisse sortir ensuite. Je rêve ou elle voulait vérifier que j'y étais pour rien ?

Mais enfin.

Je vais dans la salle commune et je vois Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en grande discussion près de la cheminée. Harry se lève en me voyant rentrer. Je m'arrête et le toise froidement. Il semble étonné.

\- Elizabeth ? Tu m'en veux ?

\- Je t'en veux ? Je suis tellement en colère que c'est un miracle que je ne t'ai pas encore mis une !

Les autres se regardent, choqués. Ginny se crispe et se lève.

\- Malefoy a essayé de jeter un sortilège impardonnable sur Harry, heureusement que Harry avait quelque chose sous la manche !

\- « Quelque chose sous la manche » ? Harry a toujours eu quelque chose sous la manche ! C'est l'un des meilleurs sorcier de sa génération ! Il a toujours été capable de se défendre, même des sortilèges impardonnables sans ça !

Je dépose mes affaires dans un bruit sourd, folle de rage.

\- On utilise pas un sortilège dont on ignore les conséquences ! C'est la raison pour laquelle on a cours ! Seriez vous tous des abrutis ? je siffle. Si Rogue n'était pas arrivé, tu veux savoir ce qu'il se serait passé Ginny ? Drago se serait fait tué. Harry aurait été renvoyé, sa baguette aurait été brisé et il aurait signé son propre arrêt de mort !

Ils me regardent tous, épouvantés.

\- J'ai de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles être méfiante envers Drago ! Je suis la première à dire qu'il mérite une bonne baffe, régulièrement. Mais il a 16 ans ! Et je ne souhaite pas qu'Harry reçoive un doloris, mais si il a été capable de lancer ce sectusempra, il aurait eu le temps de lancer un experlliarmus.

Je fusille Harry du regard.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ton bouquin. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu utilises ce que tu y apprends. Au contraire, c'est malin. Mais on utilise pas un sort dont on ignore les conséquences. Tu aurais lancé ce putain de sort sur un arbre dans la forêt, tu aurais compris qu'il n'était pas à utiliser dans la vraie vie !

Ginny me regarde, les poings serrés. Je m'approche d'elle, l'adrénaline continuant de monter.

\- Tu crois que je n'étais pas inquiète ? Tu crois que je préfère Drago ? Si il était mort, Harry l'était tout autant que lui. Si les Malefoy ne sont plus puissants, pleins d'autres familles de Sang purs le sont. Et ils n'auront pas laissé Harry impunément : ils ont mis un hyppogriffe à mort pour avoir casser le bras de Miss Platine !

Hermione se lève lentement et me frotte les épaules, me regardant dans les yeux. Je m'arrête sèchement et inspire profondément.

\- Elizabeth, je suis désolé, articule Harry lentement.

\- Je sais, Harry. Je sais.

\- Tu sais ce que Drago prépare ? demande Ron.

Je me crispe totalement, baisse la tête et acquiesce lentement, peu fière.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je soupire. Je sais juste que ça ne sert à rien de l'en empêcher. On se bat contre quelque chose qui arrivera quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Comment peux tu dire ça ? me demande Harry, horrifié.

Je soupire doucement et hausse les épaules, interdite. Je me tourne vers Ginny.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être énervée. J'étais inquiète pour Harry, moi aussi. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il peut lutter contre ces sortilèges autrement. Et si Drago avait été tué, ça aurait été à la petite cuillère qu'on aurait dû ramasser Harry.

Ginny reste froide pendant quelques instants, encore un peu piquée au vif mais elle se radoucit assez vite.

Je leur souris, m'excuse et vais me coucher. J'écris une lettre à George, lui disant à quel point j'ai besoin de le revoir. J'envoie la lettre sans même la relire. J'en écris une deuxième, à mon père.

 _« Bonjour,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère que Sherlock va mieux. J'espère (pour toi) que ma petite sœur est en parfaite santé._

 _Je suis contente que tu sois revenu à toi, je suis triste qu'il t'ait fallu tant de temps._

 _La situation au château est de pire en pire. Mycroft risque de te parler d'un incident avec Malefoy, Potter et moi. Je compte sur lui pour bien préciser que je n'y étais pour rien et ai juste essayé d'arranger les choses._

 _Difficile de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi après une annonce pareille. Mais je vais quand même te le dire : je gère._

 _Je pense à vous,_

 _El »._

Sec. Mais ça suffira pour cette fois.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : le début de la fin**

 **I know I know I know**

 **Je suis désolé, j'ai juste de plus en plus de mal à revenir vers le site... ça me rend un peu triste de le voir perdre de son activité..**

 **Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre!**

* * *

Les Gryffondors ont gagné le match. Ils ont brillamment gagné. Mes commentaires étaient tout aussi brillant, il faut le reconnaître. Ron et moi nous nous félicitons l'un et l'autre dans une euphorie difficilement descriptible. Moi qui me targuais que le quidditch ne m'intéressait pas, me voilà bien changée.

Nous sommes dans la salle commune, criant de joie, dansant sur une musique des Bizarr'sisters que je ne connais pas et buvant de la bièraubeurre en profitant du moment.

Harry ouvre la porte (enfin, le portrait), il était absent, il était en retenue, Ron le rejoint, levant la coupe encore un peu plus haut.

\- ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

J'applaudis de plus belle, prête à rejoindre Harry pour le narguer sur le match qu'il a manqué mais Ginny fond dans les bras de Harry, folle de joie. Harry, semble surpris le temps d'une demi seconde, et l'embrasse.

Les cris de joie laissent place à quelques gloussements et à moi qui siffle les deux tourtereaux.

\- IL ÉTAIT TEMPS LES COPAINS !

Romilda Vane se ferme totalement et je peux voir sur son visage à quel point cette fille peut être dangereuse. Dean Thomas a serré tellement son verre qu'il l'a brisé. Neville et moi on applaudit en riant comme des abrutis. Hermione est dans le même état que nous.

Harry rompt enfin le baiser et cherche quelqu'un des yeux : c'est Ron qu'il cherche. Il croise enfin son regard, et je vois Ron hocher la tête, approbateur. Le sourire qu'a Harry suite à cet hochement de tête vaut tout les gallions du monde. Ginny et lui sortent du dortoir, main dans la main. Quand le portrait se referme derrière eux, je pousse un hurlement de joie.

Une soirée où l'on peut être des gamins.

La musique reprend et les murmures vont à toute vitesse : tout le monde a un mot à dire sur la situation. Je tire Neville par la manche et l'attire au centre de la pièce.

\- Il est temps de danser, mon cher !

Il arque un sourcil, peu convaincu et je tente de l'impressionner de mes plus beaux pas de dance (imaginez votre père danser, c'est à peu près ça). Neville pousse un soupir à moitié amusé à moitié exaspéré. En tout cas, j'espère qu'une moitié de ce soupir est amusée sinon c'est vraiment insultant.

Hermione nous rejoint, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Enfin ! s'écrie-t-elle, folle de joie.

\- Je sais ! je réponds sur le même temps. J'ai hâte de sauter sur Ginny pour qu'elle me raconte tout !

\- Moi aussi ! Et Harry, je n'en pouvais plus de les voir se tourner autour !

Nous jetons un regard à Ron qui discute avec les batteurs de Gryffondor, une bièraubeurre à la main, la coupe dans l'autre. Il a l'air plutôt bien, détendu même.

\- Je suis si fière de lui, me dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Fière ? je ne sais pas, je réponds. Mais agréablement surprise. Il connaît Harry, il sait que Harry est son meilleur ami et il lui fait confiance. Je pense que 16 ans est un bon âge pour arrêter de se comporter comme un idiot 100% du temps et de passer à 80%.

Hermione rit doucement, nous continuons de danser dans la salle commune. On parle de Ginny et Harry, principalement. Il nous est difficile de cacher notre excitation et à quel point nous sommes heureux pour eux.

En fin de soirée, je choppe un bol de chocogrenouilles et fais signe à Hermione de monter dans notre dortoir.

\- Tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Un petit moment entre copines ? je propose en lui désignant mon bol de cochonneries et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit.

Nous enfilons notre pyjama et nous installons dans mon lit. Nos chats nous rejoignent en ronronnant joyeusement. Nous fermons les rideaux de mon lit, et lançons un assurditio. On ne va pas parler de trucs sérieux mais il est toujours agréable de garder son intimité.

Et, en effet, nous ne parlons pas de trucs sérieux : nous parlons des derniers ragots dont nous sommes au courant (pas grand choses, Hermione et moi ne sommes pas au goût du jour pour ce genre de choses), nous parlons de Harry et Ginny, nous parlons des cours et des profs.

On profite de cette soirée calme, de cette soirée que l'on peut passer en tant qu'étudiant. Et pas en tant que futurs soldats.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille un peu en retard et je cours dans la grande salle. Ginny et Harry sont assis l'un contre l'autre, je me rue vers eux et ébouriffe leurs cheveux en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Mes félicitations ! Ginny, je te donne dix jours pour l'annoncer aux jumeaux, ensuite j'assumerais que j'ai le droit de le dire.

\- Ron est au courant, tu peux le dire dés maintenant, sourit-elle.

\- Bon sang, Potter, il était temps que tu fasses quelque chose.

\- Tu savais ?! s'écrie-t-il, insulté qu'on puisse le lire si facilement.

\- Évidemment que je savais, je réponds en roulant des yeux. Quand je t'ai suivis pendant ta petite bagarre avec Drago, je voulais te demander si tu draguais Ginny.

Ron s'étrangle avec son porridge. Bien fait. Je leur envoie des bisous et rejoins Neville.

\- Alors, mon cher ami, on a la gueule de bois ?

\- Dit elle alors que c'est elle qui est arrivé en retard, rétorque-t-il en se servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Je n'aime pas ton petit air insolent, je réplique en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer.

Je hausse un sourcil appréciateur et le toise de haut en bas, agréablement surprise par son répondant.

\- Mmh. Peut être le ferais je.

Une lettre tombe sur la table, je lève les yeux et vois Frodon retourner à la volière. Je reconnais l'écriture de mon père illico. Je me serre une grande tasse de café et entame ma lecture.

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Mycroft m'a en effet raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis même fier. Tu as réussis à gérer ça du mieux que tu pouvais, avec les outils que tu avais. Et ça suffit._

 _Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis plus inquiet. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je reste inquiet, je sais. Je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je sais que malgré les airs que tu donnes, tu ne prends pas ça à la légère. Et ça ne peut pas me rassurer, malgré toutes les précautions que l'on peut prendre, on ne contrôle que très peu de choses. Mais je sais, que quoiqu'il pourra arriver, tu n'auras pas pris ça à la légère._

 _Et faute de pouvoir me rassurer, ça me convainc que je peux te faire confiance._

 _Encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses. Ne sous estime pas ton rôle dans mon changement de point de vue, ta présence tout comme tes arguments m'ont donné de quoi réfléchir._

 _Rose va très bien, elle passe de plus en plus de temps chez Sherlock. Parfois juste eux deux. Tu lui manques, elle réclame sa sœur._

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, je sais que tu commences à être laissé de ces excuses. Je ne veux pas remettre la faute sur toi, mais il est difficile d'être un père à la hauteur lorsque sa fille est mature comme tu l'es._

 _Je t'aime, Elizabeth, et j'ai confiance en toi._

 _Papa »_

Ce con a failli me faire pleurer. Je souris doucement et range la lettre dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. Je bois lentement mon café, ressassant la lettre de mon père dans ma tête. Quand j'ai finis mon café, je vais en cours, le ventre vide. Je suis une véritable adepte du petit déjeuner mais j'aime parfois laisser mon estomac souffrir sans raison valable.

Les cours se passent bien. Rogue s'est un peu calmée en DCFM, je pense que son énergie est dirigée vers autre chose. Après moultes et moultes débats internes, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller le voir, de ne pas sous entendre ce que je savais. Je suis presque sûre que Dumbledore lui a dit. Et je pense que Rogue était inquiet que je m'attaque à Drago mais l'incident dans les toilettes de Mimie lui a prouvé le contraire. Je doute l'avoir rassuré mais en tout cas, je ne l'ai pas plus inquiété.

ooOOoo

La fin d'année approche, Harry et Ginny sont devenus incroyablement proches en très peu de temps. Je suis très heureuse pour eux, Fred et George n'étaient pas vraiment surpris. George m'a dit par lettre que « Ginny obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait ». Ca me semble carrément vrai.

Au repas du soir, dans la Grande Salle, ni Dumbledore ni Harry n'étaient là. Je ne veux pas vous impressionner avec mes talents de déduction mais ça pue.

Hermione et Ron ont l'air méga nerveux et ça pue encore plus. Je jette un discret regard en cherchant Drago mais je ne vois rien. Je me crispe totalement.

Quand le repas se termine, je vais chercher la cape que George m'a offert, pour me protéger des sorts mineurs, puis je vais voir Rogue. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais j'y vais.

Je frappe à la porte et quand j'entends le grognement désagréable, je rentre.

\- Watson, prononce Rogue, d'un air mauvais, levant les yeux vers moi.

\- C'est ce soir, Professeur, je réponds.

Je m'assieds sans attendre d'invitation. Mes jambes tremblent et je refuse de m'effondrer devant lui ou qui que ce soit.

\- « Ce soir » ? répète-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Fais le débile.

\- Ce que Drago a prévu, ce que Dumbledore sait, ce que vous savez. C'est ce soir. Drago n'est pas là. Dumbledore et Harry non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous prétendez savoir Watson mais…, commence Rogue.

\- Je m'en fiche, je coupe.

Rogue me regarde, furieux, et je prie qu'il attende ce que j'ai à dire avant de me lancer un avada kedavra.

\- Je m'en fiche de vos mensonges. Je sais que vous savez. Je sais aussi que vous ne pouvez pas me confirmer que vous savez. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que c'est ce soir. Je voulais aussi que vous sachiez que je ferais de mon mieux pour empêcher que ça arrive. Et je suis assez Gryffondor pour avoir espoir que ça marchera.

Je parviens à me relever sans aide et regarde Rogue, dont les yeux noirs me lancent des doloris.

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien faire non plus. Mais je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon.. notre côté, et ça veut dire partager avec vous. Si j'en parle à un autre professeur, ils me soupçonneront d'y être pour quelque chose.

Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde soupçonnait Sherlock d'être un criminel. Quand on peut « deviner » la conclusion d'un crime aussi facilement que lui, autant de fois que lui, on a forcément l'air d'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Vous ? Vous me direz que vous savez rien même si c'est faux et j'aurais fais ma part du job. Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous pouvez faire quelque chose mais… essayez.

Rogue se lève lentement, son corps entier tremble de rage.

\- Watson, j'ai longtemps supporté votre arrogance et votre attitude insolente mais vous franchissez la ligne, dit-il gravement, me fusillant du regard.

\- Professeur, ça m'ennuie autant que vous de savoir que Malefoy va tuer Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en vouloir, je réponds froidement. J'admets très sincèrement être arrogante, et si par « insolente » vous voulez dire que j'outrepassais vos injonctions autoritaires pour le plaisir d'être autoritaire, je l'admets aussi. Mais sachez que j'ai toujours témoigné respect et admiration en votre faveur et que j'estime qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre, c'était quelque chose que je pouvais vous dire.

Je le regarde en serrant les dents, inspirant profondément avant d'ajouter lentement :

\- Je présente mes excuses si j'ai dépassé les bords. Je pensais faire bien.

Je sens dans ma poche quelque chose chauffé. Je fronce les sourcils et tire le faux gallion que l'on utilisait pour l'AD, il est indiqué « Grande Salle ».


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : trahison, disgrâce, l'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face (quelqu'un a la référence?)**

 **Merci de vos reviews! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Je vous mets un OS en cadeau (en deux parties ;) )**

* * *

J'obéis et me dirige vers la Grande Salle à pas rapides avant de me mettre à courir. Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna sont rassemblés et Hermione donne des instructions le visage tendu.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? je demande gravement.

Hermione me tend le flacon de felix felicis, il ne reste qu'une seule goutte.

\- Bois le, m'ordonne-t-elle. Harry nous a demandé de surveiller les couloirs. Dumbledore a prévu quelques protections mais il ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant.

Là encore, j'obéis et avale la goutte restante avant de les regarder.

\- Malefoy va agir ce soir, des mangemorts vont arriver, m'explique-t-elle très vite. Baguette en main.

\- Où sont Harry et Dumbledore ? j'interroge d'un ton pressant.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, se crispe Hermione.

\- Non, je me fiche de savoir où ils sont précisément, j'explique.

Mes mains tremblent mais je sens doucement la potion faire effet, rationalisant mes idées et me calmant progressivement.

\- Malefoy ne nous attaquera pas nous. C'est Dumbledore qu'il faut protéger.

Tous me regardent, horrifiés mais pas tout à fait convaincu.

\- Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je leur dis d'un ton suppliant. Croyez moi. On doit protéger Dumbledore.

\- On ne sait pas quand ils rentreront, fait remarquer Ginny.

\- Ils rentreront éventuellement au château. On doit les en empêcher.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? me souffle Ron.

RONALD J AI DIS QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS DIRE.

\- Je t'expliquerais quand on aura le temps, je promets d'un ton entendu. Vous savez d'où Malefoy viendra ?

\- La salle sur Demande, me dit Hermione.

J'hoche la tête et nous nous mettons en route. Je sens bien les regards interrogateurs de mes camarades dans mon dos. Leur cacher des choses me tuent mais je respecterais la promesse que j'ai faite à Dumbledore jusqu'au bout.

Sur la route, ils mettent au point un plan : ils ne font pas confiance à Rogue et malgré mes nombreuses contestations, Hermione et Luna vont monter la garde devant son bureau. Neville, Ron, Ginny et moi allons à la Salle sur Demande, c'est là que Malefoy se prépare.

J'inspire profondément et observe le mur nu comme si, en le regardant assez longtemps, la porte s'ouvrirait sur un futur paisible. Un futur où mon inquiétude serait les résultats de mon devoir en arithmancie et pas ma survie.

\- Alors ? insiste Ron.

Je me tourne vers lui et ai un sourire triste.

\- J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je ne vous le dirais pas. Tant qu'il est en vie, je respecterais ma promesse et avec un peu de chances, je vous expliquerais tout ça dans de longues années. Quand il aura eu le temps d'être le grand père débile de nos enfants.

\- Tu as promis à Dumbledore ? répète Neville.

\- Il a insisté. Je suis allée le voir plusieurs fois pour que je puisse vous le dire, mais il a refusé. Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance mais je dois avouer que ça devient de plus en plus diff…

Je me tais. La lumière s'est éteinte soudainement. L'obscurité est noire d'encre. Je me crispe totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Neville à haute voix.

\- Ils sont là, je réponds lentement.

Je lance tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables pour éclairer, ne serait-ce qu'une lueur, je ne parviens à rien. Je finis par me maudire intérieurement de ne pas fumer : peut être un briquet fonctionnerait il ?

J'entends les autres essayer tous ces mêmes sorts : en vain. Je me crispe… Les jumeaux vendent une poudre magique ? Il me semble que cette poudre met tout dans l'obscurité pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Après de longues minutes, la lumière revient et je pars en courant, sans un regard pour les autres. Je me rends vers le bureau de Dumbledore, espérant tomber sur les mangemorts qui l'attendent, mais je n'y trouve rien. J'entends des cris vers le cloître et déglutis, peut être me balader seule était pas l'idée du siècle ? Je me dirige quand même vers le cloître et manque de trébucher sur un corps et baisse les yeux pour croiser le regard vide et mort d'un mangemort.

J'inspire une bonne fois et arrive dans le cloître : je vois la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la Tour d'astronomie. Surtout, je vois les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Elizabeth ! s'écrie Lupin en me voyant, s'approchant à grands pas.

\- Remus, il y a un co…

\- Gibbon. Un mangemort, me répond il. Nous ne savons rien. On ne sait pas qui l'a tué.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Je ne vois que Bill Weasley et Ron, montant la garde au bout du couloir.

\- Ginny, et Neville sont avec Tonks de l'autre côté du cloître.

\- Hermione et Luna ? je demande.

Il me répond qu'il ne sait pas. Je décide de rester avec eux, en groupe et avec des adultes. Je regarde la Marque des Ténèbres avec une anxiété grandissante : Dumbledore, quand il rentrera, voudra directement aller voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est un piège.

Quand Remus et Bill ont le dos tourné, j'attrape Ron par le poignet et le tire avec moi. Je dévale dans les couloirs et lui explique :

\- Ils font ça pour attirer Dumbledore. On doit les en empêcher ou au moins les ralentir.

\- Pourquoi on n'y va pas avec Lupin et Bill ?

\- Comment on leur explique que je sais que Dumbledore est la proie des mangemorts ?

\- Bien vu, répond-il. Mais si les mangemorts nous voient monter la garde devant la Tour, ils vont nous tuer.

Je réfléchis un moment, nous décidons d'attendre derrière l'entrée principale du château puisque c'est certainement la sortie qu'ils utiliseront pour sortir. Je suis contente de ne pas être seule et Ron et moi on commence à avoir une certaine expérience à faire nos conneries ensemble (les vieux jours avec Lockhart, par exemple).

Les minutes sont atrocement longues et quand j'entends des pas précipités s'approcher je ne me sens pas vraiment soulagée. Je me tiens prête.

À la première silhouette sortie, je lance un violent experlliarmus : Drago tombe au sol, hébété. Ron lance un impedimenta sur la suivante mais Rogue fait ricocher le sortilège paresseusement et je vois Ron pratiquement envoyé vers le mur, qu'il évite miraculeusement. La potion ?

\- Ron ! je m'écrie avant de me tourner d'un bonds vers Rogue.

Je croise le regard arrogant et imbus de Rogue, j'ai l'impression qu'il me défie du regard. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et mes mains tremblent de rage.

\- Professeur ? je parviens à articuler d'une voix déformée par la colère.

\- Courez Drago !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer un sort au Malefoy qui détale à toute vitesse.

\- OU EST DUMBLEDORE ? je rugis en lançant des mosmordre sans m'arrêter.

Rogue ne me répond pas, déviant chacun de mes sorts sans effort. Je continue de m'avancer vers lui, commençant à lancer des incendio et lorsque je parviens à atteindre sa cape, je vois le visage impassible de Rogue se déformer d'une colère froide alors qu'il éteint le début de flamme.

\- Je vous avais dis que vous dépassiez la ligne, Watson, crache-t-il, me lançant un sortilège saucisson que j'évite de justesse.

\- Assassin, je réponds d'une voix étranglée. VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE FAIRE.

Rogue ne me répond pas et me lance un impedimenta, je tombe et me cogne la tête contre le marbre froid du château. Je me relève en serrant les dents, encore sonnée mais Rogue lance un sortilège du saucisson pour la forme et s'en va dédaigneusement.

Je tombe au sol, immobile, ne pouvant qu'écouter les hurlements de peur, de douleur, ne pouvant qu'entendre les sortilèges percuté corps, murs et Merlin sait quoi d'autres. Je vois la cape de Rogue s'éloigner vers le château. Des larmes de frustration me brouillent la vue mais je vois quelqu'un sortir du château à toute vitesse.

Harry.

Après un temps interminable, je sens le sort cessé et Ron m'aide à me relever. Je me tourne vers lui, essuyant furtivement mes joues encore humide de larmes.

\- Il est mort.

\- On ne le sait pas encore, me répond Ron dans un élan d'optimisme.

Je veux répondre à son sourire mais la culpabilité m'écrase et me fait presque regretter de ne plus être couchée au sol.

Nous allons lentement vers la tour d'astronomie, je vois un minuscule attroupement d'une dizaine d'élèves autour d'un corps. Mon estomac se tord et, une fois assez près, un sanglot s'échappe en voyant le corps de Dumbledore.

Le visage du vieil homme est paisible mais son cadavre déformé rappelle vivement la chute violente qu'il a subit. Ron laisse échapper un hoquet (de surprise ? de tristesse ? de toutes les émotions possibles ?).

Un peu gauches, nous restons l'un à côté de l'autre, tous les deux assommé par la brute réalité de l'horreur qui vient de se produire. Dumbledore est mort.

Lentement, une foule s'attroupe autour du corps du directeur. Les murmures horrifiés de Minerva me brisent un peu plus le cœur, elle remonte la foule et pose sa main tremblante sur sa bouche en voyant le directeur. Je vois Ginny, Hermione, Luna arrivées et nous échangeons un regard rassuré, soulagée de constater que nous sommes en vie.

Notre soulagement est de bien courte durée : la foule s'écarte et je vois Harry la traverser, comme un zombie.

Il tombe à genoux devant le corps de Dumbledore et ses pleurs brisent le silence lourds. Ginny se laisse tomber à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras. McGonagall lève lentement sa baguette, lançant un lumos en direction de la Marque des Ténèbres. Je fais de même : refusant que ce symbole nous regarde pleurer la mort du plus grand sorcier du siècle dernier.

Les élèves de Poudlard suivent bien rapidement et la Marque disparaît lentement.

Des larmes d'impuissance, de frustration et de colère tombent sur mes joues. Je sais que Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir mais ça n'adoucit en rien sa mort. J'appréciais Albus sans l'aduler, sa mort met une fin brutale à notre enfance, à Poudlard comme lieu de refuge. J'essuie mes larmes.

Minerva s'approche de Ron et moi, nous regardant avec une douceur rare de sa part. Elle pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule et nous dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Nous hochons la tête et y allons sans un mot.

\- Tu sais si quelqu'un de « chez nous » est mort ? je demande à Ron.

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix tendue d'appréhension.

Nous poussons la lourde porte en bois et je vois Bill Weasley couché, je m'apprête à aller voir mais j'aperçois Neville endormis dans un lit. Je manque de m'effondrer et m'approche de lui en retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

\- Il ira bien, me dit Pomfresh alors que je serre la main de Neville de toutes mes forces. Il a été courageux.

\- Il est courageux, je réponds dans un murmure.

\- Tout va bien ? fait Lupin.

Les autres entrent dans la pièce et je me tourne vers eux, apercevant le visage défiguré de Bill.

\- Il a été mordu par Greyback, explique Ginny.

\- Mais pas pendant la pleine lune ? je remarque. Il ira bien, non ?

\- On ne peut encore le dire, répond Pomfresh.

\- Peut être Dumbledore connaît un sort, fait remarquer Lupin avec bienveillance.

\- Dumbledore est mort, répond Harry d'un ton froid.

\- Non !

C'est Lupin qui a poussé ce cri désespéré, nous observant un à un dans l'espoir fou que quelqu'un démentisse ce qu'on lui dit. Il comprend bien vite que c'est vrai et se laisse tomber dans sa chaise, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? murmure Tonks.

\- Rogue l'a tué, explique Harry.

\- N-Non.

C'est moi qui ai parlé. D'une voix blanche, le regard accroché à Harry et à l'espoir d'avoir mal entendu moi aussi.

\- C'est Drago, j'insiste. Drago devait le tuer.

\- Rogue l'a tué, répète Harry me regardant. Avec l'Avada Kedavra.

À mon tour, je m'assois, sur lit inoccupé.

Rogue était de notre côté, non ?

* * *

 **OS "Le saule" partie I**

NDA : le OS se situe en sixième année, Remus était au château pour remplacer Severus quelques semaines en DFCM.

Si il est pas mort, je le tue.

Non, si il est mort, je le ressuscite pour le tuer à nouveau. Et je le ressuscite encore une fois. Vous voulez me faire croire que la nécromancie n'existe pas ? Je trouverais, je m'en fous.

Ce matin, je vais à la Grande Salle sans passer voir Remus (c'est la pleine lune, je le laisse dormir, je vais généralement le voir après les cours) et c'est pas Dumbledore qui annonce que le Professeur Lupin sera indisponible pendant quelques jours. J'ai attendu ce bon vieux Albus après le banquet de pied ferme.

Heureusement, mon petit béguin « publique » me permet ce genre de comportements. Je soupçonne Dumbledore de se douter d'un truc mais il ne m'a jamais demandé quoique ce soit, donc je ne compte pas prendre l'initiative de lui expliquer. De plus, la proximité que je peux avoir avec Remus dans le contexte de l'Ordre du Phénix rend légitime des inquiétudes que je pourrais avoir le concernant.

À part Neville, personne ne sait. Mais le trio d'or s'est tout de même tourné vers moi avec inquiétude quand ils ont appris la nouvelle. Avant même que nous soyons officiellement ensemble, j'ai le statut d'épouse éplorée.

Parfait.

\- - Que s'est-il passé avec le Professeur Lupin, Professeur ? je me suis empressée d'aller demander à Dumbledore.

Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a regardé avec une douceur qui ne m'a pas du tout rassurée.

\- En revenant de sa promenade nocturne, m'expliqua-t-il sur un ton plutôt bas. Le Professeur Lupin a malheureusement heurté une des branches du saule cogneur qui a aussitôt réagit.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pas très bien ce que ça impliquait, c'est quoi le problème avec le saule cogneur ? Okay c'est un arbre qui frappe… mais ça reste un arbre… non ?

\- Et alors ? Il ira bien, non ?

\- Il est toujours inconscient, m'a-t-il annoncé avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Madame Pomfresh fait de son possible mais pour le moment le Professeur Lupin est toujours à l'infirmerie.

Je me crispe, ouvrant et refermant la bouche successivement.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Le Professeur McGonagall aimerait éviter que trop d'élèves viennent le voir mais je suis sûre qu'elle pourra faire une exception.

Dumbledore me parlait avec toute la compréhension du monde. Comme si il savait que j'allais m'effondrer.

\- Après les heures de cours, bien évidemment, continua-t-il.

\- Bien évidemment, je répondis sans même reconnaître ma voix.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, me dit doucement Dumbledore.

Je ne lui ai même pas répondu, hochant poliment la tête avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner. Question d'heures avant quoi ? Qu'il meure ?

J'ai passé mes heures de cours avec une agitation que je n'avais plus vécue depuis des années. Ma jambe droite ne cessait de bouger et je ne parvenais pas à l'arrêter, offrant des regards d'excuse aux froncements de sourcils de mes camarades, distraits par ma jambe. J'ai foncé à l'infirmerie aussitôt que Slughorn a eu finit de prononcer « et à la semaine prochaine ».

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh me lance un regard entendu. J'imagine que Dumbledore l'a prévenue. Je vais directement au fond de la pièce où un lit est dissimulé par un espèce de paravent blanc. Je rejoins le lit en question, devinant sans mal qu'il s'agit là du lit de Remus.

En effet, je retrouve Remus couché dans le lit, ses cicatrices sur le visage semblent datées d'hier, son œil droit a un léger coquard et il a des points de suture sur le front, les points de suture sont vaguement dissimulés par ses cheveux bruns. Il a les yeux fermés et pour peu je pourrais même croire qu'il est simplement endormis.

Je soupire et serre les dents, laissant tomber son trop plein de méfiance et agissant comme la digne Gryffondor que je suis : j'attrape sa main et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je porte le dos de sa main à mes lèvres et embrasse celle-ci encore et encore, les yeux fermés.

Au bout d'une heure, Madame Pomfresh a la délicatesse de se racler la gorge avant de nous rejoindre. J'ai eu le temps de me relever et de lâcher sa main. Je pince les lèvres et ravale mes émotions avant de demander avec mesure :

\- Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor se demandaient quand est-ce qu'il sera remis sur pieds.

\- Le plus vite possible, je l'espère, me répond elle avec douceur.

J'hoche la tête et retourne dans la salle commune où je m'enterre dans mon devoir d'études des runes.

ooOOOoo

Il s'est réveillé ! Hagrid me l'a dit (« Dumbledore voulait pas que tu le saches tout de suite mais Remus va mieux, Elizabeth »). Il n'aura fallu qu'un seul jour de patience mais Merlin sait que c'était un cauchemar. J'ai décidé d'aller le voir pendant le match Serdaigle/Poufsoufle, le château devrait être assez vide.

En attendant, je fais les cent pas dans le parc pendant que Neville essaye de trouver une plante aquatique sur la berge du lac.

\- Elizabeth, je t'en prie, me supplie-t-il. Assieds toi.

\- Continue de me donner des ordres et je vais te casser les genoux, je marmonne.

Il soupire en roulant des yeux et j'ai un élan de culpabilité bien vite remplacer par une impatience grandissante. Le match commence ENFIN et je peux presque courir à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh est occupée dans son bureau, loin de moi l'envie de la déranger. Quand je m'approche du lit, je vois Remus pencher sur la gazette du jour, un thé fumant posé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Il porte un de ses pyjamas, un pyjama assortis en laine et à carreau dans les tons bordeaux, il a ce truc depuis ses 20 ans et l'élastique du pantalon tient à peine.

\- Remus John Lupin, dés que tu es rétabli je jure de te traîner par les cheveux et de te noyer dans le lac noir moi-même.

Remus lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde, fronçant les sourcils et semblant soudainement perdu.

\- Elizabeth ?

J'arque les sourcils et m'assied du bord du lit, il se décale aussitôt (pour me laisser la place je suppose).

\- Tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête, mon vieux.

J'ouvre mon sac et lui tends des barres au chocolat au caramel salé.

\- J'avais prévu de le te donner hier mais disons que tu étais… empêché.

Remus regarde le chocolat sans le prendre, semblant abasourdi. Je dépose donc mon petit cadeau sur la table de nuit. Finalement, il croasse d'une voix rauque :

\- La pleine lune ?

\- Oui, la pleine lune. T'as oublié que tu étais un loup garou ?

Je le vois qui sursaute et je lève les yeux au ciel, corrigeant mon erreur avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bon, un lycantrophe. Autant pour moi.

\- Miss Watson, j'ignore comment vous avez eu ces informations mais j'aimerais que vous vous leviez et que vous me parliez sur un autre ton, finit-il par me dire durement Remus, ses yeux brillants de colère.

Lentement, je me lève et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Miss Watson ? je répète avant de sourire. Remus, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- C'est Professeur Lupin pour vous, continue-t-il froidement en fermant la gazette, me regardant d'un air menaçant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez appris pour ma condition mais j'aimerais que vous le gardiez pour vous, dit-il d'une voix de glace, son regard est dur, fermé. J'aimerais ensuite que vous sortiez. J'apprécie votre caractère et votre insolence mais vous avez dépassé la ligne.

\- Rem.., je balbutie, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit, portant une main tremblante à mes lèvres.

Je refuse de pleurer, je refuse de lui donner quoique ce soit.

\- Miss Watson, me murmure Madame Pomfresh en m'attrapant par les épaules. Venez avec moi.

Elle me tire hors de l'infirmerie, et je serre les dents, inspirant profondément avant d'essuyer mes yeux secs.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir, au sujet du Professeur Lupin.

\- D-D'accord.

Elle me fait remarquer que je vais devoir patienter la fin du match avant de pouvoir le voir. De toute façon, ma vie n'est rien d'autres que moi qui prends mon mal en patience. Je vais finalement le rejoindre et je retrouve Dumby assis à son bureau avec son éternel sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : le vieux fou/grand sage est mort**

 **Bonsoooooir!**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Semaine prochaine dernier chapitre et OS spécial sur la mère d'Elizabeth!**

* * *

Harry explique ce qui s'est passé, Pomfresh fond en larmes et cache son visage dans ses mains. Tout le monde est trop abasourdis pour vraiment réagir mais Ginny lui demande de se taire :

\- Écoutez !

Un chant brise le silence : Fumseck criant une lamentation douloureuse, poignante et terriblement triste. Un sentiment que je connais pas, rempli de mélancolie et d'inquiétude, me prend le ventre.

McGonagall arrive, prévenant que Molly et Arthur sont sur la route et Harry lui explique à nouveau. Tonks exprime bien ce que nous pensons tous : Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Mais Harry explique quelque chose que j'ignorais : Rogue a vendu les Potter.

\- Elizabeth savait ce qui allait se passer, fait Ron, sombrement.

Tous se tournent vers moi et je serre les dents, affrontant les regards sans un mot.

\- El ? m'appelle Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Non. Je faisais confiance à Rogue. De tout mon cœur et sans le moindre doute. C'était Drago qui devait tuer Dumbledore, je le savais depuis longtemps, c'est vrai.

\- Et tu n'as rien dis ?! aboient Remus et Harry à l'unisson.

Je les fusille tous les deux du regard et m'avance vers eux.

\- J'avais prévenu Dumbledore. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore presque aussi tôt que je l'ai compris. Dumbledore m'a interdit de faire quoique ce soit y compris d'en parler à qui que ce soit. À quoi ça ressemblait ? Moi, Gryffondor, amie de longue date avec le trio d'or qui débarque dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall pour dire que leur ennemi de longue date veut tuer le plus grand sorcier connu ?

Je renifle d'arrogance, des larmes d'impuissance roulant sur mes joues.

\- J'ai supplié Dumbledore de vous en parler. Il m'a fait promettre. J'ai cru avec arrogance pouvoir changer les choses : j'ai été parler à Drago, quand j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui était le jour J je suis allée voir Rogue.

\- Comment… Comment avez-vous deviné, Miss Watson ? demande Minerva, l'air très fatiguée.

Je me tourne vers elle et inspire profondément.

\- À la fête de Noël de Slughorn..

\- Le professeur Slughorn, me coupe Minerva.

\- Le professeur Slughorn, je rectifie. Harry et moi avions espionné Malefoy et Rogue. J'ai déduis que Drago devait attaquer quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de professeurs à qui Voldemort en veuille personnellement, et surtout, il n'y a aucun qu'il ne puisse attaquer lui-même… Sauf Dumbledore.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dis ! rugit Harry, fonçant presque sur moi.

Je sais que la colère fait partie du deuil mais je suis pas son putain de punching ball. Je le retiens à une distance raisonnable, posant une main sur son épaule et le regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai voulu confirmer mes doutes avec Sherlock. Il a confirmé et il m'a fait remarquer que, si moi j'avais compris, Dumbledore le savait depuis longtemps. J'ai quand même prévenu Dumbledore en janvier, quand il venu me chercher. Il m'avait interdit d'en parler ! Je l'ai supplié, Harry, je l'ai supplié ! j'explose avant d'étouffer un sanglot et de me reculer.

Harry me regarde sans bouger. Minerva frotte doucement mon avant bras et je la remercie du bout des lèvres.

Les autres expliquent tour à tour comment la soirée s'est déroulée : Minerva et les ordres qu'elle avait reçu, Hermione et Luna ce qui s'est passé de leur côté, etc…

Molly, Arthur et Fleur entrent. Fleur a le visage tendu d'angoisse, je ne peux que compatir. La simple idée que quelque chose arrive à George m'empêche régulièrement de dormir et me fait monter les larmes. Je m'en veux parfois de toujours me fourrer dans ces combats, George ne doit pas être hyper rassuré. On a au moins la délicatesse d'éviter de nous stresser mutuellement avec ce genre d'inquiétude.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées et quand je reviens à la surface, je vois Fleur et Molly dans les bras l'une de l'autre. J'ai un petit sourire compatissant mais remarque les œillades que lancent Tonks à Remus.

\- Tu as vu ! dit-elle d'une voix crispée. Elle veut toujours l'épouser même s'il a été mordu ! elle s'en fiche !

 _ **OH ?**_

\- C'est différent, répond Lupin avec raideur. Bill ne sera pas un loup garou à part entière et puis, les situations sont…

\- Ça m'est égal Ca m'est complétement égal !

Tonks attrape Lupin par la robe et le secoue.

\- Je te l'ai répété un million de fois, commence-t-elle.

\- Et moi je te l'ai répété un million de fois, coupe Remus, sans la regarder. Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux…

\- Je te l'ai dis depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus ! fait remarquer Molly.

Elle savait ? Et elle ne m'a pas mise dans la confidence ? W-O-W, quel genre de belle mère c'est !

\- Mon attitude n'est pas ridicule, affirme Lupin. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

\- Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, sourit Molly. D'ailleurs, les hommes jeunes et sains le restent rarement.

Et peut être que les hommes jeunes et sains ne méritent pas Tonks ? Peut être qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime, qui la rendra heureuse et qu'elle aimera en retour ?

Mais bon, je crois que j'en ai assez dis, donc je vais fermer ma gueule.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment…, bafouille Remus. Dumbledore vient de …

\- Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Hagrid entre dans la pièce, informant Minerva que tout a bien été fait selon ses ordres. Elle se lève.

-Il faudra que je vois les gens du ministère quand ils arriveront… Miss Watson ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Professeur ?

\- Restez ici, que je puisse dire à Mycroft Holmes où il pourra vous trouver quand il arrivera, me dit-elle avec douceur.

Je lui réponds avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle demande à Harry de sortir avec elle, ayant à lui parler. Et, après quelques minutes, ça ne manque pas : je vois Mycroft se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il porte un costume bleu foncé, presque aussi foncé que ces cernes. Si le costume est tiré à quatre épingles, ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffé : signe d'une longue journée. Je me lève et le rejoins.

\- Bonsoir.

Il me regarde un moment puis me dit lentement :

\- Mes condoléances.

-C'est Rogue qui l'a tué, j'annonce d'un ton égal.

Je constate que l'information le surprend (sans blague) et je continue :

\- Pas Malefoy. Rogue. Rogue que j'étais allée voir pour lui demander de faire quelque chose. Il a surpassé mes exigences, je plaisante avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune.

\- Elizabeth, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Rogue était un espion, personne ne pouvait vraiment lire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je réalise, en effet.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

-Harry a dit que Rogue avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort. Il détestait le père de Harry, je le sais. Mais il le détestait à ce point là ?

Mycroft fronce les sourcils, franchement choqué par l'information.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Mmh. C'est étrange. Rogue était amoureux de Lily Evans, la mère de Harry. Il n'en a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, mais même ton père aurait pu déduire ses sentiments.

Il sort sa montre à gousset et regarde l'heure avant d'inspirer.

\- Je dois y aller. Je préviendrais ton père quand je retournerais à Londres.

\- Merci Mycroft.

\- Un enterrement va très certainement être organisé dans les jours qui viennent. Et les cours seront annulés, j'imagine.

\- Dites à mon père que je reste au château.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Il me lance son sourire poli et un peu forcé auquel je réponds avec plaisir. Je retourne à l'infirmerie et Remus s'approche doucement.

\- Elizabeth, je voulais présenter mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien, Remus. On a tous beaucoup d'émotions à gérer et je sais quelle frustration c'est quand quelqu'un nous cache la vérité.

Oh… Je suis devenue ce que je reproche sans arrêt à Papa. Super. Je regarde Remus et souris en coin, lui murmurant :

\- Mais puisque vous voulez absolument vous rattraper de cette énooorme bourde. J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose d'un peu déplacé.

Il me lance un regard, l'air de dire qu'il sait très bien ce que je vais lui dire.

\- Je vous avais dis en troisième année que vous me rappeliez mon père : c'est toujours le cas. Mais c'est parce que vous avez le même style vestimentaire.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Vous me rappelez aussi les Holmes : et se priver d'être heureux ne vous empêche pas d'être malheureux. Se priver d'être heureux ne rend pas les déceptions plus facile. Ça empêche juste d'être heureux.

Il perd son sourire mais me laisse le temps d'ajouter :

\- La jeunesse est éphémère. La santé se perd. La seule chose qui importe c'est trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime sincèrement. Je sais que vous savez à quel point c'est précieux, mais je pense que vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de pied au cul.

Je me mets face à lui et le toise de haut en bas.

\- Et, si Sirius était là, il vous demanderait, petit un, de ne pas faire souffrir sa cousine et c'est en la repoussant que vous la faites souffrir. Petit deux, il vous dirait que vous avez le même âge et il serait horrifié que vous le qualifiez de « vieux ». Petit trois, il vous dirait que c'est le bon côté de sa famille, vous devriez foncer.

Je lui souris et m'excuse :

\- Je vais maintenant aller me coucher. Ne vous sentez pas obliger de me répondre, je sais que j'ai raison.

Je vais embrasser le front de Neville, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Molly et Fleur sont assises de part et d'autre du lit de Bill, lui tenant chacune une main. Je les laisse tranquille et salue simplement Arthur. Il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras. Je réalise à quel point j'avais besoin de cette étreinte maintenant que je l'ai.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien, me dit-il doucement.

Je vous aime aussi, Mr Weasley.

\- Évidemment.

Je me recule et lui offre un sourire en coin.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis increvable.

Je vais dans la salle commune, la Grosse Dame me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est vrai ?

J'hoche la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle me laisse rentrer sans même demander le mot de passe. Je vais dans mon lit, beaucoup trop pleine d'émotions pour m'endormir et attrape un morceau de parchemin :

 _« Bonjour,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ? J'ai souvent songé à t'envoyer une lettre, mais je me demandais à quoi bon ? Maintenant, je sais. J'ai besoin de parler, d'évacuer, de raconter. Pour le plaisir de le dire mais sans inquiéter quiconque._

 _Je comprends pourquoi Papa écrit dans son blog même si parfois il fait un peu trop le malin avec son blog. Il va bien d'ailleurs. Il vieillit. Moi qui ai tant rêver de rencontrer mon père, pouvoir remarquer ses pattes d'oies qui se creusent est un privilège qui me pince le cœur._

 _Je ne suis pas là pour parler des cheveux gris de Papa (qui sont nombreux d'ailleurs)._

 _Dumbledore est mort. Si je me suis sentie responsable de la mort de Cédric, cette fois c'est différent. Je savais que ça allait arriver et je n'ai rien fais. Je suis responsable en grande partie. Je n'ai pas lancé le sort mais je n'ai rien empêché._

 _Je me sens animée d'une énergie nouvelle. J'ai toujours eu de la colère lorsque je pense aux mangemorts, particulièrement Bellatrix. Mais cette fois c'est un désir de vengeance. Je regarder Rogue dans les yeux et le faire tomber. Je veux voir l'effroi dans son regard. Je veux me venger. La sensation de trahison est accompagnée d'une amère culpabilité : j'ai été si naïve._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera l'année prochaine. Ginny m'a laissé entendre que le trio d'or a une mission qu'il doit mener à bien. Je suppose qu'ils ne reviendront pas à Poudlard. Je refuse de rester au château et de me sentir totalement inutile. Je mènerais la résistance avec ceux qui sont prêt à la mener avec moi._

 _Je sais que Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui faire confiance, mais visiblement son plan a échoué : son espion l'a tué._

 _Je t'aime, Maman. Je sais que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre mais l'écrire m'a fait du bien._

 _J'espère que Mary et toi passez des après midis entières à vous moquer de Papa. Dites bonjour au vieux fou quand il arrivera._

 _El »._

* * *

 **Suite de l'OS**

 _Je vais finalement le rejoindre et je retrouve Dumby assis à son bureau avec son éternel sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres._

\- Asseyez vous, Miss Watson.

J'obéis en silence.

\- Avant de rejoindre le corps professoral, même si c'était seulement pour quelques semaines, Remus m'a parlé de votre relation et m'a prévenu que si ça me posait problème il ne donnerait pas cours.

Mon cerveau, déjà bien fatigué par les aventures de ce matin, part en total crash. Remus Lupin l'a dit à Dumbledore et ne m'en a même parlé ? Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, peut être un peu déçue. Je parviens à lui demander d'une voix étranglée :

\- Et ça ne vous posait pas problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, répond Dumbledore, sérieux d'un coup. Mais j'estimais que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de donner cours. C'est justement parce que j'ai connaissance de votre relation que j'aimerais vous parler de l'état de Remus.

Je déglutis et me rassois au fond de la chaise.

\- Remus a perdu la mémoire, rien de grave normalement et elle devrait lui revenir assez vite mais ses souvenirs remontent à décembre lorsqu'il était lui-même professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, pendant votre troisième année.

Le coup de grâce.

\- … Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez ni sort ? Ni potion ? Rien pour qu'il puisse se souvenir ?

\- Nous préférons attendre quelques jours, ensuite nous enverrons Remus à Sainte Mangouste.

Je ne pourrais pas aller lui rendre visite là bas. Je me crispe et hoche la tête.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Soyez indulgente, me demande Albus. Remus a été mis au courant de sa perte de mémoire mais vous devez lui laisser du temps.

Du temps ?

J'ai passé des mois à discuter avec moi, à m'engueuler avec lui, à avoir le cœur brisé encore et encore pour que finalement il comprenne que je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en aller. Que j'allais continuer à insister, coûte que coûte. Je ne veux pas qu'on me demande de laisser du temps, j'ai laissé des mois à Remus quand j'ai compris qu'il partageait mes sentiments. J'ai passé des jours entiers à me demander si j'étais suffisante. Plus jamais je ne veux ressentir ce sentiment de dépendance, ce sentiment de ne pas suffire et d'être sur le point de m'effondrer à chaque pas.

Plus jamais.

ooOOOoo

« Plus jamais » ? Laissez moi rire. Remus m'évite. Les élèves ont été mis au courant face à sa situation et le trio d'or m'a invité à aller le voir en groupe « Oui viens, Elizabeth, on peut pas aller voir Remus sans toi quand même ! ». J'allais pas leur dire que mon potentiel ex petit ami me détestait parce que je l'avais pratiquement harcelé. Donc je suis allée. Et j'ai fais semblant que tout était comme avant, j'ai mis les blagues un peu lourdes en veilleuse et ai laissé Hermione faire le blabla, attrapant la gazette et la parcourant comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de l'actualité sorcière.

Remus me lançait des regards en biais auxquels je ne répondais pas et, après une après midi aussi longue que fatigante, on l'a finalement laissé tranquille.

\- Tu étais fort silencieuse, m'a fait remarquer Hermione.

\- Mon père et Sherlock sont sur une grosse enquête, j'ai répondu froidement, mettant fin à toute discussion avant de m'éloigner à grands pas.

Dumbledore ne veut pas non plus que nous parlons de Sirius à Remus et ça me brise le cœur. Remus mérite de savoir. Sirius mérite d'être célébré, pardonné et aimé par ses proches. Mais j'obéis, incapable de discuter sans me mettre à pleurer.

Après quelques jours, Remus a pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh a estimé que, malgré l'amnésie, il valait mieux le laisser se balader seul dans le château. Et si jamais il a une « crise » ? Si Drago & co l'embêtent ? Ugh. Pomfresh est pas toujours la plus maligne.

J'ai donc pris en charge la surveillance ainsi que la sécurité de Remus Lupin. Je le suis toujours d'assez loin, et généralement il va à la bibliothèque et lit les archives de la gazette du sorcier. J'aimerais répondre à ses questions, pouvoir l'aider mais je doute que ma présence soit désirée.

Je retourne à la salle commune aux heures de fermeture de la bibliothèque, Hermione m'a déjà félicité pour mon « assiduité ». Si elle savait.

\- Miss Watson ?

Je tourne la tête et constate que c'est Remus qui m'a timidement appelé. Il me regarde et tente un petit sourire maladroit.

\- Professeur, je réponds, la gorge sèche.

\- Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider concernant quelques unes de mes questions.

J'hoche la tête et le suis dans son bureau. Il ferme la porte et me regarde lentement.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione m'appellent aussi par mon prénom. J'imagine que tu étais au QG de l'Ordre quand j'y étais… C'est ça ?

\- Pas exactement, je réponds entre mes mâchoires serrées. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

« Dumbledore veut pas ».

\- Elizabeth, me dit-il doucement. S'il vous plaît.

Je le regarde longuement. Son œil a guérit, il a juste gardé une couleur jaunâtre autour de celui-ci. Ses points de suture semblent allés mieux, et il a l'air moins fatigué. J'ai un sourire triste et lui réponds :

\- Professeur, je pense que ça pourrait attendre et…

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans mes affaires.

Il me tend une enveloppe que je prends, ouvrant celle-ci je constate une demi dizaine de photos. Je fronce les sourcils, n'ayant jamais vu l'enveloppe. La première photo est une photo de moi, assise sur le canapé défoncé de Remus, portant un sweat trop large pour moi, les yeux vissés sur la télé et portant du chocolat à mes lèvres. La photo a été prise de la salle de bain de Remus, je ne l'avais jamais vue. La deuxième photo est une photo de moi, encore, plongée dans un bouquin. La photo a été prise au Square Grimmaud, Sirius tire la langue à l'objectif, s'incrustant dans la photo comme l'idiot qu'il peut être.

Pouvait.

Je serre les dents et essuie une larme qui coule malgré moi. La troisième photo est une photo de moi endormie dans le lit de Remus, je serre son oreiller dans les bras. Remus semble avoir pris la photo en étant assis au bord du lit, on voit sa main se glisser dans le champs et dégager une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. La quatrième photo est une énième photo de moi. Cette photo a été aussi prise à Square Grimmaud, dans la salle à manger. Je ne sais pas ce que je racontais à Ron mais j'étais emballée dans mon argumentation : sourcils froncés, lèvres qui bougent à une vitesse folle et je suis entrain d'attacher mes cheveux.

La dernière photo, je la connais. Je l'adore. J'en ai un exemplaire que j'utilise comme marque page. C'est Sirius qui avait pris la photo, pendant les vacances de Noël. J'avais mis les guirlandes du sapin autour du cou de Remus et en avait gardé une pour moi que je portais comme un boa. Remus m'avait attrapé par la taille en riant et m'avait fait tombé en arrière, comme à la fin d'une danse dans les films clichés. Je riais contre ses lèvres.

Je lui rends l'enveloppe en inspirant puis essuie mes yeux et le regarde. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard, semblant perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas….

\- Ça semble pourtant clair, je réponds, agacée, un peu blessée et certainement triste.

\- Depuis longtemps ? me demande-t-il, interdit.

\- Plus d'un an, presque deux, je réponds sans le regarder.

\- J'ai.. j'ai retrouvé tes lettres.

Je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai envoyé ces lettres à Remus, mais à mon Remus. Pas à cet inconnu. Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Je vois.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir, Elizabeth, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'ai un sourire ému. Le revoilà : mon Remus attentif, altruiste et qui pense toujours un peu trop aux autres mais jamais assez à lui-même.

\- Je sais, je te connais même si tu ne te souviens pas.

Il a un sourire triste et regarde autour de lui avant de proposer.

\- Demain, après les cours tu veux venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau ?

\- Bonne idée, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire, reniflant.

\- Elizabeth.. Est-ce que les gens savaient pour… « nous » ?

\- Non. Juste Neville, Dumbledore apparemment et… un ami à toi.

Il hoche la tête et je sors en lui souhaitant bonne nuit du bout des lèvres.

ooOOOoo

Je me suis changée en vêtements « moldus », je porte un pantalon en jeans noir et une chemise blanche que j'ai (très) volontairement laissé ouverte pour laisser apercevoir le début de mon décolleté. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour dégager ma nuque et je me suis à peine maquillée.

Je suis au courant des préférences de Remus et je compte bien utiliser ça à mon avantage.

Remus m'ouvre et je vois qu'il a fait un effort lui aussi. Il porte un pull beige avec un col montant que j'imagine est assez nouveau et un jeans délavé un peu abîmé. Il a sur lui une veste en velours côtelé brun foncé.

Je le salue et entre dans son bureau où le thé a déjà été servit. Je remarque aussi les scones qui nous attendent et souris.

\- C'est grâce à ce genre de choses que tu es devenu mon professeur préféré.

\- Si ce qui me reste de mémoire est bonne, il ne me semble pas que je t'ai invité à prendre le thé dans mon bureau.

\- Tu aurais dû.

Nous échangeons un regard complice et je souris en coin.

\- Tu as encore des questions sur… ta mémoire ? je demande le plus poliment possible.

\- En quelque sorte, oui, commence-t-il, s'asseyant en face de moi. J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- J'imagine que j'ignore pleins de choses de toi, je ne te connaissais pas si bien que ça en troisième année. J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- D'accord.

Je commence donc à lui parler. Et je retrouve un peu plus « mon » Remus : attentif, à l'écoute et qui donne toujours l'impression que son orateur est la personne la plus intéressante du monde. Soudainement mes aventures avec Neville, mes dramas avec Papa et mes engueulades avec le trio d'or semblent être la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

Je passe sous silence les évènements dans lesquels il avait un rôle : quand on a confronté Sirius en troisième année, la bataille du ministère ect… Quelque chose me dit que ça ne peut rien apporter de bon.

Quand je finis, au bout d'une dizaine de longues minutes, il me parle un peu de lui, des choses que je savais déjà mais que je prétends apprendre pour la première fois. Une fois nos tasses vides, nos scones achevés, nous passons plusieurs minutes dans le silence à contempler ce qu'il nous reste.

\- Et si… ta mémoire ne te revient pas ? je finis par demander.

La question me brûle les lèvres.

\- Et bien… j'espère que j'aurais la chance d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments pour toi, me dit-il avec un sourire triste. Et que je pourrais compter sur toi pour me raconter d'autres choses sur mon passé.

\- Si tu prévois des scones comme ceux-ci à chaque fois, je serais là, je lui souris.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : les adieux au Vieux Fou**

 **Alors, j'ai peut être une semaine de retard MAIS**

 **une surprise**

 **après ceci, vous avez droit à un OS surprise sur la jeunesse de la mère d'Elizabeth ;)**

* * *

J'ai passé les jours suivant la mort de Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Neville s'est réveillé assez vite. Je lui ai raconté tout ce que j'ai appris, il m'a expliqué comment il a été blessé. Il passé une journée d'observation à l'infirmerie puis a pu sortir. Je suis tout de même restée à l'infirmerie, rendant visite à Bill.

De nombreux élèves sont rentrés chez eux, leurs parents sont même venus au château. Laissez moi vous dire que le père de Zacharia Smith a l'air aussi chiant que lui. Personnellement, j'ai prévenu mon père que je restais pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Pas de surprise. Le trio d'or et Ginny passent énormément de temps ensemble. Je ne me sens pas la bienvenue, je reste dans mon coin. Je pense que Harry et Dumbledore faisaient quelque chose d'important. Je sais que Ron et Hermione savent de quoi il s'agit, je suis moins certaine pour Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera l'année prochaine ? me demande Neville.

Nous sommes dans le parc, assis contre un arbre. Neville a un livre de botanique sur ses genoux. Personnellement, je regarde les allées et venues des élèves. Neville a encore du mal à s'asseoir et se relever, disons qu'un instinct maternel que j'ignorais avoir a repris le dessus et je le suis à la trace.

\- Logiquement Minerva sera directrice, je réfléchis à haute voix. Et bien qu'elle soit une sorcière incroyable, elle n'est certainement pas à la hauteur de Voldemort. J'ai peur que celui-ci attaque le château.

\- Tu penses que Harry relancera l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que Harry soit de la partie l'année prochaine.

Prononcer mes soupçons à voix haute les rend un peu plus réel.

\- Ni Ron et Hermione. Mais que Harry soit là ou pas, l'Armée de Dumbledore sera relancée.

\- Et qui donnera les cours ? demande Neville.

Je relève un sourcil et le toise de haut en bas.

\- Tu as combattu des mangemorts plus d'une fois. Je pense que tu as les compétences nécessaires.

Londubat rougit un peu mais ne me contredit pas. J'en connais un qui reconnaît enfin ses capacités et compétences.

\- Et toi alors ? me fait-il remarquer.

\- Moi je serais la prof dont les élèves tomberont amoureux, je réplique en bombant le torse.

On se sourit en coin d'un air entendu.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, c'est l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Tous les élèves du château quittent la Grande Salle, nous sortons du château pour aller vers le lac. Des centaines de chaises sont alignées face à une table de marbre.

Il fait terriblement bon, une petite brise rafraîchissante nous empêche de totalement mourir de chaud. Je reconnais beaucoup de membres du ministères, de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'aperçois Remus et Tonks, main dans la main et je fais un petit clin d'œil à Remus quand il croise mon regard. Les jumeaux portent un costume en peau de dragon noir. George quitte Bill un instant et me rejoint. On s'observe en silence un instant, puis il me prend contre lui et embrasse le haut de mon crâne.

\- Bonjour, je murmure contre son torse, passant mes bras autour de lui.

Nous nous séparons rapidement.

\- J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, marmonne-t-il.

\- Je dois avouer que ce costume te va très bien.

\- Tu seras surprise d'apprendre que tout les costumes me vont bien.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise, je réponds avec une grimace.

Il me sourit doucement.

J'embrasse sa joue et rejoins Neville et Luna. Celle-ci l'aide à s'asseoir correctement.

\- Elizabeth, je crois que Harry t'appelle, me fait remarquer Luna.

Je tourne la tête et vois Harry qui désigne une chaise vide près de lui. Je le rejoins et m'assois près de lui. Nous nous sommes plus parlé depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Comment tu te sens ? je lui demande aussitôt que mes fesses touchent la chaise.

\- J'espérais que l'enterrement me ferait réaliser qu'il est vraiment mort mais… pas vraiment.

\- Non, les enterrements n'aident que dans certains cas et que pour certaines personnes. Personnellement, je vais continue à aller voir régulièrement ma mère et belle mère.

Harry me regarde et je lui souris. Il n'a pas besoin de présenter des excuses. Je comprends.

J'aperçois Mycroft s'asseoir au côté des membres du ministère sans m'adresser le moindre regard. C'est pas grave, je lui ferais signe tout à l'heure.

Je vois aussi Fudge, et je serre les dents.

\- Là bas, nous dit Ginny en désignant un endroit dans la foule d'un geste du menton.

Harry et moi tournons la tête et constatons la présence d'Ombrage. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas faire un scandale. Je serre les poings et remarque que Harry est dans le même état. Pas surprenant. Je remarque qu'il y a aussi quelque chose dans son poing serré… un collier, une breloque assez vieille et pas discrète du tout.

Une musique commence, quelque chose d'étrange. Les têtes se tournent et finalement la source de la musique est trouvée : ce sont les êtres de l'eau, à la surface du lac qui chantaient. Hagrid traverse l'allée, la dépouille de Dumbledore dans ses bras et il pleure à chaude larmes. Hermione et Ginny se sont mises à pleurer. Harry et Ron sont blafards, pas loin des larmes. Je sens moi aussi une boule dans ma gorge grossir et la tristesse que je ressens me tord le ventre.

Un discours commence. Je n'aime pas les discours pendant les enterrements. Si celui de Dumbledore a le mérite de ne pas être totalement impersonnel, il ne correspond pas à Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un homme arrogant, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui appréciait se vanter de ses succès. Il était d'une modestie presque agaçante. Il était loin d'être parfait, certainement manipulateur mais je crois franchement qu'il aimait Poudlard plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète.

Harry se met à pleurer, baissant fortement la tête pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Je fais semblant de ne pas voir. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de la présence de qui que ce soit pour le moment.

J'ai pleuré quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort. Cela va faire un an que je me prépare psychologiquement au début de la guerre, à la fin de notre adolescence, je n'arrive plus à pleurer. J'ai repensé à ma discussion avec Dumbledore. Il va demander de lui faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive, je réalise de plus en plus que sa mort faisait partie d'un plan énorme dont Harry n'occupe qu'une partie (importante, certes, mais une partie).

La partie qui me perturbe c'est Rogue. Rogue était l'Espion, la confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui est la seule raison pour laquelle le reste de l'Ordre lui faisait confiance. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait vendu les Potter, quelle genre de garantie Rogue pouvait lui avoir donner ? Et pour quelles raisons Rogue s'est-il tourné vers Dumbledore ? Je me doute que Dumbledore savait pour le serment inviolable, et que, donc, il savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que Rogue le tue. Mais je refuse de croire que le plan était de se faire tuer par Rogue.

Au premier rang, le plus près possible de la tombe de Dumbledore je vois un vieux sorcier qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Il a un air familier, je suis certaine que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Il a des yeux très bleus. Je fronce les sourcils, serait-ce la seule famille d'Albus ?

Ca fait bizarre, d'imaginer Dumbledore en tant que fils, que frère, qu'oncle… Il était Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grand sorcier de notre génération. Faute d'être déifier, il était idéalisé au point de ne plus être totalement humain.

Harry et Ginny se mettent à parler, je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent de choses qui me regardent. J'évite d'écouter mais remarque avec tendresse, Ron et Hermione blottis l'un contre l'autre, Ron caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Je cherche du regard George, je le trouve derrière moi, de trois rangée, et lui souris. Fred croise mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil. Tous deux ont des airs sérieux qui ne leur va pas. Je finis par me lever et les rejoindre, l'enterrement s'étant terminé sur une cérémonie organisée par les centaures.

\- Alors ? Nous avons entendu que tu avais une certaine implication dans les combats…, me dit Fred.

\- Implication ? je grogne. Dumbledore m'a interdit de dire que l'un de ses élèves devait le tuer.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire, tu n'avais pas fais de serment inviolable, remarque Fred.

Je fronce les sourcils : il se moque de moi ?

\- Excuse moi de respecter mes promesses. Au fait, c'est gentil d'avoir aider quand les mangemorts sont arrivés, je réponds d'un ton cinglant.

Fred perd son air légèrement amusé.

\- Elizabeth nous…

\- Je sais, je te promets que je sais, que si vous étiez pas là c'est que vous avez de bonnes raisons. Mais je ne te le reproche pas. Je te demanderais d'essayer de comprendre mon choix, et faute de faire ça, d'au moins le respecter, d'accord ?

\- Bien, répond-il en grognant.

Je souris en coin et George a un sourire goguenard.

\- Ton Œdipe est inquiétant, Georgie, marmonne Fred avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je te remercie du compliment, je susurre. Je vais devoir y aller, et vous aussi, je pense.

Ils hochent la tête. Je salue Fred, embrasse George et retourne au château. Nous sommes tous silencieux. L'ambiance est lourde. Je termine dans la salle commune, une biographie de Hannibal Barca sur les genoux. J'ai vent que Harry a quitté Ginny. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je pense qu'il a été idiot.

ooOOoo

Dans le Poudlard Express, je suis adossée contre Neville, face à la fenêtre. Je regarde le paysage défilé en pensant à l'été qui s'annonce. Je vais au Maroc voir mes grands parents, leur parler de mon père et peut être George. Ensuite je reste en famille et puis… je pars. Je vais au mariage de Bill et Fleur, évidemment. J'espère pouvoir participer à des missions de l'Ordre, je harcèle pratiquement Maugrey de lettres pour qu'il me laisse aider.

Hermione et moi avons beaucoup discuté de comment protéger nos proches. Le sortilège d'amnésie nous semble le plus adéquat, Hermione va même modifier leur identité. Je ne veux pas priver Sherlock de ses enquêtes, je vais juste m'effacer de leur mémoire. Mycroft ? Je vais lui laisser ses souvenirs. Il est déjà assez en danger, autant lui laisser son cerveau intact.

\- Londubat, tu m'écris pleins de lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Seulement si tu me ramènes une plante du Maroc.

\- Tu deviens dur en affaires.

\- Il était temps que l'élève dépasse le maitre, s'amuse-t-il.

Je ris doucement.

Une fois à Londres, Papa m'attend en compagnie de Rose qui a bien grandis. Elle tend les bras vers moi en criant « Beth ! ». Je salue Neville et Luna d'un geste de la main distrait et rejoins les Waston. Je lâche ma malle et prends Rose dans mes bras.

\- Bonjour !

\- Beth! répète-t-elle, enchanté.

J'embrasse sa joue et elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Papa embrasse ma joue en prenant ma malle.

\- Comment tu vas, El' ?

\- Ça va, merci Papa. Et toi ? je demande en serrant ma petite soeur dans mes bras et inspirant l'odeur de son shampooing pour bébé.

\- Mieux, me répond-il avec un sourire qui me rassure.

\- Papa, je t'ai parlé du sortilège du patronus ?

Il arque un sourcil, indiquant que non. Je souris et sors ma baguette, Rosamund babille d'excitement.

\- C'est un sortilège de protection, de protection contre les détraqueurs. On l'invoque en pensant à des souvenirs heureux. Tu te souviens de comment les fans de Sherlock et toi vous dessinent en animaux parfois ?

\- En hérisson, il marmonne.

Je souris et ferme les yeux, sentant mon cœur battre de bonheur et murmure le sort. Le hérisson argenté sort de ma baguette et passe autour de nous en se baladant paresseusement. Rose essaye de l'attraper en riant, je tourne la tête vers Papa qui le regarde avec les yeux rouges. Il me regard et me serre contre lui en silence.

Je me laisse faire, répondant à l'étreinte avec joie.


	32. OS Surprise

**Une vie (le titre de frimeuse rohlala)**

Elle avait toujours aimé observé les maraudeurs. Tout le monde aimait les observer. Sirius et son rire bruyant, dés qu'il entrait dans la pièce il attirait les regards à lui. James attirait l'attention par ses remarques toujours piquantes et justes. Remus était terriblement plus discret et c'était la raison même pour laquelle c'était le plus dangereux de tous. Peter était sans doute le plus approchable des quatre, il était toujours souriant et près à aider quiconque.

Elle s'appelait Emna, mais ses amis la connaissaient sous le nom d' « Emma », si bien que depuis ses 12 ans elle se présentait sous ce nom.

Ses parents vivaient à Casablanca. Au Maroc la sorcellerie et la magie étaient tabou. Quand ses parents ont réalisé qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, ils ont contacté le frère de sa mère, Joubayr qui vivait à Londres.

C'était l'aîné, il était plutôt vieux, marié mais n'avait pas d'enfant. Il revenait au Maroc tous les ans les bras chargés de cadeaux ce qui lui avait donné le titre d'oncle préféré bien évidemment. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient contacté Joubayr était parce qu'ils avaient déjà discutés de nombreuses fois de sorcellerie, il était su que dans la famille il y avait un sorcier dans chaque génération. Ils avaient l'habitude d'envoyer leurs enfants à Uagadou qui avait la meilleure réputation parmi les écoles de sorcellerie.

Le seul problème était que Emna était plutôt provocatrice et Uagadou enseignait la magie sans baguette, ses parents savaient qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de se venger sur le voisin qui lui tirait les cheveux…. Et sur n'importe qui. Si il existait des sanctions contre les sorciers mineurs utilisant la magie en dehors de Uagadou, couper la main n'en faisait pas partie. Un autre problème se présentait, la montée de Voldemort faisait peur aux pays d'Afrique du Nord, ils savaient qu'ils seraient assez vite touchés une fois que l'Europe serait « canalisée ». Ils voulaient que leur fille soit apte à se défendre de la correcte façon, et Dumbledore était une garantie certaine dans tout le monde sorcier.

Alors que Joubayr se chargea de contacter Poudlard, les parents, eux, se chargèrent de prévenir Uagadou. Ils mirent au point un arrangement avec Joubayr, Emna vivrait chez lui quelques jours par an : juste avant la rentrée et juste après la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le choix fût compliqué à expliquer à la petite fille, après maintes crises de larmes, elle accepta. Son anglais était plutôt inadapté et elle dû prendre des cours après l'école à son grand désarroi.

Éventuellement, elle fût envoyée à Poudlard. Quand elle arriva chez son oncle, elle fût enchantée de constater qu'elle était traitée comme une princesse. Certes, ce n'était pas la maison mais c'était presque aussi bien. C'est sa tante qui l'emmena prendre le Poudlard Express, lui donnant assez d'embrassades pour une vie entière. Immédiatement elle tomba amoureuse du château, des environs, de l'Ecosse. Elle quittait les rues sèches et chaudes de Casablanca pour une forêt humide et sombre.

Elle fût envoyée à Poufsoufle, maison qu'elle adora immédiatement. Elle retrouva l'atmosphère des familles nombreuses qui lui manquait temps. Elle trouva bien vite son groupe d'amis et une certaine routine. Poudlard lui offrait un réconfort, ce que les autres étudiants partageaient avec elle.

Quand son oncle Joubayr mourra, vieux et affaibli par un travail manuel qui eut raison de sa santé, elle avait 15 ans. Non seulement elle fût dévastée par la mort de celui qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième père, mais elle n'eut même pas eu le temps de le remercier correctement. Emna et la veuve de Joubayr rentrèrent à Casablanca pour les funérailles. La veuve, Fatna, décida de rester au Maroc, auprès de sa famille. À ce stade dans sa scolarité, Emna n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'un point d'accroche en Angleterre : c'était déjà sa maison.

Durant l'été de sa cinquième à sixième année, elle resta deux semaines à Londres chez l'une de ses amie. Son amie l'emmena visiter tous les monuments qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait en compagnie de Joubayr et Fatna.

C'est juste en face de la bibliothèque publique de Londres qu'elle le rencontra. Il était plutôt petit, des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux bleus. À ce stade, Emna se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas plus faire anglais et puis le jeune homme cracha un « _bloody hell !_ » en direction d'un taxi . En tournant la tête, le jeune homme croisa son regard, son visage se détendit totalement et il lui sourit, tendant même la main.

\- John Watson, lui dit-il avec la confiance de celui qui a l'habitude de plaire.

Emna fût d'abord déconcertée par sa confiance en lui puis décida de tenter le coup.

\- Emma Duncan, sourit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Les taxis évitent de me prendre car les chauffeurs supposent que comme je suis jeune, je ne peux pas payer, justifia-t-il.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils pensent ce genre de choses, répondit Emma en jetant un coup d'œil critique au pull de très mauvaise qualité que John portait.

\- Je porte ce genre de pulls pour pouvoir payer le taxi, rétorqua John fièrement.

L'amie d'Emma sourit et lui glissa à l'oreille « tu sais où j'habite, on se retrouve plus tard ! » et s'en alla avant que la jeune fille ait le temps de protester. John suivit l'amie d'Emma du regard avant de se tourner vers Emma avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Emma hésita un instant, les temps n'étaient pas sûrs. Sa baguette dans sa poche la rassura. Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait rien à perdre et peut être quelque chose à gagner ?

Sur la route, le jeune homme lui demanda où elle étudiait « un internat privé en Ecosse ». Généralement la réponse suffisait mais les gens se désintéressaient, la réponse semblait suffisante et arrogante.

Mais pas lui. Il hocha la tête et lui répondit quand elle lui posa la même question. John lui parla des sciences qui le passionnaient mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à l'université, ses parents n'avaient certainement pas les moyens. Emma lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas encore, mais qu'elle adorait les plantes et que pour le moment c'était là qu'elle penchait.

Ils discutèrent de tellement de choses : John lui parla de son école, de ses deux jobs étudiants sur le côté, Emma lui parla du Maroc et des différences culturelles qui se creusaient entre elle et ses parents. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, leur visages étaient marqués d'une expression douce-amère : le chemin avait été trop cours.

Emma inspira et lui sourit :

\- Je connais un café sympa, tu veux prendre un thé demain ?

John sembla immédiatement soulagé, acceptant et notant l'heure et l'adresse.

Emma et John se donnèrent rendez-vous tous les jours où Emma était en Angleterre. Et quand elle retournera au Maroc, ils échangèrent des lettres. Emma fût rapidement agacée par la lenteur de la poste moldue.

Ses parents remarquèrent quelque chose mais ne firent aucun commentaire : on ne parlait pas vraiment de ces choses-là.

Le jour de son retour à Poudlard, John alla même la voir à la King's Cross, même si il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voie.

Emma dût faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour continuer à envoyer des lettres toute l'année durant. Elle réussit à trouver une astuce, John envoyait ses lettres à Rosmerta et Rosmerta postait les lettres d'Emma. Rosmerta utilisait la poste moldue pour ses produits de beauté. Pré au Lard était évidemment un village sorcier, elle utilisait une boite au lettre devant une maison abandonnée à proximité du village. Un léger sort de confusion avait convaincu le facteur de ne pas poser trop de questions.

Chaque vacance, John et Emma faisaient en sorte de se voir. Au début ils se prenaient simplement la main, éventuellement les lèvres de John trouvèrent les joues de la jeune fille pour finir sur ses lèvres.

Leur amour était simple, léger, doux. Leur amour était une bulle de réconfort pour une jeune fille angoissée par la guerre et un jeune homme croulant sous les responsabilités familiales. Et cet amour dura plus longtemps que prévu, malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur les nés moldus ou ceux qui sympathisaient avec les moldus. Emma était tentée de rejoindre l'Ordre Phénix en sortant de Poudlard. Et elle se disait qu'il était temps qu'elle avoue tout à John.

Durant les vacances de Noël de sa septième année, ils firent le grand pas. Évidemment, la première fois fût maladroite, la seconde aussi mais ils finirent par se comprendre, par s'entendre et à s'améliorer. Et c'était tellement doux, tellement beau, qu'ils le firent dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le dernier jour des vacances de Noël, ils avaient tous les deux de grandes nouvelles à s'annoncer. John lui avoua qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire des études de médecine, mais que ce moyen était l'armée, et ensuite quelques années en tant que militaire.

Emma garda sa nouvelle pour elle-même. Elle comprenait le choix de John, le supportait à 100%. Il méritait de poursuivre sa passion, de faire ce qu'il aimait. Elle connaissait John, elle savait qu'il arrêterait tout si elle lui disait ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Elle savait qu'il le ferait par devoir, peu importe qu'il en ait envie ou pas.

Alors elle ne lui parla pas du test de grossesse.

Elle préféra par contre mettre un terme à leur relation. Elle ne lui donna pas ses vraies raisons, elle lui dit que ses parents désapprouveraient et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'un avenir était possible à deux. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur pour lui, qu'elle avait peur de Voldemort et qu'elle voulait le garder le bébé. Elle voulait le garder sans l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aime.

Elle rentra à Poudlard, et ne parla à personne du test de grossesse.

C'est le professeur Chourave qui lui posa la question quand elle vomit deux fois en cours de botanique. D'autres symptômes avaient alertés le flair de la botaniste. Elle attendit la fin du cours et approcha Emma qui avoua tout à coups de gros sanglots. Elle se sentait prête, elle se savait jeune mais elle aimait ce bébé plus que tout. Elle avait si peur, de Voldemort, d'avoir un bébé dans un monde qui approchait sa fin, d'être seule.

Le Professeur Chourave lui donna une étreinte bien nécessaire, la rassura et alla ensuite voir le professeur Dumbledore. Chourave insista sur le fait qu'elle s'occuperait d'Emma elle-même, mais elle estimait que celui-ci méritait de savoir.

Le professeur Dumbledore respecta les exigences du Professeur Chourave jusqu'en mai. Emma était en fin de son quatrième mois, son ventre était caché par des pulls amples et des amies qui se trouvaient toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Dumbledore convoqua Emma à ce moment-là. Les examens approchaient et il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, Miss Duncan. Comment vous portez vous ?

\- Emma observa le bureau avec la curiosité de ceux qui y rentrent pour la première fois.

\- Bien, je vous remercie.

\- Le Professeur Chourave et Madame Pomfresh m'ont dit que votre grossesse se passait à merveille.

\- Oui, sourit Emma. Je suis soulagée.

\- Et ensuite, Miss, que pensez-vous faire ?

Emma perdit son sourire le temps d'un instant mais le récupéra bien vite.

\- Je pense que je vais retourner dans le monde moldu. J'ai trop peur pour mon bébé et je refuse de devenir une sorcière pro Vous-Savez-Qui.

Dumbledore l'observa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, avec compréhension. Beaucoup d'autres choses occupaient son esprit, il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour chaque élève.

\- Je vois. Vous savez déjà le sexe du bébé ?

\- Pas encore Professeur, mais vous recevrez une lettre dés que le bébé sera là, s'amusa la jeune fille.

\- Parfait, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai appris à tricoter des bonnets pour bébé il y a quelques années, ce sera l'occasion de m'y remettre.

Le vieil homme observa la jeune femme quitter son bureau avec douceur. En ces temps de guerre, les mariages et naissances étaient sans doute la douceur qui manquait au monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'Emma obtint ses ASPICS, elle rentra à Londres et parvint à louer une chambre de bonne. À l'aide de connaissances de son oncle, elle fût même capable de trouver un travail malgré son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Elle fût tentée de contacter John une centaine de fois. Il lui manquait. Elle avait peur, Merlin, elle avait si peur. Et John pourrait la rassurer.

Mais elle garda son secret pour elle.

Et quand le bébé arriva, les yeux bleus de son père en prime, elle se rendit compte que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour John n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ce bébé.

Dumbledore tint promesse, arrivant à l'hôpital avec un bonnet jaune canari. Le professeur Chourave vint également la visiter, une panoplie d'affaires pour bébé dans les bras. Les parents d'Emma étaient même de la partie, prenant l'avion pour la première fois. Emma s'était résolue à tout leur avouer durant son huitième mois de grossesse. Son père avait, au début, refusé de lui parler, et pourtant il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital avec sa mère, Emma et le bébé. Les amies d'Emma étaient également venus, ainsi que ses collègues.

Elle avait hésité longuement pour le prénom et s'était résolue pour un prénom anglais, un prénom distingué : Elizabeth.

Ce fût le dernier contact d'Emma avec le monde magique, elle rangea tout dans une boite qu'elle cacha sur le haut de sa garde-robe. Quand elle apprit pour les Potter, elle serra Elizabeth un peu plus fort contre elle.

Quand, quelques années plus tard, un accident de voiture lui fût fatal, elle eût une dernière pensée pour sa fille.

Durant la préparation de la guerre, effrayée à l'idée que quelque chose lui arrive, Emma avait écrit une lettre avec l'identité du père d'Elizabeth.

Mycroft Holmes hésita plusieurs jours avant de finalement, à l'aide d'un appel, orienter l'assistante sociale vers le numéro de John Watson. Lorsque la voisine, rangeant les affaires d'Emma avec Elizabeth, trouva la lettre, l'assistante sociale estima qu'elle était assez sûre d'elle pour appeler.

Quand l'assistante sociale contacta John, celui-ci écouta attentivement avant de raccrocher et de déposer son téléphone d'une main tremblante. Des souvenirs, des odeurs, des images lui revenaient. Tant de choses auxquelles il n'avait plus pensé depuis si longtemps.

En fermant les yeux, John se souvint de sa main dans les cheveux bouclés épais et foncés d'Emma, John se souvint de son léger accent lorsqu'Emma prononçait certains mots. John se souvint de son sourire ravageur, une arme qu'elle dégainait en permanence. Emma souriait tout le temps, sans arrêt, un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Je vais faire un tour, répondit John.

Laissant son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine, John sortit. Ses pas l'emmenèrent devant la bibliothèque publique de Londres. Il repensa aux yeux si sombres, presque noirs, d'Emma, si celle-ci gardait toujours son visage teinté d'une expression calme, ses yeux étaient terriblement expressifs. John se souvint de l'excitation qu'il ressentait en attendant ses lettres. John se souvint du sourire qui lui faisait mal aux joues quand ils se retrouvaient. John se souvint de ses sentiments adolescents, de toutes ces nouvelles émotions qui l'avaient emportées. John se souvint de cette sensation de vide qui l'avait envahi après leur dernières vacances de Noël, comme si un morceau de lui manquait. Ce morceau de lui avait définitivement disparu.

À son retour d'Afghanistan, il avait vaguement pensé à la contacter mais tout s'était passé si vite.

Dans sa tristesse et son deuil, le Docteur fût prit d'une colère sourde de ne pas avoir été mis au courant : il était le père après tout ?

Sa colère retomba bien vite, il pensa à cette enfant, quelle âge avait-elle ? Neuf ans ? Elle était seule, perdue, sa mère était morte. Comment on s'occupait d'une enfant ? Comment on s'occupait de son enfant ?

Quand il rentra à Baker Street, John annonça la situation à Sherlock qui ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- Donc quand vas-tu déménager ?

\- Déménager ? répéta John sans comprendre.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici avec un enfant, répliqua Sherlock.

\- Sherlock je n'ai pas les moyens de déménager…, se crispa John. À moins que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de vivre avec un enfant….

\- Je pensais que tu ne supporterais pas l'idée que je vive avec ton enfant, répondit Sherlock comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'empoisonner ? demanda John.

\- Ça dépend si elle est bruyante.

John et Sherlock eurent une discussion sur la future organisation et le lendemain, John prévint Mrs Hudson.

Il demanda à une collègue de l'aider pour aller faire les courses pour aller chercher les meubles pour l'enfant.

Quelques jours plus tard, bourré d'inquiétude et d'angoisses, John ouvrit précipitamment la porte quand l'assistante sociale frappa à la porte.

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait des cheveux épais, bouclés et foncés, son regard était bleu : comme le sien. Elle avait la peau mat, mais pas comme Emma, un mat plus clair. Elle portait un sac à dos terriblement gros pour sa petite taille et avait un regard féroce. Elle n'avait pas cette douceur qu'Emma transpirait. Quand John croisa son regard rebelle, il se souvint d'une photo de lui enfant. Il était revenu de l'école après s'être battu et sa mère avait voulu faire une photo pour que son père puisse voir l'état dans lequel il était rentré : John avait regardé l'objectif d'un air rebelle, près à recommencer si il le fallait. C'était le même regard qu'Elizabeth avait aujourd'hui. John soutint le regard revêche de l'enfant, celle-ci le défiait presque d'être le père dont elle avait besoin.

Sa fille était là. Et elle avait besoin de lui.


End file.
